


Namida no Rhapsody

by ClioHeather



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, Nakama, Nakamaship, Sex, Shounen, Shounen Fights, Shounen-ai, Suicide Attempt, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 95,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioHeather/pseuds/ClioHeather
Summary: Fanfic ambientata dopo il secondo oav.Abbiamo lasciato i nostri samurai a combattere contro la Kikutei oscura.Alla fine di questa battaglia, le yoroi sembrano essere scomparse, lasciando uno strano miscuglio di sollievo e di vuoto interiore. I ragazzi hanno unito i loro cuori per portare a termine l'impresa, eppure rimangono tante questioni irrisolte, la litigata che ha visto protagonisti Shu, Shin e Touma, prima di partire per l'Africa, ha aperto ferite difficili da rimarginare.





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Namida no rhapsody**

 

**_-1-_ **

 

In un lampo si accesero, cinque ombre nere stagliate sullo sfondo di luce, le sagome delle _yoroi_ : l'ultimo saluto, l'ultimo regalo votato al bene, anziché alle tenebre cui

sembravano destinate.

Il loro dissolversi lasciò intravvedere ciò che proteggevano.

I cinque ragazzi, Nasty e Jun, si lasciarono andare ad un sospiro di sollievo quando Byakuen ricomparve e, insieme a lui, Narya, entrambi sani e salvi.

“ _Tutti stanno bene”_ fu il primo pensiero di Ryo, il suo ultimo combattimento non aveva causato vittime.

E mentre Narya e Mukara si ritrovavano, il giovane libero dall'influsso della _Kikutei_ oscura, i samurai rimasero immobili, commossi, ciascuno immerso nel proprio universo di

domande, ciascuno nel tentativo di interiorizzare l'ennesima, traumatica esperienza cui avevano dovuto far fronte.

Regnava uno strano silenzio tutto intorno, gli occhi di tutti sembravano non volersi staccare dai due innamorati stretti nell'abbraccio ma, nei loro cuori e nelle loro anime,

c'erano tante altre cose: in primo luogo, lo sapevano, una commistione soffocante di sollievo, amarezza e paura.

Il primo suono a rompere quel sospeso silenzio fu la voce dolce, malinconica, di Shin:

“Sono... scomparse...”.

Ryo sussultò. Era vero.

Le _yoroi_ erano scomparse, questo sembrava.

Non riusciva a capire se Shin provasse gioia o qualcos'altro.

E lui, lui cosa provava?

Udì ancora la voce del _nakama_ , ora più incrinata:

“È finita? Credete che sia davvero finita, questa volta?”.

“Non c'è più nulla, Shin, non le sentiamo più. Io...”. Shu prese un lungo respiro, alzò gli occhi al cielo e fece ricadere la testa sul petto. “Il legame... non lo sento più. Ci hanno

lasciato...”.

Un ennesimo, profondo respiro vibrò nell'aria; Seiji, preoccupato, si voltò a guardare Touma.

“È il loro legame che se n'è andato, non il nostro”.

Gli occhi puntati a terra, fissi in un'espressione indefinita, Touma sembrava volesse trapassare con lo sguardo quel terriccio rossastro.

“Certamente” si affrettò a dire Shu, passando alternativamente lo sguardo da Shin, a Touma, e nuovamente a Shin, che aveva richiuso gli occhi, schermando le proprie emozioni

agli altri. “Sono loro che ci hanno lasciati. Noi...”.

“Noi siamo qui” concluse la frase Ryo. “E anche se è cambiato tutto, non cambierà nulla per noi. Niente ci dividerà, nessuno verrà abbandonato, nessuno abbandonerà ”. Finì il

tutto in un mormorio.

Un groppo insostenibile si formò nella gola di Shin; quello era il pensiero comune a tutti, non il fatto che le battaglie fossero finite, ma...

Erano state così importanti le _yoroi_? Solo lui, quindi, aveva finito per averne più che altro paura?

“Non dovremo... più combattere...”.

Gli era sfuggito e, l'istante successivo, già si sarebbe morso la lingua; percepì quattro sguardi fissi su di sé. Era stanco, troppo, aveva portato a termine l'ultima impresa

infondendo in essa gli ultimi residui della sua volontà, ma adesso tutto si era accumulato e, dentro, si sentiva andare in pezzi.

Davvero loro lo avevano creduto: che tutto dipendesse dalle _yoroi_ , persino il loro legame.

“ _E, forse, l'ho creduto anche io”_.

Voleva disperatamente che non fosse così.

Ma niente e nessuno lo avrebbe convinto a mettersi ancora a nudo, aveva commesso abbastanza danni e non aveva più nessuna intenzione di provocare ulteriore sofferenza

nei _nakama_. Sollevò su di loro uno sguardo fiero e rassicurante o, almeno, così sperava. E sorrise.

“Le _yoroi_ non contavano nulla; contiamo noi!”.

Gli occhi di tutti si puntarono nuovamente su di lui, preoccupati e anche confusi da quella reazione, da parole così giuste, pronunciate però con un tale tono che tutto

sembrava, tranne che la genuina verità.

 

Era così che Shin, ormai, si nascondeva? Dietro a parole pronunciate a fatica e una maschera di menzogne che doveva proteggere loro, consumandolo da dentro?

“Shin ...”.

Non ce la faceva.

Shu non ci riusciva a stare buono quando percepiva quel garbuglio di sentimenti che ferivano il cuore di Shin: non ce la faceva a stare zitto. E anche guardarlo con troppa

intensità lo faceva star male.

Kongo non dimenticava mai quando era protagonista di un errore. Soprattutto quando quell'errore era stata la peggior scelta che il suo cuore e la sua mente avessero potuto

mettergli di fronte.

Avrebbe voluto parlargli, in quel preciso istante, ma Shin distolse lo sguardo e si allontanò, apparentemente senza nessun intento particolare, se non quello di avvicinarsi a

Nasty e Jun per assicurarsi che stessero bene, per scambiare parole con Naria intese ad occuparsi degli aspetti pratici della situazione.

Bastò, a Shu, quell'apparente distacco per fiaccare ogni capacità di tentare ulteriori approcci, al momento; c'era qualcosa che non andava, qualcosa che non era risolto.

Eppure Shin era corso da loro, li aveva risanati con la sua calda presenza, aveva fatto loro percepire tutto l'affetto.

Ma qualcosa di terribilmente amaro restava.

Cercò di concentrarsi, come avevano fatto i compagni, su Naria e Mukara, stretti per mano l'uno all'altra, che si profondevano in ringraziamenti infiniti e li invitavano a passare

con loro ancora un po' di tempo.

“Una notte” stava rispondendo Ryo, sorridente. Ma anche quel sorriso non era del tutto solare, “domattina partiamo, dobbiamo tornare in Giappone”.

Forse dovevano tornare e basta.

Tornare al luogo di partenza, quando tutto era confuso.

E ora la confusione era ciò che regnava fra e dentro di loro.

Tornare, abbandonare un luogo che era stato sofferenza, ma anche liberazione, fine di ogni cosa.

Ma poteva pensare che quel luogo, che aveva visto la 'morte' delle _yoroi_ , quel collante che li aveva tenuti assieme negli ultimi due anni, nonostante tutto...

Shu non riusciva a concepire che quel luogo di trapasso e fine potesse diventare anche il primo passo di un nuovo inizio.

No.

Quella sarebbe stata la loro ultima sera in quel paese caldo e selvaggio. L'ultima a concludere quel ciclo e accogliere tutto ciò che di negativo e triste li aveva accompagnati: in

Giappone, a casa, avrebbe portato solo la speranza, solo l'inizio di una nuova vita, il futuro.

Avrebbe potuto parlare di futuro, soprattutto con qualcuno, e fantasticare e vivere e non pensare all'avvenire come a una minaccia.

Forse, già, forse... Shin sarebbe stato felice.

Forse.

 

***

 

“Quando parte il nostro volo?” domandò Seiji, lanciando un'occhiata all'orologio che campeggiava su uno dei muri dell'aeroporto.

“Abbiamo mezz'ora di tempo se vogliamo mangiare qualcosa, visto che non abbiamo fatto colazione”.

Con quelle parole, Nasty rivolse un'occhiata sorridente e significativa a Shu, aspettandosi proprio da lui una reazione platealmente soddisfatta alla sua proposta; ma il sorriso

svanì dal suo volto, quando si rese conto che Shu non l'aveva neanche ascoltata.

E si stupì ancora di più nel notare una cosa che la ferì: i ragazzi erano tutti come... isolati in loro stessi.

“ _Cosa sta succedendo?”_ si chiese.

Shin, in particolar modo, se ne stava dietro a tutti, le mani in tasca e lo sguardo basso; trasmetteva malinconia.

Già nei giorni della loro avventura a New York la ragazza aveva intravisto quell'atteggiamento, che era andato intensificandosi col tempo ma, quella mattina, il loro amabile

Suiko appariva del tutto assente.

Diede una gomitata a Touma e gli indicò l'amico, sussurrandogli in un orecchio:

“Credo che i problemi venuti fuori l'altra sera, a casa, non li abbia ancora risolti”.

Gli occhi all'ingiù di Touma si sgranarono un attimo, mentre infilava le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni e irrigidiva le spalle.

Non era che non lo sapesse, per lo meno lo intuiva.

Aveva imparato a comprendere i segnali di Shin e quel suo rimanere in disparte, senza guardare nessuno, era uno dei segnali peggiori. Quando si perdeva in se stesso e la

mente cominciava a scavare dove non era necessario farlo, allora cominciavano i guai: cose che non sarebbero dovute uscire, cose che nemmeno si sognava, cose che, però, se

uscivano, c'era un motivo.

E la mente non estraeva mai nulla senza un motivo ben valido.

Il ragazzo voltò in direzione di Shin, con un passo deciso stile marcia, che nulla faceva presagire di buono: essere diretti, per lui, era fondamentale. Passare per strade

secondarie, girando attorno a ciò che gli interessava di più, lo considerava inutile: non si trattava di una strategia di battaglia, qui si parlava di una persona.

Di Shin.

E dei suoi sentimenti.

Non c'erano scorciatoie per raggiungerlo. Solo la strada maestra.

“Shin”.

Il tono era fermo, asciutto, quasi autoritario. Era il nervosismo che lo rendeva tale.

Il capo rossiccio si mosse appena, le spalle di Suiko si contrassero e Touma ne intravvide gli occhi.

“Dimmi, Touma”.

“Cosa c'è che non va?”.

Le palpebre del samurai dell'acqua ammiccarono un poco, mentre il ragazzo, stupito, fermava i suoi passi:

“Perché me lo chiedi?”.

Domanda retorica, lo sapeva perfettamente Shin, inutile ormai, per lui, fare finta di nulla, non ci cascava più nessuno.

Eppure non si era accorto...

Non si era davvero accorto di trasmettere qualcosa che non andasse, non se ne era reso conto, camminava dietro a tutti per vegliarli, per essere lì, per tenerli d'occhio e

prendersi cura di loro.

Ma, evidentemente, per quanto se lo imponesse, non riusciva a mascherare abbastanza, ad evitare i problemi.

“Non prendermi per idiota” sbottò l'altro, poi si morse la lingua – capitava sempre troppo tardi – e continuò. “Anche se lo sono stato, adesso e... prima...”.

“Di cosa stai parlando?” ribatté Shin, teso. Poi distolse lo sguardo e lo abbassò. “Non sei un idiota, non era mia intenzione prenderti per idiota... scusami...”.

Avrebbe immediatamente voluto tornare indietro e modificare quel tono uscito così dimesso, ma le parole di Touma avevano riportato davanti ai suoi occhi, nitide, le scene del

loro litigio, quei momenti terribili in cui Suiko aveva sentito il proprio cuore, la propria anima e anche la propria lucidità, andare in frantumi.

Erano flash, come un sogno che si ripeteva nella memoria tramite sprazzi di ricordi, i contorni indefiniti e vaghi.

“Non far finta di non ricordare, che nessuno qui se lo scorda. Né Shu, né tanto meno io”.

Touma si accovacciò a terra, le mani sotto il mento, gli occhi più seri che mai: il timore non lo abbandonava mai del tutto, ma quando il la era stato dato, allora, più niente e

nessuno poteva fermarlo. “Non rinvangarlo non cancella la colpa, in fondo”.

Shin si irrigidì a tal punto da sentire un dolore lancinante ad ogni terminazione nervosa, oltre che un tuffo al cuore in seguito al quale vacillò, suo malgrado. Deglutì, strinse un

attimo i pugni, serrò le palpebre:

“Non... voglio cancellare nessuna colpa, Touma. Non ne sarei capace, comunque... e...”.

Tacque; una parte di lui avrebbe voluto crollare in ginocchio davanti a Touma e chiedere ancora perdono, implorarlo, ma qualcosa lo bloccava, un'amarezza così profonda che

annullava ogni possibile parola.

Così venne fuori tutto il contrario, mentre girava intorno all'amico accovacciato e riprese a camminare per raggiungere gli altri:

“Non mi va di parlarne, adesso”.

 

Si odiò.

Aveva ancora il coraggio di mostrare lui rabbia, dopo tutto quel che aveva combinato?

Ma non riuscì a fermarsi, camminò veloce, avrebbe voluto che i suoi passi lo conducessero lontano da tutti, da sguardi, da domande; non voleva parlarne, non ne sarebbe stato

in grado. Parlare era ricordare e ricordare, ora, era troppo, troppo greve, troppo insopportabile.

Aveva bisogno di un momento, aveva bisogno di una pausa, di riposo, di sonno...

Di un limbo intero in cui perdersi e perdere i propri ricordi.

Un lungo sonno senza sogni sarebbe stata la medicina perfetta per quel dolore, per quell'ostacolo.

Alle sue spalle udì, dopo poco, il camminare lento e monotono di Tenku e lì, di fianco, quello nervoso e zampettante di Shu: li riconosceva, come riconosceva quelli di ognuno,

con estrema facilità. E comprendeva, ascoltandoli, anche i sentimenti della persona cui appartenevano: Touma aveva perennemente una camminata lenta e dissonante, come se

i suoi passi andassero a braccetto coi suoi pensieri astrusi. Quindi, quella camminata diversa rifletteva il suo essersi fissato su un solo pensiero serio.

Shu, d'altro canto, zampettava, come zampettava sempre quando Shin era arrabbiato con lui: si intimidiva, ti arrivava vicino come una scimmietta curiosa che tasta il terreno e,

poi, decideva la strategia da utilizzare.

Che ne stesse carpendo le intenzioni? Ma non era quel momento...

Non era arrabbiato, almeno non credeva. Ma non era nemmeno in grado, in quel momento, di sopportare uno di quegli approcci assurdamente infantili.

Si sforzò di sollevare il capo; nessuno doveva più accorgersi di nulla, nessuno doveva capire cosa gli passava per la testa.

D'altronde non lo comprendeva lui stesso e, a maggior ragione, doveva fare in modo che non ci fosse niente che non andasse, niente di cui gli altri potessero sospettare e che

rovinasse quei momenti di riposo.

Nel momento in cui alzò il viso, vide Nasty che si voltava, con aria scrutatrice. I loro occhi si incontrarono; le sorrise, con tutta la naturalezza che poté spolverare dentro di sé e

lei ricambiò, ma c'era qualcosa di strano nel suo sguardo.

Nasty...

La _Neesan_ che li aveva accolti sotto la propria ala.

Impossibile nasconderle qualcosa, le sue capacità psicologiche rivaleggiavano con il naturale intuito di Shin e il ragazzo si impose di schermare più che poteva.

La ragazza si fermò e fece un cenno a tutti quanti:

“Jun ed io andiamo a comprare qualcosa da mangiare, voi andate pure in sala d'aspetto, vi raggiungeremo lì!”.

 

***

 

Dovevano restare soli per un po', questo pensava la ragazza mentre si allontanava, tenendo per mano il bambino che, comprendendo i suoi intenti, l'aveva seguita docilmente.

Sperava ardentemente che trovassero il modo di parlare, era necessario, un peso troppo grande le opprimeva il cuore.

 

***

 

Cosa c'era da dire? Cosa avrebbe potuto dire per iniziare, per stabilire un contatto vero e reale con Shin?

 

Poteva forse dire 'scusa', o 'perdonami', o darsi dello sciocco davanti a lui e ribadire che mai e poi mai sarebbe successo ancora – perché, davvero, non poteva nemmeno

pensare a un'altra storia così.

Litigare così, lasciarsi così, vederlo andarsene e non sapere cosa fare.

Vederlo poi ritornare, vedere quegli occhi così belli, quel viso dolce e volitivo e... vedere che non era più lo stesso.

No, non bastava uno 'scusa'. Non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza.

E allora come?

Perché ora l'aveva davanti e Shin lo stava guardando e lui, lui, Shu di Kongo, tremava come un bambino davanti al suo peggior incubo.

E, incapace di fare qualunque altra cosa, distolse lo sguardo.

 

 

***

 

Shin sospirò.

Era stato più forte di lui, aveva voluto provare un contatto, cercarlo perché, per quanto tentasse di farsi forza, di nascondere tutto, di negarlo a se stesso, aveva troppo bisogno

di Shu. Senza Shu...

“ _Senza di lui, io, cosa sono? Cosa ne sarà di me?”._

Eppure sentiva che avrebbe dovuto fare a meno di lui, che qualcosa si era incrinato, era... finito. Terribile parola.

Finito per colpa sua, perché aveva sbagliato tutto, aveva cercato la loro comprensione e loro...

No... non era colpa loro.

Era sbagliato il modo, il momento, era stato sbagliato cercarla quella comprensione perché lui, in fondo, forse, non c'entrava nulla con loro.

Li amava al di sopra di ogni altra cosa, ma non li meritava e non riusciva a farsi amare abbastanza. E, infine, aveva toccato il fondo.

Shu non voleva neanche guardarlo, probabilmente non l'aveva ancora perdonato, nonostante quelle dolci parole che l'avevano tanto riscaldato al momento, che gli avevano

dato la spinta.

“ _Temevamo che ti sentissi triste, qui fuori tutto solo...”_ ; questo gli aveva detto, sulla cima di quella rupe.

Qui fuori tutto solo...

Era vero che si sentiva triste, ma cosa poteva farci?

Neanche loro potevano farci nulla, in fondo, se lui era così inadeguato.

Rinunciò ad ogni ulteriore approccio, avrebbe rinunciato da quel momento in poi.

Chinò lo sguardo, strinse le braccia al petto e si raccolse su quella sedia, desiderando solo scomparire.

 

Il suo atteggiamento non sfuggì ai due compagni seduti vicini.

Ryo e Seiji avevano notato come i loro tre amici tendessero ad evitarsi, quasi avessero paura l'uno dell'altro, quasi... quella parola ferì il cuore di Rekka, al solo pensarla... quasi

distanti.

E Shin sembrava così triste, gli altri due confusi.

Era consapevole che, dopo la cattura di lui e Seiji, qualcosa era accaduto in Giappone. Shu e Touma erano stati vaghi, avevano parlato di un momento di confusione di Shin, di

una sua fuga, del loro non sapere come riportarlo nel gruppo.

Ma fino a che punto era stata profonda quella crisi? Perché sembrava che le cose non fossero, dopotutto, risolte?

Si chinò verso l'orecchio di Seiji, soffiò in esso poche parole:

“Non credi ci sia qualcosa che non va?”.

“Crederlo?” fu la risposta di Korin, “è talmente palese che l'aria crepita della loro tensione; non so cosa accada, ma voglio vederci chiaro”.

Senza attendere la reazione di Ryo si alzò e, a passo deciso, si diresse nel punto in cui stava seduto Touma.

Non era assolutamente possibile; cinque amici, sparsi per la sala d'aspetto come sconosciuti.

Ryo fece altrettanto, ma la sua meta fu la postazione di Shu.

 

 

***

 

Nel percepire i movimenti intorno a sé, Shin distolse per un attimo il proprio sguardo dal pavimento, ma quello spostamento di due suoi compagni non lo coinvolse più di

tanto.

La propria indifferenza lo angosciò per un attimo, ma poi, in un certo senso, gli sembrò naturale, come era naturale che nessuno si fosse avvicinato a lui.

Sentirsi esclusi poteva non essere piacevole, soprattutto quando le persone alle quali si vorrebbe appartenere sono quanto di più importante capiti nella vita, ma non vi era

nulla che potesse fare per contrastare una simile evoluzione degli eventi.

Riabbassò lo sguardo, le mani abbandonate tra le ginocchia: in fin dei conti desiderava che non lo notassero, lo meritava, ma lo desiderava anche, perché il disagio nei loro

confronti si faceva, ad ogni istante, più intenso.

Man mano che le _yoroi_ si distanziavano, forse?

Forse erano sempre più lontane, da qualche parte in una dimensione ignota e irraggiungibile?

Era così evidente in fondo che, insieme a loro, tutto fosse finito.

Almeno, era finito per lui.

“ _Niente più battaglie...”._

Cercò di aggrapparsi a quel pensiero, ma perché non lo faceva sentire bene?

Perché quel giorno si stava tramutando, per lui, in uno dei più angosciosi di tutta la sua esistenza?

Rimanere soli, completamente.

No, non era affatto quello.

Essere abbandonati.

Perdere l'affetto e l'amore che non solo ti sostenevano, ma ti facevano sentire vivo in tutto.

Era perdere, perdere tutto.

Ogni cosa scivolava via dalle mani, come l'acqua che non aveva padroni.

E l'acqua, cadendo nel vuoto, fluttuava solitaria, per poi tornare a far parte dell'infinito mare. Un mare ignoto, quasi sconosciuto.

Nell'acqua, nel mare, senza di loro, anch'essa perdeva di significato e diventava...

Anonima.

“ _Niente più battaglie ...”._

Voleva essere un mantra, ma sembrava solo una preghiera disperata.

Non voleva pensare che, senza la guerra, non sarebbero mai stati _nakama_. Ma come avrebbero mai potuto i loro cuori avvicinarsi, senza che quella guerra fosse scoppiata?

Quindi, i loro cuori erano fatti per stare insieme solo allo scopo di affrontare una guerra, solo per diventare compagni d'armi, solo per trasformarsi in un'arma priva di

controllo, un'arma di morte, di distruzione... di tutto il male che non dovrebbe appartenere a questo mondo?

I loro cuori, uniti, erano sbagliati? Tutto ciò che erano ed erano stati...

Era sbagliato?

No, non poteva essere quello. No.

Non vi era nulla di sbagliato tra lui e i ragazzi.

Amava Shu ed era così certo del suo amore che faceva male, ogni volta che pensava a lui.

E amava Ryo, con quella sua forza e quella passione che mostrava, soprattutto, nei loro confronti.

E amava quel testone di Touma, con quella mente superba e un'ingenuità allarmante nei sentimenti.

E amava Seiji, la luce, la serenità, l'equilibrio. Quel vedere così bene in ognuno di loro.

Eppure...

Eppure Shu non aveva capito. Aveva chiuso il suo cuore.

E che dire di Touma? Era diventato cieco, così cieco...

Ryo e Seiji, loro... loro non sapevano nulla.

Eppure l'innocente ignoranza e, ora, la scomparsa delle _yoroi_ , erano solo l'inizio.

L'inizio della fine.

Si guardò le mani, i palmi rivolti verso il proprio viso.

L'inizio della fine, già, così inesorabilmente avviata nel momento stesso in cui...

Le immagini del litigio esplosero, come un nitido flash nella sua mente, il suo pugno che si abbatteva su Touma, il sangue spruzzato dalle sue labbra, il suo sguardo incredulo.

E la voce di Shu, che inveiva contro di lui, con il peggiore degli insulti.

Shu gli aveva dato del bastardo.

E aveva ragione.

Era un bastardo, perché non aveva esitato a infierire anche su Shu, che quasi non si era difeso da lui e le sue parole bruciavano, molto più di quell'unico pugno con il quale

aveva tentato di difendersi.

E se Jun non lo avesse fermato?

“ _Avrei continuato... avrei continuato a colpirlo?”._

Come una pugnalata al cuore, si vide con il pugno sollevato sul volto di Jun. Era stato sul punto di colpire anche lui.

Il cuore perse un battito, un dolore atroce si diffuse in tutto il suo corpo, le mani, i palmi ancora rivolti verso l'alto, tremavano violentemente.

“Che cosa ho fatto? Cosa sono diventato?” mormorò.

Abbassò il viso, lo affondò in quelle stesse mani, improvvisamente ignaro di quel che aveva intorno.

 

***

 

Seiji mise una mano sulla spalla di Touma:

“Tutto bene?”.

Il samurai del cielo sussultò, sembrava essere appena ritornato da un altro mondo; non solo Shin pareva assente, ma anche Shu e Touma non erano sicuramente loro stessi. Il

viso di Touma si sollevò verso il suo:

“Per... perché, Seiji?”.

Gli occhi violetti di Korin corsero tutto intorno:

“Per questo! Ti sembra che siate normali?”.

Touma si strinse nelle spalle, con un risolino:

“Stanchezza... tensione... eravamo preoccupati per voi... e ora i dubbi sulle _yoroi_. Si sono accumulate un po' di cose, e forse...”.

Voce che tentava di risuonare indifferente, naturale, ma che uscì solo confusa e dimessa, a dispetto di quel sorriso esausto sul volto di Tenku.

Seiji lo prese per mano, lo attirò verso di sé per farlo alzare:

“Dobbiamo parlare! tutti insieme!”.

Ignorando il suo sguardo confuso, lo trascinò laddove Ryo se ne stava seduto accanto a Shu, chiaramente intimidito dal palese stato negativo del compagno.

“Siete tutti strani; non è da voi essere così silenziosi” stava dicendo Ryo, quasi più a se stesso che a Shu.

Quest'ultimo pareva sprofondato in un altro luogo, dove i suoi pensieri, le sue paure più intime, le emozioni più irrefrenabili, lo aggredivano in una continua lotta priva di fine e

finale.

“Esatto” aggiunse Seiji, raggiungendoli con Touma al suo fianco.

L'arciere era recalcitrante e desideroso, a un tempo, di mettere fine a quell'agonia di sentimenti che pareva non riuscire ad abbandonarli.

“Non è da voi, e nemmeno è da Shin rimanere così...” il volto di Seiji cercò subito quello del compagno e lo trovò, dolorosamente piegato su se stesso, come il bozzolo di un

bruco incapace di trasformarsi in farfalla.

Perché quell'immagine, su Shin, calzava perfettamente?

Perché proprio ora?

“A quest'ora Shin ci avrebbe già riempito di premure e avrebbe regalato a tutti un sorriso, anche se il suo cuore non ne fosse sentito in grado. E tu, Shu, ti saresti già crogiolato

nelle sue attenzioni, dando tutto di te stesso e tu, Touma...” una pausa e le iridi violette di Seiji volarono verso quelle sempre più inquiete di Touma. “Ti saresti già fatto

imbeccare da lui e da Shu e saresti venuto da me, lo sai. Eppure, entrambi voi” lo sguardo tornò a Shu. “Entrambi vi state comportando come se fosse in corso la peggiore

battaglia della vostra vita”.

Ryo fece un cenno di assenso con la testa, inquieto e insicuro.

Avrebbe dovuto mostrarsi solido, affidabile e forte.

Erano le caratteristiche di un capo, dopotutto, anche se, effettivamente, quel ruolo non era più, ufficialmente, il suo.

Oh, al diavolo, Rekka!

Non erano caratteristiche di un capo, quelle. Era solo ciò che un amico portava nel cuore e nello spirito.

E un amico egli era e desiderava essere, ad ogni costo. Soprattutto ora.

“Andiamo da Shin? O qualcuno va a chiamarlo per portarlo in mezzo a noi?”.

Gli era uscito istintivo.

Se doveva comportarsi da amico...

Cosa fanno, gli amici, se non parlare tutti insieme quando ci sono dei problemi?

Ciò che lo sconvolse, tuttavia, fu la risposta di Kongo, le prime parole un po' convinte che sembrarono uscire dalle sue labbra:

“Non so se sia il caso; temo voglia restare solo”.

Ryo posò su di lui un'occhiata sbigottita.

“In fondo...” Kongo si intimidì un po', percependo su di sé gli sguardi indagatori, per quanto diversi, di Seiji e Ryo e, nel continuare a parlare, si rannicchiò su se stesso. “Se

volesse la nostra compagnia, verrebbe qui... e... ha voluto stare solo... prima di raggiungerci...”.

“Ha voluto... restare solo?” lo interrogò Ryo, pressante, mentre gli occhi di Seiji si spostavano su Touma che, intanto, aveva abbassato il viso.

Nel voltarsi verso di lui, tuttavia, Korin notò anche il comportamento di Shin, seduto distante; vide il suo portarsi le mani al volto e corrugò le sopracciglia.

Diede una gomitata a Touma e mise una mano sulla spalla di Shu, per attirare la loro attenzione su quella scena.

“Questo suo atteggiamento vi sembra così poco degno di considerazione?”.

Ryo si era già alzato. Con passi decisi si mosse in direzione di Shin, perché quello che vedeva non poteva in alcun modo sopportarlo.

Seiji diede uno strattone alla mano di Touma e lanciò a Shu uno sguardo eloquente, in seguito al quale Kongo, con ogni evidenza, avrebbe voluto scomparire.

Cos'avrebbe dovuto fare?

Perché, perché, accidenti, la risposta, nuovamente, non veniva?

Perché, ancora, non sapeva come rispondere alle reazioni, alle parole, agli occhi di Shin?

Kami-sama, da quando ne aveva così paura?

Quegli occhi erano troppo grandi, troppo profondi e complessi, parlavano di troppe cose, erano costellati da una continua e angosciante malinconia. Si sarebbe perduto in

quegli occhi, avrebbe fatto perdere Shin nelle proprie braccia, ma ...

C'era qualcosa là dentro, sotto ogni cosa, così coperto da apparire ancora più spaventoso di quanto, forse, non fosse davvero.

 

 

***

 

 

Neanche quando lo circondarono, Shin sembrò accorgersi della loro presenza; rimaneva immobile, in quella posizione raccolta, nascondendo il suo sguardo al mondo e

persino a loro.

Il petto di Ryo fu scosso da un sospiro e la sua mano tremò, nel momento in cui andò a posarsi sulla spalla di Suiko.

Nessuno si era aspettato la reazione spropositata di quest'ultimo.

Shin sussultò, come attraversato da una scossa, il suo viso si sollevò e gli occhi si sgranarono davanti a lui, nel nulla, spaventati, da cosa non era possibile immaginarlo.

Tremò vistosamente, poi fece correre intorno quello sguardo smarrito, che sembrava faticare a focalizzarli.

“Shin...” mormorò Ryo. “Va tutto bene?”.

Shin sorrise, un sorriso strano, non poterono fare a meno di notarlo i compagni, come Seiji non poté fare a meno di notare quanto Touma e Shu si tenessero indietro, una

timidezza decisamente fuori luogo, in loro.

“Certo” si levò flebile, appena udibile, la voce di Suiko, “sono... un po' stanco...”.

Ryo e Seiji si scambiarono un'occhiata, poi Ryo prese posto accanto a Shin, tornando a guardarlo, con tutta l'intensità di cui era capace:

“Credo che dovremmo parlare”.

Shin tremò ancora.

Cosa volevano da lui? Parlare di cosa? Di lui? Di quel che era accaduto?

Touma e Shu avevano raccontato tutto nel dettaglio e adesso cosa pensavano, Ryo e Seiji, di lui? Che non era una persona su cui fare affidamento? Che ora che le _yoroi_ non

esistevano più, neanche il samurai investito della virtù della fiducia esisteva più?

Deglutì, non riusciva a sostenere i loro sguardi, si vergognava troppo e lasciò vagare i propri occhi ovunque.

Ovunque, ma non su di loro.

I loro occhi, nonostante tutto amabili, nonostante lui, nonostante quel che aveva fatto, decisamente non li meritava.

“Di cosa... Ryo?”.

Non fu in grado di formulare frasi più logiche, più sensate o più profonde. Riusciva solo a fingere di far finta di nulla, l'unico modo che sentiva di avere per arginare la propria

disperazione, una disperazione che loro mai avrebbero dovuto vedere, mai più, perché ormai aveva visto cosa significava mostrarla: trasformarsi in un mostro, in un traditore.

“Di quel che è successo in Giappone, Shin, prima che voi veniste qui”.

Ecco... la sincerità di Ryo.

Rintanò la testa tra le spalle.

Adesso non sapeva davvero cosa dire; quando veniva messo con le spalle al muro, la sua capacità di interagire con gli altri si annullava quasi del tutto, quando si trattava di

mettersi a nudo diventava la persona più timida, più terrorizzata dell'universo.

“Io... non...” cominciò a balbettare, senza risoluzione

“Ragazziii!”.

In quell'atmosfera tesa si insinuò la voce acuta di Jun, Ryo se lo vide piombare tra le braccia e lo accolse con un'occhiata stranita.

“Abbiamo portato la colazione!”.

Il visetto del bambino si sollevò a guardarli uno ad uno e notò le loro espressioni, mentre Nasty, fermatasi poco distante, avrebbe desiderato allontanarsi ancora: erano tornati

troppo presto.

Ma tra poco li avrebbero chiamati per l'imbarco.

Abbassò il capo e sospirò, temendo che la situazione fosse più grave di quel che aveva pensato: era sufficiente guardarli negli occhi.

Pensare che tutto sarebbe tornato come prima era a dir poco grottesco: non si potevano ignorare certi discorsi, non si poteva agire come se ogni cosa fosse tornata al proprio

posto.

Una crepa si era aperta tra loro e, all'improvviso, la riappacificazione non sembrava così scontata, anche se era sbagliato parlare di pace quando, tra di loro, non vi era stata

alcuna guerra.

Eppure quella discussione, quel diverbio così violento, come poteva non essere considerato una piccola guerra? E della peggior specie: una guerra civile.

C'era qualcosa di intrinsecamente terribile in questo genere di conflitti, una sola, inquietante spada di Damocle: il rancore.

Eppure Nasty conosceva il loro rapporto, lo conosceva bene.

L'aveva visto nascere e crescere e trasformarsi, come una magnifica farfalla dai colori più sgargianti e dalla vivacità più accesa.

Ma aveva visto, in quella farfalla, anche fragilità e delicatezza e, forse, un animo a volte inesperto.

Erano ragazzi, continuava a ripetersi. Ma erano samurai, erano uomini.

Ma erano ragazzi, prima di ogni cosa: e ora la perdita delle _yoroi_ li metteva di fronte alla loro natura squisitamente e essenzialmente umana.

Forse, per alcuni di loro, era più facile agire da guerrieri che da semplici ragazzi.

Forse, per alcuni di loro, la perdita della _yoroi_ poteva mettere fine a un destino inevitabile, ma sofferto.

Eppure il passato rimaneva lì, alle loro spalle. E la loro fallibilità, la loro semplice umanità li stava già accogliendo in un abbraccio simile a un bentornato.

Nasty scosse il capo, confusa e non del tutto convinta.

Cosa c'era poi di diverso tra l'essere umano e il samurai?

La _yoroi_ non era che un tramite, anche se si era rivelata un tramite oscuro e pericoloso.

Dentro il samurai c'era un cuore umano, completamente umano. Non era un qualcosa che si poteva scindere dal guerriero.

Forse le _yoroi_ li avevano protetti, oltre che dai colpi mortali, anche da un mondo troppo terribile e difficile da affrontare: avevano dato loro uno scopo, una missione, una strada

ben precisa da seguire.

Ma così, al contempo, li avevano allontanati da ciò che più importava, da ciò che li animava e compenetrava i loro cuori, rendendoli un solo essere caldo e pulsante.

Ironicamente, le _yoroi_ avevano unito i loro cuori.

Ironicamente, la loro scomparsa sembrava sul punto di spezzarli in cocci impossibili da ricongiungere assieme.

Che cosa potevano le _yoroi_?

Che cosa potevano, invece, i loro cuori?

Un cuore sapeva essere più forte di una spada.

Ma aveva in sé la resistenza della più invincibile delle _yoroi_?

 

 

 


	2. 2

_**-2-** _

 

Ryo ci provò con tutto se stesso e per tutto il viaggio ad allentare la tensione che risultava palpabile tra tutti loro. Riteneva fosse necessario continuare il discorso innocentemente interrotto da Jun, ma il momento era stato spezzato: avrebbe dovuto attendere un'altra occasione e, nel frattempo, cercare di portare un po' di leggerezza.

Non ci riuscì.

Shu non assecondò i suoi tentativi di scherzi, Touma non si lasciò trascinare in nessuna conversazione e Shin...

Shin non si curò di loro.

Seduto per conto suo, guardava fuori dal finestrino, con lo sguardo un po' triste, un po' truce e Ryo stava male, per lui e per tutto il gruppo: si chiese se avrebbe ancora visto la luce speciale negli occhi di Shin comparsa, per l'ultima volta, su quell'altura, dopo il loro risveglio, quand'erano andati a cercarlo.

Anche se già allora il velo di tristezza era presente, rendeva opachi i suoi occhi che non lo meritavano.

Gli occhi di Shin meritavano solo di ridere e Ryo non sapeva come fare per portare ancora, in essi, gli antichi frammenti di gioia.

Aveva rinunciato a parlargli, ogni approccio si era rivelato inutile.

Aveva rinunciato, ma si sentiva in colpa...

All'apparenza era Shin ad evitarli, tuttavia quella sua ricerca della solitudine faceva male al cuore, proprio perché non gli si addiceva e non sembrava del tutto voluta.

 

***

 

“Allora, ragazzi” si fece udire la voce di Nasty, mentre ritiravano i bagagli dal nastro, “adesso vi fermerete qualche giorno a casa mia, per rilassarvi e riprendervi dalla stanchezza. I vostri impegni quotidiani hanno aspettato tanto che possono aspettare ancora. Le vacanze estive non sono ancora finite, possiamo passare quel che ne resta tutti insieme!”.

“Grazie, Nasty” risposero più o meno tutti, secondo la propria indole. 

A Touma e Shu sfuggì uno dei pochi sorrisi.

Ma uno di loro non rispose.

Shin, un po' in disparte, sospirò e raccolse la testa tra le spalle, atteggiamento ormai così abitudinario in quelle ultime ore, che si chiedevano se avrebbe mai più camminato a testa alta.

Mormorò qualcosa, il tono intimorito, a voce così bassa da risultare quasi inudibile:

“Io credo... di dover tornare a casa”.

Sperarono di aver capito male.

I loro sguardi si posarono tutti su di lui ed ebbero l'impressione che volesse farsi ancora più piccolo, come se volesse scomparire lì, in quel preciso istante o teletrasportarsi, se avesse potuto, lontano da loro.

“Non pensarci neanche, Shin, tu vieni con noi!”.

Senza volerlo, Ryo aveva tirato fuori il suo tono più autoritario e il _nakama_ non osò guardarlo in viso.

“È che dovrei... andare a vedere come sta mia madre e...”.

“Puoi fare come sempre, una telefonata a casa, ti accerti che vada tutto bene e...”.

“Se vuole andare a casa può anche farlo, si vede che lo desidera!”.

Rekka sussultò e i suoi occhi costernati si posarono su Shu; Shin si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro e il volto si abbassò ancor di più.

“Shu...” mormorò Touma, fissando tristemente il compagno. 

Sapeva che era la disperazione a dettare le reazioni di Kongo, la disperazione pura e nient'altro. Dopo il ritorno di Shin al loro fianco, dopo quello scambio di parole dolci, avevano davvero tutti pensato che andasse tutto bene, ma evidentemente qualcosa, in loro, si era spezzato.

O era stato portato via dalle _yoroi_ , per sempre.

Loro cosa avrebbero dovuto fare, adesso?

Shu non ragionava.

Lasciare andare via Shin, così, come se niente fosse?

Lasciare che al loro gruppo mancasse ancora un pezzo?

E che senso avrebbero avuto quelle vacanze, se uno di loro fosse mancato?

Lasciare che Shin si allontanasse di nuovo da loro commettendo, ancora, l'errore di non corrergli dietro? Di abbandonarlo alla sua solitudine ricercata, ma non realmente voluta?

Perché, Touma lo sapeva, Shin non era fatto per stare solo, Shin aveva bisogno di amore e di affetto, Shin non era in grado di cavarsela davvero da solo benché, qualche sera prima, lui stesso avesse tentato di rassicurare Jun a riguardo.

Non in quello stato almeno, perché la confusione che aveva nel cuore e nell'animo era evidente.

“Stiamo assieme, almeno adesso... Shin...”.

Con gli occhi andò a cercare quelli del ragazzo, ancora nascosti dalla frangetta un po' lunga, tentò un delicato tocco alla mano e il ragazzo sussultò, come attraversato da una scossa elettrica.

Gli occhi verdi lo incontrarono e, spontanee, uscirono dalla bocca di Tenku parole intrise di un'ironia non cercata che, in un momento così, pareva davvero la più infelice delle scelte:

“Non ti voglio fare del male, Shin... ti prego...”.

“Lo... lo so...”.

 

Un balbettio flebile, in quale altro modo poteva rispondere? 

Certo che Touma non voleva fargli del male, il fatto era che dentro di lui ancora bruciavano le parole di Shu. Perché, poi, non lo sapeva: aveva espresso il desiderio di andare a casa e Shu l'aveva assecondato, non aveva nulla da recriminare.

Fargli del male... quando lui ne aveva fatto a loro...

Quanto avrebbe voluto che le mani di Touma, oltre a toccarlo, lo abbracciassero, desiderava tanto l'abbraccio di uno di loro ma, al contempo, lo terrorizzava il solo pensiero, perché a un abbraccio non avrebbe resistito, non sarebbe più stato in grado di dare un freno alle emozioni che formavano un blocco dentro di lui, pronte solo ad esplodere al minimo segnale che potesse destabilizzarle.

Stare insieme almeno adesso.

Che cosa significava? Che poteva essere l'ultima volta?

Quasi sicuramente sarebbe stata l'ultima volta, almeno l'ultima che li avrebbe visti tutti insieme.

“ _E per me l'ultima volta definitiva con ciascuno di loro”_ questo pensò e si chiese se fosse il caso di allungare una simile agonia. Stare insieme e poi separarsi... per non ritrovarsi più. 

Che senso avrebbe avuto? Non era molto meglio farla finita subito?

“Io... non so... se posso...”.

Era come un bambino capriccioso alla ricerca di tante futili scuse, al fine di scappare da una situazione troppo scomoda.

Indietreggiò, come se non potesse fare altro, dal tocco di Touma.

Aveva tanta voglia di piangere ed era nel panico, perché non sapeva come trattenersi. Eppure doveva farlo, non dovevano vederlo piangere.

La sua confusione era tale che, nell'indietreggiare, urtò una persona e quella disattenzione, così poco da lui in un ambiente pubblico, lo gettò ancor più nello smarrimento.

Balbettò una parola di scusa e resistette a stento alla tentazione di mettersi a correre, per scappare lontano da tutto e da tutti.

Arrivò una mano che si posò sulla sua, calda e forte, sicura e autoritaria a un tempo.

“Seiji?” la voce di Shin uscì quasi spezzata, quasi distrutta. Per un piccolo istante riuscì a tenere ancora a freno tutto.

“Shin, noi vogliamo stare con te. Tutti insieme. È importante”.

Le iridi violette non indietreggiavano mai lo sguardo, non abbassavano mai la mira, non davano mai alcun segno di cedimento. Shin ammirava quegli occhi, ma li temeva come la peggiore delle paure, perché in essi si rifletteva tutto ed essi tutto vedevano, privi di veli e finzioni.

“Importante ...?”.

Gli occhi gli si erano allargati, forse erano diventati due pozze di lago alpino pronte a straripare.

Ryo si ritrovò avvinghiato a lui in un istante, le braccia che cingevano a proteggere, ma cingevano anche per trattenere e per aggrapparsi: il samurai del Fuoco era forte, ma ciò che faceva di lui il guerriero più temibile era l'amore incondizionato che permeava la sua anima e lo legava indissolubilmente ai propri  _nakama_ .

Un solo tranciare, così netto e terribile, e anche il grande guerriero sarebbe crollato a terra come un bambino.

“Ryo?” sussurrò Shin, il cuore in gola, la voce catturata da lacrime che s'intestardivano a non scendere.

“Non lasciarci, Shin. Rimani, rimani almeno qualche giorno. Farò qualsiasi cosa, ma rimani”.

Shin deglutì, era in trappola. Come sarebbe riuscito, adesso, a trattenere quelle maledette lacrime?

“Me lo ordini come nostro capo o...”.

Non si era trattenuto: le parole più stupide che avrebbe potuto dire, per continuare a mascherare, le aveva trovate e, subito dopo, avrebbe voluto ricacciarle, con tutta la rabbia che provava per esse.

Il capo di Ryo si sollevò, negli occhi scintille di lacrime e rabbia:

“Maledizione, Shin, te lo sto chiedendo come amico, perché ti voglio al mio fianco, è così difficile da capire?!”.

Intorno qualcuno si voltò a quell'esclamazione un po' selvaggia, ma a Ryo sembrò non importare.

Un altro sussulto di Shin, seguito da tremiti così violenti che sarebbe caduto a terra, probabilmente, se le braccia di Ryo non lo avessero retto con tutta la forza di cui il guerriero del fuoco era capace. Serrò le palpebre, scrollò il capo per cacciare il velo di confusione, il capogiro che l'aveva aggredito... per cacciare il bisogno di piangere.

Dentro di sé urlava:

“ _Aiutatemi, aiutatemi, aiutatemi!”._

Tutto ciò che all'esterno si lasciava carpire di quella lotta interiore erano i tremiti, gli occhi lucidi. Desiderava il loro aiuto ma, al tempo stesso, voleva che non capissero assolutamente nulla.

Si divincolò dall'abbraccio, balbettò ancora:

“Io... va... va bene... scusatemi... devo andare in bagno... torno subito...”.

La scusa più banale per allontanarsi, per sfuggire alle loro attenzioni almeno per qualche istante. Restare da solo, il tempo che gli bastava per riprendersi un attimo, per riacquistare una lucidità che non voleva saperne di tornare lì, in mezzo a loro. 

E scappò, più veloce che poté, senza voltarsi indietro, perché era già sufficiente la pesantezza dei loro sguardi sulla sua schiena.

Diversi sospiri si alzarono dal gruppo e gli sguardi finirono solo per sfiorarsi: troppe le domande prive di risposte, troppe le spiegazioni troppo difficili da dare. Troppa, troppa la paura.

E quel serpeggiante senso di colpa.

“Lo dico qui, perché non voglio che Shin senta” esordì Seiji, con una serietà e un tono perentorio che fecero rabbrividire alcune schiene. “Ma da quella casa non uscirà nessuno, almeno finché non saranno state chiarite le cose. Spero di essere stato sufficientemente chiaro”.

E, pronunciata la sua sentenza, il ragazzo seguì i passi di Shin, con il chiaro intento di controllarne i movimenti.

Alle sue spalle volti colpevoli, carichi di sensi di colpa, con Shu che, alle prese con la più grande confusione, un dolore sordo e torturante sul cuore, non riusciva nemmeno a fissare il luogo che il suo Shin aveva lasciato libero.

Non era in grado di darsi quella spinta che, a volte, bastava per far ricominciare tutto da capo. 

Non c'era nulla per riportare indietro il tempo e tornare, ora, a quel fatidico momento, lo terrorizzava e lo consumava come mai nella sua vita era successo.

Doveva alzare gli occhi.

Doveva seguirlo.

Doveva parlargli.

Doveva.

Non c'era altra cosa che potesse fare. Ma non la fece e rimase immobile.

Scappare era l'alternativa: l'aveva così tanto contemplata come ipotesi. Ma, in fondo, lo terrorizzava ancor di più.

Una mano sulla spalla e il volto di Ryo gli apparve davanti, serio, come nei momenti di maggior urgenza, i momenti in cui sapeva tirar fuori il suo ruolo di leader meglio di chiunque altro, se si escludeva forse Seiji.

“Shu, io... vorrei davvero capire”.

Ryo vide l'amico sbiancare, simile a un fantasma; Shu si ritrasse un attimo, poi abbassò lo sguardo.

Era inutile scappare. Doveva guardare avanti, sì. Ma non poteva lasciare alle spalle nessuno, non voleva lasciare alle spalle nessuno. Doveva riuscire ad allungare la mano, anche senza voltare il proprio sguardo verso colui che aveva illuso, già.

Allungare, allungare quella mano...

“Ryo, io non... non so se riuscirò più... a guardarlo negli occhi”.

Il capo di Rekka si scosse, un po' per la confusione, per la tristezza, un po' per l'istinto di rifiutare ciò che aveva udito:

“Risposta sbagliata, Shu e soprattutto... non la voglio da te”.

Kongo poté solo abbassare lo sguardo.

Tra i due intervenne la sempre presente Nasty che, pur tentando di non immischiarsi troppo nelle loro questioni, li teneva costantemente d'occhio, percependo ogni sguardo, ogni scambio, ogni frammento di disperazione che si annidava nei loro cuori, adesso sì davvero simili a quelli di bambini smarriti. Posò una mano su quella del samurai del fuoco:

“Ryo, parlerete a casa. Lascialo tranquillo, dai”.

“Chiedo tanto se pretendo di capire?” Gli occhi di Rekka cercarono quelli di Tenku. “Anche Seiji ed io abbiamo diritto di sapere quanto è veramente accaduto, soprattutto se Shu arriva a dire scemenze simili e Shin sembra addirittura terrorizzato da noi, sembra che voglia scappare! Dovremmo essere contenti, le _yoroi_ non esistono più, nel momento in cui abbiamo sconfitto le _kikutei_ i nostri cuori erano più uniti che mai, potremmo vivere una vita in pace volendoci solo bene, cosa dovremmo desiderare di più? E allora...”.

La sua voce andava alzandosi e, di nuovo, parte della folla si voltò a guardarlo.

Sulle ultime parole, Rekka si bloccò, ingoiando il groppo che gli si era formato nella gola, perché lo sapeva che, in parte, la scomparsa delle  _yoroi_ contribuiva a tutto quel malessere, ma sapeva altresì che, mentre lui e Seiji erano assenti, qualcosa si era spezzato, qualcosa era accaduto e questo qualcosa aveva portato Shin lontano da loro, come Shu e Touma gli avevano detto. 

Ma poi Shin era ritornato e allora...

Perché, adesso, ancora quella distanza? 

Perché quegli occhi che sempre avevano brillato e vegliato su tutti loro erano adesso così sperduti, così lontani, così diversi da quelli del loro Shin? Cosa li aveva spenti realmente? 

Non voleva pensare che Shu e Touma avessero commesso qualcosa di tanto terribile da spezzare davvero il cuore di Shin, doveva essersi trattato di un'incomprensione, per quanto dura, ma un'incomprensione e le incomprensioni, tra _nakama_ , erano fatte per essere risolte.

“Touma!” esclamò, gli occhi pieni di furore, supplica, imposizione, tutto perfettamente amalgamato, così come lo era nella sua ardente personalità.

“Shin ha tutte le ragioni, Ryo” mormorò il ragazzo interpellato, gli occhi incollati al pavimento guardavano qualcosa di infinitamente distante. “Non... non dovrebbe reagire così con te e Seiji, ma... Shin è scosso per colpa mia e di Shu. Scosso non è nemmeno la parola... non è...”. Il ragazzo del Kansai scosse la testa con forza, come se non riuscisse nemmeno a usare le parole che desiderava. “Io non lo biasimo affatto, dopo che l'abbiamo lasciato”.

Poi il ragazzo si chiuse in un mutismo testardo.

“Touma, io...” Ryo deglutì ancora, ricacciò un'ondata di lacrime. “Non voglio un elenco di colpevoli o innocenti, io voglio solo che tutto torni come prima, voglio aiutarvi a far sì che tutto torni come prima, ma per poterlo fare... io devo sapere”.

Si bloccò all'occhiata supplichevole di Nasty:

“Non ora, Ryo, ti prego; capirai, te lo prometto. Siamo in aeroporto, in mezzo a tanti sconosciuti, non è il luogo, né il momento. Aspettiamo di essere a casa, di essere tra noi, nei luoghi che davvero ci appartengono e allora...”.

Ryo chinò il capo, sconfitto, poi lanciò un'occhiata verso il punto in cui, Suiko prima e Korin poi, erano scomparsi.

“ _Veglia su di lui, Seiji, ti prego, tu che sei con ogni evidenza il più lucido... almeno tu, cerca di riscaldare un poco il suo cuore”._

 

***

 

Raramente si era vergognato tanto, si stava comportando come un bambino capriccioso e viziato, ne era consapevole, un piagnucolante esserino che cercava di attirare l'attenzione  quando, in realtà, attirare l'attenzione era l'ultima cosa che desiderava fare... 

O forse no, dopotutto? 

C'era un tale controsenso, dentro di lui? 

Shin si allontanò in fretta, con una tale ansia di scomparire dalla circolazione e i sensi così alterati che faticava a guardare dove andava; urtò, di nuovo, diverse persone, mentre il braccio si sollevava di continuo ad asciugare gli occhi perennemente umidi. 

Vagamente pensò che se qualcuno dei suoi familiari l'avesse visto così, in quelle condizioni, incapace persino di mostrarsi educato o attento a ciò che lo circondava, non l'avrebbe riconosciuto. Ma che importanza poteva avere? 

In fondo, in quel momento, non essere riconosciuto era la sua priorità, non esistere era la sua priorità, per niente e per nessuno, neanche per se stesso. Non gli appartenevano neanche più i ragionamenti egoistici che l'avevano portato a ribellarsi con una tale ferocia al suo destino, quei ragionamenti che avevano rovinato tutto, quanto di più prezioso aveva. Il suo egoismo lo aveva portato a perdere tutto, per sempre. 

A perdere anche se stesso. 

Non aveva più ideali, non aveva più fiducia: non quella in se stesso che mai gli era realmente appartenuta, ma la cosa più terribile era ammettere che non provava più fiducia nei confronti di nessuno, né in nessun ideale.

E ancora più sconvolgente era rendersi conto che non era colpa di nessuno, se non sua, perché non erano gli altri a non essere degni di fiducia. Solo lui non meritava nulla. 

E, nonostante tutto... 

Strinse le braccia al petto e varcò la soglia dei bagni, appoggiandosi al muro, tremando come una foglia; era estate, ma aveva freddo, non sapeva arginare il gelo che saliva da dentro. Si guardò intorno con aria furtiva: i suoi occhi incontrarono solo poche persone indifferenti, come lui perse nel loro mondo di chissà quali problemi e pensieri.

Solo un uomo sollevò il viso, mentre gli passava accanto per uscire; i loro occhi si incrociarono, li vide brillare, un impeto di considerazione... e comprensione.

I tremiti di Shin si accentuarono quando, nel passare, l'uomo, il volto profondamente buono, gli passò appena la mano su una guancia:

“Qualunque cosa ti sia capitata, ragazzo, non smettere mai di aggrapparti alle cose belle che hai intorno”.

Nient'altro, un accenno di sorriso e se ne andò, lasciandolo lì a tremare, a sentirsi sciocco.

Lui che voleva essere forte, che desiderava proteggere, mostrarsi degno, aveva riscosso pietà da uno sconosciuto, aveva stimolato istinto di protezione. 

Il suo cuore stretto si sentiva vuoto, non era stato neanche in grado di ringraziare, per quanto grato, per quanto un piccolo soffio di calore fosse sceso dentro di lui.

Intorno non c'era più nessuno.

Camminò, barcollando, fin quasi in fondo al corridoio finché, vinto da un capogiro e da un forte dolore al petto, si aggrappò al bordo di un lavandino e scoppiò a piangere, uno sfogo violento, temeva che non sarebbe mai più riuscito a smettere, temeva che qualcuno l'avrebbe visto e lui non avrebbe potuto farci nulla.

Dopotutto cosa contava mantenere ancora una facciata che non sentiva più di padroneggiare? 

Il pianto continuò, feroce; si rannicchiò su se stesso, appoggiandosi con la schiena tra il muro e il lavandino, le mani premute sul volto, si stringeva a ricercare da sé un abbraccio che non osava chiedere a nessuno, ma che, forse, era l'unica cosa che avrebbe potuto salvarlo.

 

***

 

Lo seguì da lontano, deciso a non perderlo d'occhio: l'ultima cosa che Seiji voleva era risultare invadente in un momento per Shin chiaramente delicato ma, al tempo stesso, sentiva che il compagno non poteva essere lasciato solo, che lasciarlo solo avrebbe significato abbandonarlo.

Abbandono...

Non capiva perché, pensando a Shin, quella parola si affacciasse con tanta prepotenza. 

Era certo che il loro amabile Suiko non era mai stato tanto vulnerabile come in quel momento, qualcosa si era rotto dentro di lui, Seiji lo sapeva, con tutta la capacità di andare oltre la superficie, poteva quasi vedere i frammenti del cuore di Shin galleggiare in un oceano di nulla, senza sapersi rimettere insieme.

Ciò che ancora non gli era chiaro era il motivo. Il calore che aveva loro donato al suo arrivo in Africa, il sorriso con cui li aveva salutati al loro risveglio... 

Tutto questo nascondeva qualcosa.

Si fermò sulla soglia del bagno e lo vide, in fondo, quasi nascosto, ma inconfondibile con la sua figura snella e i capelli castano-rossicci, con la loro frangetta sempre in ordine e un po' infantile.

Effettivamente gli sembrò piccolo, raccolto in se stesso come se avesse voluto rifugiarsi in un ventre materno che lo proteggesse dal mondo e, forse, anche da se stesso. 

Singhiozzava davvero come un bambino, senza neanche preoccuparsi di ciò che gli accadeva intorno, cosa assolutamente non da lui e, proprio per questo, Seiji si rese conto di quanto grave fosse la sua situazione. 

L'istinto di correre da lui e prenderlo tra le proprie braccia fu intenso, ma si trattenne. Sapeva che Shin aveva avuto bisogno di scappare proprio per potersi concedere quello sfogo e Seiji intendeva rispettarlo, rispettare, per il momento, la sua paura, il suo imbarazzo di mostrarsi così nudo davanti a loro.

Tuttavia, al tempo stesso, era altresì consapevole che Shin richiedeva calore, richiedeva l'abbraccio da cui fuggiva.

Si poteva abbracciare e confortare qualcuno senza invadere il suo spazio vitale? 

Seiji ricordò il momento in cui il cuore di Shin li aveva raggiunti là, in Africa: ricordò il suo calore, la sua capacità di non farli sentire soli pur senza sfiorarli, con la sua delicatezza estrema.

Il calore del cuore.

Chiuse gli occhi e quel calore lo sentì risalire dal petto, dal suo spirito, con esso andò a cercare il cuore di Shin.

E lo trovò. 

Lo avvolse, lo circondò, lo coccolò con carezze tutte spirituali, le onde del cuore divennero braccia che confortarono e cullarono, con tutto l'amore di una madre, di un amico, di un  _nakama_ .

Grazie a questo comprese. 

Le  _yoroi_ erano scomparse, ma non avevano portato via con sé le virtù racchiuse nei loro spiriti, stava a loro tenerle vive e non lasciarle spegnere.

 

 

***

 

Ryo si portò una mano al petto, sconvolto da ciò che sentiva.

Cos'era quel calore? Quel senso di euforia che scese nel suo spirito?

Cercò con lo sguardo Shu e Touma e, sui loro volti, vide riflesso il suo medesimo stupore.

“Lo... sentite?”.

Shu abbassò lo sguardo a terra, con espressione incredula, gli occhi si chiusero, permettendogli di concentrarsi meglio, ma fu allora che il pensiero di Shin, il dolore di Shin parve sfiorarlo, come la piuma perduta di un uccello che cade, fluttuando solitaria nell'aria. E si posa su una tua mano, sul tuo vestito, sfiorando la superficie di una tua spalla. E, dolce com'è giunta, così se ne va, tenera e debole, in preda ai capricci del vento, non saprai mai quale sarà il suo destino: se si aggiungerà alla triste pozza d'acqua e fango o se avrà la fortuna di essere raccolta e custodita gelosamente tra le mani di un sognatore.

Era così tenero, così fragile e così leggero che Shu rimase impietrito dai suoi stessi desideri contrastanti e quell'indecisione, che combatteva nel suo cuore, finì per risolversi in una silenziosa cascata di lacrime.

Touma rabbrividì, mentre i suoi occhi correvano attorno a sé, colmi di quelle sensazioni e inquieti di segreti e cose celate: Seiji aveva silenziosamente risposto a una domanda che sui loro capi pareva veleggiare come un folle e crudele satiro. Sentì che era stato tratto in salvo, ancora una volta.

Ma quel momento aveva un retrogusto troppo amaro in bocca. La salvezza di tutti loro era vicina? Paradossalmente, in lui vi era la convinzione che tutto fosse a un passo dal crollo.

E lui era parte di quell'assurdo meccanismo. Vi aveva dato inizio.

Non era stato in grado di fermare la propria bocca, proprio quando non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno fiatare. 

E ora quella bocca che doveva parlare... non ci riusciva.

Era qualcosa di maledettamente assurdo, ma così assurdo da fare un accidente di male.

 

***

 

La mano di Shin si strinse ancora sul petto, ma per qualcosa di diverso: il dolore era scomparso, sostituito da una stretta  piena di calore.

Era possibile abbracciare un cuore da lontano?

Certo, era possibile, anche lui l'aveva fatto. I loro cuori si erano abbracciati tante volte, ma era diverso... c'erano le  _yoroi_ .

“Sei...ji”. 

Un sussurro soffocato a fil di labbra. 

Seiji era davvero riuscito ad andare oltre le  _yoroi_ ? Era riuscito a riscoprire quel potere dentro di sé? Non c'era da stupirsi: era Seiji, dopotutto, era la luce, era... un po' la loro divinità. Le capacità spirituali di Seiji andavano al di là di ogni cosa.

Ma perché l'aveva fatto?

Sollevò il capo, si guardò intorno. Non vide nulla e nessuno.

Il freddo era passato, si sentiva come se qualcuno l'avesse appena raccolto in grembo e accarezzato fino a cacciare le sue lacrime. Si portò una mano agli occhi, ad asciugarne i residui:

“Oh... Seiji”.

Era come se una parte del peso gli fosse stata tolta dal petto, ma restava tanta amarezza, era sollievo, non guarigione, accolto comunque con gratitudine.

“Seiji, cosa ne sarà di noi... di me?”.

La domanda appena mormorata non poteva arrivare alle orecchie del compagno, lo sapeva, eppure sentì il bisogno di porla mentre, lentamente, si ergeva con tutta la dignità che poté ritrovare. Un po' a tentoni si diresse, quindi, verso l'uscita.

 

***

 

“ _Cosa ne sarà di noi... di me?”_.

Terribile quesito, giunto come una pugnalata al cuore di Korin, una richiesta di aiuto che, sicuramente, Shin avrebbe desiderato tenere per sé, ma quel bisogno estremo di aggrapparsi a lui l'aveva raggiunto.

Perché lui? E cosa avrebbe potuto rispondere? 

Allora lo vide varcare la soglia del bagno e dirigersi dove lui si trovava. I loro occhi si incontrarono, Shin si fermò un attimo, incerto. Forse non si era aspettato di trovarlo lì ad attenderlo. 

Fu in quel momento che Seiji seppe cosa fare. Gli sorrise, con tutta la tenerezza possibile, e gli andò incontro.

“Seiji...” lo salutò l'altro. 

Era evidente che Shin tentava di restituire il sorriso e Korin si chiese quando sarebbe tornato a farlo con spontaneità, quando avrebbe ritrovato il suo sorriso, davvero limpido come l'acqua, come il mare baciato dal sole.

“Aspettavi me?”.

Seiji si strinse nelle spalle:

“Cosa ci sarebbe di strano?”.

Il volto di Shin si abbassò, un po' timido, un po' triste, un po' grato. Per lo meno, pensò Seiji, sembrava aver ritrovato un minimo di lucidità.

E allora trovò anche la risposta a quella domanda, la formulò, mentre gli posava una mano sulla spalla e si avviavano laddove avevano lasciato i compagni:

“Dipende da noi, Shin... e da te”.

 

 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sulla mano di Touma giunse, di nuovo, un'altra mano.   
> Ancora Seiji, e Touma lo comprese: Seiji era la speranza, la fonte di luce che poteva salvarli tutti.

**-3-**

 

Le ultime luci del sole erano scomparse oltre l'orizzonte: il cielo, di una tenera tonalità rosa, si andava colorando di blu, tutto dava adito a una nottata piena di stelle.

In quei giorni si sarebbero potute vedere miriadi di stelle cadenti, soprattutto in quel luogo, quasi del tutto privo di fastidiose luci artificiali.

L'aria calda soffiava pigramente rendendo l'atmosfera, già poco piacevole, ancor più insopportabile. Quando i ragazzi giunsero infine davanti alla porta di casa, accaldati e ottenebrati da pensieri e stanchezza, sobbalzarono all'improvvisa comparsa di una figura dal candido manto che spiccava nel buio.

“Byakuen”.

La tigre accolse con piacere il saluto e la carezza di Ryo e gorgogliò delle fusa prima di avvicinarsi anche a Shin, con un'espressione che sarebbe parsa molto simile a quella di un genitore ansioso col proprio bambino. E la sua ansia era, purtroppo, ben riposta.

“Ciao, Byakuen” riuscì a mormorare il ragazzo, mentre il felino gli si strusciava contro. Poi Byakuen si sedette di fronte a lui, con l'aria di chi voleva sapere ogni cosa e la coda riferì a tutti gli osservatori che l'atmosfera che ora respirava non gli piaceva affatto.

Shin crollò sulle proprie ginocchia, sorprendendo tutti quando le sue braccia circondarono il collo della tigre in una stretta tenera e, al contempo, colma di tanti segreti.

Fissarono la scena quasi sentendosi esclusi e, per una volta, non era stato Ryo, né Jun, a mostrare il primo trasporto nei confronti del loro spirito guardiano.

Percepirono un rincorrersi di pensieri e confessioni tra il ragazzo e la tigre, ma l'essenza non riuscirono a coglierla.

Il primo a riscuotersi fu Ryo. Si chinò accanto a loro, posò una mano sulla testa di Byakuen e l'altra sulla spalla di Shin; quest'ultimo, come risvegliandosi da una sorta di incanto, si staccò dalla tigre, lasciandole un'ultima carezza.

Il suo unico sguardo, prima di seguire Nasty già entrata in casa, fu per il felino.

Ryo sospirò ed abbracciò la tigre.

“Ho come la sensazione che tu sappia meglio di tutti cosa gli passi per la testa e che lui... Byakuen, sii sincero. Quell'abbraccio era un ringraziamento per te? Cosa è accaduto tra voi?”.

Un ricordo balenò nella memoria di Rekka: quando Byakuen era comparso, in Africa, non a lui si era avvicinato, ma a Shin. Era andato a strofinarsi sulle sue gambe e Shin l'aveva guardato con amore immenso: Ryo aveva avuto la sensazione che si fossero avvicinati, che tra loro due avesse cominciato a prendere forma un legame ancor più forte che in precedenza, quasi intenso quanto quello che legava lui stesso alla tigre bianca.

“Cosa è successo tra voi, Byakuen?”.

Anche il piccolo Jun stava fissando la tigre, ricercava nella propria mente qualcosa che credeva importante e, improvvisamente, sussultò: Byakuen li aveva lasciati prima che partissero per l'Africa, era scomparso, non rispondeva ai suoi richiami. Di colpo tutto gli fu chiaro e l'egoismo mostrato nei confronti sia di Shin che di Byakuen bruciò dentro di lui in maniera cocente.

Si gettò in ginocchio anche lui davanti alla tigre:

“Byakuen! Quando non ti trovavo, tu eri con Shin-niichan, non è vero? Tu...”.

“Lui... non l'ha lasciato solo”.

Touma si era intromesso, voce soffusa e sguardo triste, cercando con gli occhi anche Shu: lo sguardo del ragazzo si era allargato come quello di un bambino davanti a quell'abbraccio così sentito. Poi, il viso si era abbassato, come se, in realtà, non fosse nemmeno in grado di sostenere quello sguardo

Era il senso di colpa? O la paura? O la rabbia stessa?

Girò su se stesso e si ritrovò quasi a correre su per le scale che conducevano alla loro camera, ne spalancò la porta con forza, il cuore annodato in fondo alla gola, mentre gli occhi cercavano, con una disperazione insostenibile, la sua figura.

Lo trovò ancora in piedi, che faceva scivolare la borsa a terra e, proprio in quel momento, si voltò verso di lui, quasi spaventato, quasi sorpreso, quasi... privo di protezioni.

Giunse il sorriso, quello forzato, che tanto era capace di tirare fuori quando si chiudeva in quella perfetta parentesi di falsità. Lo odiava quel sorriso. Non era il suo, non sapeva di Shin. E poi non aveva il diritto di usarlo.

O forse sì?

Ma durò così poco, forse un secondo e il volto di Shin si distolse da lui, per occuparsi di ciò che quella borsa conteneva.

“Devo andare ad aiutare Nasty”. Si rialzò subito dopo, rivolgendo di nuovo uno di quegli sguardi al silenzioso Shu. “La... la cena”.

La bocca di Shu si aprì, il cuore gli balzò direttamente sulla punta della lingua e il viso perse colore, mentre gli occhi tornavano a fissare il pavimento.

“S-Shin... i-io...”.

“Ha bisogno di me”.

Furono le ultime parole di Shin mentre passava accanto a lui, veloce, sfuggente come un soffio di vento, lasciando dietro di sé un vago profumo di sale e di sole. Era il profumo delle lacrime quello? Era quello il profumo di Shin, ora?

Si lasciò cadere sul proprio letto, abbandonando tutto quello che aveva in mano a terra e si ritrovò disteso, privo di forze.

“Shu?”.

Voltò gli occhi verso la soglia.

Touma se ne stava lì, dritto, con un'espressione che rispecchiava la sua, la bocca per una volta priva di parole, come la sua.

Fece qualche passo, poi si lasciò cadere a terra, dove si sedette, schiena contro il letto.

“Perché sei venuto proprio qui, Touma?”.

“Credo che dovremmo parlare, Shu. Pensavamo andasse tutto bene, pensavamo che ne sarebbe uscito da solo, ma...”.

“Ma...?”.

“La verità... è che l'abbiamo lasciato solo!”.

Shu non poté reprimere un singhiozzo mentre si rimetteva seduto, i pugni che si stringevano sulle cosce:

“Tu... se tu, con quella linguaccia, non avessi detto che se la doveva cavare da solo, forse io... io...”.

“Cosa? Forse tu non l'avresti aggredito? Ti ricordo che anche tu gli avevi rinfacciato qualcosa!” rispose l'altro, con il medesimo nervosismo _._

“Ma io... io non...”.

“Smettila, Shu, non rimbalziamoci le colpe”.

Entrambi si irrigidirono, nervosi, poi Touma si rannicchiò su se stesso, stringendo le gambe tra le braccia.

“È l'averlo lasciato solo che... che mi... mi fa una rabbia”. Il volto affondò sulle ginocchia e il respiro si fece ringhioso e gracchiante. “Come ho potuto dire, come ho potuto anche solo pensare che lasciarlo così, da solo, era la cosa da fare? Perché non ho capito, perché... sono così idiota?!”.

“Io l'ho aggredito perché ero arrabbiato! L'ho visto incapace di reagire, rifiutare il combattimento per salvare Ryo e Seiji, e poi l'ho visto colpire te e...” Shu scosse convulsamente il capo, “scusa, non volevo darti nessuna colpa, solo che quella maledetta serata è stata... insomma, non sapevo cosa fare! E anche lui si è comportato in un modo che...”.

“Shu, te lo ripeto, non rimbalziamoci le colpe, non facciamo il calcolo su quanti errori abbiamo commesso quella sera e smettiamola di colpevolizzare anche lui, non è la strada giusta, questa!”.

“Touma, io...” il samurai della terra abbassò il capo, incerto persino di quel che stava dicendo o pensando, “io, ancora... temo di non riuscire a giustificarlo del tutto, temo... di non capirci ancora nulla”.

Il Samurai dell'Etere si morse le labbra, per arginare le parole di costernazione che la sua bocca era sul punto do esprimere, ma sospirò cercando, per una volta, la risposta che più potesse incidere sull'amico, senza irritare eccessivamente la sua persona.

“Io penso solo che è venuto da noi, nonostante tutto. E quando è venuto e il suo cuore ci ha sfiorati, io...” abbassò gli occhi, quasi vergognandosi. “...io sono stato felice e sereno. Non voglio avere dell'astio con nessuno, men che meno con Shin. Non lo voglio, con nessuno di voi”.

“E... non vuoi sapere perché ha agito così?”.

“Io voglio solo sapere come possiamo risolvere questa storia”.

“E... niente più?”.

Gli occhi cobalto di Touma si sgranarono su quelli blu notte di Shu e rimasero a fissarsi per un lungo istante.

“Ne... ne hai bisogno tu, Shu?”.

“Non... non ci sto capendo più nulla e... e poi... io...” strinse un pugno all'altezza del cuore, poi se lo portò alla fronte, sostenendola. “Ho paura”.

Touma sospiro:

“Anche io. Però penso anche a tutta la paura che deve avere avuto Shin. Stiamo parlando di Shin, lo ricordi questo, Shu? Ricordi quello che dicesti quella sera, dopo la sua fuga?”.

“Quale... delle tante cose?”.

“ _Lui, sempre così gentile, era sconvolto e non vedeva neanche chi stava prendendo a pugni_. Furono queste le tue parole”.

“Proprio perché non è da lui, io... non capisco”.

“Quanta paura può aver avuto dopo aver compreso quello che ha fatto? Quanta rabbia verso se stesso?”.

“Si sarà... odiato”.

“E... e tu vuoi davvero che Shin continui ad odiarsi? Dopo quella notte, dopo che non abbiamo neanche provato a capirlo, a guardarlo negli occhi, a cogliere la sua richiesta di aiuto nei nostri confronti, dopo che... che l'abbiamo abbandonato! Perché è questo che abbiamo fatto, ne sei consapevole? E lo so che la maggior parte della colpa è mia, che se non avessi detto un sacco di cazzate tu e Nasty sareste forse andati a riprendervelo, ma vuoi aiutarmi a cercare di riparare ai miei errori, Shu?”.

Shu scattò in piedi, quasi travolgendolo ed esplose, tra singhiozzi e rabbia:

“Ma lui ha abbandonato Ryo e Seiji, non voleva neanche andare a salvarli, lui voleva abbandonarli al loro destino! È questo che non riesco ad accettare!”.

Touma cercò di afferrare un suo braccio, ma Kongo si mosse così velocemente che finì per catturare solo l'aria tra le sue mani; nelle sue orecchie risuonava il rumore dei passi svelti di Shu per le scale, poi una porta che sbatteva.

Si ritrovò subito sulla soglia, pronto a seguire quella fuga assurda, ma trovò, sulla sua strada, la figura di Seiji che gli bloccava ogni movimento.

“Seiji, spostati, io...”.

“Ryo sta andando da Shu. Shin è con Nasty. Tu, ora, rimani con me” la porta si richiuse dietro le spalle di Korin, poi Touma vide quelle due orbite violette passarlo da parte a parte. “Voglio sapere ogni cosa. Ora. Da te!”.

I passi del ragazzo indietreggiarono nuovamente verso il letto e lì si fermarono, non trovando altra scappatoia: scivolò sul letto di Shu e lasciò cadere la testa in avanti, ad occultare il volto inquieto.

 

***

 

Quando l'urlo di Shu si diffuse da un angolo all'altro della villa, simile a un lamento d'agonia, tutti gli altri si trovavano a pian terreno, chi a preparare la cena, chi ad allestire la tavola.

Le sue parole erano giunte abbastanza distinte alle orecchie di tutti.

Nasty vide Shin irrigidirsi come una statua di sale, mentre Seiji e Ryo si precipitavano, decisi, verso il piano superiore.

Il samurai dell'acqua era seduto al tavolo e, fino a quel momento, sotto lo sguardo vigile e premuroso di Nasty, era rimasto silenzioso ed assorto a tagliare verdure e formaggi. Dopo aver udito il ruggito di Shu il suo volto si sollevò, poi rimase assolutamente immobile, in un'espressione congelata.

L'attenzione di Nasty corse alle sue mani tremanti che ancora reggevano il coltello ed uno straniante senso di prudenza la spinse ad avvicinarsi, per sfilarglielo gentilmente dalle dita. Shin la lasciò fare, era come assente, inerme.

La ragazza gli sollevò la frangetta rossa dalla fronte, in un gesto intriso di affetto materno:

“Vedrai che non è niente, Shin-chan”.

Strappato al torpore nel quale era caduto, Suiko abbassò il volto; la sua voce si fece udire, dimessa e un po' assente. Sembrò parlare, più che altro, a se stesso:

“È davvero ancora tanto arrabbiato”.

Nasty sospirò. Come cancellare tutta quella disperazione, come far tornare la speranza in quegli occhi?

E... la fiducia?

Il tesoro prezioso del cuore di Shin, come farlo tornare a splendere?

Il piccolo Jun accorse, angosciato, posò la sua manina di bimbo su quella fine del ragazzo più grande:

“A Shu-Niichan passerà del tutto, torna ad avere fiducia, Shin-Niichan!”.

“Jun, il fatto è che sono io a non essere più degno della loro... della vostra fiducia”.

Lentamente si alzò, diede loro le spalle, quelle spalle da cui Nasty non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi, incurvate come quelle di un vecchio, come se dovessero sostenere un peso troppo grande.

E invece erano le spalle di un ragazzo, tutti loro erano solo ragazzi e, in quel momento, le sembrarono più che mai troppo piccoli, troppo indifesi di fronte a se stessi.

“Shin” lo chiamò, con dolcezza, “dove vuoi andare adesso?”.

Lo seguì fin nel soggiorno, lo vide fermarsi sulla soglia di casa. Lui non si voltò, ma la sua voce si fece udire, come un pianto:

“Al lago... penso”.

Un altro sospiro scosse il petto di Nasty.

Anche l'altra sera era andato a cercare rifugio e conforto presso il suo elemento? Solo di esso, ormai, desiderava la compagnia? O, più probabilmente, era l'unica compagnia di cui non aveva paura?

Il ragazzo riprese a muoversi e lei comprese di essere sul punto di commettere il medesimo errore: lo stava di nuovo lasciando andar via, gli stava permettendo di isolarsi un'altra volta.

“Io vorrei che tu restassi con noi, Shin-chan”.

Vide la sua schiena irrigidirsi, le membra tremare e il cuore della ragazza si strinse, perché il loro amabile, vitale Suiko si era ridotto all'ombra di se stesso ed era come regredito, da qualche parte, dentro di lui, allo stadio di un bambino terrorizzato dal mondo.

“Non sparirò, Nasty, te lo prometto. Dammi solo... un po' di tempo. Pochi minuti”.

Anche la voce, sempre così dolce, era come quella di un bambino, le ricordava a tal punto l'uggiolio sofferente di un cucciolo da provocarle un nodo in gola.

Ed ebbe paura.

Lo stato di Shin la inquietava, la allarmava. Non ebbe la forza di dire altro, un senso di colpevolezza e impotenza la invase, mentre lo guardava allontanarsi, fino a scomparire nel buio.

Si portò una mano al petto, provando un dolore ancora più intenso di quello che aveva provato qualche sera prima.

Un movimento al suo fianco le ricordò la presenza di Jun, nuovamente costretto a subire la pesantezza di quell'atmosfera.

“Questa volta no!” esclamò il bambino, spiccando una corsa verso l'uscita.

“Jun, dove vai?”.

Lui si girò, si fermò il tempo necessario a rispondere, i pugni sollevati e lo sguardo fiero:

“Non mi piace quando uno di loro resta solo, non voglio più che succeda, questa volta sarò anche io un _nakama_ per Shin-Niichan!”.

Senza aggiungere altro, si gettò di corsa sulle tracce dell'amico più grande, lasciando Nasty ad osservare la soglia ormai vuota, le guance ora solcate da lacrime senza freno.

 

 

***

 

“ _Vorrei che restassi con noi”_ gli aveva detto Nasty, ma lui non ci credeva affatto, non aveva più niente da spartire con nessuno di loro, se non l'immenso amore che per loro provava.

Ma neanche quello serviva più a nulla.

Forse lo tolleravano, forse gli volevano anche bene, ma definirsi ancora un _nakama_ , quale senso poteva mai avere se nutrivano ancora tanto rancore nei suoi confronti?

Giusto rancore, non aveva nulla da recriminare, quel che aveva urlato Shu era vero: lui li aveva abbandonati, perché si sentiva incapace di salvarli, perché non sapeva assolutamente cosa fare, perché non credeva più in nulla e, allora, il senso di inutilità era stato così insopportabile, così opprimente da offuscargli persino il desiderio dell'azione, in nome dell'amore per loro.

Come avrebbero potuto avere ancora fiducia in lui, come avrebbero potuto non considerarlo un traditore, se anche lui si sentiva tale, se lui stesso si odiava fino a desiderare solo di annullarsi, diventando un puntino invisibile nell'universo? Se anche lui non vedeva in se stesso altro che un fallito, sotto ogni punto di vista: fallito come samurai, come persona che pretendeva di essere adulta e matura e, soprattutto, come amico, come _nakama_.

E se tutto questo mancava, lui non poteva valere più nulla.

E se mancava l'amore di Shu, l'insensato diventava ancora più assurdo e invivibile.

Si mise a correre, l'aria di quella sera d'estate portò con sé le sue lacrime.

Poi, all'improvviso, una sagoma bianca si pose sul suo cammino, facendosi quasi travolgere dalla sua foga.

“Byakuen!”.

Nel medesimo istante, una mano minuscola si intrufolò nella sua:

“Byakuen non vuole lasciarti solo, Shin-Niichan e questa volta non voglio farlo neanche io”.

Shin si immobilizzò sul posto, sentì un brivido che conosceva troppo bene e cercò di non dargli ascolto. Cercò di non pensare che il tocco di quella piccola mano era il primo tocco umano che gli fosse stato concesso da quel che sembrava un lunghissimo periodo: tremava e si aggrappava a lui o, forse, era lì a sostenerlo, in un modo tutto suo.

“Jun-chan, io...”. Mandò giù, chiuse gli occhi, obbligò se stesso a coprire tutto, a rimangiare ogni lacrima, ogni tristezza troppo grande. Tentò. “Jun-chan, voi... voi non mi avete... non avete...”.

Si portò una mano davanti alla bocca, perché quell'ordine perentorio non era ascoltato affatto dal suo corpo.

“Shin-niichan, io lo so quello che abbiamo fatto, ma...” la piccola mano si strinse ancor più forte alla sua, il tremolio sembrò crescere. “Non voglio... non voglio che voi non stiate più assieme, non è giusto”.

Non era giusto.

Parole tenere, innocenti.

Perché non era giusto che loro non stessero più assieme?

Stare assieme così, quando ogni cosa andava a rotoli era, allora, più giusto?

“Jun-chan, io...”.

Il ragazzino gli si gettò tra le braccia, affondando il viso, ormai in lacrime, contro di lui. Stava facendo piangere anche un bambino con il suo atteggiamento. Chissà cos'era accaduto quando se ne era andato, quel giorno.

Erano tutti arrabbiati?

Shu lo era di sicuro. Lo era anche adesso. Era furioso, non credeva più in lui. Lo credeva capace di tutto. E forse...

Forse ne era davvero capace.

E Touma?

Era seccato, forse aveva cercato di analizzare la cosa, come quando aveva tentato di farlo ragionare, ma poi...

E Seiji e Ryo?

Loro che non sapevano nulla quando non l'avevano visto giungere assieme a Shu e a Touma, cosa avevano pensato? Che li aveva lasciati soli? Che era scappato? Che aveva abbandonato le armi?

Nonostante tutto? Nonostante loro?

Eppure non era così, in fondo?

Si ritrasse dal tocco di Jun, si ritrovò a coprirsi nuovamente il viso con le mani, le lacrime che scendevano ancora. Senza fretta e senza freni.

 

***

 

“Ryo, lasciami solo, ti prego!”.

Il samurai del fuoco non si fece intimidire dal tono che Kongo stava usando per cacciarlo via, dal suo volersene stare immerso nella propria disperazione, con la quale feriva se stesso e anche la persona che più amava al mondo.

E li feriva tutti.

“Assolutamente no, finché non mi spieghi cosa intendevi dire con quelle parole!”.

“Non mi sembrava che fossero così oscure!”.

Shu gli diede ancora le spalle, ma la sua durezza non cancellava i singhiozzi che lo scuotevano. Ryo gli afferrò un braccio prima che si allontanasse di nuovo e Kongo si voltò con uno scatto violento, tentando di divincolarsi:

“Lasciami, ho detto!”.

“Non ci penso nemmeno!”.

Rekka lo spinse contro la corteccia di un albero e, per quanto Shu si dibattesse, era chiaro che non desiderava realmente sottrarsi, che cercava aiuto, che dell'appoggio di Ryo aveva un disperato bisogno.

Per questo quando la sua schiena toccò il legno smise di lottare, il capo si chinò, il tono si abbassò:

“Ryo, credi... credi che Shin mi abbia sentito?”.

Il compagno sussultò, adesso anche lui avrebbe voluto piangere. Cosa cercava? Rassicurazione?

“Shu-chan, ti abbiamo sentito tutti, era un po' difficile non sentirti”.

Shu si portò le mani agli occhi, a soffocare nuovi singhiozzi e Ryo gli premette le mani sulle spalle, con una forza che voleva anche essere protezione, incoraggiamento, che voleva ricacciare la paura, perché si ritrovasse la chiarezza perduta.

“Ma... Shu, lo pensavi davvero quello che hai urlato?”.

Il ragazzo scosse la testa, le lacrime che scorrevano attraverso le dita.

“Lui... lui se ne è andato, ha detto... ha detto che non poteva più combattere, nemmeno per voi e io... io...” scivolò lungo il tronco, come privo di forze. “Che cosa devo pensare, altrimenti? Io non... non sapevo più che fare... e poi ...”.

Sembrava un discorso sconnesso il suo, ma ogni parola prendeva vita davanti agli occhi di Ryo e i suoi ricordi confusi si facevano più netti: cose che non si era impegnato a spiegarsi ora, solo ora, sembravano mettersi assieme come pezzi di un puzzle.

“Shu, Shin non potrebbe mai abbandonarci, lui...” Ryo scosse la testa, cercando le parole più adatte per l'animo scosso di Shu. “È venuto da noi, ricordi? È venuto”.

“Perché non è venuto prima?! Perché ha lasciato me e Touma? Noi... noi...” iniziò il discorso urlando, poi a voce sempre più bassa, fino a renderla flebile. “Eravamo senza di voi e poi... poi senza di lui, noi... noi... io non sapevo più che fare. Non c'era più nulla di sicuro, non c'era... non c'era... non c'era più il mio Shin”.

Ryo si inginocchiò, per portarsi alla sua altezza, gli prese le mani, cercò di inseguire il suo sguardo sfuggente:

“Il tuo Shin, il nostro Shin, è venuto a salvarci, Shu”.

“Ryo, io... non riesco ad accettare quella parte di lui che... che prima vi avrebbe abbandonato; se è venuta fuori... vuol dire che esiste”.

“O forse, Shu, vuol dire che Shin stava male, tanto male da non capire più nulla neanche lui. Ce l'avete detto voi che era confuso, ma...” Ryo si fermò, abbassò gli occhi, in fondo anche lui non aveva ancora capito quasi nulla. “Ma non ci avete ancora spiegato cos'è realmente accaduto”.

“È accaduto che si è messo a dire una marea di sciocchezze, a fare discorsi senza capo né coda, parlandomi come se fossi io l'irresponsabile e... e ci ha preso a pugni, contento?!”.

Ryo sussultò:

“Stai scherzando?”.

Le mani di Shu si spostarono dal viso al capo, le dita si aggrapparono ai capelli e gli occhi si spalancarono, atterriti, sulla nuda terra, mentre i suoi ricordi si srotolavano davanti al compagno.

“Prima... prima ha colpito Touma ed io... io mi sono messo in mezzo e forse... forse avrei voluto farlo, ma non ce l'ho fatta... ma Shin” un singhiozzo ed il nome del nakama uscì storpiato. “Mi ha... mi ha colpito, ho reagito una volta e poi lui... lui mi ha colpito, così... così tante volte che non era... non era lui”. Il capo si scosse, le mani tornarono ad occultare i suoi occhi, ma la voce gridava lacrime come non mai. “Il mio Shin non ... non è più lui”.

Anche Ryo scosse il capo, i selvaggi capelli corvini danzarono intorno al suo viso. Se quel che aveva detto Shu era vero, il giorno in cui lui e Seiji erano stati rapiti doveva essere terminato nel modo peggiore, con un crollo emotivo generale.

Shin che letteralmente perdeva il senno e prendeva a pugni i _nakama_ era il segnale che il mondo intero, intorno ai ragazzi, quella sera doveva essere impazzito.

“Shu, che lui abbia fatto una cosa del genere non mi porta a condannarlo, caso mai a preoccuparmi, perché se uno come Shin si scaglia contro uno di noi... allora la sua condizione è grave, davvero grave”.

Un rumore proveniente dalla casa attirò la sua attenzione verso la porta che si apriva, in tempo per scorgere la sagoma scura di una persona che fuggiva.

Shin.

Dietro di lui, dopo pochi istanti, altrettanto inconfondibili le vaghe ombre di Jun e Byakuen.

Si alzò e tirò la mano del _nakama_ :

“Sta succedendo qualcosa, Shu”.

Il ragazzo rimase inerme, con la mano nella sua, il volto si mantenne basso. L'attenzione di Ryo tornò su di lui:

“Shu, Shin è sempre il nostro Shin, io ci credo, non può essere una cosa così a rovinare tutto! Vogliamo che siano solo Jun e Byakuen a preoccuparsi per lui?”.

Un'ombra di consapevolezza sembrò passare negli occhi di Kongo, tanto da farlo rialzare in piedi, anche se con una postura che tutto indicava fuorché forza e decisione.

“Ma io... cosa posso fare? E Shin...”.

Rimasero sulle sue labbra le parole che tanto lo terrorizzavano: Shin cosa avrebbe fatto?

Già lo evitava. Già ora non gli rivolgeva quasi più la parola. E lo sguardo. E ogni contatto.

Come se quel pugno, quei pugni, avessero messo la parola fine a ogni loro contatto: le sue carezze, la sua mano che si intrufolava nella sua e il battito del suo cuore che andava a stordigli la mente e i sensi.

I suoi pugni. Impietosi scendevano sul suo viso.

Aveva sentito male?

Non lo ricordava il male fisico. Quasi mai se ne ricordava, il piccolo Shu. Diceva di se stesso di essere fatto della stessa sostanza della terra e la terra non si piega ai colpi, ma si modella e irrobustisce le sue più intime fondamenta.

Il male fisico, alla fine, passava sempre. E anche i lividi scomparivano, soprattutto sotto baci e carezze.

Ma quei pugni nascondevano altro.

“Shu, io... io credo che anche solo stargli vicino...” gli occhi blu di Rekka si bloccarono sui suoi, testardi. “Anche solo spiritualmente, anche solo in silenzio, io credo che anche questo possa aiutare Shin”.

Quei pugni avevano squarciato qualcosa, qualcosa che ora lo terrorizzava più di qualunque altra realtà.

“Shu!”.

L'insistenza di Ryo lo riscosse ancora, i loro occhi si persero gli uni in quelli dell'altro, smarriti, pozze di pianto senza fondo quelli di Shu, ora determinati e decisi a trasmettere una ferma sicurezza quelli di Ryo:

“Vogliamo cominciare adesso? Hai capito che Shin si è allontanato da casa? Che ha dietro solo Jun e Byakuen? Ma lui... Shu, lui ha bisogno anche di te!”.

Shu non rispose, a parole, a quell'appello accorato, ma abbassò lo sguardo e precedette l'amico, con un timore crescente nel cuore: che cosa gli avrebbe detto? Come l'avrebbe guardato? E gli avrebbe rivolto il suo sguardo?

Perché quando non lo guardava era peggio, quando gli celava i suoi occhi, Shu non riusciva a pensare ad altro che alla peggiore delle ipotesi.

E poi ci si metteva anche la sua irritante mente sadica che, su quell'immagine inquietante, sovrapponeva il dolce ricordo degli sguardi più puri di Shin.

Puri come l'acqua...

 

***

 

Il guerriero di Tenku era indietreggiato come se avesse paura e Seiji corrugò le sopracciglia. Gli incuteva davvero ancora tanto timore?

O forse Touma aveva paura di qualcos'altro?

Aveva paura di ricordare degli eventi, di spiegare fin nel profondo?

Non lo guardava il ragazzo di Osaka, seduto su quel letto, raccolto, la testa rintanata tra le spalle e le mani tra le ginocchia. Seiji tentò di non farsi sopraffare dalla tenerezza, perché era necessario districare ogni filo di quella matassa ingarbugliata e fece qualche passo, fino a sovrastarlo:

“Non risolviamo niente se non vuoi neanche guardarmi e ti nascondi dentro te stesso, Touma! Ho chiesto di parlarti e vorrei un dialogo tra persone adulte, consapevoli e mature!”.

“Io ho... ho fatto una sciocchezza... con Shin”.

Era un mormorio flebile il suo, anche troppo.

Sentì su di sé lo sguardo ancora più intenso di Seiji e tremò, le mani si strinsero spasmodicamente l'una all'altra e la voce si alzò di diverse ottave.

“Ho detto quello che non dovevo dire. Ho fatto quello che mi chiedeva di non fare. L'ho messo al muro. L'ho trattato da immaturo, perché non era il momento di tirare fuori i suoi problemi, non poteva abbandonarvi... non doveva”.

Il capo ricadde sulle ginocchia, esausto.

“Mi ha colpito. E ha fatto solamente bene”.

Sulla fronte di Seiji si formò una grinza tanto si corrucciò e non era rabbia: solo tanta incertezza, forse severità perché, nonostante tutto, continuava a non capire.

“Cosa vuol dire che ti ha colpito?”.

“Quello che ho detto; non avrei mai creduto potesse accadere, ma proprio io sono riuscito a tirare fuori la parte peggiore di Shin, ed è una parte che né a Shu, né a me è piaciuta. Ma d'altronde, più ci penso e meno mi piace anche la mia, di parte. Era disperato, i suoi occhi ci scongiuravano di aiutarlo a capire... a capirsi, di aiutarlo a venir fuori da quel labirinto mentale, da quella trappola che era diventato il suo cuore... e io sono stato solo capace di dirgli una marea di banalità. E queste banalità erano tra le cose che più lo mettevano in crisi: accettazione... destino. Da quando siamo insieme, tutti noi lo invitiamo a mettere da parte la sua riservatezza, ad aprirsi con noi, a condividere i suoi pesi e, quando l'ha fatto, io gli ho detto che non doveva farlo” scosse il capo, con una risatina amara di autoironia, “che grande imbecille, non è vero? Non me lo meritavo, il pugno che mi ha dato?”.

Seiji sospirò. Un pugno.

Shin che aggrediva fisicamente un _nakama_.

Cosa gli era realmente passato per la testa?

Anche solo provare ad immaginarlo mentre compiva un gesto simile gli era assolutamente impossibile, non se lo figurava. Eppure, a giudicare dalle parole di Touma, l'impossibile era accaduto.

Si scostò il ciuffo, con nervosismo, ed andò a sedersi vicino a Touma:

“No che non te lo meritavi, qualunque fosse il motivo, nessuno di noi dovrebbe fare una cosa simile contro un _nakama_ ”.

“E allora lui non si meritava l'abbandono, non si meritava l'incomprensione”.

“Probabilmente è così, Tou-chan”.

Il volto di Tenku si coprì di vergogna: sentirselo dire era ancora peggio dell'esserne consapevoli. Ma doveva accettare il fatto di aver commesso quella cazzata e...

Fare ammenda?

“Come faccio?” sussurrò. “E se Shin... se lui non tornasse ad essere... quello di prima?”.

Il ragazzo si ritrovò in piedi e cominciò a macinare dei passi nella stanza.

“Se avessi tirato fuori qualcosa... qualcosa che non dovevo tirare fuori? Se non volesse più stare con noi? E se... se non mi perdonasse più?”.

I passi si bloccarono in mezzo alla stanza, il suo volto una maschera di stanchezza e dolore, confusione e senso di colpa. Si portò una mano alla fronte, la passò nervoso tra i capelli.

“Io... pensavo davvero che lui fosse forte, è sempre stato così... così disponibile, così aperto, ci ha sempre saputo fare così tanto, ha sempre mostrato di sapersi persino prendere cura di noi e, davvero, quando ho detto a Nasty di non andargli dietro, che avrebbe dovuto trovare le risposte da solo... quando ho detto a Jun che non saremmo andati a cercarlo, perché Shin era in grado di cavarsela e non era quella la priorità in quel momento, io... io ci credevo, ci credevo che ne sarebbe stato in grado! Ci credevo alla sua forza!”.

“Ma certo che dovevi crederci” lo interruppe Seiji, “ha avuto la forza sufficiente per sopportare il destino che ha condiviso con noi, per indossare la _yoroi_ , per combattere al nostro fianco, per abbracciare i nostri ideali di giustizia, ha avuto anche la forza di riprendersi e di venirci a salvare, lo ricordi? La forza del suo amore per noi. Ma forse... non hai mai pensato, tu...” abbassò la voce, divenne confidenziale, morbida, “che quella forza fosse come appesa a un filo? Che bastasse un piccolo strappo per tirare fuori tutta l'angoscia che Shin ha dentro? Che, in realtà, lui ha bisogno di credere profondamente nel buono della vita per sopportare un tale destino? E se, improvvisamente, quel buono non lo vedesse più? Se improvvisamente non vedesse neanche più ciò che lo ha maggiormente aiutato ad andare avanti? Se, dopo quella sera, Shin non si sentisse più amato?”.

La bocca di Touma si aprì in sorpresa, poi si strinse, travolta dalla rabbia e le lacrime raggiunsero gli occhi.

“Come... come può pensare che noi non lo amiamo... che non lo amiamo più per quello? Come può?!”. La voce mezzo strozzata del ragazzo si confuse con i singhiozzi. “Non l'abbiamo abbandonato, eppure... sì che l'abbiamo fatto. Ma come... come può pensare che io... io gli voglio bene” il capo cadde sul petto, sconfitto. “Vi voglio bene e io, quando siete scomparsi, io... non sapevo cosa fare. E Shu voleva precipitarsi da voi e Shin... Shin era spaventato e non lo capivo, non sapevo cosa fare. Io volevo ritrovarvi. Vedevo solo quello, non ho voluto vedere il bisogno di Shin, ecco perché...”.

Seiji scosse il capo:

“Non dipende da voi... da noi, non credo. È lui che, se prima non si amava abbastanza, adesso sembra odiarsi e, se si odia a tal punto, come può percepire l'amore che lo circonda? Io credo che non si senta amato perché è convinto di non meritare l'amore, è paradossale, lo so, proietta in noi la punizione emotiva che sta infliggendo a se stesso”.

Touma si lasciò cadere sul letto, incrociando le braccia davanti al viso; sospirò, si mosse ancora un poco e poi tornò a parlare.

“Allora non abbiamo fatto sentire... non glielo abbiamo fatto sentire, il nostro amore?”.

Seiji spostò, incuriosito, lo sguardo sul compagno.

“Forse, credevo che fosse già forte, per quello che noi provavamo per lui”.

“No, Touma, non hai capito, non è questione di farglielo sentire; so che può sembrare forte, duro quello che sto per dire, ma guardandolo, osservandolo... e non l'ho mai perso d'occhio da quando è venuto in Africa da noi... io ho la sensazione che non voglia sentirlo l'amore È un processo inconscio, non se ne rende conto, ma lui odia se stesso e, odiando se stesso, a questo se stesso occlude ogni cosa positiva che potrebbe arrivargli. A questo se stesso nasconde l'amore, il nostro, nasconde tutto ciò che potrebbe farlo star bene. Lui si sta punendo, Touma, perché crede di avere sbagliato tutto, non ce l'ha con voi, è solo con se stesso che è furioso. Me l'hai detto tu, è arrivato alla violenza nei vostri confronti e, per una cosa del genere, uno come Shin non è in grado di perdonare se stesso”.

Gli occhi cobalto di Touma si sgranarono, poi le braccia andarono a coprire interamente il viso, con un moto assieme di stizza, frustrazione e profonda tristezza. Era tutto un calderone di sentimenti incapaci di mettere d'accordo la mente già confusa del ragazzo.

“Sciocco testone, come può...? Punirsi? Lui?”.

Si alzò in piedi tutto d'un tratto, avvicinandosi con foga alla porta, ma arrestando i propri passi ancora prima che la bocca di Seiji si aprisse per richiamarlo all'ordine. Si voltò, con aria ben misera e sconfitta, mettendo a tacere la sua classica vocina saccente, che pretendeva di raddrizzare ogni male colpisse coloro che amava con la forza energica e affilata delle parole. Peccato che la sua schiettezza fosse, generalmente, recepita come un atto di profondo 'colpo di testa'.

Guardò il _nakama_ rimasto, un po' stupito, ad osservarlo.

“Temo di fare di nuovo un danno”.

Seiji lo fissò per qualche istante ed il suo cuore traboccò, senza più potersi contenere, di tutto l'amore, la tenerezza, che provava nei suoi confronti; in Touma convivevano tante contraddizioni, in grado di mandare in confusione il loro stesso proprietario. Si alzò, lo raggiunse, gli posò una mano sul petto:

“Il cuore, Tou-chan, tutto quello che hai: faglielo sentire”.

Lo sguardo blu si spostò sulla mano e la fissò in silenzio, piegando la testa su una spalla.

“Se dovessi perdere il controllo e cominciare a dire sciocchezze, ti prego, fermami. Potrei peggiorare le cose”. Un sospiro gli uscì dalla bocca, prima di rigirarsi su se stesso e afferrare la maniglia della porta. “Spero di riuscire a giungere al suo cuore, lo spero davvero”.

Seiji sorrise, lo richiamo ancora:

“Koi...”.

A quella sillaba, la schiena di Touma s'irrigidì, il voltò s'infiammò senza alcun controllo e riuscì a malapena a voltarsi verso Seiji.

“D-dimmi...”.

“Abbi fiducia in te stesso”.

Quindi il sorriso di Seiji si accentuò, la mano si posò sulla mano di Tenku:

“E stai tranquillo, io non ti lascio”.

Scesero le scale mano nella mano e, giunti a pian terreno, l'unica figura a correre loro incontro fu Nasty, che si avventò sui due ragazzi in preda ad un'evidente stato confusionale:

“Sono usciti tutti! E io sono stata di nuovo un'incapace, non ho saputo cosa fare! Jun è stato più pronto di me e gli è corso dietro, ma... oh, Touma, Seiji, sono così preoccupata, niente sembra andare meglio!”.

Le sopracciglia di Korin si aggrottarono:

“Ora calmati, Nasty”.

“Shin era così...” continuò lei, esitante, la voce più bassa, “era come... agghiacciato. Mi ha spaventato, Seiji!”.

“Spaventato?”.

Lei annuì:

“Ho paura per lui, ha qualcosa dentro, non si tratta semplicemente di un'ombra, è...” si fermò, conscia della gravità di quanto stava per dire, “è... tenebra. Non vedo appigli in lui. Sì, mi ha spaventato e ho davvero paura per il nostro Shin”.

Korin e Tenku si scambiarono un'occhiata di intesa e apprensione, quindi si precipitarono all'esterno seguendo, d'istinto, i passi che avevano guidato i _nakama_.

Il buio si era infilato nel cielo senza che nessuno di loro se ne accorgesse.

Qualche grillo friniva in lontananza, le terra si raffreddava e un vento leggero e fresco si alzava a smuovere le fronde, mentre il frusciare di migliaia di foglie si amplificava per il bosco. Il cielo era coperto dai rami ancora carichi di foglie, ma sarebbe bastato solo qualche giorno per poter vedere i primi gialli scendere a piccole gocce sul fogliame delle montagne lì vicino.

Fecero ancora qualche passo prima di scorgere, in lontananza, le sagome familiari dei ragazzi: Shin, Jun e Byakuen da una parte, un poco scostati Ryo e Shu. Sembrava che questi ultimi fossero appena giunti sul posto: a testimonianza del fatto, un silenzio quasi imbarazzante che si levava da loro.

Istintivamente, perché mal sopportava certi silenzi, Touma chiamò a gran voce i ragazzi e i volti di tutti si riversarono su di lui.

Non proprio tutti: con la coda dell'occhio, l'arciere vide la testa di Shin che, dopo un primo istante di sorpresa, si riabbassava e un pressante groppo al cuore salì su per la gola, impedendogli di pronunciare altre parole, al momento.

Raggiunti gli amici, Touma portò lo sguardo su Shin, poi su Shu, circondato da un'aura di rabbiosa frustrazione e solitudine. Lo sguardo corse di nuovo a Suiko che, privo di parole, racchiudeva in sé un'ombra indefinita, le membra che, quasi impercettibili, tremavano, sul punto di esplodere, ma negate della possibilità di farlo.

Era così dannatamente da Shin.

Ed era una cosa che lo faceva infuriare e lo mortificava come niente al mondo: non era lui quello che scuoteva, non era lui quello che rassicurava.

Non era il suo ruolo.

Eppure, ora, avrebbe desiderato che quel dannato Q.I. servisse, soprattutto, a fare quello che non gli era mai stato insegnato.

 

_Non parlarne come se fosse una cosa che si può insegnare. Viene da sola, naturalmente._

 

Naturalmente?

Quella parola sembrava fatta per Shin: era lui che, naturalmente, amava. Che si preoccupava, si faceva in quattro, era un _nakama_.

 _Naturalmente_.

Ma non era una parola che si addiceva a lui, Tenku.

E Shin, in quel momento, non poteva aiutarlo, non poteva aiutare nessuno di loro, perché non era neanche in grado di aiutare se stesso o, peggio, di salvare se stesso.

Perché aveva ragione Nasty, la vedeva anche lui ora, la vedeva Seiji e, probabilmente, la vedevano tutti: la tenebra che sembrava aleggiare intorno a lui.

Data da cosa?

Paura, era la prima parola alla quale Shin pareva far pensare.

Le paure di tutta una vita risalite a galla, all'improvviso e tutte insieme.

E quel silenzio innaturale poi, come se ciascuno di loro fosse isolato in un momento sospeso, nel proprio personale universo, nei propri pensieri. Persino Byakuen era come sperduto.

Sulla mano di Touma giunse, di nuovo, un'altra mano.

Ancora Seiji, e Touma lo comprese: Seiji era la speranza, la fonte di luce che poteva salvarli tutti.  
  
  
  


 


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non poteva lasciarli da soli così. Doveva vegliare su di loro, su quei piccoli così maldestri. Lui sapeva cosa vibrava dentro il loro cuore, sapeva ogni cosa, perché l'istinto diceva tutto quando le parole non riuscivano o non volevano essere pronunciate. Bastava così poco, guardare in quegli occhi così pieni di così tanto, troppo... quei cuori pronti a scoppiare di dolore e amore e rabbia... cuori che si amavano e, proprio per quel motivo, rischiavano di farsi ancora più male.  
> Per questo sarebbe rimasto. A volte bastava rimanere, anche in silenzio, per far capire alle persone ogni cosa del tuo cuore.

**-4-**

 

Prima dell'arrivo dei _nakama_ , Shin aveva tentato di recuperare la lucidità perduta.

Era solo con una tigre molto più matura e forte di tutti loro e con un bambino che, probabilmente, per colpa sua, si stava terrorizzando a morte. E tutto perché lui era ormai in grado di commettere solo danni, di far soffrire chi gli stava intorno, di creare disperazione intorno a sé.

Aveva così abbassato le mani dagli occhi, stava per mormorare qualche parola di scusa, quando due figure fermarono i loro passi poco distante.

“Ryo-Niichan, Shu-Niichan!”.

Il richiamo di Jun lo spinse a sollevare un poco lo sguardo: incrociò così due occhi ardenti di rabbia.

Vide solo quello, la furia nelle iridi di Shu.

Era odio?

Non l'aveva mai visto così colmo di furore, neanche nei confronti dei nemici.

Se lo stava immaginando? Era suggestione? 

No, non poteva essere quello, era possibile che Shu lo odiasse, era quasi scontato ormai.

Eppure, dentro di sé, proprio a lui non poteva fare a meno di aggrapparsi:

“ _Aiutami! ti scongiuro, perdonami... perdonatemi!”._

Suppliche che rimasero nascoste nel suo cuore, mentre all'esterno i  _nakama_ vedevano solo rigidità, chiusura e tanta, tanta distanza.

“Shin, noi...” prese a sussurrare la voce calda di Ryo, poi giunse la voce di Touma e lo sguardo di Suiko fuggì, accentuando l'impressione di totale chiusura. 

Paura... 

Non di Touma, certo...

Paura di quelle manifestazioni di vita così normali, così scontate, così piene di considerazione e interesse... nelle quali lui non c'entrava più nulla.

Cosa ci facevano, allora, tutti lì? Perché gli stavano tutti intorno? Perché non lo lasciavano in pace?Ma voleva davvero che lo lasciassero in pace?

Allora perché il suo cuore continuava ad implorare il loro aiuto, continuava a bramare, più di ogni altra cosa, i loro abbracci, le carezze, l'antica familiarità e confidenza che non riuscivano più a ritrovare?  
“Adesso che siamo qui tutti insieme, credo sia giunto il momento di fare una chiacchierata”.

Fu Seiji ad esprimere ciò che più risultava terrorizzante alle orecchie di Shin.

Chiacchierata?

Riguardo a cosa? Cosa c'era da dire?

Istintivamente fece un passo indietro. Il lago era così vicino...

Doveva scappare, sottrarsi a quella situazione, a quella trappola.

Dietro di sé incontrò un ostacolo e sussultò. Perché anche Byakuen voleva tenerlo prigioniero?Perché non lo aiutava a fuggire?

La tensione dei suoi nervi era alle stelle, tutti erano nemici, tutti gli facevano paura.

“Shin... che cos'hai?”.

Ryo...

Il candido Ryo aveva notato subito il suo atteggiamento e i suoi pensieri, involontariamente, sfioravano le sue percezioni, entrando in contatto con il suo spirito.

“ _È_ _come un animaletto in trappola... perché fa così?”._

Era ciò che Ryo stava pensando di lui. Riusciva ancora a carpire i loro pensieri, ma non voleva: ascoltarli sarebbe stato peggio, avrebbe significato... 

Che cosa?

Non lo sapeva, ma non aveva importanza, non doveva ascoltarli, non poteva permetterselo.

Si portò le mani alle orecchie e si spostò di lato, fino ad appoggiarsi alla corteccia di un albero.

Nella nebbia della sua confusione udì ancora le loro voci:

“Shin...”.  
“Shin...”.  
Ryo e Seiji...

Ma lui non ascoltava, aveva una sola idea fissa in mente:

“ _Devo andare via, devo scappare, devo scomparire!”_.

Una mano gentile, ma ferma, si posò sul suo braccio e lui alzò gli occhi terrorizzati sullo sguardo triste di Touma.

Tenku si era mosso senza pensare troppo alle conseguenze; aveva seguito l'istinto, perché non riusciva più a sopportare quella vista, non era giusto, era così tremendamente sbagliato!

Shin tremò più forte. Il tocco di Touma era... caldo... troppo, bruciava sul suo braccio come un tizzone ardente.

Non era il calore di cui aveva bisogno?

Un brivido di pura confusione lo attraversò da capo a piedi:

“ _Cosa cerco? Cosa voglio? Cosa sento?”._

Una sola risposta gli saliva alla mente...

Il nulla.

Riuscì solo a sottrarsi al contatto e anche il suo sguardo vagò alla ricerca di un inesistente rifugio.

Nascose la propria mano dietro la schiena, insieme all'altra e la sua voce uscì flebile:

“Cosa... c'è... Touma?”.

Il ragazzo di Osaka fece per aprir bocca, ma la richiuse immediatamente, colto dal timore di uscirsene con una delle sue peggiori frasi; fece un passo verso il _nakama_ e allungò incerto la mano verso la spalla, socchiudendo gli occhi. Solo allora riprovò ad aprire la bocca, facendone un sussurro:

“Non andartene... ti prego, Shin...”.

“Dove... dove dovrei andare?”.

Perché quella domanda, proprio in quel momento? Proprio così, giunta da chissà dove?

Aveva letto in lui che se ne voleva andare?

Era vero in fondo, certo che se ne voleva andare. Il pensiero della fuga continuava ad essere la sua ossessione, trovare il modo di allontanarsi da quella gabbia che gli avevano costruito intorno.

Perché lo facevano?

Anche Ryo e Seiji si pararono davanti a lui, anche loro sembravano aver intuito ogni cosa e volergli impedire ogni fuga.

“Shin, noi abbiamo la sensazione che tu non stia bene e vorremmo...”.

La voce di Ryo si bloccò. Alle orecchie di Shin era risuonata così distante, quasi provenisse da un altro pianeta. Si mise ancor più sulla difensiva e Ryo chinò il capo, mordendosi un labbro.

“Shin, sei scappato perché hai udito le parole di Shu, non è vero?”.

La schiettezza di Seiji, il suo andare dritto al cuore del problema... anche se non era tutto lì il problema.

“ _Che mi importa?”_ avrebbe voluto urlare Shin, _“niente importa, voglio solo che mi lasciate in pace!”._

Invece tacque, la voce non usciva.

E Shu?

Dov'era Shu?

Non si era fatto avanti insieme agli altri, Shu l'avrebbe lasciato scappare, lo sapeva. Avrebbe dovuto ringraziarlo per questo e, al tempo stesso, quella consapevolezza rendeva la sua angoscia e il nulla in cui affogava, se possibile, ancor più soffocanti.

“Lasciatelo...”. 

Eccola la voce di Shu, appena un sussurro, ma fu abbastanza per attirare l'attenzione di ognuno. Era rimasto alle spalle, era rimasto a guardare e ad ascoltare. Soprattutto era rimasto inerme e impotente.

E rabbioso oltre ogni dire.

E la rabbia cominciava a diventare un sentimento nebbioso e incontrollabile, tanto da non capire più bene dove e come incanalarla.

“Shin... cosa vuoi fare?”. Tornò a parlare, gli occhi socchiusi e pieni di lacrime trattenute, la bocca storta da un concentrato di troppe emozioni. “Io lo so, lo so che tu... vuoi andartene ...”.

“Shu!” tentò di protestare Ryo, ma Seiji lo fermò, fissando Kongo con attenzione. Voleva capire, non solo cosa passasse per la testa di Shin, ma anche per quella di Shu, perché era chiaro che il problema non era solo di Suiko. 

In realtà Seiji stesso non sapeva bene cosa fare, non sapeva dove appigliarsi per arrivare a loro. Chissà che uno scossone, come poteva risultare quell'approccio apparentemente aggressivo di Shu, non potesse costituire una svolta?

Il suo sguardo da Shu si trasferì su Shin e si pentì quasi subito del proprio pensiero: il volto del loro dolce guerriero dell'acqua si era sì sollevato, ma quegli occhi...

Era difficile definire cosa ci fosse in essi mentre si posavano su Shu: un baratro di emozioni indecifrabili, ma sicuramente non positive.

Poi il suo volto si riabbassò, le labbra mormorarono qualcosa di quasi inudibile:

“Voglio... andarmene? Io... forse...”.

Era davvero come un bambino, aveva ragione Nasty, la sua socievolezza era fuggita via, lasciando il posto ad una timidezza impregnata di qualcosa d'altro, di molto peggio. Shin si stava invischiando in se stesso e ad ogni istante sembrava invischiarsi di più, come sabbie mobili, nelle quali più ci si agita dentro più si è destinati a sprofondare.

“Forse... vorrei solo stare un po' da solo. Non capisco perché siate tutti qui, davvero. Perché mi seguite come... come se...”.

“Come se ci volessi abbandonare?!”.

La voce di Shu si alzò sopra a tutto, sopra il loro capo e fin sopra le fronde degli alberi dalle quali, in un momento, spiccarono il volo alcuni uccelli.

“Non vuoi averci vicino! E ora vuoi scappare senza darci una ragione... senza darmi una dannata ragione!”.

Il viso costipato di Shu scoppiò come un terremoto irrefrenabile, gli occhi si serrarono, il corpo si piegò su se stesso, incapace di tenere dentro di sé tutte quelle emozioni troppo bollenti, troppo forti, troppo umane.

C'era troppo, troppo amore.

Ma, in quel momento, Shu non ne percepiva affatto la forza.

“Shu... Shu...”.

Lo videro tutti, tranne Shu che non lo guardava, il bagliore negli occhi di Shin, videro un frammento delle antiche scintille provocate dalle sue emozioni più pure. Ma videro anche la rigidità delle sue membra, era pietrificato, non riusciva a muoversi, attaccato a quell'albero come se ne fosse parte lui stesso e come se da esso volesse venire inghiottito. E intanto le sue labbra continuavano a formulare, flebile, fragile suono nella sera, una sola parola, come un mantra.

“Shu...”.

Ryo corse accanto a Kongo, lo avvolse in un abbraccio:

“Non è vero, Shu, non lo farà, non gli permetteremo di farlo, lui non vuole farlo, forse lo crede, ma non vuole davvero!”.

Lo sguardo di Rekka corse intanto intorno a sé, alla ricerca di un appiglio, di un aiuto e a cogliere quella muta richiesta fu Seiji che, a sua volta, si mosse in direzione del samurai della terra:

“Ragazzi, sentite. Io credo che in questo modo ci stiamo solo soffocando a vicenda. Dobbiamo parlare, è vero ma, al tempo stesso, Ryo ed io non eravamo presenti quando voi avete...”, si bloccò, sapendo che quel che stava per dire poteva risultare doloroso, “quando avete litigato. E credo che siate voi tre, adesso, a dovervi confrontare. Ma dovete farlo, non siete bambini, siete persone mature che sanno dialogare, non posso credere che non riusciate a parlare tra voi!”.

Jun, che fino a quel momento era rimasto silenzioso ad osservare la scena con l'angoscia nel cuore, si aggrappò alla camicia di Seiji:

“C'ero anche io quella sera... e anche io sono colpevole...”.

La mano di Korin scese sul suo capo:

“Tu non sei colpevole di nulla, ti sei solo trovato in balia degli eventi, non devi preoccuparti più adesso, Jun. Noi tutti ce la caveremo... tra noi”.

Il bambino abbassò il capo e si fece silenzioso, mentre Touma afferrava con decisione una mano di Shin tra le sue e lo guardava negli occhi, una determinazione quasi terrorizzata da se stessa in quello sguardo.

“Shin...”. 

Il sussurro di Touma risuonò simile a una preghiera, alla quale Suiko non riuscì a rispondere. Quasi trascinato da quella presa ferrea portò i propri passi in avanti, inesorabilmente verso Shu. E Shu, accompagnato da Ryo, quasi in trance, gli occhi coperti da una patina di stanchezza e confusione, fu fatto sedere su un vecchio tronco caduto.

Touma fece lo stesso con Shin, conducendolo accanto a Shu, le mani ancora fermamente aggrappate alla sua, la volontà dell'arciere troppo forte, ora. Lui invece si accomodò a terra, mantenendo il contatto con quella mano, mentre gli occhi cobalto si fissavano in quelli di Kongo interessati, al momento, alla sola terra nuda ai suoi piedi.

Nel frattempo Seiji prese Ryo sottobraccio, lanciandogli uno sguardo d'intesa. Identico sguardo rivolse a Byakuen, ma questi, in tutta risposta, lo fissò con fermezza e si accucciò sulle zampe posteriori, un poco distante dai tre ragazzi immobilizzati nei loro personali tormenti; sembrava ben deciso a non muoversi di lì.

“Byakuen... mi stai dicendo che vuoi restare con loro?” domandò Seiji, serio.

 

_Non poteva lasciarli da soli così. Doveva vegliare su di loro, su quei piccoli così maldestri. Lui sapeva cosa vibrava dentro il loro cuore, sapeva ogni cosa, perché l'istinto diceva tutto quando le parole non riuscivano o non volevano essere pronunciate. Bastava così poco, guardare in quegli occhi così pieni di così tanto, troppo... quei cuori pronti a scoppiare di dolore e amore e rabbia... cuori che si amavano e, proprio per quel motivo, rischiavano di farsi ancora più male._

_Per questo sarebbe rimasto. A volte bastava rimanere, anche in silenzio, per far capire alle persone ogni cosa del tuo cuore._

 

Il muso della tigre si sfregò contro la mano di Seiji, diede una leccata a quella di Ryo e strofinò il muso sul viso di Jun, prima di spingerlo in direzione della villa. Ora, qui, i tre cuccioli avevano bisogno solo di rimanere da soli. Da soli avevano dato inizio a quell'errore e da soli quell'errore avrebbero portato a buon fine.

 

 

 

 


	5. 5

 

**-5-**

 

Se n'erano andati, l'avevano lasciato solo con loro, con i testimoni della sua definitiva caduta nel baratro. Prima avevano voluto stargli tutti intorno e adesso... se ne andavano così?

Cosa poteva fare, lui, in mezzo a Shu e a Touma?

Shu, che era tanto arrabbiato e che lo odiava... e che era triste, che soffriva a causa sua.

Anche Touma soffriva a causa sua, perché lui era riuscito unicamente a far loro del male, tutti i buoni propositi che si era auto-imposto fin da piccolo e che erano tutti tesi a far star bene coloro che amava crollati su se stessi, sotto il suo tradimento, sotto il dolore che invece era stato in grado di provocare.

Solo dolore, perché in lui non vi era niente di buono, come poteva aver sperato, per anni, che ci fosse?

Non voleva sentir piangere ancora Shu, per questo voleva andarsene.

Ma Shu avrebbe pianto anche se se ne fosse andato?

Forse, non vedendolo più, sarebbe riuscito a dimenticare un traditore per attaccarsi ancor più agli altri _nakama_...

I veri _nakama_ , quelli che non l'avrebbero mai abbandonato.

E Touma?

Era sceso un tale silenzio intorno, sapeva che erano lì, ma non osava guardarli, si sentiva così piccolo di fronte a loro, così impotente, così... sbagliato e sporco.

L'unico appiglio, l'unico porto sicuro su cui posare gli occhi era Byakuen: dello sguardo di Byakuen non aveva paura, neanche quando lo fissava così intensamente come in quel momento, era come lo sguardo di un genitore che ammoniva, ma con dolcezza, che cercava di rincuorare.

Ma il cuore di Shin era troppo vuoto e neanche lo sguardo di Byakuen sarebbe riuscito a portare in superficie ciò che non c'era: i buoni sentimenti completamente scomparsi, o forse mai esistiti.

“ _Qualcuno mi aiuti”_ pensò tra sé, rendendosi improvvisamente conto, in un barlume di coscienza, come i suoi ragionamenti rasentassero la follia, _“aiuto... sto impazzendo...”_.

“Shin ...”.

La voce di Touma giunse come un fulmine a ciel sereno, facendo tremare il corpo del ragazzo, la stretta delle mani sulle sue si fece più intensa e preoccupata.

“Dove volevi andare? Al... lago?”.

Uno scatto del volto di Suiko e i loro occhi affondarono gli uni negli altri.

Voleva andare al lago? Touma voleva lasciarlo andare? Gli stava dicendo questo? Voleva lasciarlo fuggire? Forse anche lui cominciava a pensare che sarebbe stato meglio per tutti.

“Sì... io... credo...”

Balbettii, solo inutili balbettii uscivano dalle sue labbra da quando avevano terminato la missione in Africa.

Aveva dunque disimparato persino a parlare? Sarebbe mai più stato in grado di fare qualcosa?

No, certo che no, era tutto finito in fondo e nessuno avrebbe più avuto bisogno di lui. Chissà se a casa mancava a qualcuno?

Probabilmente no, erano talmente abituati a non vederlo che forse anche loro si sarebbero dimenticati di lui, prima o poi.

Il suo pensiero tornò al lago.

“Shin...”. Touma lo richiamò ancora e i loro occhi si incatenarono di nuovo gli uni agli altri. “Quello sguardo non... non farlo, ti prego”.

Gli occhi del ragazzo più anziano si sgranarono stupiti, la bocca si aprì, ma non disse nulla tanta era la confusione.

“È come...”, la bocca di Tenku si storse in una smorfia di dolore. “Come se... volessi essere lontano da tutto”.

Shin aveva freddo. Un freddo che pareva inconcepibile in quella sera d'estate, eppure lo percepiva intenso. Non voleva che Touma lo guardasse in quel modo, ma non voleva neanche che smettesse di guardarlo e di interessarsi a lui. Avrebbe tanto desiderato che anche Shu lo guardasse, ma non lo faceva e il suo odio, il suo rancore o, peggio ancora, l'indifferenza, quel suo ignorarlo...

A tutto quello non era possibile resistere.

“Non... vorrei essere lontano... ma lo sono... perdonatemi”.

Touma finì per stringere la mano di Shin un poco più forte, cercando di instillare in quella pelle gelida un po' di calore; poi guardò Shu e lo vide miseramente sguazzare nel proprio bozzolo di risentimento e rabbia. E tristezza e dolore e tanta, troppa rabbia. Così tornò a parlare.

“Non devi chiedere sempre perdono, così ti dai sempre la colpa di tutto. E non è giusto”.

Aveva rivolto le proprie parole a Shin, ma i suoi occhi si concentrarono su Shu: non c'era modo, non altro, perché le parole smuovessero quel ragazzo testardo. Eppure doveva smuoverlo, voleva che parlasse, che anche esternasse la sua rabbia se non vi era modo di evitarla, che almeno dicesse ciò che pensava. Touma non avrebbe mai permesso a Shin di scappare, in nessun modo. Ma sapeva bene come andare a ripescare Shu, se fosse stato necessario farlo.

Lo vide abbassare il capo e un moto di esasperazione gli fece riaprire bocca:

“Shu, ti prego... parla ”.

Ma Shu non parlava, eppure a Shin giunse chiaro il suo fremito e anche lo stringersi delle sue labbra. Anche le labbra di Shin ebbero un moto, un sussurro, un piccolo soffio che diede vita ad un nome, un esile alito vitale che era anche un po' una preghiera:

“Shu...”.

Il suo cuore aggiungeva tante cose a quella piccola sillaba:

“ _Perdonami... aiutami... salvami... senza di te ho troppa paura!”._

Ma il fiato non era abbastanza per dare voce anche a quei suoi sentimenti: il sussurro, il nome... era già stato troppo.

“Perché non chiedi perdono per averci abbandonato?”. La domanda secca, a voce alta e roca, sembrava innaturale sulle labbra di Shu. “Non l'hai mai fatto”.

“Shu?!”. 

Touma spalancò gli occhi, strinse con ancor più decisione la mano di Shin, ma torse il busto verso il Samurai della Terra, la terribile voglia di metterlo a tacere con una valanga di parole. E far di nuovo danno.

Si morse le labbra e sentì un lieve sapore di sangue in bocca.

“Giraci attorno quanto vuoi, Touma, ma la verità rimane quella. Shin ci ha abbandonati...”, lentamente la voce si fece più chiara, ma l'incrinatura era quasi prossima al pianto. “L'ha fatto e io... io...”, una mano andò a nascondere il viso, mentre il ragazzo si alzava tremante dal suo posto. “... io non lo sopporto...”.

Shin tremò con una tale violenza da avere la sensazione che il suo corpo stesse andando in pezzi. In realtà erano lo spirito e il cuore: dentro si stava frantumando pian piano, un coccio dopo l'altro, ed ogni coccio che si crepava, per poi infrangersi, era doloroso come tante pugnalate inferte al medesimo tempo.

Si divincolò con foga dalla mano di Touma, che non poté fare nulla per impedirlo e si alzò, indietreggiando di qualche passo, le gambe troppo malferme; quasi non le sentiva, quasi non sentiva nulla del proprio corpo, se non quel lancinante dolore interno che si concentrava tutto nel petto, dove portò la mano, per afferrare con forza il tessuto della propria maglia, troppo pesante in quel giorno d'estate.

Era vero, aveva ragione Shu, era caduto così in basso che, dopo quel che aveva fatto, non gli era neanche passato per la testa di chiedere perdono.

Oh, sì invece che l'aveva fatto, non faceva altro...

“ _Perdonatemi...”._

Era la parola che più riecheggiava dentro di lui, ma non la lasciava uscire, perché quasi non era più in grado di parlare: lui, sempre considerato impeccabile nei rapporti umani, di tali rapporti aveva disimparato persino le basi.

“Io... lo so che...”, si portò una mano agli occhi ed indietreggiò ancora, l'altra mano che ancora artigliava il petto. “Hai ragione”, un flebile singhiozzo. “Io...”.

Non c'era nulla da fare, la voce non usciva e le sue membra cedettero, facendolo precipitare in ginocchio, raccolto su se stesso come un pulcino tremante che non riusciva ad infrangere il guscio.

Mosso da un impulso, Touma scattò in avanti e si ritrovò in ginocchio davanti a quella piccola sagoma incapace di parlare, esprimersi, anche solamente proteggersi. Shin era in balia di ogni cosa ed era anche capace di attrarre, ora come ora, tutto ciò che di peggiore c'era attorno e dentro di loro.

Il Samurai del cielo allungò una mano su una spalla del ragazzo e l'afferrò con tutta la tenerezza di cui era capace, ma non gli sembrò abbastanza, così anche l'altra mano scese su Suiko e andò ad accarezzare quel capo tremante e solitario. Aveva l'impressione di dover accudire un piccolo animale ferito.

E faceva ancora più male immaginarlo così, il dolce Shin.

“Shin ... ti prego ... Shin ...”.

Era una preghiera, perché non vi era se non la preghiera per richiamarlo. Perché alle preghiere Shin non sapeva resistere, almeno lo Shin di un tempo.

“Shin, ti prego... guardarmi...”.

Ma il corpo del _nakama_ , più fragile e piccolo che mai, rimaneva immobile.

E allora, smarrito lui stesso, Touma volse lo sguardo a Shu, che però non lo guardava affatto. Non guardava nessuno dei due.

Non guardava più nulla ormai.

“Shu, accidenti! cosa vuoi fare?”. Vide il capo ricciuto tremare alle sue parole, lo vide abbassare ancora di più la testa e allora, forse erroneamente, a Touma prese un moto di rabbia contrita. “Dici che Shin ci ha abbandonato... ma ora ci chiede aiuto e tu... tu... non rispondi nemmeno?”.

Sapeva che erano parole sbagliate. Sapeva che erano dure. E sapeva che facevano male.

Ma, accidenti, sapeva quanto fossero vere.

Il capo di Shin si scosse e, sotto gli occhi esterrefatti e impotenti di Touma, strisciò più lontano da lui, nascondendosi nel folto degli alberi, proprio come un animale selvatico, ma indifeso, che solo scomparendo poteva trovare la salvezza. Eppure qualche parola si fece udire dalle sue labbra, lieve, stentata:

“Non... non prendertela con lui, Touma... non litigate più, vi prego... io... voglio solo che non litighiate. Ha ragione, sono io che devo andarmene... non sono più uno di voi... senza di me starete meglio...”.

“Non stiamo... litigando...”.

C'era qualcosa di infinitamente sbagliato in tutto quello. Faceva male, troppo male.

“...senza di te?” fu un sussurro, quel tanto che bastò a Touma per alzare il viso verso Shu. “...senza di te... tu non hai idea, Shin... non hai... davvero...”. 

Tenku vide le mani di Kongo stringersi a pugno in maniera spasmodica e il corpo sempre più scosso dai tremiti fece pensare al ragazzo del Kansai ad un terremoto che si preparava al peggio.

Quando lo vide ergersi in tutta la sua altezza, il tremore scomparso dalle membra per riversarsi nella voce, allora capì dove il dolore aveva portato Kongo.

“DICI CHE NON SEI PIÙ UNO DI NOI, MA È FALSO!” il respiro ansimante di Shu risuonò tra di loro come l'ouverture di una tempesta. “SE NON LO FOSSI PIÙ NON SARESTI TORNATO! MA... MA SE LO FOSSI... tu... non te ne saresti andato... e non... non mi avresti... non...”.

Le mani andarono a nascondere inutilmente le lacrime che testarde ed enormi scendevano, come sul viso di un bambino perduto: non ce la faceva nemmeno a parlare di quel momento. Nemmeno a ricordarlo. Faceva troppo male. E veder così Shin era...

Accadde qualcosa che fino a poco prima sarebbe parso impossibile: il volto di Shin si sollevò, il suo corpo tornò alla luce della luna, piena e luminosa, che permetteva a tutti loro di distinguere quasi alle perfezione, reciprocamente, i lineamenti di ognuno, tornò vicino a Touma, ma guardava Shu:

“Non ti avrei colpito... lo so...”.

Poi il suo sguardo cambiò direzione, si posò su Touma:

“E... anche tu...”.

Una mano di Suiko si sollevò, un dito sfiorò un piccolo ematoma ancora evidente alla sinistra delle labbra:

“Sono... sono stato io... si vede ancora... io... ti ho fatto questo... proprio io...”.

Touma andò a toccarsi con un dito l'angolo del labbro sinistro e fece una piccola smorfia di dolore.

“Non è niente... tutto passa, Shin”.

Cercò di sorridere, per alleggerire la questione. Sperò che Shu non dicesse altre cose pericolose. Sperò davvero che non aprisse bocca e, piuttosto, agisse in maniera totalmente appassionata. In positivo, ma appassionata.

Sotto sotto, Touma sapeva però che le proprie speranze erano mal riposte.

E Shu non accennava assolutamente nulla.

La testa di Shin si scosse, violenta, il viso ricadde sul petto e le mani si strinsero sulle cosce, ad afferrare il nulla:

“No che non passa... non passerà mai una cosa del genere!”.

Il volto si risollevò di scatto, in una cascata di capelli rossi mai stati così scarmigliati e in disordine, la voce uscì, stranamente alta, acuta, distorta:

“UNA COSA DEL GENERE NON PUÒ PASSARE!”.

Touma sobbalzò, colto alla sprovvista e ricadde a sedere per terra: occhi sbarrati davanti a quella impossibile compenetrazione di disperazione mandò giù, prima di riaprire bocca.

“Per me passa. Tutto. Ma, Shin...” l'arciere si ritrovò ancora a ingollare la saliva, nervoso. “... tu... tu non vuoi che passi?”.

I capelli rossi si scossero ancora, il viso di Suiko riaffondò in se stesso e poté nuovamente solo esalare parole stentate, fragili, strozzate da tutta la tenebra che stava facendo affogare la sua anima:

“Perché dici che non voglio? Io... come puoi dire... che non voglio? Ti ho fatto male e mi dispiace... io voglio che passi quello che vi ho fatto... voglio che passi a voi, ma a me no... non è possibile...”.

In quelle frasi apparentemente sconnesse, Touma comprese quello che c'era da comprendere.

Diavolo... era così chiaro.

E, conoscendo Shin, non se ne stupiva affatto.

Però era immensamente triste.

“Se io dico che va bene, perché non puoi fare altrettanto, tu? Shin...” si avvicinò pericolosamente al ragazzo, prendendo di nuovo quelle mani fredde e tremanti fra le sue. “Shin... perché non vuoi perdonarti?”.

L'unica risposta che Tenku ottenne fu un nuovo cenno di diniego, seguito dal divincolarsi, questa volta deciso, di Shin. Poi il fanciullo dell'acqua si alzò, anche se sembrava impossibile che potesse reggersi in piedi, a causa dei tremiti violenti. Eppure lo fece e si mise anche a camminare, lentamente, incerto, era come uno spettro sperduto nella notte, ma forse sapeva dove stava andando.

O forse no, perché in realtà non si chiedeva nulla. Era solo una creatura spaurita ed incapace di ogni lucido pensiero, anche nel momento in cui i suoi passi lo condussero davanti a Shu, facendolo poi immobilizzare di fronte a lui. Forse neanche avrebbe voluto muovere le mani che si sollevarono, a posarsi sulle guance di Kongo, forse non avrebbe voluto guardare così fissamente le chiazze violacee che spiccavano sul viso abbronzato. Erano tante, troppe; quanti pugni gli aveva dato prima che Jun lo fermasse? Prima che... avesse rischiato di fare del male persino allo stesso Jun?

Le labbra di Shin si mossero, tremarono, nel tentativo di formulare parole, ma tutto quello che prese forma fu un flebile singhiozzo.

Shu alzò gli occhi ancora bagnati di lacrime e fissò il ragazzo privo di espressione, tale era la stanchezza. Era stanco, stufo, arrabbiato e triste. E non voleva più esserlo. Ma non c'era modo di sradicare quei sentimenti. Sembrava dovessero andare fino in fondo, trascinandolo completamente nell'abisso con sé.

“Cosa vuoi, Shin? Mi fa... male”.

E gli faceva così male il cuore. E quelle mani gelide sulle sue guance infuocate erano una tortura. Era una tortura avere davanti a lui Shin.

Dolce e crudele Shin. Il suo...

Era ancora suo?

Le mani di Suiko ricaddero lungo i fianchi, il ragazzo indietreggiò di un passo, poi un altro:

“Scusa... scusami. Non volevo toccarti... non...”.

Nel suo indietreggiare urtò Touma e sussultò, come terrorizzato, fece un balzo e si portò ancor più lontano.

“Mi... mi dispiace... Touma... scusa...”.

I suoi passi a ritroso non si fermavano, stava cercando disperatamente il folto degli alberi per sottrarsi a loro, alla possibilità di far loro ancora del male con la sua sola presenza.

“Shin, dove... dove vai?” chiamò Touma allarmato, mentre si rialzava scompostamente in piedi pregando, anzi ordinando con lo sguardo a Shu di fare qualcosa.

Ma Shu sembrava ancora più assente dopo che Shin gli si era avvicinato.

Cosa... cosa...

“Shu, accidenti!” era sbottato, spaventando anche se stesso. Ma non poteva, non voleva più vedere quel fantasma che Shu era diventato. Cosa gli era preso?

Shin reagì al grido di Touma sobbalzando ancora, sembrava un cerbiatto ignaro del mondo, con gli occhi in quel momento grandissimi e pieni di terrore; diede le spalle ai due compagni e, ritrovando un'inaspettata energia, si mise a correre, più veloce che poteva. Non ragionava sulla meta, pensava solo che doveva mettersi in salvo o, ancor più vero, metterli in salvo dalla sua persona, non poteva accettare di far loro ancora del male e sarebbe accaduto se fosse rimasto, prima o poi sarebbe accaduto, perché dentro di lui c'era un demone pericoloso e distruttivo...

E se Shu di questo demone aveva paura, come dargli torto?

Solo la lontananza avrebbe potuto salvarli, salvare loro e... il mondo intero dalla sua presenza.

Proprio come un animale in cerca di un rifugio sicuro si abbandonò all'istinto, per intraprendere una direzione che si fece sempre più precisa.

 

***

 

Touma e Shu rimasero allibiti dinnanzi a quella reazione, mentre il ricordo di un gesto simile, solo qualche sera prima, riempì i loro occhi e il cuore; entrambi si ritrovarono ad imprecare per ragioni differenti.

Non si accorsero della figura bianca che, veloce, si gettò lungo il percorso intrapreso da Shin: Byakuen era stato così silenzioso, come se volesse lasciar loro ogni gesto e parola.

Aveva valutato male le loro capacità, a quel punto era piuttosto chiaro.

“Shu” Touma si rivolse ancora una volta al ragazzo, un tono duro e risoluto che non ammetteva repliche. “Shu, dobbiamo inseguirlo!”.

Gli occhi blu notte si alzarono a guardarlo persi, intimiditi, stanchi.

“Se se n'è andato... non ci vuole... non ci voleva e ora... ora...”.

Non ce la faceva. Quella frase, proprio, non riusciva a completarla.

Perché faceva male?

La sua rabbia, quella che era cresciuta in lui in maniera così assurda, era così confusa che aveva perso il suo potere. Ma aveva lasciato intatta l'amarezza. E quella, ahimè, era cosa ben peggiore.

“Pensi ancora che lui stia scappando da noi?! Non puoi pensarlo!”. Il capo corvino si mosse disperato, gli occhi tornarono sul sentiero ormai solitario lungo il quale prima Shin, poi Byakuen, erano scomparsi. Li avrebbe ritrovati? 

“E... e a cosa devo pensare, allora?!” ancora Shu si coprì il viso con le mani.

E Touma, a quel punto, scoppiò.

“Pensa che sei tu ad abbandonarlo, ora!”.

Strinse i pugni, voltò lo sguardo e abbandonò definitivamente quella patetica figura, lanciandosi all'inseguimento di Shin.

 

 

 


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorrise, forse il primo sorriso da tanto, tanto tempo e si lasciò completamente andare, immergendosi del tutto e scendendo verso il basso. Nuotò per qualche metro, finché non trovò una corrente particolarmente forte e ad essa si abbandonò, senza più opporre resistenza alcuna, era come una mamma che lo prendeva per mano e lo cullava, lo proteggeva, quell'abbraccio e quella protezione di cui aveva tanto bisogno e che solo quella madre ormai poteva concedergli. Persino da lei si sentiva in colpa ad accettare conforto, lui non avrebbe dovuto avere nessun perdono, nessun sollievo, eppure era così bello, così confortevole.  
> Quelle mani lo trascinavano sempre più in basso, lo invitavano a dormire.

**-6-**

 

“Ryo, smettila di camminare avanti e indietro, sembri un leone in gabbia!”.

Il ragazzo interpellato si voltò, nervoso, verso Seiji, che se ne stava seduto, apparentemente calmo, sul divano accanto a Jun. Il bambino era invece preda di un'ansia palpabile, proprio come Rekka.

“Lo sono, Seiji, sono un leone in gabbia, va bene?! Vorrei essere là fuori e rendermi conto... capire cosa...” a quel punto la voce si alzò, tesa, “cosa sta succedendo al nostro gruppo, perché... sembra davvero...” dopo aver urlato quelle parole, il volto e il tono di Rekka si abbassarono ancora, “che la scomparsa delle _yoroi_ abbia scritto... la parola fine...”.

“Ryo, non dire così” si fece udire Nasty, seduta al tavolo apparecchiato per una cena che forse, quella sera, non si sarebbe mai consumata.

“Nasty...” la voce morbida di Seiji zittì ogni altra parola. “Puoi raccontarci cos'è successo, fino in fondo, nei dettagli? Così almeno io e Ryo smetteremo di brancolare nel buio. E magari” i suoi occhi si posarono, decisi e dolci, su Rekka, “di fare congetture insensate”.

Ryo sospirò, si passò una mano tra le ciocche corvine perennemente in disordine e si andò ad accucciare per terra, poco distante dalla compagna più grande:

“Sì, Nasty... almeno questo, ti prego, o davvero rischio di impazzire”.

La ragazza emise a propria volta un sospiro; certo, era giusto dopo tutto. I ragazzi avevano diritto di sapere ogni cosa.

Così cominciò a parlare: parola dopo parola snocciolò ogni singolo particolare, ogni singola scena, così come le ricordava, non del tutto nitide tanta era stata la confusione, ma molte immagini erano ancora, per lei, simili a lampi accecanti e dolorosi, quindi poté descriverle, anche se le era difficile rimettere insieme tutti i tasselli. Nel corso di tutto il racconto mantenne lo sguardo basso e solo alla fine lo risollevò, a cercare le espressioni dei due amici, per capire quale fosse stato, su essi, l'effetto, pronta ormai a qualunque cosa tanta era l'incertezza che permeava gli animi di ognuno di loro da quando Mukala era comparso nelle loro esistenze... e da quando le _yoroi_ tali esistenze le avevano abbandonate.

Ryo la stava fissando sconcertato, gli occhi sbarrati, la bocca semi aperta lo rendeva simile ad un bambino davanti a un fatto incredibilmente straordinario.

Poi però gli occhi assunsero sfumature più scure e vacue e Nasty non si stupì di vedere le lacrime scendere lente. Conoscendolo aveva immaginato quella reazione ma, nonostante tutto, le faceva male al cuore.

Rekka si alzò, si coprì il volto con le mani, camminò verso la porta di casa parlando come tra sé:

“Shin... il mio Shin... quanto dolore, quanta paura aveva dentro e chissà da quanto senza che io mi accorgessi di niente. E Touma e Shu, anche loro, i miei _nakama_ , i miei... i miei...” si bloccò, conscio del fatto che stava per utilizzare un termine dalle implicazioni troppo importanti. Le sue mani si abbassarono, la sua voce si alzò pericolosamente, “PERCHÉ NON ERO CON LORO, MALEDIZIONE?! PERCHÉ NON ERAVAMO CON LORO, SEIJI?!”.

Korin, veloce e deciso, si mosse sbarrando la strada a Ryo e le sue mani si chiusero sulle braccia del ragazzo.

“Ryo ...”.

I loro occhi si incrociarono e fu un momento prima che i nervi di Rekka si distendessero e la sua furia si calmasse. Poi, però, le lacrime vennero giù libere.

“Ryo, ti prego, non fare certi pensieri. Almeno tu. Ho bisogno del tuo appoggio, ora”.

Un singhiozzo scosse il corpo di Ryo che, subito dopo, nascose il volto contro il petto del compagno, stringendolo forte:

“Io... sono io che ho bisogno di te, non ti lascio solo, ma tu... tu... resta al mio fianco, aiutami a...”

Non riusciva a parlare, le lacrime glielo impedivano ed in più detestava se stesso quando diventava così impulsivo e irrazionale da perdere persino il controllo sulle proprie reazioni, un buon capo non avrebbe dovuto perdere la propria calma.

Ma capo di cosa, ormai? Di chi?

“Certo che non ti lascio, Ryo, dai... ti ho mai lasciato?”.

La voce di Seiji era una carezza, la stretta sulle sue spalle un appiglio e Ryo ne fu certo una volta di più: la guida, il capo, avrebbe dovuto essere lui.

“Non voglio perderli, Seiji... non voglio perdervi”.

“Non perderai nessuno”.

“Shin sta... sta così male, lo sento e anche Shu, anche Touma. Sento ancora i loro cuori, i vostri cuori... nonostante la scomparsa delle _yoroi_... come è possibile?”.

Seiji sorrise lievemente, un sorriso dolce amaro.

“Voglio pensare che siamo noi, i nostri cuori ad essere legati. Se ora anche tu ci percepisci come prima, assieme, allora...” una mano si staccò dalla spalla e andò ad accarezzare la testa arruffata di Ryo. “Le yoroi sono state solo un tramite. Forse siamo destinati a stare assieme, non credi?”.

“Ma loro sono... sono così come... come spaventati e Shin... Shin sta implorando il nostro aiuto, lo so, il suo cuore lo sta facendo anche se lui... lui vuole farlo tacere, lui vuole farsi del male e io... desidero così tanto salvarlo. Perché ho la sensazione che più tendo la mano e più lui arretri, fino a ritrovarsi sempre più distante? Continuo ad avere davanti agli occhi quest'immagine e non me la spiego, un buco nero verso il quale lui continua ad indietreggiare, mentre la mia mano si tende senza poterlo afferrare. È una visione che mi tormenta e mi fa sentire inutile, impotente, perché non riesco ad avere cura di lui come vorrei. Io vorrei solo poter avere cura di voi, per esistere davvero ho bisogno di proteggere e, ora che ho protetto il mondo dalle tenebre, vorrei proteggere voi dalle tenebre, vorrei... salvare lui dalla tenebra che lo avvolge, ma non me lo permette... come posso fare?”.

Ryo, il piccolo ruggente Ryo.

Voleva proteggere tutti, voleva salvare tutti, voleva salvare anche tutti loro da loro stessi. Avrebbe fatto salti mortali, avrebbe anche consumato se stesso solo per vederli felici e salvi.

Era il discorso di un bambino, un bambino coraggioso che metteva da parte tutto se stesso, azzerava ogni sua protezione fino a immolarsi solo per coloro che amava. Era un bambino coraggioso, era una mamma disposta al sacrificio supremo per il proprio figlio.

Ah, accidenti, ma perché mai quei gesti non erano privi di ombra?

“Ryo, noi faremo di tutto per salvarlo, per riuscire a tirarlo fuori, ma ricorda che solo lui potrà sconfiggere i suoi demoni interiori; noi non possiamo far altro che stargli vicino ed amarlo. Solo quello... sta a lui uscirne”.

La testa di Ryo si scosse, mesta:

“Non... non...” deglutì, “Seiji... ho un brutto presentimento... terribile. E se dovesse... se dovesse perdersi... io non lo sopporterei, non...”.

“Perderti insieme a lui non servirebbe a nulla, Ryo, né a lui, né a te stesso e neanche a tutti noi che abbiamo bisogno di te”.

“E di lui no? Se lui si perde, allora è vero che... che non avreste più bisogno di lui... come lui pensa?”.

“Ma cosa dici, Ryo?!” Seiji scosse la testa, comprendendo all'istante la confusione totale del ragazzo, a cosa potevano portare certe idee? “Come puoi pensare una cosa simile?”.

“L'hanno lasciato solo, tutti, tranne Byakuen e io... io... se ci fossi stato... se solo avessi potuto...” scrollò il capo, di nuovo, gli occhi blu intensi si posarono su Seiji. “Perché l'hanno lasciato così solo? Erano solo pugni, era solo uno sfogo il suo, lui non voleva fare del male a nessuno, voleva solo comprensione, lui non voleva abbandonarci, Seiji, lui voleva solo capire!”.

A quel punto Seiji prese in mano le redini della situazione, perché non vi era altro modo per arginare quel ragazzo: era pura irrazionalità, ora.

Afferrò il mento di Ryo tra le mani ed alzò il suo viso verso il proprio, zittendolo per il tempo che bastava.

“Se ti focalizzi su ciò che avremmo potuto fare, perdi di vista ciò che possiamo fare ora. Rimani solido e lucido per Shin. Non c'eravamo allora, ma ora ci siamo. Tienilo bene a mente questo. Ragionando con se e con ma ci facciamo solo del male a vicenda”.

“E se... se non dovessimo farcela? Se lui non la trovasse dentro di sé la capacità di cui hai parlato?”.

“Ryo, ascolta, il primo passo per salvarlo è avere fiducia in lui... fiducia, ricordi? Ciò che lui rappresenta. Perché possa ritrovare la fiducia in noi, siamo noi i primi a doverne avere nelle sue capacità”.

Ryo chinò allora il capo, consapevole che aveva commesso il primo errore, ma la luce era lì per guidarlo:

“Non lasciarla mai spegnere quella luce, Seiji, o allora sì che saremmo tutti perduti”.

 

***

 

Nella parte più folta del bosco il buio era fitto, neanche la luna riusciva a far filtrare la propria luce. Ma Shin poteva sentire l'odore dell'acqua, era vicino, sempre di più e tutto quel che doveva fare era seguire quell'odore. Presto tutto sarebbe finito se avesse dato ascolto a quel richiamo, per una volta ancora, l'ultima volta e poi nessuno avrebbe avuto da lui più nulla da temere.

Stava ancora camminando quando seppe di essere giunto al lago; allora si fermò, solo il tempo necessario per togliersi le scarpe e spogliarsi completamente, perché desiderava che la simbiosi con il suo elemento fosse davvero assoluta, voleva entrare in un totalizzante contatto con gli spiriti della natura primordiale.

Poi riprese a camminare, finché il vuoto si aprì improvviso sotto di lui.

Sorrise, forse il primo sorriso da tanto, tanto tempo e si lasciò completamente andare, immergendosi del tutto e scendendo verso il basso. Nuotò per qualche metro, finché non trovò una corrente particolarmente forte e ad essa si abbandonò, senza più opporre resistenza alcuna, era come una mamma che lo prendeva per mano e lo cullava, lo proteggeva, quell'abbraccio e quella protezione di cui aveva tanto bisogno e che solo quella madre ormai poteva concedergli. Persino da lei si sentiva in colpa ad accettare conforto, lui non avrebbe dovuto avere nessun perdono, nessun sollievo, eppure era così bello, così confortevole.

Quelle mani lo trascinavano sempre più in basso, lo invitavano a dormire.

Sembrava non esserci un fondo in quella parte del lago, forse non c'era davvero, forse era quello il nulla che agognava.

I suoi occhi si chiusero, il suo corpo e il suo cuore imploravano l'oblio: se si fosse addormentato al più presto, forse, tale oblio sarebbe giunto più in fretta.

 

***

 

_C'era qualcosa che gridava dentro di lui. Era qualcosa di misterioso e primordiale, impossibile da ignorare, impossibile da mettere a tacere. E gli stringeva lo stomaco e gli stropicciava il cuore e non sapeva più se era solo istinto, o se era semplicemente paura._

_Byakuen correva e correva e conosceva bene il suo traguardo. E temeva dove esso l'avrebbe portato, ancora una volta._

_E quando si ritrovò di fronte quell'immensa distesa scura, scura come l'abisso che aveva ricoperto il mondo degli Youja, sapeva di essere arrivato tardi. Sulla riva vide la camicia, quella grande dove a volte pareva scomparire e poi i suoi pantaloni, ogni cosa sparsa così, sulla riva, come tutto quello fosse assolutamente normale._

_La tigre alzò il naso alla luna e levò il suo lamento, che era anche un inquietante allarme e, senza più pensarci, tornò sui propri passi e si lanciò in una corsa sfiancante verso le uniche persone che potevano aiutarlo. Si fermò per un istante quando Touma gli comparve di fronte, ma bastò un solo sguardo perché l'arciere capisse e indirizzasse i propri passi verso il luogo da cui Shin era scomparso._

_E Byakuen tornò a correre e sembrò passare un secolo, ma forse erano solo pochi secondi quando davanti a lui comparvero gli altri cuccioli, i visi che mostravano già parte dell'angoscia che si era infiltrata nel suo cuore di felino._

 

 

 

 

 


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E avrebbe dovuto vedere la luce?   
> Quella luce era mancata a Shin quando era scappato ed era rimasto solo, era mancata a lui quando l'aveva lasciato andare, pensando che...  
> Era mancata ed anche ora mancava.  
> E Seiji che diceva che erano rimaste le loro virtù...   
> Di certo la saggezza non gli avrebbe fatto aggredire Shin e la giustizia avrebbe smosso Shu e l'avrebbe portato sulle tracce di Shin e la fiducia di Shin lei, lei...   
> Si era eclissata nel momento in cui giustizia e saggezza le si erano rivoltate contro.   
> Se quando le yoroi ancora esistevano le loro virtù erano così fragili ora, ora dove si trovavano?

** -7- **

 

“Cosa c'è, Byakuen? Perché piangevi?”.

Ryo si inginocchiò davanti alla tigre e le posò le mani sul muso; il pianto inconfondibile e raggelante si era infiltrato oltre le pareti di casa, raggiungendo le orecchie di tutti i suoi abitanti.

Jun aveva cominciato a tremare e i due ragazzi avevano imposto a Nasty di restare con lui prima di precipitarsi all'esterno.

Mentre Ryo correva incontro a Byakuen, Seiji rimase qualche passo più indietro e si diresse verso Shu, immobile, come pietrificato. Neanche quando si fermò davanti a lui il _nakama_ sembrò reagire.

“Che cosa è successo, Shu?!”.

Seiji mise una mano sulla sua spalla e solo allora il ragazzo parve scuotersi.

“Se n'è andato... ancora... ancora...”.

Sotto il tocco di Korin, Kongo tremò, ma rialzò lo sguardo da terra.

“Shin non... non tornerà...?”.

“Dove? Dove è andato?”. 

I richiami di Seiji si fecero più pressanti, persino la sua calma cominciava a venir meno, un senso di oppressione gli era sceso sul petto, anche se ancora non sapeva spiegarsi a cosa fosse dovuta la certezza che qualcosa di grave stesse accadendo.

Un ruggito di Byakuen li fece sussultare tutti, Ryo si alzò, guardò verso di loro:

“Dobbiamo sbrigarci, Byakuen è terrorizzato, ha fretta, è successo qualcosa!”.

Seiji guardò prima Ryo, poi Byakuen, poi Shu e poi di nuovo Byakuen, mentre la sua mano afferrava il polso di Shu, tentando di trascinarselo dietro.

Il compagno non oppose resistenza, era come un bambino perduto e privo di volontà; mise un passo dopo l'altro perché era ciò che doveva fare, ma...

Il suo cuore? Dov'era finito?

Era annegato negli occhi sfuggenti di Shin?

Aveva perduto l'udito ascoltando le sue scuse? Le scuse, quelle scuse...

Odiava le scuse, ogni scusa, tutte le scuse.

Colpevoli, innocenti...

Che senso aveva non lo sapeva più.

Era diventato cieco a tutto, anche a lui, a lui così tremante? Quella figura che tremava e chiedeva aiuto...

Chiedeva aiuto, lo sentiva, lo sapeva... ma sapeva anche, in cuor suo, di non poter dare aiuto. Di non saper dare aiuto. Di non... voler dare aiuto?

Allora perché i suoi passi non si fermavano? Perché seguiva Seiji?

Perché seguiva il ricordo di quei passi disperati?

Sentì le lacrime scendere.

E piangeva. Piangeva e non riusciva a fare a meno di quelle lacrime.

 

***

 

Era buio il bosco, così buio che la tenebra si rifletteva nei loro cuori mentre camminavano, correvano anzi, dietro a Byakuen che li guidava chissà dove, chissà verso quale brutta sorpresa, perché i loro spiriti erano grevi ed oppressi, pressoché certi che qualcosa, in quella sera d'estate, non andava, che qualcosa di tremendamente sbagliato era calato su di loro come un sudario.

E un sudario era anche l'atmosfera che li avvolgeva e che avvolgeva la figura che improvvisamente scorsero, davanti a loro, ferma, in preda ad una strana tensione.

“Touma!” gridò Ryo e quel suono stridette, facendo vibrare in maniera distorta nervi e pensieri di ognuno di loro. 

La figura in piedi nel buio, a quel richiamo, sussultò accentuando, in qualche modo, il senso di irrealtà che permeava il tutto.

“È... in acqua...”, la voce del ragazzo risuonò troppo alta, troppo distorta. Si voltò di nuovo verso il nero abisso del lago e, dopo qualche istante, riaprì bocca. “Sta... credo... nuotando... credo...”.

Rabbrividì. Sentiva freddo. Era forse il freddo di quel lago che gli penetrava nelle ossa?

Dov'era Shin? In che punto del lago si era lanciato? Era vicino a riva o nuotava nel bel mezzo di quell'enorme distesa?

Forse era là in mezzo, forse... forse era nel profondo di quell'abisso, ma...

Non aveva freddo, Shin? Lui che era così freddoloso, anche se era nell'acqua lui... lui...

“Ma... non si vede niente...” fu il sussurro di Ryo; il suo sguardo vagava sulla superficie increspata sulla quale scintillavano alcuni puntini come stelle cadute. “Dev'essere così buio là sotto e questa zona del lago è la più pericolosa”.

Seiji si accostò a loro, anche il suo sguardo fisso, corrucciato e quella voce dentro di lui che continuava, come una nenia inquietante:

“ _Qualcosa non va qualcosa non va qualcosa non va...”._

Ma diede voce a parole che volevano essere rassicuranti:

“Shin è nell'acqua, non c'è niente da temere...” poi sussurrò un'ultima parola, che avrebbe voluto trattenere, “spero...”.

Calamitò su di sé gli occhi angustiati di Ryo. Rekka l'aveva udito anche troppo bene e percepiva tutto il suo malessere, l'ansia che, nonostante i buoni propositi, non riusciva a cacciare; e si malediceva Seiji, perché era al contempo consapevole di essere, a quel punto, l'unica persona in grado di reggere ancora. Ma per quanto se...

Se cosa?

Scrollò il capo, per cacciare i pensieri molesti.

“Touma, non potevi andarlo a cercare? Da quanto si è tuffato?”. 

Ancora Ryo.

Ogni loro parola era come un grido di spettro, tutto intorno c'era una strana eco... qualcosa non andava...

Byakuen agitava la coda, nervoso, li guardava, attendeva...

“Io... credo... qualche minuto. Era davanti a me... io...” gli occhi di Touma si allargarono, cercarono di mettere a fuoco tutto, ma niente vedevano. Solo quel profondo nero.

Shu, dietro a tutti gli altri, parve non udire le loro parole, ma sentì l'aria tra di loro addensarsi, come prima di una tempesta. Avanzò come un automa, ritrovandosi con i piedi in acqua e lo sguardo spento e confuso.

“Dov'è... Shin...?”.

Un sussurro talmente lieve che nessuno lo sentì. Ma guardarono le sue spalle, percepirono quel tremolio quasi convulso delle braccia e fu come se avessero sentito ogni sua singola sillaba.

Una mano si serrò sul suo braccio, poco sotto la spalla, lo tirò indietro:

“Vedi di non fare sciocchezze, pure tu!”.

Ryo vide il volto di Kongo girarsi, rigido, con lentezza, non sembrava neanche un reale essere umano:

“Ryo... dov'è Shin?”.

“Ma non hai sentito?! Si è tuffato, è là sotto!”.

“ _Non urlare, Ryo, non parlare con quel tono acuto”_ avrebbe voluto dire Seiji, ma si trattenne perché, in realtà, il tono delle loro voci era come amplificato. Ryo non stava realmente urlando, ma era cose lo facesse.

Korin si portò una mano alla fronte e sbuffò, per gettare all'esterno un po' di ansia in eccesso, senza risultati positivi; si portò più vicino a Touma, avrebbe voluto appoggiarsi a lui, chiedergli aiuto ma... poteva pretenderlo? Lo guardò:

“Tou-chan... l'hai visto mentre si tuffava? Come ti è sembrato?”.

Il ragazzo interpellato scosse la testa.

“Era già in acqua, ho trovato solo i vestiti. Ho pensato che... facesse un bagno, ma...”.

E i suoi occhi tornavano sullo specchio d'acqua e l'angoscia lo attanagliava.

“L'acqua è fredda... troppo fredda...” prese a dire Shu con voce tremante. “Non va bene... no, non va...” e i suoi passi lo riportarono con i piedi e poi con le gambe in acqua e il suo tremare aumentò, per il gelo e la paura.

Un altro strattone di Ryo che lo ritrascinò al suo fianco; il volto di Rekka era improvvisamente determinato, era il volto del capo... e del protettore. Anche la sua voce risuonò decisa e ferma, fredda quasi:

“Tu non sai nuotare bene, vado io”.

Poi si voltò, li fulminò uno ad uno con l'ardore del suo sguardo deciso:

“Che nessuno si muova o faccia sciocchezze, adesso ci penso io!”.

Shu tremò ancora di più, Touma sussultò, gli occhi sgranati, Seiji corrugò la fronte, consapevole che la passionalità di Ryo non sempre era sana. Ma non fece in tempo a dire nulla, perché il ragazzo già era scomparso sott'acqua. Korin imprecò tra i denti:

“Speriamo che non la faccia lui una sciocchezza...”.

“Ma Ryo... se la cava bene in acqua” osservò Touma, come assente.

“Non come Shin però e se...”.

Si bloccò. Cosa stava per dire? Se non l'avesse trovato? Stava per dare forma alla sua paura? Se non l'avesse trovato Ryo non sarebbe riemerso a costo di affogare?

Non poté trattenersi oltre, tutta la sua flemma venne meno, si aggrappò con la mano al braccio di Touma ed esplose, a voce più alta di quanto avrebbe voluto:

“Maledizione, Touma, ma cosa è successo ancora? Vi abbiamo lasciati soli perché vi chiariste e tutto quel che ottenete è farlo scappare di nuovo? Siete giunti al punto che non riuscite neanche... a parlare a Shin in maniera tranquilla?! Cosa vi ha fatto di così terribile?!”.

Touma arretrò di un passo, spaventato da Seiji e dai suoi stessi pensieri passati. Era il rimorso che non se ne era mai andato, solo che ora risuonava molto più forte nella sua mente.

“Sono stato io...” mormorò Shu dal suo angolino silenzioso. “Sono stato io... Touma è innocente... sono stato... io...”. Sentiva la terra tremare sotto i suoi piedi, ma erano solo le sue gambe tremanti che esprimevano ciò che la sua bocca era incapace di dire: paura, terrore agonizzante, ansia e... così tanti, troppi, brutti pensieri. 

E Ryo? Dov'era lui? Perché non risaliva assieme a Shin? E Shin? Perché non risaliva? Non voleva farsi vedere da lui?

Ma certo, che domande.

Che domande erano da porsi? Shin aveva paura di lui...

Paura...

Faceva davvero così paura, lui?

Istintivamente si avvicinò allo specchio d'acqua e si chinò a guardarsi il volto. Si ritrasse violentemente, impallidì, una mano sulla bocca.

Era così che l'aveva visto Shin fino a quel momento? Con quegli occhi, quella smorfia...

“Esci dall'acqua, Shu!”.

Fu l'ordine perentorio di Seiji che, intanto, si era mosso un poco avanti: cominciava a pensare che se Shin non andava lasciato solo, Shu non era da meno e se il peggio fosse accaduto...

Quale peggio, maledizione, quale peggio?

Shu non lo ascoltava, non sembrava trovarsi nemmeno lì.

“Shu, vieni qui ho detto!”.

Non servivano suppliche in quel momento, ci voleva fermezza, aveva la sensazione che quei ragazzi che lo circondavano richiedessero più che mai una guida ferrea, per non naufragare in loro stessi. Si voltò verso Tenku mentre si avvicinava a Shu:

“Scusami, non volevo aggredirti, è che sono preoccupato anche io e gradirei... gradirei un po' di collaborazione, Touma! Aiutami!”.

Fu un attimo e l'arciere si gettò al collo di Shu facendolo barcollare all'indietro, addosso a sé e non dovette mollare la presa per qualche istante, mentre la sua voce cercava di tranquillizzare la frenesia scatenata delle gambe di Shu.

“Ora Ryo torna e torna anche Shin, Shu. Stai tranquillo, ora tornano... davvero, non ti preoccupare...” e mentre la resistenza di Shu scemava, anche la sua voce si abbassò. Touma guardò il ragazzo singhiozzare e affondare il proprio sguardo in quella pozza troppo scura e troppo fonda.

Shin era là, ne era certo, ma dove? Sembrava troppo profonda, troppo infinita quell'immensa oscurità, sembrava voler inghiottire ogni cosa, le stelle, la luna, il calore... gli stessi Ryo e Shin.

Strinse in modo protettivo il collo di Shu e socchiuse gli occhi, contando i secondi, troppo lunghi, che li separavano dai loro amici.

Lo ritrascinò sulla terra ferma, mentre Seiji restava un po' indietro, a guardare un po' loro, un po' alle proprie spalle attendendo, sperando...

Ma il tempo passava... troppo tempo...

Fin dove si era trascinato Shin perché Ryo ci mettesse tanto a trovarlo? Se si era semplicemente tuffato per nuotare, perché Ryo non risaliva con lui, perché non l'aveva ancora trovato?

Il suo sguardo incontrò per un attimo quello di Byakuen, la coda che continuava ad agitarsi in movimenti lenti e ipnotici, tristi, come triste era il suo sguardo che tuttavia voleva incoraggiare.

“ _Caccia via quel guazzabuglio di pensieri orribili, Seiji, falli sparire dalla tua mente, resta saldo”._

Era Byakuen che comunicava con lui attraverso il cuore o lui stesso tentava di imporsi un controllo che sembrava venir meno?

Proprio mentre si voltava ancora, a scrutare la superficie dell'acqua, questa si agitò un attimo, spruzzi vorticanti segnalarono l'emergere di qualcosa... qualcuno... e il suo cuore si fermò, in preda ad uno strano miscuglio di ansia e sollievo.

Fu il primo sentimento a prevalere quando focalizzò la figura di Ryo... da solo...

Ed anche il granitico Seiji non poté fare a meno di tremare.

“Non l'ho trovato” Ryo era un groviglio di singhiozzi e tremori, “non c'è, è così buio là sotto... lui non c'è... ma deve esserci. C'è una corrente molto forte, ma non può essere un problema, non è certo come la corrente di Naruto! Eppure trascina verso il fondo, ma il fondo... sembra non esistere, si va sempre giù, senza che ci sia mai una fine! Se lui è andato là sotto io non so... non so come... È TROPPO BUIO!”.

Seiji accorse veloce al suo fianco, lo strinse:

“Ora devi calmarti, devi...”.

Rekka si divincolò furiosamente:

“NON POSSO CALMARMI, IO DEVO TORNARE LÁ SOTTO, DEVO TROVARLO, DEVE ESSERE LÁ, PERCHÉ NON SI TROVA?!”.

La stretta di Korin si fece più forte, più decisa:

“Adesso non vai da nessuna parte, non servirà a nulla...”.

Perché non sarebbe servito a nulla? Perché anche lui ora ascoltava da se stesso discorsi così disfattisti? Qual era la verità?

Il suo sguardo corse ai due compagni poco distanti e a Byakuen, consapevole di non essere più in grado di cancellare un'ansia prossima a disperazione dai propri occhi.

“Shin non... non c'è...” la voce rotta di Shu si stese su di loro come il funebre rintocco di una campana e Touma non poté far altro che stringerlo ancora più a sé. Sapeva che se l'avesse lasciato andare si sarebbe gettato in acqua e allora, allora...

“Seiji... se è tanto buio... se là dove c'è Shin è solo tenebra, allora ...” gli occhi cobalto si fissarono su quelli violetti con tale ansia che Korin si sentì immediatamente rivestito di una responsabilità superiore. “Allora solo la luce può ritrovarlo... Seiji ...”.

Korin sussultò.

Cosa diceva Touma? Non c'erano più le _yoroi_ , non c'era più... il loro potere? No, non era vero questo, lui l'aveva già usato...

Ma solo per mettere in comunicazione i loro cuori.

Usare ulteriori potenzialità di Korin... come poteva essere ancora possibile?

Eppure...

Si erse, guardò Touma con gratitudine, annuì e gli indicò Ryo prima di staccarsi dal ragazzo tremante e in lacrime e dirigersi verso il centro del lago. Ma Ryo non si distraeva mai quando un compagno voleva agire al suo posto, quando avrebbe dovuto impedire loro di correre qualunque minimo rischio e si lanciò deciso al suo inseguimento.

Touma si gettò prontamente in avanti, intenzionato a fermarlo: gli sbarrò la strada e gli mise le mani sulle spalle.

“Ryo, lascia fare a Seiji ... davvero ...”.

Rekka si agitò sotto il suo tocco, fece resistenza, ma non troppo convinta, era semplicemente disperato, stanco, aveva bisogno di loro, aveva bisogno di quel contatto:

“Ma se lui va... e poi non torna neanche lui? E se... se dovessimo perderli entrambi... se... Touma... è buio... è davvero troppo buio e freddo... e loro... quanto freddo potrebbero avere là sotto? Io sono il fuoco, io dovrei riscaldarli, io...”.

“Guardami!” esclamò d'un tratto Touma, con un'autorità tutta nuova. Qualcosa disse a Ryo di fare come gli era chiesto e quando fissò quegli occhi lucidi e testardi si immobilizzò sul posto. “Torneranno entrambi. Nessuno rimarrà là sotto, loro non...” le mani di Touma scivolarono dietro la schiena di Ryo e si trovò ad abbracciarlo teneramente, perché sentiva che era la cosa giusta da fare: entrambi avevano bisogno di calore e di un posto in cui piangere.

Ryo non poté fare altro se non abbandonarsi, rendendosi conto di quanto avesse atteso, di quanto lo avesse desiderato, perché proteggere era il suo ruolo ma... da quei _nakama_ era anche così bello farsi proteggere, lasciar cadere ogni difesa, mostrarsi davvero per quello che si era: bambini cresciuti troppo in fretta e con un bisogno di affetto e comprensione che mai nessuno aveva loro mai realmente concesso, se non tra loro, reciprocamente. Loro avevano solo loro stessi, ognuno di loro aveva solo i suoi _nakama_ cui aggrapparsi in quel modo, cui abbandonarsi in quel modo. E il pensiero tornò al compagno rimasto solo sulla riva del lago, spaventato come un cucciolo orfano e smarrito.

“Andiamo da Shu...” sussurrò tra le lacrime, il volto nascosto sulla spalla di Touma, “non abbandoniamo più nessuno... andiamo da lui e aspettiamoli...”. 

Touma si alzò, trascinando con sé anche Ryo e, mano nella mano, si avvicinarono alla figurina che era Shu: rannicchiato su se stesso, ginocchia strette a sé, tremava in silenzio, gli occhi spalancati come quelli di un bambino sbigottito continuavano a scivolare sulla superficie del lago, alla continua, estenuante ricerca.

Ryo e Touma si lasciarono cadere ai due fianchi del ragazzo e gli si strinsero addosso, unendosi a lui in quell'attesa lunga, troppo lunga. Ma assieme potevano sopportare, almeno un altro po'.

Il silenzio regnava assoluto, persino i grilli avevano smesso di cantare, le fronde di stormire, ogni fruscio notturno spento come i loro spiriti oppressi; sembrava che l'intera natura partecipasse a quell'attesa, la natura nella quale i loro elementi si compenetravano in perfetta armonia e che proprio per questo con loro era sempre stata in simbiosi e il loro dolore si trasformava nel dolore della terra, dell'acqua, del cielo, del calore estivo e della luce di luna e stelle che quasi non brillavano più.

Ma poi ritornò una luce, una strana luce, calda, che sembrò risalire dal lago stesso e fece sgranare gli occhi dei ragazzi e della tigre, un bagliore dapprima soffuso, ma che andava allargandosi sotto la superficie, come se le stelle fossero davvero tutte cadute nell'acqua e andassero assumendo, sempre più, la consistenza di un piccolo sole.

“È... Seiji?” il primo sussurro dopo tanto, quello di Ryo.

Touma sentì il cuore allargarsi, Shu si precipitò di nuovo a riva, senza una parola, l'ansia attanagliante nella gola.

La luce salì ancora, fino a levarsi ai loro visi che si colorarono di calore e, finalmente, l'acqua si sciolse attorno alla luce e il viso di Seiji e poi quello di Shin comparvero davanti ai loro occhi. I loro passi furono calamitati dal bagliore che, sempre più fioco, andava spegnendosi attorno a due figure.

Shin, svenuto, giaceva tra le braccia di Seiji in un abbraccio dolce e protettivo, il corpo nudo scosso da tremiti. Shu fu il primo a raggiungerli e si fermò con la bocca semiaperta, le mani tremanti. Non riusciva nemmeno a pensare di sfiorare quel corpo bianco e fragile: era sollevato ed aveva un terrore senza nome che lo percorreva tutto.

Alle sue spalle giunsero Touma e Ryo e furono loro a fare le domande.

“Come sta?!”.

“Dov'era?!”.

“Portiamolo a casa!”.

“È gelido!”.

“Si... portiamolo a casa” mormorò Seiji accentuando la stretta, quasi temesse che qualcosa ancora giungesse a strappargli il compagno dalle braccia. I suoi occhi d'ametista, socchiusi e dolci, erano chini sul viso reclinato di Shin il cui pallore, a causa del freddo, del rischiato annegamento, superava quello naturale di Korin, “state tranquilli, non corre pericoli, ma ha bisogno di cure. Sono dovuto scendere molto, credo non abbia nuotato, semplicemente si è abbandonato alla corrente... voleva andare via con lei... voleva dormire nell'abbraccio dell'acqua... ma l'acqua me l'ha riportato... l'acqua ce lo ha restituito”.

Non sollevò mai lo sguardo, raramente Korin si era rivelato così tenero, così vinto dall'emozione; mentre parlava lentamente, la voce soffusa e tremante, sembrava non riuscire a smettere di guardarlo.

Camminarono in un silenzio d'attesa verso casa, gli occhi incollati a quella figura che, ora, pareva loro quasi sacra: il gesto di Seiji aveva spazzato via ogni paura, ogni avversità, ogni tenebra.

Si sentivano ora come bambini stanchi il cui unico pensiero, però, era rivedere il sorriso o anche solo il riverbero della luce negli occhi del giovane Suiko.

A casa furono accolti da ansia e preoccupazione, ma nessuno di loro riuscì a fermare pensieri o azioni finché il corpo di Shin non fu avvolto da un pigiama e infilato sotto delle coperte.

Allora i quattro ragazzi, lasciati soli in rispetto al loro legame, si sedettero ai lati del letto, in silenzio, immersi ognuno nei propri soffocanti pensieri, alla ricerca anche solo di una risposta a quella domanda che pendeva su di loro.

A dare voce alla loro comune paura per primo fu Ryo mentre, incapace di resistere, allungava una mano a sfiorare la guancia di Shin: era così fredda.

“Starà bene?”.

“Starà bene, Ryo” gli rispose Seiji, “è al caldo, è con noi, l'acqua non ha voluto lasciarlo spegnere, ho avuto la sensazione che il lago stesso lo adagiasse tra le mie braccia e... ho come sentito la sua preghiera... la preghiera dall'acqua...”.

“E cosa diceva?” sospirò Touma, la testa raccolta tra le spalle incassate.

“Di riscaldarlo... e di rimettere insieme i pezzi del suo cuore spezzato... cosa che solo noi possiamo fare...”.

Ryo non poté più trattenere un singhiozzo, cadde in ginocchio accanto al letto, portò anche l'altra mano sul viso di Shin, le sue carezze si fecero più frenetiche:

“Ma perché ha fatto una cosa simile? Addormentarsi nell'abbraccio dell'acqua... per non svegliarsi mai più... perché sta così male da voler fare una cosa simile?”.

“È colpa mia”. La voce sussurrata e quasi tremante di Shu fece salire un sospiro da Touma. “No Touma, davvero, sono io. Io... io l'ho rifiutato, io non... non riuscivo a capire il perché...”. Scosse la testa, cercando di lavar via la confusione. “Ma che servono... a cosa servono le spiegazioni se poi... ugh” gli occhi gli si riempirono di nuovo di lacrime, mentre correvano sul viso addormentato di Shin. “Ma... ma io non... pensavo che lui... lui...”.

Il movimento di Ryo fu così repentino e veloce che colse di sorpresa tutti e Shu si ritrovò le sue braccia intorno al collo, il viso che affondava tra la nuca e la spalla:

“Oh, basta, basta! Non voglio più sentire questa maledetta parola, colpa, colpa, colpa! Questa parola è calata su di noi come una condanna da quando le _yoroi_ sono scomparse, la odio, non voglio più saperne nulla di colpe, voglio solo che torniate a sorridere, a prendervi in giro, a giocare tra voi, a farvi dispetti per poi sciogliervi in baci e carezze, rivoglio il mio Shin e il mio Shu, così come li ho conosciuti, vi rivoglio tutti come vi ho conosciuti!”.

Sentirono su di sé la sensazione di un velo strappato, un velo che li divideva gli uni dagli altri, che ostacolava i loro occhi dalla luce del sole, dall'azzurro del cielo.

Fu come respirare di nuovo, ma l'aria che entrò nei loro polmoni era un'aria così diversa, sconosciuta... e tremendamente spaventosa.

“Sì, sono scomparse!” esclamò Ryo, ancora avvinghiato a Shu che, come per incanto, si era calmato tra le sue braccia. “Sono scomparse...” ripeté in un sussurro. “Ma noi siamo qui e ci vogliamo bene e io... io vi voglio bene e non voglio più che tra noi vi siano queste incomprensioni, non lo accetto, fa troppo male e non voglio che nessuno di noi soffra ancora”.

Una mano sulla sua spalla lo fece sussultare e sollevare il viso per incontrare gli occhi fermi e all'apparenza impenetrabili di Seiji; era così difficile capire cosa pensava realmente il guerriero della luce e a Ryo sembrava ancora più difficile adesso che il legame, quel legame, quello delle _yoroi_ , non esisteva più.

Cos'aveva realmente nel cuore colui che, l'aveva pienamente dimostrato, aveva ancora dentro di sé i poteri di Korin? Li aveva conservati perché, semplicemente, era Seiji? Oppure, forse, tutti loro...

“Sono scomparse, ma ancora dubitate che ci abbiano lasciato un'eredità?”.

“Noi non siamo te, Seiji...”.

Korin lanciò un'occhiata a Touma, il cui sguardo basso sembrava non volersi staccare dal compagno ancora privo di sensi, in attesa che desse un segno, in attesa di capire cosa gli sarebbe passato per la testa al suo risveglio.

“Touma, che dici?”. 

La voce di Seiji vibrò di fredda severità, per qualche motivo l'osservazione di Tenku gli aveva fatto male.

“Forse la luce ha illuminato il tuo sentiero, ma... non è stato lo stesso con noi. Ora riesco a vedere solo una nebbia fitta davanti a me...”.

“Vedi quello che vuoi vedere” Seiji si alzò, attirando su di sé le occhiate ansiose di Ryo e Shu, mentre Touma si affossava ancor più in se stesso, “tutti voi vedete quello che volete vedere, non diversamente da Shin, tutto si sta sgretolando perché non riuscite ad ascoltarvi realmente, non riuscite a staccare la vostra visuale dalle _yoroi_ , non riuscite a capire che le virtù positive non appartenevano a loro, ma a noi! Noi siamo stati scelti per via delle nostre virtù, non le _yoroi_ ce le hanno conferite, noi siamo stati scelti perché in grado di purificare la loro negatività, come fate a non vedere una cosa così chiara?!”.

Si andava infervorando, parola dopo parola, la pazienza e l'autocontrollo che lo avevano sorretto cominciavano a venir meno, perché non ce la faceva più a vederli così, non voleva che i suoi _nakama_ stessero così. Nel momento in cui aveva stretto Shin tra le proprie braccia aveva percepito in maniera dolorosa tutta la sua fragilità, la stessa che percepiva ora nei suoi compagni e il motivo era soprattutto uno: non solo Shin non credeva più in se stesso e nel gruppo... era un problema comune a tutti.

Rimase in piedi, i pugni stretti, un po' fremente, poi diede le spalle al gruppo e fece per allontanarsi, ma prima che potesse raggiungere la porta Ryo lo raggiunse, lo afferrò per le braccia e gli girò intorno per fronteggiarlo:

“Non farci questo, Seiji, non ti allontanare, non perdere la pazienza con noi perché...”.

“Ryo, non dirlo, non dipendete da me, non solo da me, tutti dipendiamo da tutti, dimostratemi che siete in grado di stare insieme credendo ancora gli uni negli altri. Io ho bisogno di stare un po' da solo. Tornerò tra poco”.

Senza dare a nessuno la possibilità di ribattere altro, Seiji varcò la soglia e lasciò la stanza.

Non vi fu modo per Touma di vederlo uscire, cercò anche di non ascoltare quelle parole; era così arrabbiato, così triste, così... così...

Allungò una mano verso il volto di Shin che, sotto il suo tocco nervoso, si mosse ed affondò il viso tra le coperte, mentre gli occhi si posavano su Shu, silenzioso e ancora tremante.

E avrebbe dovuto vedere la luce?

Quella luce era mancata a Shin quando era scappato ed era rimasto solo, era mancata a lui quando l'aveva lasciato andare, pensando che...

Era mancata ed anche ora mancava.

E Seiji che diceva che erano rimaste le loro virtù...

Di certo la saggezza non gli avrebbe fatto aggredire Shin e la giustizia avrebbe smosso Shu e l'avrebbe portato sulle tracce di Shin e la fiducia di Shin lei, lei...

Si era eclissata nel momento in cui giustizia e saggezza le si erano rivoltate contro.

Se quando le _yoroi_ ancora esistevano le loro virtù erano così fragili ora, ora dove si trovavano?

 


	8. 8

** -8- **

 

Anche l'acqua voleva rifiutarlo, l'aveva respinto.

Certo, le _yoroi_ non esistevano più e forse questo poteva avere spezzato persino il legame con il suo elemento, quello che fin da quando era piccolo si era rivelato un'immancabile certezza.

Era tuttavia più probabile che non c'entrassero nulla le _yoroi_ , l'acqua l'aveva rinnegato ritenendolo indegno, perché più nessuno avrebbe avuto bisogno di lui, più per nessuno era indispensabile.

Poi era giunta quella luce ad avvolgerlo, calda, era giunto l'abbraccio e il suo cuore si era sentito così bene per un attimo... per un attimo solo, prima che tornasse la consapevolezza della sua nullità.

Perché qualcuno avrebbe dovuto abbracciarlo così? Perché avrebbe dovuto illuderlo ancora di aver bisogno di lui?

Era quindi tornata la tenebra, quella stessa tenebra in cui ora era inginocchiato, mormorando tra sé parole con una voce che non riusciva ad udire, perché tutto era silenzioso e vuoto come il suo spirito:

“ _Perché non mi hai lasciato laggiù, Seiji? A cosa vi servo, ancora, io? Così è peggio per tutti...”._

Eppure l'acqua stessa non lo voleva, l'aveva consegnato a Seiji e allora... allora qual era il suo posto, ormai? Quale se non il nulla?

Annullarsi era tutto ciò che gli restava, ma come fare? Neanche scomparire dal mondo gli era concesso?

Un senso di soffocamento lo invase, il panico dato dalla consapevolezza di dover lottare ancora contro se stesso e contro la pietà, forse l'irritazione, la sopportazione e il rifiuto degli altri.

Si portò le mani alle tempie, affondò le mani nei capelli e aprì la bocca, mentre un urlo agghiacciante gli esplose nelle orecchie...

Era il suo stesso grido, lo comprese, ma non gli importò: forse tutto quel che gli restava era urlare per l'eternità.

 

***

 

L'aveva percepito ancora prima di sentirne il grido: il suo Shin stava chiedendo aiuto, la sua anima si era accartocciata su se stessa, eppure lui implorava, in qualche modo.

“Shin ...?”.

Un roco sussurro, come una preghiera, la ricerca di una conferma.

Il suo Shin...

Era il suo Shin quello che aveva cercato l'abisso più nero? Come poteva essere lui, come poteva essere la sua acqua, colei che reca con sé la vita...

Come poteva ricercare la morte?

Cosa c'era stato di sbagliato?

forse tutto?

Allungò le mani, catturò una delle sue, fredde e tremanti, e la raccolse come si raccoglie un uccellino caduto dal nido.

“Shin, cucciolo... ci sono io”.

Shin gridò ancora, lottando per mettersi seduto e per sottrarsi a quel contatto. Ryo e Touma furono in un attimo accanto a Shu, le loro braccia si tesero per aiutarlo a trattenere il compagno che sembrava voler scappare ancora.

Non era possibile distinguere nessuna parola dalla voce di Shin, vi erano solo quelle grida, come se stesse affrontando il peggiore dei nemici.

“Shin-chan, per favore” fu la supplica disperata di Ryo, sull'orlo del pianto, mentre la porta si apriva e Seiji fu di nuovo con loro.

Nasty, Jun e Byakuen si erano fermati sulla soglia della stanza, ciascuno partecipava al dolore di Shin a suo modo, ma purtroppo Shin non poteva percepire il loro conforto; troppo smarrito in se stesso, in quelle mani, in quegli abbracci, in quelle voci che tentavano di calmarlo vedeva solo ulteriori illusioni, ulteriori tentativi di allungare la sua agonia.

Voleva scappare, voleva scomparire, voleva... andarsene da loro?

 

Ancora si chiese cosa avevano davvero fatto: c'era molto di più sotto il loro abbandono, molto più di un'incomprensione, molto più di un litigio, molto, troppo di più.

Touma lo comprese, alla lunga, ma lo comprese.

Ed era così semplice...

Era il tradimento di una promessa.

Era il non aver compreso che vi era un'ombra che lo tormentava, era l'aver rifiutato quella mano che chiedeva aiuto, era... era aver rifiutato quella stessa ombra.

Non aveva accettato, non erano riusciti a non vederlo unirsi a loro, in una comune lotta.

Non erano riusciti a vedere le sue ragioni, le avevano rifiutate a priori.

E se le _yoroi_ avevano tenuto un sottilissimo filo tra di loro, quella scomparsa era stata la liberazione e, assieme, la rovina di Shin.

 

Le urla di Shin si fecero a poco a poco più sporadiche e flebili, i suoi movimenti meno convulsi. Ryo ne approfittò per abbracciarlo del tutto e attirarlo contro di sé e, a quel punto, Shin non gridava più, la sua voce si era ridotta ad una serie di singhiozzi, violenti e feroci quasi, ma almeno era un pianto, era uno sfogo normale che un po' cancellava l'orrore della precedente disperazione selvaggia.

Ryo lo strinse con tutta la possessività di cui il suo grande cuore colmo d'altruismo era capace, lo cullò, pianse insieme a lui e intanto cercava di parlargli:

“Va tutto bene, te lo giuro, Shin, va tutto bene, andrà tutto bene”.

Seiji lo osservava.

L'altruismo...

Non si poteva dire che non appartenesse più a Ryo.

Quanto ci avrebbero messo, i _nakama_ , per accorgersi quanto in loro fossero vive le rispettive virtù?

Shu e Touma erano rimasti in disparte, gli occhi del primo incollati all'abbraccio, mentre il secondo aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto rivolto, forse, a se stesso.

Gli occhi di Tenku si alzarono poi, assenti, e guardarono le mani di Shu ancora strette su quella di Shin: non l'aveva lasciata, non l'aveva abbandonata, nemmeno in quel momento. La mandibola contratta di Shu non era certo dovuta allo sforzo che aveva impiegato, sembrava voler mordere le parole, ingoiare le lacrime e trattenere la tristezza.

Non l'aveva lasciato lui, no. Non una seconda volta. Anche se, ora, difficilmente Shin si sarebbe ricordato di quel gesto... o, forse, no?

“Seiji ...” mormorò a spalle contratte.

“Cosa?”.

“Illuminerai la strada di Shin? Lui... lui può vedere solo ombra, ora...”.

Il guerriero della luce sospirò, un po' rassegnato, un po' impotente, si portò la mano al ciuffo e lo sollevò, il suo solito gesto rivelatore di nervosismo e, a tratti, anche di forse inconsapevole seduzione...

In quel momento di sicuro inconsapevole, ben altri pensieri si rincorrevano nel suo animo.

“Touma... ascoltami. Tu non vuoi capire... non sono io la soluzione, non da solo. Shin ha bisogno di vedere la sua strada illuminata da tutti noi... e da se stesso... forse in primo luogo da se stesso. Non risolverò niente da solo, ho potuto salvargli la vita, ma non potrò fare niente per salvare il suo cuore e il suo spirito... non da solo”.

Il capo di Touma si abbassò, lui sembrò farsi risoluto e si alzò in piedi, sovrastando tutti; fece vagare gli occhi su Shin e Ryo, abbracciati in silenzio e su Shu in ginocchio, come in una preghiera, disperato come un fedele che ha perso quasi ogni speranza.

Eppure il coraggio lo teneva aggrappato a Shin.

Eppure l'altruismo faceva sgorgare parole ed emozioni da Ryo.

E la luce... la luce era lì... e la luce l'aveva strappato alla peggiore oscurità.

La saggezza, invece...

Lei aveva fallito. Prima e, nuovamente, ora.

La saggezza non gli aveva fatto fare nulla di buono per Shin, l'aveva tradito, l'aveva strappato dal suo vero _'kokoro'_. L'aveva fatto abbandonare, gli aveva oscurato mente, occhi e cuore.

La sua 'saggezza' era stata il punto di non ritorno di Shin.

Volse le spalle a Shin e si avvicinò a Seiji, svuotato.

“Non con me”.

Seiji non reagì subito, non poté.

Lo osservò per qualche istante, quasi non credesse ai propri occhi e alle proprie orecchie, mentre Tenku si faceva strada tra i tre sulla porta, Byakuen che si mise a camminare alle sue spalle, come sempre il primo che si rivelava pronto a tenere d'occhio uno di quei cuccioli imprevedibili.

Poi Seiji si riscosse, si alzò, lanciò un'occhiata fugace ai tre compagni ancora stretti, a Ryo non era sfuggito il movimento di Touma ma, con un muto ordine, Korin gli impose di non muoversi, lo stesso fece con Nasty e Jun, talmente in balia degli eventi da riuscire solo a far correre intorno i loro occhi confusi mentre si tenevano stretti sperando, implorando dentro i propri cuori che, presto, avrebbero visto tornare un sorriso sulle labbra dei loro cinque fratelli acquisiti.

 

 

Seiji e Touma erano già fuori dalla stanza quando Shin ebbe un tremito più forte nelle braccia di Ryo, quando finalmente pronunciò parole coerenti, ma tali da spezzare il cuore degli amici:

“L'ho di nuovo fatto star male... Touma non lo merita. Andate da lui... io... non...”.

“Non sei stato tu, Shin e poi nessuno qui si merita di stare male, né lui, né tu” mormorò Shu, le dita della mano che scivolavano sul palmo di quella di Shin, come a volerlo tranquillizzare o forse, più semplicemente, per calmare i suoi battiti impazziti. “E poi c'è Seiji con lui e Seiji lo riporterà indietro, altrimenti rimarrà con lui. Non temere, Shin...”.

“Nessuno resterà più solo, Shin...” aggiunse Ryo che non era più riuscito a smettere di accarezzargli i capelli ma che era, al contempo, profondamente combattuto, perché una parte del suo cuore correva dietro a Touma, l'altra parte non voleva lasciare Shin.

“Ma voi...” la voce di Shin era sottile, era come quella di un bambino troppo stanco, “voi dovete stare uniti. Io volevo abbandonarvi, volevo lasciarvi in pericolo. Non c'è niente di male se lasciate me... dovete farlo... voglio che... andiate da lui”.

“Shin, mi fa male... se tu ci chiedi di abbandonarti di nuovo... fa male” la mandibola contratta si sciolse ed allora gli occhi di Kongo si spalancarono, dando spazio a lacrime troppo grandi per essere vere. “Noi dovremmo scegliere tra voi e abbandonarti... perché? Io non vedo nessuna ragione, vedo solo tanta infelicità”.

 

 

Perché, gli chiedevano? Ma era così ovvio.

Perché...

Perché non avevano più bisogno di lui, perché lui era stato solo in grado di fare del male a loro e a tutto il gruppo, aveva causato più dolore di quanto ci fossero mai riusciti i nemici incontrati sul loro cammino: il dolore del tradimento.

Lui stesso non si sentiva più parte di niente, mentre Touma...

Touma aveva bisogno di loro e loro avevano bisogno di lui, in quattro sarebbero riusciti a ricostruire qualcosa, mentre lui non sarebbe più stato in grado di ricostruire nulla, cosa si poteva ricostruire da un animo così negativo?

Non riuscì tuttavia a dire altro, era troppo stanco anche solo per trovare il fiato necessario a respirare e poté solo abbandonarsi con un gemito, ricadendo in un'assenza completa, un allontanamento da se stesso e da ciò che lo circondava.

 

 

***

 

Lo raggiunse quando Touma stava per chiudersi nella stanza che condividevano.

Prima che potesse serrare la porta alle sue spalle, Seiji si introdusse dietro di lui, spingendolo all'interno e, solo allora, fu lo stesso Korin a chiudere quella porta, relegando all'esterno qualunque altra cosa che non fossero loro due.

Sì, in quel momento voleva quello, solo loro due e si rese improvvisamente conto di quanto bisogno avesse di quell'intimità, di quel momento di esclusività proprio con quella persona.

Intrecciò le mani dietro la schiena, si appoggiò alla porta e lo guardò fissamente:

“Tou-chan...”.

Touma si voltò un poco verso di lui, lo sguardo asciutto, quasi assente.

“Hai sbagliato” sussurrò lui, i capelli arruffati che andavano a coprirgli lo sguardo. “Non è vero... non è mai stata con me... ne ho avuto la conferma... continuo ad averne la conferma...”. Arretrò di qualche passo e si lasciò cadere sul bordo del letto, a capo chino.

Seiji alzò gli occhi al cielo, liberando un sospiro, poi si mosse e lo raggiunse, sedendosi accanto a lui, una mano si sollevò a sfiorare la chioma un po' ispida, quei capelli dalla pettinatura un po' strana e, come al solito, al solo toccarli un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena.

“La saggezza, Touma? Stai commettendo lo stesso errore di Shin? Lui non percepisce più dentro di sé la fiducia, tu sei convinto di non avere mai avuto saggezza, ma... lo vedi anche tu quanto Shin è irrazionale in questo. Rifletti il suo atteggiamento su te stesso: non è forse la stessa cosa?”.

“Io non sono irrazionale. Son sempre razionale, lo sono troppo. Ma so ciò che sento, so... che se ci fosse stata... Shin non sarebbe fuggito. Non sarebbe rimasto da solo. Nulla sarebbe successo se l'avessi avuta davvero e poi” e sembrò ritrarsi dal tocco di Seiji, come se quei tocchi gentili fossero troppo ingiusti per uno come lui. Non si meritava quel trattamento. “Io non la sento...”.

Ma Seiji non lasciò che si ritraesse, anzi, rese il tocco più saldo e anche l'altra mano andò ad aggiungersi alla prima, il suo braccio lo avvolse e lo trascinò contro di sé.

“Touma, Shin stava male, non era in grado di cogliere i tuoi ragionamenti, non vuol dire che i tuoi ragionamenti fossero sbagliati. Shin era così confuso che, probabilmente, non avrebbe dato retta a nulla e, ti ricordo una cosa, è vero che io l'ho portato fuori dall'acqua... ma a chi è stato a capire cosa avrebbe potuto salvarlo? Non ci sarei arrivato da solo, ma per fortuna la tua mente ci è corsa in aiuto, è stata la tua saggezza a salvare Shin, non solo la mia luce”.

“Se fosse stata saggezza non avrebbe permesso a Shin nemmeno di entrare in acqua...” disse lui con voce tremante, soffocata dal petto di Seiji. Cercava e cercava di lottare contro di lui, anche se il suo tocco sul capo lo faceva star male e poi lo travolgeva di quell'insopportabile morsa che faceva impazzire il suo cuore e stringeva lo stomaco quasi fino alle lacrime. Era una tortura. “...e di correre via...”.

“Stai perdendo la lucidità ora, non la saggezza; io non ho visto cosa è esattamente successo quando Shin è scappato, né l'altra volta, né questa, ma vedo come sta, sento tutta la tempesta emotiva che ha dentro, come ora sento la tua... e non sono dissimili. Avrete due modi diversi di reagire, ma la vostra complessità interiore, la vostra profondità, sono tali che spesso vi portano a perdere di vista l'ordine delle cose. Non è una critica. Diventa però un problema quando vi smarrite in voi stessi in questo modo. E c'è una cosa che dobbiamo capire tutti, adesso, cioè che nessuno di noi da solo può fare nulla. Non sono le nostre virtù a non esserci più, sono i nostri spiriti a non essere saldi.” Una mano di Seiji si spostò e la sua mano si posò sul petto di Tenku. “Dobbiamo... reimparare ad ascoltare il cuore, è questa nostra incapacità che ci impedisce di vedere chiaramente, che ci impedisce di conoscere noi stessi. Nel cuore risiedono le nostre virtù e finché i nostri cuori battono, esse restano vive con noi, _yoroi_ o meno. Ma siamo anche solo ragazzi... e saremo uomini... ma mai perfetti, perché l'uomo non può esserlo. Sarà sempre il cuore a salvarci e guidarci, anche quando sbaglieremo esso ci aiuterà a ritrovarci”.

Touma rispose col silenzio, pur non completamente convinto: non sopportava di fallire, era come se gli dicessero che allora era completamente inutile. E se non era utile a loro...?

Alzò una mano verso quella poggiata al petto e la toccò timidamente: si ritrovò a scuotere la testa, confuso.

Seiji gli portò entrambe le mani sulle spalle, inseguì il suo sguardo sfuggente, voleva che lo guardasse negli occhi e che gli credesse, fino in fondo.

Siccome il volto di Touma sembrava non volerne sapere di fermarsi, gli posò con decisione le mani sulle guance e affondò gli occhi viola in quelli blu, come a voler trapassare da parte a parte l'anima del compagno ed insediarsi in essa, perché i loro spiriti potessero essere davvero in simbiosi, per conferirgli tutta la sicurezza che in Touma era venuta meno:

“Credimi, Touma, non è colpa tua quel che è accaduto a Shin, non riversare tutto su te stesso. Si poteva evitare? Non lo so. Abbiamo sbagliato qualcosa? Non so neanche questo, forse sì, forse non l'abbiamo capito fino in fondo, ma non tu... noi! Perché i problemi di Shin hanno evidentemente radici più profonde, il suo malessere non è da attribuire tutto a quella sera in cui Ryo ed io siamo stati catturati, il malessere di Shin affonda in lui stesso, forse da anni, forse da quando le _yoroi_ sono comparse nelle nostre vite o forse da sempre, il nostro torto più grande è stato quello di non aver indagato a fondo in lui, di esserci fidati del suo sorriso solare, della sua apparentemente incrollabile volontà... e quindi sì... anche lui ha una parte di colpa, perché ci ha tenuto nascoste tante cose di se stesso. D'altronde non lo biasimo, l'ho fatto anche io, probabilmente l'abbiamo fatto tutti chi più, chi meno, per un motivo o per l'altro e forse continuiamo e continueremo a farlo. Una cosa però dovremmo promettercela: di non nasconderci ancora di più quando sentiamo che siamo sul punto di crollare, a cominciare da questo momento. Per questo, Touma, ti prego, aggrappati a me adesso e non ritrarti, non avere paura di ciò che ci lega!”.

I suoi occhi erano intrisi dei suoi, la sua voce riecheggiava in lui, il suo amore... il suo amore. E la sua tenerezza, la pazienza...

Ogni cosa che più amava di Seiji, del suo Seiji, era lì, di fronte a lui. Lo aveva sommerso di parole impregnate di ogni angolo del suo essere di luce. L'aveva fatto per lui, per loro, l'aveva ammonito, così come aveva ammonito se stesso e poi l'aveva accolto nelle sue braccia, consolandolo.

E poi gli aveva offerto se stesso, ancor più di prima, con ancora più forza e con più amore – non vi era fine a quell'amore? – abbandonando ogni paura, ogni freno.

Si era offerto a lui...

Si trovò a singhiozzare con la ferocia di un bambino perduto contro il suo petto. E mandò giù felicità e amore, senso di colpa e tristezza; pianse fino a non avere più lacrime e allora la stanchezza prese il sopravvento.

Seiji lo stava ancora cullando, stringendo forte, grato di quell'abbandono, speranzoso che l'amore che gli esplodeva nel petto potesse avvolgerlo come le sue braccia ed arrivare, sotto forma di luce, a riscaldare quegli angoli bui del suo spirito, fino a cancellare la tenebra.

Poi, dal respiro regolare, dall'abbandono completo, comprese che Touma si era addormentato e sorrise; tutta la stanchezza accumulata doveva averlo spossato, nessuno di loro aveva ancora goduto di un sonno ristoratore da quando l'ultima battaglia si era conclusa e anche Seiji si sentiva esausto, ma al tempo stesso voleva restare sveglio per tenerlo tra le proprie braccia e guardarlo dormire, desiderando unicamente che il suo tesoro più prezioso potesse godere di quella pace a lungo e sperando che il suo abbraccio avrebbe cacciato ogni possibile incubo.

 

***

 

Ryo percepì il rilassarsi di Shin tra le sue braccia e lo osservò: era di nuovo caduto in un sonno profondo, anche se quel rilassamento era apparente e le sue membra non avevano smesso del tutto di tremare.

Con un sospiro, lo riadagiò sul letto e gli rimboccò le coperte, ma Shu non si decideva a lasciare la mano del ragazzo addormentato, né a distogliere da lui lo sguardo, così Rekka rivolse a lui le proprie attenzioni, gli posò una mano sulla spalla:

“Lo dico anche a te, Shu: andrà tutto bene, te lo prometto”.

Kongo non rispose, non mutò espressione, né distolse le proprie attenzioni da Shin e a Ryo sfuggì un nuovo sospiro, rendendosi conto di quanto gli mancasse il sorriso di Shu, la sua spavalderia, la sua carica piena di ottimismo... quanto gli mancassero tutti.

Una presenza si intrufolò tra loro, un po' timida, un po' premurosa; Nasty poggiò le sue mani sulle loro, li guardò uno ad uno e mormorò qualche dolce parola:

“Siete stanchi, ragazzi, non avete ancora mangiato niente, né avete riposato, almeno dovete dormire un poco”.

Ryo sollevò su di lei il suo sguardo caldo e grato: era davvero stanco, esausto, si chiedeva come ancora riuscisse a reggersi in piedi.

Da quanto, effettivamente, non dormivano? Forse da quando stavano male, nella tenda di Naria, ma si poteva definire sonno, quello? Avevano riposato un poco quando Shin era giunto, quando li aveva riscaldati e confortati con il suo cuore caldo, con il tocco del suo abbraccio spirituale e allora davvero il loro sonno era stato, per un po', sereno, ma non certo lungo, troppa la fretta di alzarsi per raggiungerlo e ringraziarlo.

Riportò il suo sguardo sul volto sofferente di Suiko, mai gli era apparso tanto bello come quando l'aveva visitato nel sonno per guarirlo e poi su quell'altura, lo sguardo perso e sognante a guardare lontano, probabilmente già tormentato da tutti quei pensieri che l'avevano portato al crollo.

Nonostante tutto li aveva accolti con un sorriso, facendosi ancora forza, l'ultimo residuo di forza che era riuscito a trovare dentro di sé.

Lo sfiorò con una carezza sulla fronte, pensando che la sua semplice, tenera bellezza non scompariva neanche in un momento del genere.

“Ti salverò, a costo di perdermi io stesso”.

Non si era reso conto di averlo sussurrato e non semplicemente pensato e quella frase aveva attirato su di sé gli sguardi costernati di Shu e Nasty.

“Non dirlo nemmeno, Ryo, se qualcuno dovrà perdersi insieme a Shin, quello sarò io!”.

“Shu...”.

Il ragazzo cinese sospirò, mentre accarezzava la mano di Shin e poi la guancia: c'erano così tante cose dentro di lui, così tante, così terribili e così tristi che nemmeno lui bene sapeva da dove tutto fosse iniziato. Ma sapeva bene di chi era la colpa.

“Io non l'ho capito... io l'ho lasciato andare... io gli ho dato del traditore e ora, io... sempre io non volevo capirlo, nemmeno perdonarlo. Mi chiedo cosa si debba perdonare a Shin...”.

Il capo di Ryo si scosse, andò a cercare la sua mano e la strinse forte, se la portò alle labbra, poi la posò sul proprio cuore e, di riflesso, con l'altra mano, andò a toccare il petto di Shu:

“Lo senti, come battono ancora insieme? E quello che io sento non è un cuore cattivo, Shu... sai che io lo percepisco? Lo sento se poso la mia mano sul tuo cuore e se metto il mio in contatto con il tuo... quanto tu ci ami... e quanto ami Shin... sento che non ami nessun altro allo stesso modo. La tua reazione nei suoi confronti è amplificata proprio per questo, proprio perché il tuo amore è troppo grande e con l'amore si può tutto, anche perdonarsi oltre che perdonare. Ora... senti di averlo perdonato?”.

Shu scosse la testa, sull'orlo delle lacrime.

“Non ci sono colpe, né perdoni, non c'erano e non ci dovevano essere” una mano andò alla bocca, mentre una lacrima, lenta, scendeva verso il mento. “Ho solo paura pura di perderlo, ora. E... temo di non conoscerlo davvero, io... come ha potuto pensare...”. La mano scivolò dalla bocca verso i capelli, maltrattandoli con nervosismo. “Se penso a quello che poteva succedere... io impazzisco!”.

Ryo lo capì, capì di essere il più forte tra i due ora, capì che Shu aveva bisogno del leader, del sostegno, capì che, anche se lui stesso si sentiva morire dentro, nel bisogno dei suoi compagni avrebbe trovato la volontà necessaria a non crollare, per loro avrebbe sopportato qualunque cosa, purché in loro tornasse anche solo un briciolo di serenità. Con decisione portò le mani sulle guance di Shu, afferrando saldamente il suo viso, quindi fece aderire le punte dei loro nasi, in uno dei gesti più intimi che tra loro cinque condividevano da sempre:

“Non è successo, lo capisci, Shu? Shin è qui, è salvo e ora dobbiamo prenderci cura del suo cuore, ma per poterlo fare dobbiamo smetterla di volere male a noi stessi. Non è vero che non lo conosci. Shin è la sincerità, Shin è sempre lui, è il nostro Shin, non ha mai voluto negarsi a noi, ma ha voluto proteggerci dalle sue ombre, senza capire che le avremmo accettate, come accettiamo le nostre. Shin è Shin, ora sappiamo che soffre più di quanto ci abbia mai rivelato, sappiamo che ci ha protetti dal suo dolore, ma... non è vero che non lo conosciamo, io ci credo!”.

Shu sbatté gli occhi, cercando di lavare via le lacrime, perché le parole di Ryo gli erano entrate fin nel profondo e voleva tentare di riprendere in mano le redini della sua vita, per poi aiutare Shin con la propria. Ma le lacrime non se ne volevano andare, troppo testarde e troppo ingoiate, amaramente.

“Scusa, Ryo... scusa... se ho dubitato, ma...” ingollò, cercò di farlo con quelle accidenti di lacrime. Doveva essere forte per Shin, doveva esserlo per Ryo, perché non voleva dargli ancora preoccupazioni e per Touma e Seiji, anche loro, no, non meritavano anche questo. “Cercherò di essere forte per lui, lo prometto, davvero. Davvero, Ryo”.

Alzò gli occhi con quello sguardo ancora bagnato, una certa amarezza – per se stesso – ma anche una qualche risoluzione dettata dalla disperazione.

“Non lo lascerò più...”.

Rekka sorrise e annuì:

“Grazie Shu, neanche io vi abbandonerò mai”.

Fino a quel momento, Nasty si era rimessa da parte, rispettosa, commossa, senza poter trattenere lei stessa tutte le lacrime che quei cinque cuccioli affamati d'affetto le avevano fatto piangere, ma per loro le avrebbe piante volentieri, l'importante era che non la lasciassero e che non si lasciassero, che riuscissero a ritrovarsi in un abbraccio che, finalmente, sarebbe stato davvero per sempre.

Ma non poteva più soprassedere di fronte alla loro evidente stanchezza, i loro corpi necessitavano ristoro e riposo, quindi si intrufolò ancora tra loro e si trasformò ancora nella voce della ragione:

“Venite giù a mangiare qualcosa, ragazzi, poi andate subito a dormire, lo dico davvero, la prima cosa che dovete fare, per poter davvero aiutare Shin, è rimettervi in sesto fisicamente e tornare ad essere in forma”.

Shu, di malavoglia, si alzò dal proprio posto e, con tutta la delicatezza che le sue grandi mani avevano, lasciò la presa su quella di Shin, poggiandogliela al fianco: era stanco, sì, ma anche tanto affamato. Sarebbe stato un pasto veloce il suo, prima di tornare a sdraiarsi accanto al suo Shin. Quando si fosse svegliato avrebbe dovuto vedere lui per primo e voleva che comprendesse, almeno un poco, come i suoi sentimenti fossero cambiati.

Si richiusero la porta alle spalle, Nasty e Jun che li precedevano verso il piano inferiore. Senza una parola, ma di evidente, comune accordo, prima di raggiungere la cucina decisero di far tappa alla camera di Seiji e Touma: bussarono, un poco inquieti, mentre il silenzio regnava sovrano nella stanza. Si guardarono, prima di girare la maniglia e aprire l'uscio lentamente, infilando il viso nell'apertura, quindi si guardarono ancora, trattenendosi a stento dall'esplodere in una risata, non canzonatoria, ma tenera, perché ciò che videro li fece sentire improvvisamente riconciliati con se stessi e col mondo.

Non doveva stare molto comodo Seiji, crollato in un sonno profondo senza potersi sdraiare del tutto, perché il suo abbraccio avvolgeva un guerriero di Tenku che più che mai somigliava ad un cucciolo di panda, abbandonato tra le braccia di Korin in posizione raggomitolata, le mani aggrappate alla sua camicia. Da parte sua, Seiji non si sottraeva a quel contatto, sembrava anzi averlo ricercato ed il suo abbraccio, agli occhi dei due compagni incantati davanti a quella scena, trasmetteva protezione ed amore incondizionato.

Ryo si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro e, con un sorriso intriso di lacrime, fece qualche passo all'interno della stanza, fino ad avvicinarsi al letto dove i due stavano così avvinti. Qui si inginocchiò e non resistette alla tentazione di posare un tenero bacio sulla fronte di entrambi, seguito da un sussurro:

“Buonanotte miei preziosi _nakama_ , ci vediamo domani e... Seiji... proteggilo dagli incubi”.

 

 

 


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapeva solo che non voleva fare del male e aveva paura di farlo, quella l'unica certezza, l'unico pensiero fisso che gli martellava in testa e che lo spingeva ad annullarsi, a far finta di non esistere.   
> Se neanche l'acqua gli aveva permesso di abbandonarsi a lei, forse l’unica soluzione che gli rimaneva era annullarsi, non ascoltare più nulla…   
> Non essere più nulla.

**-9-**

 

 

Era calata sulla villa una tiepida notte di fine estate, qualche grillo sparuto che friniva, le stelle particolarmente brillanti che bucavano il cielo e la luna nuova, ancora troppo pallida per fare abbastanza luce.

Il ragazzo dapprima non si mosse molto, solo la testa pareva instancabile nei suoi movimenti: poi, ad un certo punto, la bocca si dischiuse e gemette, leggermente. Giunse un'altra smorfia e un'altra parola sconnessa e così, sempre più forte, sempre più disperata, sempre più angosciata la voce usciva da quella bocca. Sembrava lottare con un nemico troppo forte da sconfiggere, troppo doloroso l'affrontarlo, troppo... troppo ogni cosa.

Era sogno, incubo, ma per Shin la più dolorosa realtà, anche se le immagini che lo aggredivano istante dopo istante si rivelavano confuse e, forse per questo, ancor più terrorizzanti; ripercorreva, tutte in una volta, le sue più grandi sofferenze.

Rivide il padre nel suo letto di morte. Proprio lui aveva assistito ai suoi ultimi istanti, non era riuscito a trattenerlo e non era poi neanche riuscito a mantenere tutte le promesse che gli aveva fatto.

Rivide le battaglie, tutte, provando in un unico momento tutta la paura accumulata nel corso dei combattimenti e allora Shu aveva ragione, assolutamente, ad urlargli che era un vigliacco, un bastardo: la sentiva ancora, nelle orecchie, la voce del suo Shu che lo insultava... e che lo odiava.

E Touma che lo guardava con sufficienza e disprezzo...

E quel che faceva più male: la sua stessa rabbia che esplodeva, i suoi pugni che colpivano, senza fermarsi, li colpivano ancora, inarrestabili, forse non si sarebbe fermato mai. Perché non riusciva a fermarsi? Perché stava facendo ancora loro del male?

Perché era in grado di fare solo quello ormai, fare del male a coloro che amava.

Cadde in ginocchio nel nulla di tenebra, si guardò i palmi delle mani e vide tanto sangue che scorreva tra le dita, senza arrestarsi, senza dargli tregua... e non era il sangue dei nemici.

Si portò poi le mani agli occhi, in preda a singhiozzi disperati.

“Non volevo farvi del male, non volevo!”.

“Sei un traditore, Shin, sei un vigliacco!”.

Shu torreggiava su di lui, lo sovrastava, era così grande e così bello, mentre lui si era ridotto ad un esserino piccolo e insignificante, indegno di stargli vicino, indegno di pretendere ancora amore da lui. Shu lo guardava dall'alto in basso, ma poi gli diede le spalle e cominciò a camminare, si allontanava, sempre di più, senza voltarsi. Una mano di Shin si tese, ma non riusciva ad alzarsi:

“Shu, non te ne andare!”.

Nessuna risposta. Shu era sempre più distante, andava riducendosi ad un puntino nel buio e, per quanto Shin si sforzasse, gli era impossibile muoversi, per quanto desiderasse alzarsi e corrergli dietro, pur sapendo che per Shu era meglio così, per tutti i suoi _nakama_ era meglio così.

Erano scomparsi tutti, l'avevano lasciato definitivamente solo; era meglio, sì, ma si sentiva soffocare e la paura si mutava in panico.

Come un bimbo terrorizzato che può solo aggrapparsi a chi è più forte, si raggomitolò su se stesso e pianse, invocando chi avrebbe potuto salvarlo:

“Shu aiutami, perdonami, non lasciarmi solo, ti prego, Shu!”.

Fu in quel momento che gli occhi di Shin si aprirono, ma l'incubo ancora lo teneva prigioniero, mentre continuava a chiamare quel nome, spiraglio di luce nel suo mondo di tenebra.

E dal sonno riemerse Shu, all'improvviso ne fu sbalzato fuori, ritrovandosi a sedere sul proprio letto: fu solo qualche istante prima che sentisse la voce di Shin chiamarlo e allora capì. Raggiunse in poche falcate l'altro letto, si inginocchiò e trovò il suo cucciolo con gli occhi sbarrati sul nulla di tenebra e la bocca semiaperta che lo chiamava.

“Shin, Shin... io sono qui” mormorò, andando ad afferrare una mano e trovandola fredda e tremante. I suoi occhi corsero sulla figura spaventata, anzi terrorizzata. Cosa avesse visto, cosa stesse vedendo ora, non aveva idea.

Fece scivolare una mano sulla guancia e tentò di muovere il viso verso di sé, sperando che tutto ciò lo risvegliasse da quello strano limbo.

“Amore, amore svegliati. È solo un incubo, io sono qui... siamo tutti qui”.

Mormorava e mormorava, sembrava quasi che la sua voce non riuscisse nemmeno più a gridare; la presenza di Shin lo ammorbidiva, lo attenuava, lo rendeva mite e tranquillo. O forse era lui a temere che il suo orribile carattere, la sua energia esplosiva, la rabbia... che tutto questo si incanalasse nella sua voce e andasse a trasmettere a Shin solo altra paura, solo altra rabbia.

“Shin, mio piccolo Shin... svegliati”.

Con una mossa troppo improvvisa perché Shu potesse prevederla, Shin si agitò tra le coperte e si aggrappò a lui, con una tale violenza da dargli l'impressione che la maglia del suo pigiama si sarebbe strappata. I singhiozzi di Shin si fecero più convulsi mentre li soffocava contro il petto di Kongo, mischiandoli a parole e suppliche sconnesse:

“Perdonami... perdonami! Non te ne andare, Shu, ho paura... non lasciarmi!”.

Faceva male, faceva male, era maledettamente doloroso. Era il suo cuore che batteva forte e sembrava gonfiarsi di dolore, tanto da volergli scoppiare dentro.

Il suo bellissimo Shin, il suo meraviglioso, testardo, dolce, petulante Shin...

Ora sembrava semplicemente un bambino perduto in se stesso e non riusciva a togliersi di dosso l'idea che la colpa di tutto quello fosse principalmente sua.

“Shin, non ti lascio” rispose in un soffio, circondandolo di un abbraccio pieno di amore. “Tu non hai colpe, è solo colpa mia, che ti ho abbandonato. Ma non lo farò... mai più. Come ho potuto... farlo?”.

Gli occhi di Shin si sbarrarono, troppo grandi, il suo viso si staccò dal petto di Shu.

No, non era giusto. Cosa stava dicendo Shu? Che era colpa sua? Come poteva Shu avere colpe dopo...

“Dopo che io... che io vi ho... solo fatto del male? Non è giusto”.

Era un incapace: non solo aveva fatto loro del male fino a quel momento, ma continuava a farne con tutti i problemi che stava creando e se Shu l'avesse tenuto ancora così vicino a sé, come poteva essere certo, lui, che non avrebbe più perso il controllo? Che la sua irrazionalità non l'avrebbe ancora portato a colpirlo... a farlo sanguinare? Lui... e tutti gli altri...

In un atroce susseguirsi di istanti rivide i suoi pugni impietosi, feroci, che colpivano senza tregua il volto di Shu. Poteva succedere ancora, sarebbe successo ancora, Shin aveva così paura di se stesso perché sapeva che ormai qualcosa era scattato dentro di lui e non si sarebbe più fermato.

Si divincolò: perché non lo avevano lasciato a dormire nel lago? E perché neanche il lago l'aveva voluto?

“Shu, lasciami!”.

Shu sgranò gli occhi, guardandolo con aria incerta.

“Shin, io... io non ti lascio...”. Scosse la testa, guardò con sincerità negli occhi il suo ragazzo e riaprì bocca. “Io non ti lascio più. E poi non dire che ci hai fatto del male, non...” scosse la testa, abbassando lo sguardo. “Se non ci fossi stato tu... tu ci hai guariti, sei venuto da noi, ci hai cercati… tu, tu Shin...”.

“Non... non giustificarmi. Avrei dovuto farlo subito. Non ho scusanti. Se non vi avessi traditi non sareste stati così male e... essere venuto… era il minimo... non...”.

Balbettava come una persona incapace di parlare, a voce bassa e appena udibile, teneva gli occhi fissi davanti a sé in maniera insana, scuoteva il capo, confuso e continuava ad indietreggiare, a ritrarsi, terrorizzato da se stesso, incredulo riguardo a se stesso, perché odiava la persona che si era comportata in quel modo, odiava ciò che era diventato... o che forse era sempre stato.

“Non so... non so cosa potrei fare. Non so chi sono e non voglio... non voglio farvi soffrire ancora... ma non so come fare, neanche... neanche l'acqua mi ha voluto. Forse perché le _yoroi_ non ci sono più”.

Erano parole e frasi sconnesse, messe in fila una dopo l'altra, senza risoluzione; gli girava la testa e gli faceva male, sapeva che si stava perdendo ma non sapeva come porvi un freno, come arrestare quello smarrimento che si era impadronito di lui.

 

 

Shu vide la paura, quel desiderio di scappare da lui, da tutto, quelle parole assurde, senza logica, senza senso.

Ma un senso ce l'avevano in quella testa ingarbugliata?

I maledetti sensi di colpa di Shin...

Ma chi poteva biasimare? Era stata anche colpa sua se essi erano cresciuti a dismisura, e poi...

“L'acqua ti ha restituito a noi perché sapeva che era la cosa giusta da fare, non pensare che non ti abbia voluto. L'acqua ti ama, non potrebbe fare altrimenti”.

 

Amore...

Quella parola che più di ogni altra aveva sempre contato per lui. Amore in ogni sua forma, amore per la vita, amore da donare per poterlo sentire dentro di sé...

Era stato tutto falso, perché lui non era in grado di amare.

O forse sì, lui li amava, li amava tutti, ma non era più in grado di dare una forma a quel sentimento, non era più in grado di viverlo, forse perché non era più in grado di riceverlo, non voleva riceverlo, o meglio... non doveva.

Una fitta di dolore al capo lo spinse a portarsi le mani alle tempie, mentre si staccava del tutto da Shu, strinse le palpebre e si morse le labbra a sangue, gemendo non sapeva se per il dolore fisico o per la confusione morale, tutto vorticava paurosamente, non capiva più nulla di se stesso, né di tutto ciò che lo circondava. Sapeva solo che non voleva fare del male e aveva paura di farlo, quella l'unica certezza, l'unico pensiero fisso che gli martellava in testa e che lo spingeva ad annullarsi, a far finta di non esistere.

Se neanche l'acqua gli aveva permesso di abbandonarsi a lei, forse l’unica soluzione che gli rimaneva era annullarsi, non ascoltare più nulla…

Non essere più nulla.

 

Lo percepì immediatamente che qualcosa non andava: la sua lotta si era fatta sempre più debole, il silenzio era calato pesante su di loro e la bocca si era richiusa senza più dire nulla, senza nemmeno lamentarsi.

“Shin... amore” sussurrò l'ultima parola come se ne avesse paura. In fondo si vergognava ad usarla, semplicemente perché non si sentiva più all'altezza di usarla di nuovo con lui. Quanto perdono, quante lacrime, quante scuse sarebbero servite perché lui potesse sentirsi ancora libero e sicuro di usare quella dolcissima parola con lui?

“Mi guardi? Ti prego... guardami”.

 

 

Era Shu che gli parlava? Shu ce lo chiamava ancora amore?

Amore... lui stesso avrebbe voluto chiamarlo così.

Che bel suono aveva quella parola, ma non poteva usarla, non poteva sentirla, Shu non doveva amarlo.

Rintanò la testa tra le spalle, si fece piccolo, voleva trovare il modo di scomparire, ma non sapeva come altro fare.

L'unica cosa era non rispondere, fare finta di non sentire fino a non sentire davvero, non sentire più nulla, non essere più nulla.

Rimase muto, immobile, gli occhi ancora fissi davanti a sé, il respiro un po' affannoso, il corpo che tremava fino a dare l'idea di volersi spezzare, ma avrebbe finito per non percepire neanche più quelle sensazioni sgradevoli.

Annullare la mente e il corpo, creare il vuoto intorno a sé...

 

Non vi era reazione in Shin. Pareva che la sua presenza non lo toccasse nemmeno.

Faceva male, così male.

“Shin, amore... amore mio, rispondimi”.

Si abbassò per cercare gli occhi di Shin, nell'oscurità: fu solo fortuna che lo guidò verso di essi ma, quando scorse il mero riflesso della luna sulle sue iridi, non poté fare a meno di irrigidirsi.

Si ritrovò in piedi, fuori dalla stanza, a correre privo di controllo e finì caracollando nella stanza di Ryo, svegliando di soprassalto ragazzo e tigre.

“S-Shu! Che succede?! Shin...?! Shin dov'è?!”.

Kongo gli afferrò la mano e lo trascinò dietro di sé, poi spalancò la porta della stanza di Seiji e Touma ed urlò solo un 'venite' prima di continuare la sua corsa impazzita verso la propria camera.

Furono accanto al letto di Shin senza una parola e allora Shu guardò verso Ryo e sperò che qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, venisse fuori.

Per un attimo non capirono, cosa c'era che non andava? Cosa aveva spaventato tanto Shu?

La prima emozione che colpì il cuore di Ryo fu anzi sollievo, perché trovo il guerriero dell'acqua seduto, apparentemente ripresosi.

Poi quel tremito diffuso, quel modo così strano di respirare e di guardare fisso davanti a sé, l'idea che dava di non essersi neanche accorto della loro presenza...

“Shin...” mormorò Ryo, senza ottenere nessuna reazione.

Allora si portò più vicino, gli posò le mani sulle spalle, la sua voce si impregnò di urgenza:

“Shin, va tutto bene? Come ti senti?!”.

Il coetaneo si mise a tremare più forte, gli occhi si fecero ancor più grandi, ma non mutò la sua espressione, il suo guardare distante, il respiro accelerò e Ryo fu certo che anche il cuore di Suiko cominciasse a battere più forte, così forte da far temere che sarebbe esploso, lo sentì nel suo stesso cuore, in maniera dolorosa.

Il primo a comprendere realmente la situazione fu Seiji che, fino a quel momento, era rimasto fermo, limitandosi a scrutare attentamente Shin, come a voler studiare il suo atteggiamento; si avvicinò a Rekka, lo tirò delicatamente indietro.

“Mantieni la calma, Ryo”.

“Ma...” cominciò l'interpellato, confuso e spaventato quasi quanto Shu adesso.

“Shin ha bisogno di calma, solo di tanta calma”.

Lo sguardo di Rekka andò da Seiji, a Shin, poi di nuovo a Seiji:

“Ma che gli sta succedendo?”.

“Non è in sé, Ryo. Ma forse non è peggio di come stava prima, neanche io ne sono certo”.

Si rivolse quindi a Shu, invitandolo a raccontare cosa fosse accaduto.

“Era un incubo... credo. Io l'ho sentito gridare il mio nome e...” Shu abbassò lo sguardo, nervoso. “Mi chiedeva di non andarmene” un sospiro ancora. “Poi si è svegliato e io sono rimasto con lui ma, quando si è accorto che lo abbracciavo, lui ha cominciato a dire che... non dovevo scusarmi, che era tutto colpa sua, che...” tacque, scuotendo la testa. Era troppo, era abbastanza.

Touma era rimasto in silenzio, osservando lo sguardo assente di Shin: la sua postura, dall'aria testarda, quelle parole, così amare e così dure da non sembrare sue, ma più conosceva Shin, più ogni sua idea iniziale del ragazzo andava in frantumi. Aveva nascosto loro così tanto e il loro litigio, forse, nascondeva ben altro.

Avevano sempre visto solo una parte di Shin e ora la parte rimasta in ombra pareva desiderare di tornare alla superficie, tutta in una volta.

Con passo nervoso e curioso assieme si arrampicò sul letto, fino ad andare dalla parte opposta, accovacciato con la schiena contro il muro e lo sguardo rivolto a Shin. Fissò i propri occhi in quelli spenti di Shin e lo osservò in silenzio, mentre gli strani meccanismi della sua mente giravano sempre più in fretta.

Anche Seiji, spinto un po' da parte Ryo, si accucciò per portarsi all’altezza di Shin, ma silenzioso, discreto; non era affatto consapevole di cosa avrebbe fatto, in realtà non sapeva cosa fare. Una parte di lui, quella più razionale, gli suggeriva che le condizioni mentali del loro compagno erano tali da suggerire un parere esperto, ma prevaleva, in quel caso, la parte più istintiva: un medico, per risolvere una situazione, avrebbe in qualche modo dovuto capirla, e cosa avrebbe potuto raccontare? Che Shin era traumatizzato perché, insieme ai suoi quattro _nakama_ , aveva passato l'adolescenza a combattere contro forze oscure che minacciavano la terra? Che a causa di queste esperienze aveva avuto un esaurimento nervoso ed era arrivato a picchiarli e poi a tentare il suicidio?

Racconti simili avrebbero solo ottenuto di far dubitare della sanità mentale di tutti loro e non rivelarli non avrebbe permesso di risalire all'autentico problema di Shin, quindi tentare quella via era del tutto inutile.

Gli sfiorò una guancia e il ragazzo sobbalzò; almeno era una reazione.

“Io vorrei solo capire se sei tra noi, Shin” chiese con dolcezza, ma il ragazzo rimase muto, sprofondato nel suo personale incubo che stava diventando onnipresente, il capo si abbassò un po', senza che tuttavia mutasse il suo sguardo.

“Shin...” Touma rialzò gli occhi, allungò una mano e la poggiò, sicura, su quella del _nakama_. “Nessuno di noi teme quello che non vuoi mostrarci”.

Un tremito violento, Shin diede a tutti l'impressione di un lieve giunco abbandonato al furore della tempesta e che, prima o poi, a quel furore si sarebbe spezzato. La mano sotto quella di Touma ebbe un fremito, si strinse in un pugno, quindi sgusciò via, a rifugiarsi sotto la coperta che il ragazzo tirò un poco più su; rimase seduto, ma da quell'involto di stoffa spuntava solo il viso adesso, le labbra si erano mosse liberando un gemito appena udibile.

Touma sospirò, scivolò lento giù dal letto e, con aria sempre più meditabonda, uscì poi dalla camera senza una parola. Shu finì per sedersi sul materasso, ma non appena si avvicinò a Shin, questi si raccolse ancora di più in se stesso.

“Cucciolo, non... non ti faccio nulla”.

L'unica risposta che ottenne fu la totale scomparsa di Shin sotto le lenzuola, dove andò a raggomitolarsi celandosi alla vista di tutti; udiva le loro parole in qualche modo, ma non voleva udirle, tentava di ridurre ogni sensazione al silenzio, non si capiva più, non capiva loro, non capiva nulla, era giunto al punto di non porsi neanche domande, perso nella sua regressione emotiva si riduceva a un bozzolo privo persino di ogni pensiero.

Era quello che voleva ottenere, ma allora perché le loro voci continuavano a giungere alle orecchie, i loro tocchi sul suo corpo continuava a sentirli?

Là sotto, nel rifugio che si era costruito, tutto era buio, ma era l'unica condizione che la sua mente era in grado di riconoscere ormai... il buio.

Lo faceva sentire anche protetto; forse, lì sotto, poteva proteggersi anche da se stesso, poteva non essere più visto, forse, se lui stava lì sotto, tutti sarebbero stati al sicuro da lui. Qualche lacrima sfuggì al suo controllo e si chiese perché: lui non era più nulla e non sentiva più nulla, perché doveva ancora piangere?

Poi, all'improvviso, la porta sbatté e sentì Seiji ammonire Touma e Touma che rispondeva con la sua solita nonchalance.

“Voglio provare una cosa”.

“Che cos'è?”.

“Un buon tentativo... spero”.

Le lenzuola scivolarono via dal capo di Shin e il ragazzo rintanò la testa ancor di più tra le spalle, ma giunsero due mani a sfiorarlo sulle gote e, qualche istante dopo, sentì nelle orecchie il calmo e profondo rollare del mare.

La prima reazione di Shin fu quella di sollevare le mani con foga, come a volersi strappare dalle orecchie le cuffie che Touma vi aveva posato, ma poi si bloccò, con le mani su esse, quel suono lo spinse a fare il contrario: le premette ancora di più sulle orecchie, pur tornando a raggomitolarsi su se stesso. QqQQuel suono non poteva escluderlo, non voleva.

Dopo qualche istante in cui i suoi occhi si erano allargati all'inverosimile, li richiuse, le labbra tremarono un po' e ad esse sfuggì un singhiozzo.

“Sembra che l'effetto non sia negativo” osservò Ryo.

“Ma non si estranierà ancora di più?” obiettò Shu.

“Forse all'inizio, ma...” Seiji si risedette sul letto, posò una mano sul petto di Shin e fu sollevato di constatare che il compagno non tentò di ritrarsi, forse perché non se n'era neanche accorto, forse era davvero troppo immerso nel suono dell'oceano che lo rapiva e lo portava via. Però non lo portava via fisicamente ed era già tanto; forse lo allontanava da loro al momento, ma almeno lo cullava, lo calmava. Infatti il cuore di Shin non sembrava più esplodere, il suo battito era tornato quasi regolare.

Seiji sollevò lo sguardo a cercare il viso di Suiko e fu sconcertato nel vederlo quasi disteso, seppur non tornato alla normalità: ricordava il mezzo sorriso un po' assente del bambino rinchiuso nel suo mondo di sogni, estatico, stupito e perso nel suo stupore.

Era bellissima a vedersi quell'espressione, innocente, non priva di purezza ma, proprio perché così rapita in maniera insana, Seiji se ne sentì un po' inquietato. Shin era immerso comunque in un sogno, che almeno l'aveva momentaneamente liberato dal suo incubo ad occhi aperti, di sicuro la trovata di Touma era stata positiva e Korin si alzò, si diresse verso di lui e gli sorrise, gli posò una mano dietro al collo e attirò il suo viso contro la propria spalla:

“Bravo panda, sei stato il primo che è riuscito a donargli un po' di serenità”.

Touma sospirò, non del tutto convinto.

“Ora che è più tranquillo, però, non voglio che si perda in se stesso”.

“Se lo portassimo al mare, domani? Alla luce del sole, in un posto tranquillo. Se sente dal vivo il rumore del mare, forse...” Shu lasciò cadere le proprie parole, mentre i suoi occhi stanchi e sempre più tristi fissavano nella propria mente quella strana espressione di Shin. Un bambino perduto nel suo mondo, come racchiuso all'interno di una conchiglia che risuona solo del ricordo di una risacca lontana. Shin era l'acqua, ed era anche ogni espressione che il mare donava alla terra.

Un mattino all'alba, la bassa marea e quell'atmosfera strana, di attesa, magica ma, al contempo, inquietante.

Gli occhi blu di Ryo si sgranarono e acquistarono la loro migliore vitalità:

“Ma sai che la tua idea non è niente male, Shu?”.

Seiji annuì:

“Dove però?”.

“Credete che il suo mare... quello di Hagi... potrebbe fargli bene?”.

“Non è il caso di portarlo a casa sua, Ryo” si oppose Korin, “potrebbe anche avere l'effetto contrario e se la sua famiglia lo vedesse così... Shin non ce lo perdonerebbe mai”.

“Allora dove?” domandò ancora Ryo e Seiji rivolse il proprio sguardo a Touma.

“La Wakanoura Promenade” rispose lui senza esitare.

I ragazzi lo guardarono stupiti e un po' perplessi.

“Dove Tou?”.

“È vicino a Shimoda... è un striscia di mare che mi era piaciuta da piccolo e poi è sempre molto tranquilla, anche d'estate, vicino c'è anche un bel parco. Potrebbero piacergli entrambe le cose”.

“E bravo Touma!” esclamò Ryo che andava riacquistando un po' di entusiasmo.

“Allora svegliamo anche Nasty e facciamo subito i bagagli, partiremo domani mattina all'alba”.

Seiji arruffò i capelli di Touma, ridacchiando:

“Non tornare neanche a dormire o non riusciremo a tirarti giù dal letto.”.

A Tenku scappò una smorfia e ribatté prontamente:

“Mi accontenterò di dormire in macchina”.

Shin non sentì lo scoppio di risate, non sentì nulla delle loro decisioni, Shin teneva gli occhi chiusi e il suo viso sorrideva al mare che cantava nelle sue orecchie, insieme alla voce di un bambino che giocava tra le onde e parlava con i pesci.

Forse, infine, aveva trovato un posto dove stare.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. -10-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non è ancora finita. Shin si trova in un limbo dal quale si sente protetto, ma i suoi compagni sanno che è necessario superare lo stallo. Forse... il mare?

** -10- **

   
Il volto di Shin si rifletteva leggermente nel finestrino, mentre il paesaggio attorno a loro sfrecciava veloce: ogni colore, ogni voce si estingueva diventando un sordo rumore di sottofondo. Ogni sguardo gettato all'esterno da Shu era uno sguardo gettato a quel riflesso, al riflesso di un ragazzo che, con espressione tranquilla ma perduta in se stessa, osservava quel movimento cangiante di colori e paesaggi, beandosi del meraviglioso suono del mare.  
Solo il mare, solo lui riusciva ad entrargli dentro. Solo l'acqua aveva il permesso di entrare in lui e cullarlo e renderlo, almeno in parte, felice.  
Invidiava l'acqua, che sciocco. Eppure non poteva farne e meno, dal momento che quel ragazzo pareva insensibile a tutto il resto. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, baciarlo, stringerlo a sé fino ad assorbire tutto il male che si era annidato in lui fin da allora...  
Fin da quando?  
Da troppo, troppo tempo.  
“Non manca molto” mormorò Nasty, lanciando uno sguardo allo specchietto retrovisore. “Solo mezz'ora e dovremmo esserci”.  
Fece un cenno distratto del viso, mentre lo sguardo cadeva alla sua sinistra: abbarbicato a Seiji come un koala con il suo eucalipto dormiva Touma, come promesso. Un sonno profondo e silenzioso, quasi privo di movimenti, in un modo che Shu non poteva non invidiare.  
Ah, invidia... che inutile sentimento.  
Di certo lui non avrebbe voluto dormire.  
Si sentiva escluso dall'abbraccio di Seiji e Touma, perché lui non poteva condividere un abbraccio lì dietro; Shin sedeva al posto del passeggero accanto a Nasty e Ryo, tanto per non smentirsi, aveva pensato bene di usare la groppa di Byakuen, probabilmente loro due erano persino già arrivati.  
“Credete che Jun si sarà offeso perché non l'abbiamo portato con noi?” domandò, tanto per distrarsi dalla tensione che si era impadronita di lui.  
“Era meglio così” gli rispose Nasty e Seiji annuì.  
“Siamo degli incoscienti fin troppo spesso con Jun, ce lo trasciniamo dietro in situazioni assurde; almeno non facciamogli respirare questa pesantezza”.  
Tutti ammutolirono all'improvviso movimento di Shin nel momento in cui un panorama oceanico suggestivo si presentò fuori dal finestrino; il ragazzo si tese sul sedile, appiccicò letteralmente il viso al vetro e la sua espressione si fece, in qualche modo, impaziente.  
“Sembra un bimbo di cinque anni” borbottò Seiji, come tra sé, lottando tra angoscia e tenerezza.  
_'E io quell'espressione così limpida... credo di non averla vista mai'_ pensò amaramente Shu.  
Però era strano, era tutto troppo esageratamente assurdo: era il suo Shin, ma non era lui. C'era qualcosa di quasi... sinistro in quell'atteggiamento. Era come la nota stonata di un piano, dove l'assonanza veniva risucchiata dalla dissonanza di tutta la melodia, solo per una nota.  
L'automobile si fermò dopo qualche minuto, la spiaggia era vicina e l'odore di salmastro e sole stava già infilandosi tra la loro pelle e gli abiti. Nasty fece appena in tempo a fermare l'auto che Shin era già scivolato fuori, le scarpe abbandonate lì vicino e lui fermo, le braccia stese in un abbraccio con l'invisibile vento e i piedi affondati tra i granelli bianchi della sabbia.  
“Vi aspettavamo!”.  
La risata cristallina di Ryo anticipò la sua comparsa e il suo gettare le braccia intorno al collo di Shu, facendolo barcollare; Byakuen si staccò invece dal suo fianco e raggiunse il ragazzo in riva al mare, senza sfiorarlo si fermò accanto a lui e come lui, sedendosi sulla sabbia, la coda che si muoveva al ritmo del suono regolare delle onde, si mise a contemplare l'orizzonte.  
L'attenzione di Rekka si spostò su quella scena che sarebbe apparsa idilliaca ad una prima occhiata, ma che riempiva in realtà i cuori di tristezza.  
“Cosa ha fatto durante il viaggio?”.  
“Niente” bofonchiò Shu senza poter trattenere un impeto di rabbia, “il nulla. Se ne è rimasto così, con quell'espressione che... è tanto bella ma mi spaventa. Il nostro Shin, così maturo, il suo sapersi comportare, la sua... aria da bocchan... è tutto scomparso. Chi diavolo è quella persona?!”.  
“Shu, non ricominciare” sospirò Seiji.  
“Io non ricomincerò” gli occhi si socchiusero, un misto di tristezza furiosa e di confusione ad adombrarli. “Ma le cose non cambiano”.  
Poi si allontanò dal gruppo e si avvicinò a Shin, mantenendo tuttavia una certa distanza, guardandolo di sottecchi, leggendo in ogni espressione del corpo. Si sedette, scostato di qualche metro, accanto a lui e gli rivolse tutta la sua attenzione, anche se gli occhi blu spesso si lasciavano trasportare dalle onde: forse, pensava, forse, immergersi in quel blu avrebbe permesso di capire qualcosa.  
   
 

 ***

  
_Tutto quell'azzurro e il suono delle onde, un bambino che correva sulla spiaggia e giocava con gli spruzzi, rincorrendo i flutti suoi compagni di gioco._  
_Era tornato..._  
_Era così bello tornare a casa, perdersi nell'azzurro mentre otousan e okaasan osservavano da lontano e Sayoko-neechan lo rincorreva, preoccupata che potesse farsi male. Ma lui le sfuggiva sempre e scompariva in mezzo al mare, gettando la famiglia nel panico finché non lo vedevano spuntare tutto bagnato e sorridente, orgoglioso del dispetto compiuto a loro danno; lo conoscevano troppo bene ormai e non lo prendevano più sul serio da tanto, lo sapevano anche loro che il mare non avrebbe mai potuto fargli del male, che lui con il mare e le sue creature era in simbiosi. Allora otousan lo prendeva in braccio e lo sollevava altissimo, ridendo insieme a lui:_  
_“Non sei un bimbo, sei un pesciolino, Shin-chan”._  
_E lui rideva ancora, gli occhi di suo padre avevano la stessa profondità del mare e non li avrebbe lasciati mai. Era bello ridere, sgusciare ancora via, tuffarsi di nuovo e poi tornare da lui, fino ad addormentarsi nel suo abbraccio, cullato dalla sua voce, dall'allegria di okaasan e Sayoko-neechan che commentavano le sue imprese, definendolo un 'adorabile monello'._  
_Le braccia di Shin si tesero verso un'onda più alta che lo colse in pieno, lasciandolo in perfetto equilibrio, mentre le sue labbra si aprivano a sussurrare una parola:_  
_“Otousan...”._  
   
   
   
Touma aveva fatto uno strano sogno durante il viaggio, strano e irritante: si era ritrovato in mezzo al cielo, fluttuante come _quel_ giorno ed era planato sopra una nuvoletta bianca, tanto morbida quanto bella. Avrebbe sognato di dormire, probabilmente, se la sua nuvoletta non si fosse aperta, scagliandolo in mare come un veloce proiettile.  
Ed era caduto.  
Faceva caldo e poi freddo, era così buio, i raggi del sole erano nascosti da qualcosa e l'oscurità riempiva ogni dove.  
Poi, dal nulla, delle mani a lui familiari si erano tuffate nell'acqua ed i visi cui quelle mani appartenevano erano vaghe e indistinte dietro la superficie increspata del mare.  
Aveva allungato le mani ma, all'improvviso, aveva cominciato a sprofondare e nulla riusciva a riportarlo in superficie. Quelle mani familiari, quei volti, erano stati inghiottiti dall'oscurità.  
Infine l’oscurità si era insinuata nel mare e aveva preso possesso anche di lui.  
Si era svegliato al richiamo dolce di Seiji, ma ogni sorriso era stato cancellato da quell'incubo così reale.  
“Comincio a pensare... che l'acqua mi faccia un po' paura”.  
Seiji aveva sospirato, il suo viso si era un poco abbassato sulle proprie mani:  
“L'acqua sa essere selvaggia, sa essere distruttiva, l'acqua può sfuggire al controllo... ma resta pura e umile nella sua innocenza. Alcune volte è solo necessario riportarla negli argini e, magari, proteggerla anche da se stessa”.  
Allora aveva risollevato il viso su Touma, insieme alla mano con la quale gli sfiorava i capelli e gli aveva sorriso.  
“Quella di Shin non è acqua che distrugge, è quella che inghiotte senza lasciare via di scampo, ma inghiotte se stessa. È ambigua, perchè lei stessa non si conosce. L'acqua selvaggia non sa essere altrettanto terrificante, a mio avviso”. Touma aveva abbassato il viso dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole, poi si era scrollato di dosso simili pensieri: erano troppo invadenti, troppo adatti a quello Shin.  
“Inghiotte lui stesso, sì” le mani di Seiji avevano ricercato le sue guance, per sollevargli il viso, “ma noi resteremo a galla per riportarci anche lui e, una volta che l'avremo fatto, gli insegneremo a non lasciarsi di nuovo inghiottire!”.  
Una ventata di aria calda investì tutti quanti, gli sguardi incollati sulla figura che vagava coi propri passi sul bagnasciuga, le mani in tasca, il volto rivolto al mare, poi ai propri piedi, infine al cielo e, da lì, come se lo richiamasse, gli occhi tornavano a dissetarsi dei colori del mare, uno sguardo lontano, neutro e quasi illeggibile.  
Shu fu il primo a muovere dei passi verso di lui, fermandosi al limite estremo dove l'acqua, con le sue onde inquiete, giungeva a baciare la sabbia, la sua sabbia.  
“Shin... Shin-chan” lo chiamò, sperando, ora, di avere una risposta, anche solo uno sguardo. Le mani serrate a pugni, abbandonate ai suoi fianchi, tremavano leggermente, come se dovessero trattenere il terremoto di emozioni che dentro di lui faticava a morire, faticava anche solo a diminuire, seppur di poco, la sua intensità.

  
   
_Il bambino che correva sulla spiaggia si sentì chiamare e fermò la propria corsa, guardandosi intorno; erano state le onde a sussurrare il suo nome o, forse..._  
_“Otousan... sei tu?”._  
_Non c'era nessuno, forse suo padre era sparito. Era già capitato che sparisse._  
_Vagamente giunse ai suoi ricordi di bambino l'immagine di un uomo malato su un letto d'ospedale e tremò, accucciandosi sulla spiaggia, si abbracciò le ginocchia e guardò il mare. Era un bambino coraggioso lui, lo era sempre stato, ma una cosa lo terrorizzava più di ogni altra: la solitudine._  
_“Non lasciatemi solo” mormorò lasciando che gli spruzzi di sale rapissero le sue lacrime portandole via con loro._  
   


L'aveva sentito, flebile ma distinto, l'aveva sentito dire quelle parole. Ogni parola l'aveva investito, ogni parola era stata come una pugnalata nel suo cuore e avrebbe voluto piangere, abbracciandolo. Perchè non c'era niente di giusto in tutto quello, non c'era nulla che andasse come doveva andare.  
Sentire quell' _“otousan”_ era stato abbastanza per risvegliare in lui alcuni racconti, più che racconti, forse, confessioni. Sì, perchè erano state sussurrate, al buio, in abbracci tristi, quando la coscienza era a mezza via tra realtà e sogno e il bisogno di Shin di aprirsi era così forte che nessuna delle sue difese poteva servire.  
Se avesse dato ascolto a quella richiesta d'aiuto, qualche giorno prima, se solo quella, che era la più disperata, la più plateale, la più dolorosa in assoluto. Se solo...  
“Shin, noi non ti lasceremo solo... mai più”.  
Shu Aveva cancellato le distanze con qualche passo e si era inginocchiato accanto a lui, ancora incapace di sfiorarlo senza il timore di poter provocare chissà che reazione, chissà che paura, chissà...  
Era tutto solo un'incognita.  
Tutto.  


  
_Era lì vicino a lui, chi non lo sapeva, non ne era certo._  
_Poteva essere suo padre...  
O forse..._  
_Non lo sapeva, forse non aveva importanza saperlo, perché emanava tanto calore, tutto il calore di cui aveva bisogno._  
_Senza neanche guardarlo, senza coglierne l'identità, si spostò un po' più vicino, quindi afferrò tra due pugni la maglia di quella presenza e si abbassò fino a nascondere il volto contro il suo petto così accogliente e protettivo:_  
_“Non lasciarmi solo...”._  
   


Quando si era avvicinato a lui, quando l'aveva toccato, nuovamente, dopo un tempo che sembrava eterno, si era sentito felice, ma quel tocco era come un muto grido d'aiuto, incapace di uscire a parole, incapace di dischiudere un cuore privo di paure.  
Era così angosciante che, quando Shin ripetè quella preghiera, sentì le lacrime sgorgare e scendere silenziose sulle sue guance: quanto delle sue mancanze avevano portato a tutto quello? Quando era cominciato tutto quello, quand'era stato che i suoi occhi incapaci avevano smesso di vedere davvero il _kokoro_ di Shin?  
Alcuni passi si avvicinarono a loro e, mentre stringeva Shin a sé, Shu si voltò ad incontrare, come smarrito, gli sguardi di Seiji, Touma, Ryo e Nasty; anche Byakuen guardava la scena, scrutando il samurai della terra con le sue iridi colme di tanta consapevolezza e comprensione.  
Ryo fu il primo ad accucciarsi, le attenzioni calamitate dalla testolina rossa di Shin, completamente rifugiata nell'abbraccio di Kongo, all'apparenza decisa a non mostrarsi.  
“Che cosa... vogliamo fare adesso?”.  
Intanto sollevò una mano, la sua prima intenzione fu quella di posare una carezza su quei capelli già impregnati di sale, ma si fermò, temendo di destabilizzarlo: Shin si era abbandonato a Shu e una voce dentro di lui gli suggerì che la cosa migliore da fare era non invadere lo spazio vitale che il loro Suiko sceglieva per sé, almeno non per il momento.  
Shu non rispose, ma avvicinò la propria bocca al capo di Shin e sussurrò qualche parola.  
“Shin ... Shin-chan, ora... ora vuoi tornare a casa?”.  
Il ragazzo fu scosso da un brivido, sciolse l'abbraccio e si rialzò, facendo qualche passo indietro, con il quale si allontanava da tutti; inavvertitamente, o forse desiderandolo, si addentrò un poco più in acqua, finché le sue caviglie non scomparvero. Il vento che si era levato agitava i suoi capelli e il bordo inferiore della sua maglietta leggera, mentre li guardava con un sorriso:  
“Io... sono a casa...”.  
Fu Touma, nel silenzio generale, a parlare di nuovo.  
“Io non voglio lasciarti qui, Shin!” La voce era alta, chiara. Eppure il groppo alla gola sembrava sul punto di esplodere in lui. “Non ti lascio!”.

  
_Quelle persone intorno a lui non volevano lasciarlo, perché? Lui non le capiva del tutto; cosa potevano volere da lui, perché si attaccavano così a lui?_  
 _Reclinò la testa su una spalla e osservò, con una sorta di svagato stupore, colui che aveva parlato._  
 _“I miei... nakama...”._  
 _Pensiero che lo sfiorò per svanire subito dopo, mentre la sua mano si tendeva verso di lui:_  
 _“Allora resta qui con me, io... io non vorrei restare solo”._  


Forse il vecchio se stesso l'avrebbe fatto rimproverare, arrabbiare, freddare con una battuta fuori luogo. Ma il Touma di adesso non ebbe esitazione e avanzò velocemente verso il ragazzo, i piedi che sprofondavano nella sabbia e lo facevano quasi inciampare, e poi il mare, anzi, l'oceano. Così caldo da essere accogliente come una distesa di stelle sopra il capo, nella notte più brillante di stelle cadenti. Si ritrovò di fronte a Shin, senza una parola, metà gamba zuppa dei flutti dell'oceano, il cuore che batteva impazzito, mentre gli occhi cercavano di leggere nello sguardo un po’ stranito di quel ragazzo ora quasi bambino.  
Shin indietreggiò ancora, ma la mano continuava a tendersi.  
Senza nessun bisogno di darsi stimolo reciprocamente, i tre compagni si mossero di comune accordo e, in pochi istanti, furono accanto a Touma e circondarono Shin, attenti però a far sì che non si sentisse soffocato dalla loro invadenza.  
Seiji tentò un approccio:  
“Nessuno ti lascerà solo, ma non andare troppo al largo, d'accordo?”.  
   
_Perché si preoccupavano così? Erano come i suoi genitori e Sayoko-neechan, avevano sempre paura quando lui si inoltrava troppo nel mare. Eppure lo sapevano che il mare non avrebbe potuto_ _fargli nulla di male._  
   
Fecero appena in tempo a scorgere il sorriso birichino sul suo volto che Shin, con agilità, sgusciò sicuro in mezzo a Ryo e a Shu e spiccò una corsa che lo portò lontano dalla costa finché, sotto gli occhi costernati dei ragazzi, scomparve tra i flutti.  
Touma e Shu si lanciarono dietro di lui, Seiji e Ryo, allibiti, rimasero a guardarli.  
Touma, di poco avanti a Shu, si fermò, il volto che girava freneticamente attorno a sé. Shu giunse subito dopo e si immerse, seguito poi da Touma. Il loro respiro non era lontanamente comparabile con quello di Shin e l'ansia non aiutava nelle ricerche, i loro volti si facevano sempre più preoccupati ad ogni emersione.  
Seiji si portò una mano alla fronte, mentre Ryo raggiungeva i due che, per una volta, si erano rivelati più incoscienti di lui e li trattenne prima che potessero immergersi ancora:  
“Calmatevi un attimo e guardate laggiù!”.  
Indicò una scogliera che si protendeva fin dove il mare era profondo e, proprio in quel momento, si rendeva ben visibile una figurina che si arrampicava sicura, all'estremità più distante, per poi appollaiarsi, simile a una sirena sulla roccia, il naso puntato verso il cielo.  
Smisero entrambi di sguazzare come pesci alle prime armi e guardarono in silenzio quella figura che si stagliava così nitida e bella e...  
“Incosciente...”.  
“...baka...”.  
Inutile dire quale fu il loro sollievo, ma l'onda di preoccupazione non si estinse del tutto.  
   
   
_I rimproveri lo raggiunsero, ma non li comprese; perché incosciente? Lui nell'acqua c'era nato, anche otousan glielo diceva sempre._  
_Però guardò quei puntini distanti che si sbracciavano verso di lui: non voleva che fossero arrabbiati, non gli piaceva sentirli arrabbiati, così si mise in piedi sullo scoglio e li guardò, lacrime mute che correvano sulle sue guance._  
Poi si portò le mani al volto e tornò a tremare.  
   
   
“Shin!”.  
Fu un gridare all'unisono il loro, immobili in mezzo all'acqua, tentati di raggiungerlo a nuoto, ma spaventati dalla possibilità di un altro suo azzardo.  
Tuttavia Shu non riuscì a stare fermo, troppo dolore in quel tremare e le lacrime le aveva intuite, anche senza vederle. Si rigettò nell'acqua e furono altre bracciate disperate e goffe, perché l'acqua non era il suo elemento. Eppure per lui avrebbe attraversato l'oceano intero se fosse stato necessario, non importava la fatica, non importava nemmeno quanto avrebbe impiegato, ma non l'avrebbe lasciato più solo.  
Mai.  
Il suo Shin che piangeva da solo...  
Il solo pensiero di quelle lacrime scese senza essere raccolte, di quel corpo tremante che non avrebbe avuto pace, senza un abbraccio...  
Si ritrovò ansimante ai piedi di quello scoglio, aggrappato ad esso come all'ultimo salvagente e, con tutto il respiro che ancora gli rimaneva, gridò il nome di Shin.  
   


_Non voleva più farli arrabbiare, una certezza che giunse come uno schiaffo sul viso e gli fece abbassare le mani e lo sguardo verso quella figura ai suoi piedi, e insieme arrivò anche la consapevolezza che deludere chi riponeva fiducia in te era quanto di più terribile potesse accadere ad un cuore umano._  
_Tradire la fiducia..._  
_E lui... non era in grado di mantenere promesse._  
_Quel bambino che correva sulla spiaggia e si tuffava nel mare ridendo spensierato svanì, lasciò il posto a tutte le aspettative e agli ideali che avevano gravato sulle sue spalle e dei quali si era mostrato indegno da sempre, lasciò il posto ad un ragazzo che piangeva, in piedi su uno scoglio, senza più sapere chi era, al cui fallimento di tutta una vita si andava ad aggiungere la vergogna di non saper neanche controllare la propria mente._  
   
   
Barcollò, la testa prese a vorticare in maniera insopportabile e non riusciva più a tenere gli occhi aperti, poté solo lasciarsi cadere in avanti, tra due braccia pronte a raccoglierlo.  
Entrambi i ragazzi furono trascinati sott'acqua dall'impatto del tuffo e solo con un deciso colpo di reni Shu si ritrovò di nuovo in superficie, di nuovo aggrappato a quello scoglio. Nelle sue braccia Shin pareva dormire o forse era svenuto, non riusciva a comprendere, ogni cosa era avvenuta troppo velocemente. Con una violenza che lo tramortì allo stomaco, il pianto lo travolse e l'abbraccio che lo univa al suo amore si fece come non mai disperato.  
“Io non ti lascio Shin, ma tu non mi lasciare, non farlo... pesciolino... non farlo...”.  
   
 

***

  
   
Il resto della giornata Shin lo passò a dormire; avevano trovato alloggio in un ryokan semplice ma accogliente, poco distante dal mare e si erano alternati a vegliare il loro compagno. In realtà erano stati vicini a lui tutti insieme per gran parte del tempo, con qualche piccola pausa, a turni, per riposare e mangiare qualcosa e solo quando Nasty riusciva a convincerli.  
“Quando dorme sembra quasi stare bene” osservò Ryo, contemplando il compagno mentre, con delicatezza, gli scostava la frangia dalla fronte. “Quanto meno meglio dei giorni scorsi”.  
“Credo sia la vicinanza del mare” sospirò Seiji, “ma siamo in una situazione di stallo, è come se vivesse in un limbo nel quale in qualche modo è protetto. Se lo spingessimo a uscirne rischierebbe di crollare ancora in questo momento, temo”.  
“Quindi dovrebbe essere lui... a uscirne? Questo vuoi dire, Seiji?”.  
Shu sospirò con aria stanca, quasi spossata: non riusciva a prendere sonno in quegli istanti che si concedeva. Ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi sentiva quella voce che chiamava lui e chiamava suo padre e quel pianto silenzioso, trattenuto a forza come se fosse una malattia da nascondere.  
Seiji scosse il capo prima di abbassarlo sul petto:  
“Da solo no, non ce la può fare”. Si portò una mano alle tempie, senza riuscire a nascondere quel momento di sconforto. “E poi ormai è chiaro che lui non vuole restare da solo”.  
Touma, rimasto in silenzio fino a quel momento, scivolò sul tatami, accostandosi a Shin fino a giungere a un soffio dal suo capo.  
“Ma lui vorrà uscirne? A volte fa dei sorrisi... che...”.  
Che strappavano il cuore per quanto erano belli. Ma erano distanti, troppo distanti da loro. E, in fondo, era una mera illusione quella, solo illusione.  
“Touma... non è in grado neanche di volere qualcosa, lo sai. Deve ritrovare la volontà di vivere e di aggrapparsi a quello che ha nel presente”.  
Sospirò sulle ultime parole.  
Come?  
Come farlo tornare ad essere lo Shin tutto concentrato su di loro, sul regalare un sorriso solo per portare il buon umore, come far tornare il loro Shin sempre pronto a rasserenarli e a dispensare consigli maturi orientati al benessere di chi lo circondava?  
Scosse il capo, ancora. Forse era egoistico quel che pensava, perché era anche uno dei fulcri principali del problema: Shin era crollato proprio a causa di quella dedizione che gli impediva da sempre di scorgere ciò che desiderava lui stesso, Shin non aveva mai avuto una considerazione di sé sufficiente a fargli comprendere che anche lui aveva diritto di desiderare, di pretendere, di essere capito. E ripensandoci adesso che era tardi, poteva quasi visualizzarle tutte le volte che, un po' confusamente, forse senza neanche rendersene conto lui stesso, l'aveva chiesto, le volte in cui aveva ricercato una loro comprensione, per fare poi marcia indietro quando aveva temuto di essersi spinto troppo oltre, quando aveva temuto di aver preteso troppo.  
Ma troppo di cosa?  
Aver preteso troppa comprensione, troppa considerazione, troppo affetto?  
“Piccolo stupido” si trovò a sbuffare, una mano affondata nel ciuffo dorato, “ti sarebbe bastato fare un passetto quando era tempo, quando tutto era tranquillo e saremmo stati tutti lì per ascoltarti... un passetto in più verso di noi, non solo per porgerci la mano, ma per fartela porgere”.  
“Non lo farebbe” mormorò Shu, accarezzando delicatamente la guancia di Shin. “Non so perchè, ma lui desidera aiutare. Lui vuole fare ogni cosa, ma non permette a nessuno di aiutarlo. Mai in nulla. Vuole dipendere solo da se stesso, come se...” la mano che accarezzava si mise a tremare e lui decise di ritrarla, prima che il suo gesto potesse svegliare il nakama. “Come se sapesse che, prima o poi... rimarrà da solo...”.  
“Rendere felici gli altri per generosità, sì” gli fece eco Ryo, “ma anche perché restino con lui, perché non lo abbandonino e, allo stesso tempo, consapevolezza che prima o poi questo accadrà. Per questo lui... ha lottato per non essere di peso, per ritardare la solitudine e, al tempo stesso, in previsione di essa, sperando di poterla sopportare grazie alla sua indipendenza quando questa fosse giunta... ha senso...”. Ryo si portò le mani al volto. “No che non ha senso invece! C'è qualcosa di spaventosamente distorto in tutto questo!”.  
“Non si fida di noi” la consapevolezza crollò dalla bocca di Touma su tutti loro. “Ha... ha sempre pensato che noi... l'avremmo abbandonato?”.  
“Ha avuto ragione, però”.  
Shu non riuscì a trattenere quella frase e Touma si morse le labbra, nervoso.  
“Io non ho mai pensato di abbandonarlo, Shu, non ho mai pensato che il mio gesto... potesse essere interpretato così. Ma se lui ha pensato davvero questo... allora posso solo dire che non lo farò mai più”.  
“Finitela tutti e due!”.  
Il rimprovero energico di Seiji cadde sulle loro teste, rendendoli muti immediatamente, gli occhi viola li scrutarono, affilati come lame d'acciaio, sembrava volessero trapassarli da parte a parte.   
“È tutto qui quello che abbiamo ottenuto? Un girarci intorno, un tornare al punto di partenza? Non abbiamo dunque fatto nessun passo in avanti? Non è questione del tuo gesto Touma, e neanche di fiducia tradita! E non è neanche vero che Shin non ha mai avuto fiducia in noi!”.   
“Certo che ce l'ha!” si intromise Ryo con energica disperazione, “se non avesse avuto fiducia in noi, come avrebbe fatto a seguirci in battaglia con tutta quell'abnegazione? Come avrebbe fatto a sostenermi con il suo cuore ogni volta che evocavamo kikutei? Lui che rappresenta la fiducia... se questa fiducia non ci fosse stata, come avrebbe fatto ad alimentare quel vincolo, quel legame? Sapete perché riuscì, da solo, a sconfiggere Touryuuki, il demone del ghiaccio? Perché ha creduto in noi, nei nostri ideali, nella nostra battaglia, perché noi lo abbiamo spronato e lui si è affidato a noi completamente, perché ci ha chiamati, tutti, nel momento in cui salvava me e Seiji e tutti gli esseri viventi nel lago, come si è aggrappato a noi tante volte nel corso delle battaglie, perché eravamo tutto ciò che aveva per andare avanti ed implica mancanza di fiducia, questo? E il suo cuore caldo che ci ha curati, in Africa... sarebbe stato così caldo senza la sua virtù?”.   
“Ryo...” mormorò Seiji.   
Il samurai del fuoco crollò su se stesso, la testa incassata tra le spalle, le ciocche corvine che gli ricadevano davanti al viso:   
“Io non so perché non si è voluto mai aprire del tutto, non lo so... so solo che non c'entra la fiducia in noi e so che rivoglio quello stesso Shin che si aggrappava a noi e che pendeva dalle nostre labbra per poter trovare la forza dentro di sé. Lo vorrei solo più fiducioso in se stesso... questo sì”.   
“Lo riavremo Ryo, te lo prometto... lo riavremo”.   
La mano di Seiji si sollevò fino a posarsi sulla spalla tremante di Rekka, ma doveva ammettere che era molto più preoccupato per Touma e Shu, temeva potessero crollare ancora, così lanciò loro un'occhiata, tentando di renderla morbida. Non voleva che in essa leggessero rabbia e rimprovero, solo comprensione e, in qualche modo, preghiera.   
Lo sguardo di Touma fuggì, andandosi a fissare su quello di Shu che, subito dopo, lo abbassò a sua volta.   
“Credo che non si possa far altro che attendere” mormorò quest'ultimo.   
Touma annuì, stringendo a sé le ginocchia e affondando il viso in esse: non vi era strategia, non vi era nemmeno un'idea, al momento, che potesse risvegliare qualcosa in lui. Bisognava solo aspettare e sperare nella forza di volontà di Shin.   
Loro avrebbero fatto tutto il resto.

  
  
    


 

  


 


	11. -11-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una notte d'amore... speranza o ulteriore angoscia in agguato?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo con scene di sesso esplicite

   


 _ **-11-**_

 

 _Era di nuovo buio._  
 _Non gli piaceva il buio, non gli era mai piaciuto._  
 _Quand'era piccolo poteva andarsi a rifugiare nelle braccia di otousan, ma lui..._  
 _Lui se n'era andato per sempre..._  
 _Tutti se n'erano andati per sempre da lui, tutti avrebbero finito comunque per andarsene da lui, era il suo destino, non ci si poteva fare nulla._  
 _Si mise seduto._

 _Faceva freddo o, forse, si stringeva le braccia intorno al corpo perché voleva un abbraccio?_  
 _In verità le due cose sembravano assurdamente connesse._  
 _Si alzò; non ce la faceva a stare lì, al buio, ma da qualche parte c'era il rumore delle onde, da qualche parte, in quella tenebra, c'era il mare e il mare era la salvezza. Bastava seguirne il suono e l'avrebbe trovato... si sarebbe salvato._  
 _Lentamente, un passo dopo l'altro, uscì da quello strano ambiente che non era riuscito a riconoscere e si ritrovò nell'aria fredda della notte._  
 _Fredda, sì... ma il senso di familiarità era così avvolgente e protettivo, la terra sotto i suoi piedi, il vento impregnato di sale tra i capelli, il mare con il suo odore inconfondibile, così vicino..._  
 _Camminò ancora, tutto concentrato solo su quelle sensazioni e sorrideva, perché al mondo non c'era niente di più bello._  
  
  
Shu si risvegliò all'improvviso, ansimante, un peso sul petto che non riusciva a spiegarsi – forse un sogno che non ricordava, forse i troppi pensieri che l'avevano cullato fino a farlo addormentare, solo poche ore prima. Si passò una mano sulla fronte e la trovò fredda e bagnata, chiuse gli occhi, sperando che il cuore smettesse di farlo impazzire e, quando li riaprì, essi andarono a cercare Shin.  
Si ritrovò in piedi in pochissimi istanti, il giaciglio di Shin abbandonato, la stanza priva della sua presenza: le parole di Seiji andarono a fermare i suoi pensieri selvatici e riuscì a controllare l'ansia, quel tanto almeno da ipotizzare il luogo dove Shin si sarebbe potuto trovare.  
Uscì dalla stanza e trovò il corridoio appena illuminato da una luce fioca: i suoi passi sul legno furono discreti e la porta d'entrata del _ryokan_ scivolò sulla sua fuga leggera. L'aria di mare lo travolse immediatamente come un richiamo e, per lui, fu naturale tornare alla spiaggia di quella mattina dove, da lontano, lo scorse camminare.  
Poi Shin si fermò, in un attimo che sembrò sospeso il suo viso fece un movimento e i loro sguardi si incontrarono, nel buio i loro occhi si trovarono, come guidati da un filo di stelle che li attrasse l'uno verso l'altro.  
Shu temeva che Shin l'avrebbe ignorato e avrebbe ripreso a camminare, fino a scomparire nella notte; invece mosse qualche passo, sì, ma nella sua direzione. Shu rimase assolutamente immobile, si sentiva come se dovesse attirare verso di sé un animaletto selvatico, per conquistare la sua fiducia e che questo animaletto, al minimo cambiamento, sarebbe sgusciato via per rifugiarsi in qualche tana misteriosa.  
Infine Shin fu così vicino che se avesse allungato una mano avrebbe potuto sfiorarlo, tuttavia non osò nemmeno quello; fu invece Shin a sollevare il braccio ma, più che dal gesto, Shu fu colpito dall'espressione, da quel sorriso, mentre la mano di Suiko gli sfiorava una guancia.  
“Shu...”.  
  
  
 _Era Shu..._  
 _Era lì davanti a lui..._  
 _Eppure Shu l'aveva abbandonato, era un sogno probabilmente. Il mare, in fondo, aveva sempre materializzato i suoi sogni più belli e Shu gli sembrava quanto di più bello avesse mai visto, più bello ancora del mare, perché i suoi occhi erano ancor più profondi._  
“ _Tu... sei qui?”._  
  
  
Quella voce, quegli occhi immensi e così perduti, Shin perduto in se stesso, in quel medesimo mondo...  
Shu scosse la testa, incapace di aprire bocca senza che la sua voce uscisse rotta e gli occhi andassero dietro a quel terribile desiderio di piangere, ancora. Allora li chiuse e si poggiò delicato a quella mano morbida e un poco fredda: il tocco dolce del suo Shin.  
Si rese conto solo in quel momento di quanto avesse bisogno di quel tocco gentile, di sentire quelle mani ancora dolci, ancora sue, ancora amiche.  
“Shin...” la voce era roca, come immaginava. Ma non riusciva più a tacere, aveva bisogno di sentir parlare il suo Shin. “Shin... io sono qui, ma... perché?”.  
Il sorriso sul volto di Shin si spense, la mano indugiò un poco, poi si riabbassò; nello sguardo di Shu leggeva tanto dolore, troppo... e...  
Gli si presentò come una pugnalata al cuore il ricordo di tutte le parole scambiate, di tutti quei pugni, della loro rabbia, della loro distanza. Scosse furiosamente il capo, non voleva ricordare, se avesse ricordato sarebbe ricominciato l'incubo ed era così bello perdersi solo nel suono del mare... e nella dimenticanza.  
La mano con la quale prima aveva sfiorato Shu salì ai propri occhi:  
“Non voglio... non...”.  
Shu non riuscì a frenare la propria mano, che andò ad afferrare delicatamente quella di Shin appena fuggita: decisa, ma con ben poca forza, quella mano si abbassò dagli occhi verdi già rossi, già strabordanti di troppa disperazione. Già troppo arrendevoli.  
“Non ti nascondere da me, io... ti faccio paura?”.  
  
  
 _Il tocco di quella mano, quella stretta calda e dolce, era in grado di fare sciogliere, di donare tutto ciò che si poteva desiderare al mondo e lui era stato così nero dentro da perderla, perché quello che aveva davanti era solo un sogno. Shu l'aveva lasciato perché avevano litigato nel modo più orribile e nessuno si sarebbe più avvicinato ad uno come lui._  
 _Eppure quel sogno ora lo stava tenendo vicino, gli teneva la mano, quel sogno gli sussurrava parole dolci._  
 _Aveva paura di vederlo svanire. Aveva paura... che persino lo Shu del sogno avrebbe finito per non volergli stare vicino._  
“ _Io ho paura che... tu... abbia paura di me, perché io... io ho paura di... di me”._  
  
  
Paura di Shin?  
Quale frase... pensiero... così assurdo.  
Il suo Shin non gli faceva paura, come avrebbe potuto?

Ma quell'atteggiamento, quello stranirsi da lui e da tutti, quel non essere se stesso...  
La sua paura era che poco sarebbe tornato come prima, che Shin non sarebbe tornato se stesso, che...  
“Come posso aver paura di te, Shin? Io però ho paura di non riuscire a capire, ho paura di perderti e di non ritrovarti più, ho paura... paura per te, amore”.  
Ingollò a fatica, mentre guardava lo sguardo triste e spaventato di Shin e cercava di carpirne ogni segreto. Ma era sempre stato così difficile con quel sottile muro a dividerli.  
“Per... per me?”.  
  
  
Se ora fosse svanito per lui sarebbe stata la fine, Shin lo sentiva.  
In quel momento era sull'orlo della fine e tutto sarebbe dipeso da quello.  
Eppure i sogni finiscono e Shu sarebbe svanito davvero e allora neanche il mare gli sarebbe bastato. Strinse le labbra, anche gli occhi si ridussero a due fessure sottili e lucide, grondanti lacrime, tirò su col naso.  
“Mi aiuti, Shu? Io... io ho bisogno... ho bisogno di aiuto”.  
Lo aveva detto, lo aveva detto davvero!  
A cos’era dovuta quella presa di coscienza? Dopotutto stava sognando.  
“Aiuto...”.  
“Non ti lascio” sussurrò Shu, mentre raccoglieva le sue mani nelle proprie, avvicinandole al cuore e poi alla bocca. “Ti aiuterò, ogni momento, ogni volta, io ci sarò... ma...” e raccolse coraggio e respiro, prima di parlare ancora. “Fidati di me... apriti a me... a noi”.  
Non poteva farlo, era pericoloso: aprirsi significava perdere il controllo e come poteva aprirsi se non sapeva neanche cosa aveva dentro?  
In quel momento di una cosa era certo, una sola: era terrorizzato all'idea che quel sogno svanisse, così strinse forte le sue dita intorno a quelle di Shu, così forte da sentirsene avvinto ed era una sensazione concreta. Un sogno poteva essere così concreto?  
Evidentemente sì.  
“Non... non te ne vai, Shu? Resti qui?”.  
“Non me ne vado. Non me ne andrò mai da te... mai”. Per dare più forza alle sue parole, fece scivolare le mani sulle spalle di Shin e lo attirò a sé in un abbraccio triste e intenso.  
“Perdonami Shin, scusami se sono uno scemo... scusa...”.  
Quanto sarebbero servite quelle parole di scusa non lo sapeva nemmeno lui. Non a quel punto. Ma era l'unica cosa che il suo cuore, ora, gli imponeva di fare. Se dovevano aprire il cuore, doveva far gridare il suo finché non avesse perduto completamente la voce: solo allora avrebbe potuto essere in pace con Shin, con il mondo e, infine, con se stesso.  
  
  
 _Shin si divincolò, scosse il capo, le sue spalle tremavano per i singhiozzi quasi silenziosi:_  
“ _Tu sei buono... io...”._  
 _Tremò più forte, una cortina di nebbia offuscò i suoi occhi: il sogno che finiva?_

 _Non voleva chiudere gli occhi, se poi li avesse riaperti Shu non sarebbe stato più lì._  
“ _Shu... è buono”._  
 _Aveva tanto sonno, ma la vista annebbiata desiderava restare legata a quell'immagine, se non l'avesse fatto ogni parte di lui si sarebbe persa; era l'unica cosa che lo teneva legato a quella parte di sé ancora viva dentro._  
 _Ma forse c'era un modo per sentirlo ancora, per prolungare la visione, forse..._  
“ _Shu, mi porti più vicino al mare? Mi porti tu? Io non so... se riesco”._  
 _Era vero che faticava a reggersi in piedi: le sue gambe tremavano così tanto e aveva un sonno tale che il suo corpo non rispondeva._  
  
  
Lui, definito buono.  
A volte il piccolo Shin non era oggettivo.  
Shu non riusciva nemmeno lontanamente a definirsi buono. C'era ancora così tanto da imparare sulla sua strada che definirsi 'buono' era, per lui, inconcepibile.  
Ma non controbatté le parole di Shin e lo prese tra le sue braccia – sempre leggero, così leggero che il vento, un giorno, se lo sarebbe portato via. O il mare – affondando i piedi nei granelli di sabbia che, freddi, sembravano meno accoglienti nel loro abbraccio.  
Giunsero a solo un metro dall'acqua che indisturbata accarezzava la terra: la risacca frusciava nell'aria dolce e malinconica, sembrava la ninnananna della solitudine. Le stelle brillavano in un cielo quasi privo di nubi, la luna era ancora bassa, come se attendesse qualcosa.  
Le braccia di Shin gli circondavano il collo e le mani erano intrecciate sotto la sua nuca; da quanto tempo non riusciva più a sperare in quell'abbandonarsi a lui come quando, in momenti che era doloroso ricordare, facevano l'amore con tutta la passione e il calore che sapevano reciprocamente donarsi?  
Cosa avrebbe voluto fare adesso Shin? Essere rimesso giù?  
“Grazie... Shu”.  
  
  
 _Shu era rimasto, il sogno rimaneva ancora con lui, l'aveva persino preso in braccio e portato così vicino al mare._  
 _E adesso?_  
“ _Adesso... Shu...”._  
 _Si agitò e Kongo interpretò quel gesto come un desiderio di libertà; fece scivolare dolcemente il suo corpo, finché i piedi di Suiko toccarono la sabbia, poi sciolse l'abbraccio e Shin si sentì tremare, le sue braccia restavano tese verso Shu, ma intanto si accucciò, fino a mettersi in ginocchio:_  
“ _Adesso... adesso vuoi andartene, Shu? Adesso scomparirai?”._  
  
  
Scomparire, andarsene...  
Il bimbo spaventato continuava ad emergere e Shu sentiva quella tenerezza struggente stritolare il suo cuore.  
“Io non me ne vado amore. Shin, io rimango con te, sono venuto per te e rimango… per te”.  
  
  
 _Forse, pensava Shin, forse voleva rimanere davvero, ma un sogno può decidere di rimanere? Può decidere di non scomparire?_  
 _Era bello restare in ginocchio davanti a lui, farsi sovrastare da lui, vederlo così grande e maestoso e poterlo contemplare._  
 _Anche se lo sguardo non era così maestoso: lo sguardo di Shu era triste._  
 _Shin reclinò la testa su una spalla, le braccia ancora tese:_  
“ _Non voglio che tu sia triste e forse restare ti rende triste. Sono io che ti rendo triste, Shu?”._  
 _Il solo dirlo lo faceva star male; lasciò ricadere le braccia e cambiò posizione, si accucciò del tutto sulla sabbia, su un fianco, raggomitolandosi, come se volesse rinchiudersi in un grembo materno. Distolse anche lo sguardo da Shu._  
 _Anche se fosse svanito..._  
 _Forse, in fondo, era giusto lasciarlo andare e forse a lui sarebbe bastato chiudere gli occhi e non risvegliarsi più. Tutto sarebbe finito, era vero, ma si poteva ricercare il completo annullamento addormentandosi e restando così per sempre?_  
  
  
“Io...” sussurrò Shu, prima di crollare sulle proprie ginocchia, di fronte a lui. “Io... come posso stare... senza di te?” i suoi occhi sembravano farsi ancora più grandi, ancora più profondi. “Se non dovessi più trovarti, la mia tristezza non avrebbe più fine. Tu, Shin, tu... tu mi rendi così felice...”.  
Il ragazzo scrollò poi il capo, come intimidito. Forse dai suoi stessi pensieri.  
“Ti ho pensato sempre. Nemmeno per un attimo io ho smesso di pensarti. Non potevo... e non volevo. Non voglio”.  
  
  
 _Felice... renderlo felice..._  
 _Shin non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente tali parole, non riusciva a non pensarci, si mutarono in un mantra scandito dai battiti del cuore._  
 _Come poteva, lui, rendere felice una persona... una persona importante come Shu, poi?_  
 _Vivere per rendere felici gli altri era sempre stato bello per lui ma, a un certo punto, era diventato un modo per oscurare se stesso ed un animo ottenebrato dalla paura. Era diventata... una maschera?_  
 _Sgranò gli occhi; era spaventoso ritrovare ancora, dentro di sé, un'altra ombra, un altro tassello da aggiungere alla tenebra che gli soffocava il cuore._  
 _Non si mosse, la domanda uscì, come assente:_  
“ _Shu, io... sono un ipocrita. Come posso rendere felice qualcuno?”._  
 _Anche il nome della sua virtù, che comprendeva l'essenza della sincerità, si era rivelata solo una bugia?_  
  
  
A quelle parole Shu strabuzzò gli occhi, fissandoli sull'altro ragazzo, la bocca semiaperta, in costernazione.  
Ipocrisia...  
Quel sentimento sporco, quel sentimento così impensabile, così...  
“Cosa dici, Shin? Tu mi rendi felice e rendi i ragazzi felici e tutti coloro che ami. Non ti accorgi dell'amore... amore?”.  
  
  
 _Il samurai dell'acqua sospirò; era proprio quella maschera che impediva a Shu di vedere, di scorgere tutto il nero dentro di lui._  
“ _A... more”._  
 _Il soffio che sfuggì alle sue labbra si infranse sul canto dell'onda che lambiva i suoi piedi nudi; il suo corpo a contatto con la sabbia umida riprendeva vigore, ma non poteva comunque sopportare tutto quel freddo. Aveva bisogno dell'acqua, del mare, ma aveva anche bisogno di caldo e aveva sonno._  
“ _Shu, se mi addormento resti qui?”._  
 _Non voleva più che se ne andasse, anche se era egoista, se avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo libero; l'egoismo e il bisogno di lui erano più forti di tutto, di ogni cosa._  
  
  
Era così strano, confuso. Perché non gli era mai semplice capire il suo Shin? Quando credeva di aver afferrato, anche solo sfiorato, la sua natura, ecco che una sola frase faceva crollare convinzioni, sicurezze.  
Perché il suo Shin pareva sempre racchiuso da una gabbia nera e soffocante?

Eppure credeva di averlo liberato. Credeva che...  
No, certo.  
Quel litigio, quello sfogo. Quello.  
Avrebbe dovuto saperlo che era solo la punta dell'iceberg. Che non era Shin... ed era lui. Era lui quello che l'aveva aggredito e se ne era andato. Era lo stesso Shin che amava scherzare, molto tempo prima – eppure erano passati solo due anni da quando si erano conosciuti.  
E gli sembrava un'eternità.  
Perché gli pareva di conoscerlo da sempre, perché non era il sangue, non era essere samurai, semplicemente.  
Era molto di più.  
Scivolò sulla sabbia accucciandosi accanto a Shin e, con gesto tutto materno, avvicinò il capo rossiccio al proprio petto e gli accarezzò i capelli.  
“Addormentati. Al tuo risveglio, io sarò qui”.  
  
  
“ _Sei... così caldo”._  
 _Si rannicchiò, sentendosi ancora più piccolo, il desiderio di tornare bambino si affacciò prepotente. Era stato bello sognare per un po' di essere il piccolo Shin-chan, monello e curioso, coccolato da tutta la famiglia, troppo bello e troppo doloroso lasciare quel sogno._  
 _Forse dormire l'avrebbe fatto tornare?_  
 _Il rollio delle onde, il loro dolce canto, il respiro di Shu, il battito del suo cuore... era come venire cullati. E il sonno giunse, con un ultimo pensiero:_  
“ _Renderlo felice...”._  
  
  
Lo amava. Si trattava di qualcosa che non era razionale, ma aveva tutto il senso del mondo.  
Lo amava e sapeva e non sapeva il perché. Era così e basta. Non si poneva domande. Vi erano domande che non avevano senso. E amare Shin non aveva domande, non possedeva dei forse o dei ma.  
Era una risposta. La sua risposta a una domanda che era sempre stata dentro di lui, senza che se ne accorgesse.  
Eppure c'era qualcosa che non sapeva, era ancora all'oscuro di qualcosa che era Shin e non era lui.  
Era quel lato, quel viso, quello che il piccolo Shin non desiderava mai mostrare: se lo teneva stretto al cuore, nascosto.  
Era lì quell'ombra, perché lì era nata, come ogni ombra ove c'è luce: dentro ogni essere umano c'è un lato oscuro e Shu aveva imparato ad affrontarlo tempo prima, rischiando di impazzire.  
Accarezzò i capelli di Shin ancora una volta e si ritrovò di nuovo a sospirare: se avesse pregato, i fantasmi di Shin sarebbero usciti allo scoperto?  
  
  
 _Renderlo felice e al tempo stesso viverlo, sentirlo fino in fondo, consumarsi in lui e per lui, donargli tutto se stesso e poi forse impazzire per il desiderio di amarlo in eterno, senza smettere più._  
 _Gli occhi di Shin si aprirono, le narici intrise dell'odore del mare, soavemente mischiato a quello di Shu. Riconobbe il calore delle sue braccia, la dolcezza del suo respiro, ricordò com'era bello restare a guardarlo mentre dormiva, con quel suo viso da bambino innocente, soprattutto in quei momenti. Si mosse e le braccia di Shu, pur nel sonno, accentuarono la stretta; Shin sbatté un po' le palpebre, stupito. Era ancora immerso nel sogno, sicuramente, tutto intorno era troppo bello e perfetto per essere reale._  
 _Sorrise, sgusciando via dalle braccia di Kongo._  
 _Renderlo felice… almeno nel sogno._  
“ _E anche io sarò felice...”._  
 _Strisciò sulla sabbia fino a mettersi carponi sopra a Shu, riprese a contemplarlo, il volto atteggiato allo stupore del bambino che ammirava la più grande meraviglia; si abbassò, andò a leccare dolcemente le sue labbra, assaggiando il sapore del sale che vi si era depositato, chiuse gli occhi, per assaporare al meglio. Un sospiro e un gemito lieve sfuggirono al suo controllo, mentre con la mano gli accarezzava una guancia._  
 _Le palpebre di Shu vibrarono un poco e Shin, sussultando, ritrasse la mano, spaventato…_  
 _Dall'idea di svegliarlo?_  
 _No, non da quello._  
 _Piuttosto, ogni volta che si toccavano, le terribili immagini di quella lite che non si sarebbe cancellata più dalla sua memoria, lo aggredivano con violenza, ricordandogli che aveva perso ogni diritto anche solo di sfiorarlo._  
 _Si sollevò rimettendosi in ginocchio, lo sguardo perso sulla figura addormentata. Nonostante tutto non riusciva a staccarsi, nonostante tutto voleva... renderlo felice._  
 _E perdersi nel proprio donarsi, dimenticando ogni altra cosa._  
  
  
Sognava...  
Sognava che Shin era tra le sue braccia e che lui lo cullava al ritmo delle onde del mare. Lo sentiva l'infrangersi delle onde con la sabbia e la risacca, dolce come la voce del suo Shin: lo trascinava via, verso la pace, e lo accarezzava con il calore di cui la sabbia si bea d'estate, quando il sole risplende con più fulgore.  
Poi il sogno mutò, le sue braccia non erano più piene di lui, il suo calore si estinse velocemente e non riuscì più a trovarlo.  
Infine un tocco sul viso. Si sentì tremare, voleva raggiungere quella mano, ma pareva scomparsa nuovamente. Scomparsa, com'era scomparso il suo Shin.  
  
  
 _Forse c'era un modo per donargli ancora qualcosa, questo pensava Shin, forse un ultimo regalo, un ultimo sprazzo di felicità per entrambi prima..._  
“ _Prima che io mi perda del tutto. E allora ti lascerò in pace, te lo prometto, non ti farò più del male”._  
 _Lo sussurrò mentre la mano tornava sulla guancia di Shu, più leggera, attenta e discreta, poi tornò a chinare il viso e posò sulle labbra del coetaneo un bacio appena accennato, un minimo sfiorare di labbra. Non si accorse che le ciglia di Shu vibrarono ancora per poi aprirsi, specchi della notte._  
“ _S-Shin...” sussurrò, alzando una mano verso la guancia del nakama, poggiandola delicata ad accarezzare. “Non riesci a dormire, amore?”._  
 _Il giovane Mori si ritrasse di scatto, gli occhi lampeggiarono per un istante di paura, ma poi si concentrò su quello sguardo, su quelle iridi profonde ed immense che riflettevano le stelle, si aggrappò ad esse per non smarrirsi, non ancora._  
 _Le sue mani esitanti cercarono le gote di Shu, socchiuse gli occhi, le sue labbra tremarono, ma scese a baciarlo ancora, con la medesima delicatezza. Non riusciva a parlare, potè solo implorarlo con lo sguardo, con i gesti, anche nel momento in cui, rimanendo inginocchiato sopra di lui, si sbottonò lentamente il pigiama, lasciando poi ricadere le maniche fino a scoprirsi le spalle._  
  
  
Lo sguardo in quegli occhi verdi rischiava di farlo perdere e la sua bocca ammaliava e faceva dimenticare ciò che, ora, non si poteva dimenticare.  
“Cucciolo, che… che fai? Avrai... avrai freddo”.  
Che parole sciocche, in quel frangente. Eppure lo sguardo di Shin era talmente chiaro, talmente espressivo che nulla era lasciato al caso, ma...  
“Cucciolo...”.  
Shin reclinò il viso su una spalla, mentre il pigiama scivolava del tutto a terra e rimase per qualche istante a fissare l'altro ragazzo, con quell'espressione persa e, pur in un momento simile, mai rivelatasi così innocente.  
Shu ingollò e ingollò ancora. Si sentiva in bilico tra due sentimenti talmente diversi, ma similmente forti, che sembrava incapace di prendere una decisione o di muovere anche un solo muscolo.  
“Shin, cosa... che... io...”.  
Lo voleva. E non lo voleva. Non così. Non con quello sguardo così innocente, quegli occhi così sinceri che mostravano al mondo intero tutto se stesso senza protezioni, senza armi che potessero salvarlo anche solo dai suoi sguardi troppo audaci.  
  
  
 _E Shin non abbandonava quella supplica nello sguardo, Shin che sembrava aver nuovamente disimparato a parlare, ma che con lo sguardo esprimeva tutto e quello sguardo chiedeva, implorava:_  
“Accettami... non respingermi... accettami...”.  
 _Avrebbe voluto gridarglielo con tutta la sua voce, ma il fiato non voleva uscire._  
“È l'ultima cosa che posso darti, è tutto quello che ho adesso, ed è tutto tuo!”.  
 _Ma non veniva fuori nulla._  
 _Perché? Perché non riusciva a parlare?_  
 _E se, dopotutto, Shu non avesse più desiderato niente del genere da lui?_  
 _Eppure quello era un sogno e, nel sogno, Shu lo desiderava ancora._  
  
  
Shu richiuse i propri occhi, faceva troppo male vederlo chiedere, pregare a quel modo. Ma era come se Shin stesso si stesse offrendo, come se lui desiderasse che quello che il suo corpo agognava accadesse. Riaprì gli occhi e lo guardò intensamente, mentre la sua bocca sussurrava l'unica protezione che poteva dargli.  
“Lo sai... lo sai che ti amo?”.  
Shu salì con la bocca a suggellare le proprie parole con un bacio. Riaprì gli occhi su quell'innocenza così esposta e attese una risposta, attese che i desideri di Shin fossero, davvero, desideri.  
Le mani di Suiko lo trattennero, non volevano lasciarlo libero da quel bacio, un bacio che era quasi un voler infondere, con dolcezza, il proprio alito vitale e, solo dopo parecchi istanti, le labbra di Shin si staccarono dalle sue, con un ultimo morsetto al labbro inferiore. Poi, con un sospiro che si mutò in leggero singhiozzo, il ragazzo si tese verso l'alto, afferrò il viso di Shu e lo condusse sul proprio petto, in un invito a cogliere tutto quel che desiderava, gli offrì la sua pelle con abbandono totale e si strofinò un po' contro di lui.  
Era una chiara richiesta quella.  
Disperata, agognante, intensa. Faceva quasi paura.  
Shu temeva che, se non l'avesse ascoltata come doveva, Shin gli sarebbe sfuggito dalle braccia, dalle mani... dalla sua stessa vita.  
Allora furono baci sul collo, dolci, teneri, persino timorosi, perché il timore di far male a quel bellissimo essere tra le sue braccia che, forse, nemmeno era consapevole di quello che stava facendo... tutto quello lo terrorizzava.  
  
  
 _Shin rispose a quei baci tendendo tutto il corpo verso di lui e, come se porgesse un dono, portò i propri capezzoli all'altezza delle labbra di Shu, un'altra muta preghiera. Non sapeva se voleva davvero fare a Shu un ultimo regalo o colmare un proprio bisogno, ma ormai sapeva di essere egoista, sperava solo che Shu apprezzasse, che Shu davvero si sentisse felice._  
 _Perché non potesse sfuggirgli gli bloccò il viso in quella posizione, intrecciando le dita tra i suoi capelli, imprigionandolo tra le proprie mani e immergendosi in quei ciuffi che sapevano essere tanto morbidi anche se impregnati di sale._  
  
  
A contatto con quella pelle un poco intirizzita dal fresco che porta l'oceano, bloccato tra essa ed il vuoto, Shu si lasciò andare.  
Era la risposta che desiderava. E allora l'avrebbe accettato completamente, senza più timori o incertezze.  
La sua lingua passò, ruvida, sul capezzolo, mentre le mani salivano in ampie volute sulla schiena e la sua stessa schiena rabbrividiva alle mani di Shin che si infilavano tra le sue ciocche con tocco gentile e leggero, che provocava in lui pensieri tutt'altro che casti. La lingua salì poi, fermandosi a baciare l'incavo tra spalla e collo, mordicchiando e poi succhiando la pelle ancora più salata di quel che ricordava.  
Ma certo, la sabbia, il vento marino ...  
Le mani scesero sui fianchi, solleticando appena la pelle, mentre il suo respiro si faceva breve e tremante. Sentiva il cuore in gola e percepiva quello di Shin risuonare su di lui come un tamburello impazzito e impaziente.  
  
  
 _In effetti il cuore di Shin batteva, fortissimo, gli faceva male, così male, come se stesse in quel momento reimparando a battere ed era un'esperienza traumatica per un cuore che si riteneva spento. Sembrava volergli sfuggire dal petto e quel dolore gli provocò un'ondata di lacrime mentre portava le mani sotto la maglia di Shu, cercando il contatto con la pelle nuda, desiderando entrare a contatto con tutto il calore del suo animo candido._  
  
  
Shu Percepì le dita tremanti del ragazzo sulla propria pelle ed inarcò la schiena abbandonando quella di Shin, mentre le dita correvano al suo viso perchè voleva vederlo, voleva perdersi in quegli occhi e dissetarsi della sua bocca e, se ci fossero state lacrime, se ci fossero state...  
Oh, eccole, eccole lì.  
Perchè mai Shin le versasse ogni volta, ogni singola volta che facevano l'amore, non riusciva a capirlo. Avrebbe potuto chiederglielo migliaia di volte e quanti erano stati i momenti propizi, quanti?  
Però, la risposta...  
“Shin...” sussurrò in un mugolio.  
No, la risposta era imprevedibile, terrorizzante.  
  
  
 _Il viso di Shin fuggì, si nascose, perché sapeva che qualcosa in lui stava di nuovo ferendo Shu e quindi cercò di scappare, gli avrebbe donato tutto, ogni cosa, ogni parte di sé, ma lo sguardo, gli occhi... forse non ce l'avrebbe fatta._  
 _Le mani corsero ai bottoni di Shu, li liberarono dalle asole uno ad uno, poi cercò il suo petto, i muscoli tesi e forti sotto la pelle liscia e il bisogno di lui si fece disperato, la necessità di ritrovare la voce per implorarlo di prenderlo subito, di nutrirsi del suo corpo fino in fondo, si fece impellente, ma non riusciva ancora a tirarla fuori, il perché non lo sapeva. Su quel petto nascose il viso e le mani andarono a massaggiare la schiena, le dita tese e nervose, desiderose di un appiglio._  
 _Shu si inarcò ancora, non resisteva a quel tocco, ma riuscì almeno a catturarlo nel suo abbraccio e a farlo scivolare sulla sabbia mentre lui, carponi, scendeva sulla sua bocca: si liberò della maglia, mentre la mano si strusciava ancora sui fianchi per poi infilarsi tremante sotto la stoffa dei pantaloni._  
 _Shin non oppose la minima resistenza, non aspettava altro in fondo, si lasciò trascinare sulla sabbia, lasciò che le membra di Shu lo sovrastassero e anche se l'avessero dominato fino in fondo era quello che voleva, abbandonarsi completamente a lui, affidarsi a lui, come solo con l'acqua riusciva a fare._  
 _Shu era da sempre la sua salvezza e gli arrivò, vivido, un pensiero: affogare in lui, diventare suo in tutto._  
 _Ma non poteva durare in eterno. E la paura dell'effimero lo rese disperato, frenetico mentre ricercava un contatto sempre più profondo, le mani incapaci di restare ferme si inoltrarono nei pantaloni di Shu, voleva poter mettere i loro corpi a completo contatto, senza neanche uno strato di stoffa a dividerli. Raccolse le ginocchia e le strinse contro i fianchi di Kongo, gettò indietro la testa, perché le labbra del coetaneo potessero raggiungere tutta la sua pelle nuda e i granelli di sabbia che gli accarezzavano il corpo, che si infiltravano tra i suoi capelli, si univano alle carezze di Shu, generando un abbraccio che significava tutto per Suiko._  
  
  
Lo percepiva fin dai più flebili sussurri, fin dai tocchi più leggeri sulla sua pelle, tutta quella disperazione: lo voleva, lo desiderava più di ogni altra cosa. Il suo Shin era sempre stato così pieno di desiderio, ma lo nascondeva a se stesso, a lui; il desiderio, per il piccolo Suiko, pareva solo qualcosa di inavvicinabile, di talmente sacro da apparire addirittura profano. Sembrava un controsenso, ma quel piccolo ragazzo tra le sue braccia, che ora si tendeva come un amante languido sotto di lui, aveva sempre temuto di lasciarsi andare.  
A volte Shu pensava che quelle sue lacrime esprimessero solo ciò che la sua mente gli aveva proibito di provare: la passione, il piacere, il totale abbandono nelle sue braccia.  
L'amore più unico e totalizzante che un amante può provare per il proprio compagno.  
Poi, d'un tratto, le sue mani si aggrapparono alla sabbia e un mugolo di piacere lo percorse tutto e la bocca scese a divorare quella di Shin, giocando con la sua lingua, mordicchiandone le labbra, gustando tutto, ogni cosa sapesse di Shin.  
  
  
 _L'esplosione del desiderio di Shu aiutò la voce di Shin ad uscire, ma solo per sfogarsi in un gridolino ben lontano da ogni parola compiuta, quelle non avevano intenzione di prendere forma; Suiko si aggrappò ai capelli dell'amante, poi le sue mani ridiscesero ancora lungo la schiena e più in basso, intenzionato a far scomparire ogni frammento di stoffa che ancora gli impediva di raggiungere pienamente quel corpo che si agitava sopra di lui. I pensieri erano frenetici come le membra:_  
“Prendimi, fammi scomparire nel tuo abbraccio, fammi esistere solo per te, solo in funzione di questo momento, liberami... liberami da me stesso... anche se mi possiederai fino in fondo, fino a consumarmi, sarà tutto ciò che potrà ancora dare un senso alla mia vita!”.  
 _Gliele voleva dire quelle cose, voleva che le sentisse, che le capisse. Provò a parlare, ma ancora uscì solo un gemito sconnesso, rotto dai singhiozzi che gli scuotevano il corpo._  


“No, no... no, Shin, no” e le mani di Shu furono sul viso in lacrime e lo tennero fermo e sicuro tra di loro, perchè voleva vederlo e leggervi tutto il dolore che non riusciva a capire. “Shin, non piangere, ti prego, non farlo, io... non so che fare”. Scese sulle guance e cominciò a baciare le sue lacrime, cercando di lavarle via, ma sembravano sempre aumentare, nessun gesto poteva contenerle.  
“Ti amo... ti amo...”. Le parole sgorgarono dalla sua bocca, tra un bacio e l'altro, perchè non conosceva proprio nient'altro che potesse parlare al cuore di quel ragazzo: baci e parole d'amore potevano essere le uniche ancore di salvezza per lui.  
  
  
 _Shin avrebbe voluto almeno ringraziarlo; alla fine era di nuovo Shu che gli stava facendo un regalo, era Shu che si mostrava più forte e generoso e lui non sarebbe mai stato in grado di ripagarlo di tutto, in alcun modo, lui era capace solo di rovinare ogni cosa._  
 _Si avventò ancora su quelle labbra, mosse ogni frammento del corpo contro di lui, tremava come una foglia abbandonata al vento per quanto lo voleva, per quanto lo desiderava dentro di sé; fece aderire i loro bacini, le sue gambe si aggrapparono al busto di Shu, ogni parte di lui era incapace di stare ferma e ogni parola che non riusciva ad uscire si traduceva in respiri, gemiti, ansimi affannosi che significavano ansia, bisogno, urgenza..._  
 _Lo voleva immediatamente e se con la voce non poteva dichiararlo, il corpo urlava._  
“ _Sh... Shu... Shu...”_  
 _Finalmente una parola, un nome, l'unica realtà che in quel momento aveva senso per lui._  
  
  
La sua voce, la sua dolcissima voce...  
Finalmente eccola, era riuscito a tirarla fuori, finalmente.  
“Sì, Shin, sono qui. Sono qui, amore”.  
I movimenti del ragazzo dell'Acqua, sotto di lui, erano sempre più affamati di desiderio, un desiderio che, però, trascendeva ciò che normalmente muoveva il suo corpo, faceva sciogliere il suo cuore, li rendeva un tutt'uno e... e poi si ritrovavano come se si fossero perduti, sfiorandosi appena.  
Ma non era così, no... non lo era.  
Le mani scivolarono sulla sua schiena e lo strinse a sé, mentre la bocca lasciava piccoli e innocenti baci sul viso, perchè il suo Shin sembrava come sul punto di impazzire se non avesse sentito tenerezza, preoccupazione, amore.  
  
  
 _Il bacino di Shin premette contro quello dell'amante con più impeto ed insistenza, sollevò i fianchi più che poté, per mettere le proprie intimità a contatto con quelle di Shu, per mostrarsi completamente disponibile e pronto per lui, perché stava impazzendo per il bisogno che aveva di sentirlo dentro di sé, come se facendosi strada nel suo corpo avesse potuto catturargli anche l'anima fino a possedere anch'essa, fino ad annullarla nella sua. E annullarsi in lui era quello che Shin desiderava, dimenticare se stesso, dimenticare tutto._  
 _Mentre compiva quei gesti così espliciti e intrisi di preghiera, la sua voce si levò ancora, acuta, gettò indietro la testa e gridò verso il cielo quella che sembrava essere rimasta l'unica parola del suo vocabolario:_  
“ _SHU!”._  
  
  
Al ragazzo della Terra sfuggì un lamento e il suo corpo rispose a quello di Shin, strusciando il bacino contro quello tremante e inappagato dell'Acqua: come poteva resistere a quel richiamo? Come poteva anche solo pensare di non ascoltarlo quando, senz'ombra di dubbio, lo stava come pregando in ginocchio perchè lo facesse?  
Non sembrava più esservi tempo per Shin, perchè il suo corpo sembrava sul punto di scoppiare e...

Se fosse scoppiato, si sarebbe trasformato in mille gocce che si sarebbero dissolte nell'aria?  
Tornò a sovrastare il suo Shin, mentre la mano scendeva verso la fessura che pareva tremare di impazienza e assieme desiderio a lungo contenuto: quando la sfiorò sentì il mugolo del ragazzo e poi le braccia che salirono a stringersi a lui, il bacino che si muoveva esplicito verso la sua mano.  
Piano, saggiando ogni movimento, Shu fece scivolare un dito dentro di lui, massaggiando e preparando ogni cosa per il momento propizio.  
  
  
 _Il fiato di Shin si spezzò, era come soffocare, ma non per il dolore, né per il fastidio, ma per la necessità di avere di più, subito, senza aspettare oltre; piagnucolò, si divincolò sotto i tocchi di Shu, ma solo per cercare il modo di sentirlo ancora di più e fino in fondo. Lo circondò con le braccia e lo attirò sopra di sé fino a non vedere altro se non il suo corpo, che copriva anche la vista del cielo, fare in modo che nessuna parte del suo corpo fosse separata da quello di Shu e premette ancor di più il bacino contro di lui, alla ricerca della sua mano e soprattutto del suo membro, non poteva più aspettare, o sarebbe impazzito. E intanto la sua voce continuava, come un mantra a ripetere il nome dell'amato, un po' infranto dai singhiozzi:_  
“ _Shu... Shu... Shu...”._  
  
  
Lo chiamava, lo voleva. Lo desiderava, ora e subito.  
Era così chiaro che faceva male.  
La sua mano scivolò via e venne invece il suo sesso a prenderne il posto: lo avvicinò a Shin e lo sentì tendersi sotto di lui, ancora. Lentamente cominciò ad entrare in lui, poi si abbassò sulle sue labbra e mentre le loro bocche si muovevano assetate e disperate l'una dell'altra, entrò completamente in lui, soffocando un mugulo di piacere nel bacio, mentre il calore di Shin saliva a riscaldargli il cuore come una dolce alta marea.  
  
  
 _Neanche in quel bacio Shin riuscì a trattenere il grido che gli salì alle labbra, inarticolato, ma che per lui significava una cosa, la più importante: era un ringraziamento, una dichiarazione d'amore, un desiderio che si faceva estremo e la paura che il momento finisse._  
 _Era quella, in realtà, l'emozione che prevaleva e che rendeva dolorosa anche quell'unione totale, che Suiko tentava di rendere ancor più totale aggrappandosi a Shu con tutte le proprie forze, spingendo il proprio corpo contro quello dell'altro, come ubriaco, come se non gli bastasse mai. Ed effettivamente era così, non gli bastava, non accettava che sarebbe finito. Tremava, singhiozzava e implorava Shu, con ogni gesto del corpo, di prenderlo con tutto se stesso, fino al punto di fargli mancare il fiato._  
  
  
Ecco le lacrime e i singhiozzi. Quasi non si stupiva, quasi non più. Si strinse a lui in un abbraccio saldo e assecondò il desiderio così chiaro di Shin, un desiderio così chiaro che ne era inquietato. E ad ogni movimento, ad ogni spinta, giungeva più vicino alla fine. E la fine pareva essere un confine che non voleva superare, in alcun modo.  
Quando sentì di essere ormai al limite, scese di nuovo sulle labbra di Shin e diede il via a un bacio lungo e tenero: il suo corpo che spasimava per quello dell'altro ragazzo e si muoveva veloce e ingordo, avrebbe desiderato accarezzarlo, cullarlo, coccolarlo.  
Ora e sempre.  
  
  
 _Shin sentì il frutto del piacere di Shu riempirlo e diffondergli un calore intenso, per qualche istante, in tutto il corpo, mentre anche lui si liberava, ma non per questo riuscì a calmarsi; quando l'impeto dell'orgasmo si estinse, come irrimediabilmente doveva accadere, le membra di Shin non trovarono riposo, tremavano come se volessero spezzarsi mentre si aggrappava a Shu con le braccia e con le gambe, quasi volesse tenerlo dentro di sé per sempre. Non se ne rese conto, ma la sua voce stava formulando parole, sconnesse, ripetitive, ma in qualche modo finalmente riusciva ad esprimersi:_  
“ _Non te ne andare, non te ne andare, non te ne andare...”._  
 _Era angosciato al pensiero che, adesso che tutto era finito, Shu potesse svanire nel nulla, lasciandolo ad abbracciare il vuoto._  
  
  
Perchè reagiva così? Perchè pensava ancora che potesse fuggire, che... lo abbandonasse?  
Shin temeva di rimanere solo e non lo biasimava. Ma, allo stesso tempo, non comprendeva.  
Non riusciva più a raggiungere il suo cuore? Non era più in grado il suo amore di sfiorargli le corde più profonde?  
“Sono qui, Shin, qui. Per sempre, non me ne andrò mai... mai più”.  
“Lasciami restare così, abbracciami, abbracciami forte Shu, non permettermi di svegliarmi!”.  
Le parole di Shin si articolavano tra i singhiozzi, era terrorizzato, non sapeva cosa fare, non sapeva come trattenere il sogno ormai giunto al termine, poi le parole divennero sempre meno concrete e assunsero i connotati del pianto privo di ogni traccia di razionalità e che lasciava spazio, a tratti, solo al nome dell'amante sulle labbra:  
“Shu... Shu...”.  
  
  
Svegliarlo? Che per lui tutto quello fosse un sogno?  
Era per quello che la disperazione l'aveva catturato? Forse Shin non credeva più nel suo amore?  
Non poteva, non riusciva a biasimarlo. Ma lui...  
“Io sono qui, cucciolo, io sono la realtà, non il sogno” finì per sussurrargli a fior di labbra. Si chinò poi su di lui, abbracciandolo con foga e disperazione.  
Era parte in causa. Era una causa. Era forse la causa più grande.  
“Perdonami, Shin, se ti ho abbandonato... perdonami”.  
  
  
 _Gli occhi di Shin si sgranarono un attimo, mentre Shu lo trascinava con sé a sedersi sulla sabbia e lo cullava contro il proprio petto; sollevò il viso, le palpebre si strinsero di nuovo e il suo volto assunse l'espressione del languore più delicato, le labbra un poco schiuse, mosse una mano e la posò sulla bocca di Shu, perché non voleva più sentirgli pronunciare quella parola... la parola perdono da parte di Shu..._  
 _No, non aveva senso._  
 _Nel compiere quel gesto scosse lentamente il capo e quante cose avrebbe voluto dire, tante quante le stelle che splendevano su di loro, ma anche in quello era diventato incapace._  
  
  
Gli baciò le dita e poi la bocca giunse ad accarezzargli il volto e di nuovo un abbraccio, forte e così stretto, stretto come mai. L'avrebbe cullato in eterno se l'avesse rivisto sorridere, sorridere davvero. E se non fosse servito sarebbe semplicemente rimasto con lui e avrebbe ascoltato e reso realtà ogni suo desiderio. Lo amava e il suo amore faceva male.

Il suo cuore...  
“Riesci a credere al mio cuore, Shin?”.  
“Non credo... al mio”.  
Non si era accorto il giovane Mori di aver parlato, con più fermezza e sicurezza di quanta ne avesse dimostrata negli ultimi periodi, perché quel che aveva detto era, in fondo, il fulcro di ogni cosa ed era, in effetti, l'unica cosa di cui era certo.  
A Shu veniva da piangere: era l'unica cosa che il suo Shin avesse chiaramente detto e, accidenti, quelle parole erano bastate per rendere tutto più evidente. Forse lui era parte del problema, ma il suo fulcro rimaneva ancora il cuore pulsante di incertezza di Shin.  
Perchè stupirsi?  
“Ma io credo in te, credo nel tuo cuore, è il tuo cuore che ci ha riportati alla luce”.  
Solo Shin avrebbe potuto, solo la fiducia che si era perduta e poi aveva ritrovato la strada, solo lei, solo Shin aveva potuto guarirli, in Africa. La sua dolcezza era entrata in loro come un siero d'amore e, come tale, era andata a riempire ogni loro anfratto svuotato.  
Si erano sentiti pieni d'amore. Pieni di Shin.  
Shin lo guardò ancora, inclinò la testa sulla spalla e, l'espressione come persa, gli occhi vacui, si posò una mano sul petto:  
“Ma se qui non c'è nulla... questo cuore non ha luce e io... non vi ho riportati alla luce, ma a una tenebra ancor più profonda”.  
Adesso parlava, adesso le parole uscivano, ma Shin non era neanche certo di ascoltarsi realmente, se fosse proprio lui a parlare o qualcuno di lontano, tanto la sua mente vagava nel vuoto, tanto vacillava, sciogliendosi nell'inconsapevolezza di sé.  
“Un cuore senza luce non può donarla e io ho sentito la luce di Shin dentro di me. Non ho dubbi! Forse tu non la vedi, sei accecato dalla disperazione, forse...” le mani andarono al viso, cercarono di bloccarlo su di sé, perchè guardasse solo lui. “Io non sono più capace di mostrartela... l'ho oscurata”.  
“Sei tu la luce... siete voi”.  
Mentre Shu rimaneva di nuovo a bocca aperta, bloccato da quell'atteggiamento, da quel susseguirsi di pensieri e convinzioni su se stesso paranoici e distruttivi, la testa di Shin si chinò e il ragazzo scivolò contro il suo petto, con poche parole appena sospirate:  
“Sono... tanto stanco... stanco di tutto e... voglio che finisca... non ce la faccio più”.  
Parole ambigue, troppo ambigue perchè non mettessero all'erta il già scosso Shu.  
“Io voglio che torniamo assieme, tutti noi. Voglio che siamo felici. Voglio che tu sia felice, Shin. Voglio solo questo. Io non ho bisogno di altro. Solo di te e dei ragazzi”.  
L'aveva detto con lo sguardo rivolto in basso, perso tra il rossiccio dei capelli di Shin e le ombre dei loro corpi proiettati sulla tiepida sabbia.  
Il corpo di Shin si mise a tremare con violenza, quelle parole risuonavano così dolorose nel suo cuore perché era troppo, troppo triste sentir parlare di qualcosa di così bello, all'apparenza così semplice, che tuttavia non si riusciva ad afferrare. Il suo petto fu invaso da un senso di oppressione così intenso che si sentì soffocare, annaspò, boccheggiando, si portò una mano all'altezza del cuore e vi si aggrappò con tale forza da graffiare la pelle nuda. Il suo respiro si fece difficile, affannato:  
“Come? come Shu? Non so come e fa... fa male”.  
Shu prese tra le mani il viso di Shin, gentilmente: guardare in quegli occhi perduti, ascoltare quelle parole dolorose, smarrite, come quelle di un bambino abbandonato...  
Il suo Shin era come quel bambino ormai: aveva bisogno di una guida, aveva bisogno di essere guidato. Lui doveva essere forte, doveva essere la roccia che modellava la montagna, la terra che reggeva ogni cosa. Doveva essere forte, per sé e per Shin.  
Doveva sostenerlo, doveva riempirlo ancor più d'amore. Doveva prenderlo per mano e ricondurlo a una nuova strada.  
Che sciocco...  
Una nuova strada era davanti ad entrambi, ora. Non vi era solo un percorso, non vi erano più battaglie. Vi era la vita, con tutte le sue immense e infinite strade.  
Era un pensiero confortante, ma anche tremendamente spaventoso.  
“Stai con me e io starò con te. Non ci saranno più abbandoni, né addii”.  
Mai, mai più.  
Shin singhiozzò; quegli occhi erano così belli e colmi di promesse e il suo cuore era invece così dolorante, incapace di battere senza generare fitte spaventose nel corpo e nell'anima. Il terrore e il senso di vuoto che provava condussero le sue mani tra i capelli di Shu, ad accarezzarli freneticamente:  
“È tutto così spaventoso... sentir parlare della felicità, della vita, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo... e non vederla... non riuscire ad aprire gli occhi, voler ascoltare e non farcela e io... io sto affogando, mi sembra di non vedere più nulla! Forse... forse non ho mai visto nulla!”.  
Era assurdo, lui stava affogando...  
Non nell'acqua tuttavia, bensì in se stesso ed era molto peggio.  
Il tono del suo discorso si era fatto sempre più ansioso e pressante e si concluse con un'esplosione di singhiozzi distruttivi, mentre si faceva minuscolo sulla sabbia, portandosi le mani tra i capelli come se volesse strapparseli.  
Shu non riusciva più a sopportare la vista di quelle lacrime, le sue parole erano inutili, così come le promesse. Non vedeva, non sentiva niente e nessuno.  
Shin vedeva solo se stesso e la propria disperazione. E, per Shu, quello era solo un vicolo cieco.  
Le lacrime scesero perchè non c'erano più parole a trattenerle. Le sue braccia si strinsero forti attorno a quelle spalle troppo strette: era piccolo, così piccolo da sembrare minuscolo nel suo abbraccio.  
Il pianto era silenzioso, non voleva disturbare il dolore di Shin: temeva di farlo preoccupare, temeva che lui fraintendesse ogni cosa, temeva che... che Shin pensasse che lui si era arreso.  
Ma non era resa la sua. Era solo tanta stanchezza e una silenziosa preghiera d'aiuto, perchè qualcuno venisse a raccoglierli nella luce.  
 

***

  
  
Li ritrovarono così, abbracciati sulla spiaggia, solo quell'abbraccio che li ricopriva entrambi, gli abiti sparsi intorno alla rinfusa. Ma nessuno si scandalizzò o elaborò pensieri maliziosi, perché quella vista era per tutti troppo sacra.  
Dormivano, ma le prime luci dell'alba luccicavano sui loro visi bagnati dalle lacrime e tremavano, perché l'aria della mattina era frizzante, quasi gelida, anche se presto la calura estiva sarebbe tornata a bruciare la terra.  
“Che due incoscienti” borbottò distrattamente Ryo a se stesso e con tono e sguardo un po' assenti, come rassegnati.  
Seiji si chinò, scosse leggermente il samurai della terra, chiamandolo con gentilezza:  
“Shu, ehy, Shu...”.  
Gli occhi blu si riaprirono con difficoltà, ancora memori di troppe e salate lacrime: il freddo intirizzimento dei muscoli gli strappò un piccolo gemito di dolore, ma poi il calore tra le sue braccia lo fece sospirare e mosse la bocca per baciare il capo salato di Shin.  
“Shin... credo si sia... risvegliato”.  
“Cosa vuol dire?” gli domandò Seiji mantenendo la mano sulla sua spalla, protettivo.  
“Mi sembra più cosciente, ma non sta ancora bene”.  
Ryo si inginocchiò accanto a loro e gli venne istintivo accarezzare i capelli di Shin, che restava profondamente addormentato.  
“Lo riportiamo a letto?”.  
Seiji annuì.  
“E anche tu, Shu, devi venire a scaldarti”.  
La mano di Touma raggiunse il viso di Shu e gli diede un pizzicotto sulla guancia.  
“Sei gelido, piccolo matto. Se ti ammali, noi che facciamo?”.  
“Non mi ammalo, non preoccuparti”. Si alzò a sedere, pulendosi i capelli che grondavano sabbia, ma senza mai perdere d'occhio Shin. “Io non mi ammalo mai”.  
“Testone” mormorò Touma. “Cos'è successo? E poi, qui sulla spiaggia...?!”.  
Shu abbassò il volto, in parte imbarazzato, in parte confuso.  
“Credo che Shin sognasse, mi chiedeva di non andarmene...”. Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo, contrito. “Sembrava sul punto di... perdere la ragione”.  
“Di sicuro non si può dire che sia stato in sé in questi giorni”.  
“Intendevo in un altro modo, Touma”.  
Il samurai del cielo lo scrutò qualche istante, tentando di leggere nel suo sguardo cosa fosse realmente accaduto, ma venne distolto da un suono che si levò dalla figura apparentemente addormentata di Shin:  
“Shu, non mi lasciare, resta qui”.  
Shu fu di nuovo tutto per lui, una mano su quella abbandonata del ragazzo, un bacio e poi un sussurro dolce:  
“No... no che non ti lascio. Io sono qui”.  
Al tocco di Shu accadde qualcosa che da parte di Shin sarebbe stata assolutamente normale un tempo, ma che da parte di quel ragazzo in preda al suo inquietante delirio sembrava impossibile aspettarsi: gli occhi ancora chiusi, le labbra si piegarono nel più grato dei sorrisi, degno di un bambino che era stato appena confortato da un incubo grazie ad una presenza rassicurante.  
Seiji socchiuse un po' le palpebre, immergendosi in una profonda riflessione, mentre la voce di Ryo si levava, commossa:  
“È così bello vederlo sorridere...”.  
“Mi mancava il suo sorriso, però...” massaggiò la mano che teneva con tenerezza tra le sue. Il pollice sfiorò il dorso, le dita accarezzarono la mano, poi il polso. “Così non va bene”. Poi, senza alcuna altra parola, prese Shin tra le braccia – perchè era sempre così fragile, leggero? sembrava potesse prendere il volo con una sola folata di vento.  
Rientrarono, Ryo che l'accompagnava, Seiji e Touma dietro di loro, in silenzio.  
“A cosa stai pensando?” chiese l'arciere al compagno, sottovoce. Aveva visto quello sguardo e sapeva che qualcosa bolliva in pentola.  
“Non ne sono certo, ma...” Seiji si bloccò per qualche istante, era insicuro di quel che diceva, ma al tempo stesso poteva trattarsi di un appiglio, “io ho sentito qualcosa, nel suo cuore”.  
“Qualcosa?” gli occhi si puntarono interessati e seri su di lui. “Di che tipo? Qualcosa di positivo, spero”.  
“La cosa positiva è che ho sentito il suo cuore, e l'ho sentito chiaramente”.  
Sollevò gli occhi d'ametista su quelli di Touma e li scoprì attenti, un po' perplessi ma chiaramente curiosi.  
“Tou-chan, ricordi quando abbiamo parlato del legame? Ricordi il mio discorso sulla scomparsa delle yoroi e del collegamento che questo potrebbe avere con i nostri cuori? Ovvero, nessuno! Le yoroi non c'entrano”.  
“Cioé quando dicevi che siamo noi, noi soltanto che determiniamo il nostro legame?” le mani di Touma si infilarono nervose nelle tasche, mentre una sorta di euforia lo fece tremare leggermente. Se era quella la prova di cui avevano bisogno... “Allora Shin...?”.  
Seiji annuì:  
“Ho avuto la sensazione che abbia riaperto il suo cuore e che con esso abbia ricominciato a chiamarci. Shu è stato il primo, ma mentre lo guardavo prima, quando ha chiamato Shu e poi ha sorriso, ho avuto la netta sensazione di un'immagine trasmessami dal suo cuore: la sua mano che si tendeva verso di noi e che chiedeva aiuto. Non l'aveva ancora fatto, prima non lo sentivo. Percepivo il suo bisogno di aiuto, ma il suo cuore era chiuso nella propria paura. Adesso la paura è diventata esplicita richiesta di aiuto. Tuttavia vorrei sapere se anche tu e Ryo... so che Shu l'ha sentito, è evidente che tra loro si è reinstaurato il legame. Ora vorrei che tutti provassimo a rimettere in comunione i nostri cuori, per andarci a riprendere quello di Shin”.  
Continuava a camminare, le mani in tasca, lo sguardo puntato serio davanti a sé adesso.  
“Come lui ha fatto quando è venuto a salvarci in Africa e come quando ha guidato verso di me i vostri cuori mentre ero in coma... ricordi?”.  
“Come potrei dimenticare? È giunto lui per primo. Ci ha portati da te, ci ha indicato la via e, quando ci ha salvato, ci ha scaldato il cuore”.  
Quando ripensava a quel preciso istante non poteva evitare di sentirsi in colpa, nonostante ogni cosa detta, nonostante ogni senso di colpa fosse un fardello che non faceva progredire niente tra loro.  
“Voglio ritrovare quel legame, Shin ne ha bisogno, ma noi... ognuno di noi ne ha bisogno, ora”. Ingollò nervoso. “Per continuare”.  
Seiji lo guardò un attimo, si fermò davanti a lui fermando anche il suo passo, sollevò una mano e gliela posò sulla guancia:  
“Per continuare a sentirci una cosa sola, sì, e io lo voglio, anche io ne ho bisogno, più di quanto riesco di solito a dimostrarlo probabilmente, ma... non ho nessuna intenzione di perdere la mia ragione di vita... e la mia ragione di vita è il nostro cuore”.  
Touma sospirò, accennò un sorriso, poi abbassò lo sguardo a terra, pensieroso, mentre faceva strada a Seiji nel rientro.

 


	12. -12-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un saltino nel cuore di Shin... per riportarlo al presente

_**-12-** _

 

 

Il sole era alto nel cielo, il rumore delle onde che si infrangevano sul bagnasciuga era coperto dal vociare dei bagnanti, soprattutto bambini, che si erano riversati sulla spiaggia nella tarda mattinata.

Dalla finestra Shu osservava il mare e rimuginava sulle parole di quella notte; non era solo Shin a sentirsi perduto in fondo, stavano annaspando tutti per ritrovarsi.

Dentro, fin nel profondo.

“Come se l'amore non fosse abbastanza” sussurrò a fior di labbra, rivolto a se stesso.

Dietro di lui, Shin ancora dormiva; dormiva moltissimo, sembrava quasi che il sonno fosse un rifugio, senza contare che adesso, se sopraggiungeva qualche incubo a tormentarlo, bastava che Shu lo prendesse per mano e l'incubo scompariva.

Ma Shu avrebbe voluto poterlo proteggere dagli incubi anche quando era sveglio.

“Vorrei tirarlo fuori anche dal suo incubo ad occhi aperti” sospirò.

“Lo faremo Shu, è giunto il momento di farlo!”.

Touma e Seiji entrarono nella stanza e, mentre Touma andava ad inginocchiarsi vicino al futon nel quale giaceva Shin addormentato, Seiji si guardò intorno.

“Dov'è Ryo?”.

“Sono qui!”.

Il samurai del fuoco comparve sulla soglia e teneva qualcosa tra le braccia.

“Che cos'hai lì?” domandò Seiji incuriosito.

Allora Ryo allentò un po' la stretta e mostrò una foca e una scimmietta di peluche.

“Quando siamo partiti ho pensato che a Shin avrebbe fatto bene averle con sé, se le porta sempre dietro. Poi però ho dimenticato di averle messe nello zaino”.

Lo sguardo di Shu si sgranò sui due pupazzi, prima di rivolgersi a Ryo con aria spiazzata: non sapeva bene nemmeno lui cosa fare, era una vista tenera ed assieme terribilmente assurda. Scosse il capo e finì per abbozzare un sorriso.

“Grazie, Ryo”.

Rekka gli sorrise e, un po' timidamente, abbassò lo sguardo; incrociò così accidentalmente quello di Shin, con quell'espressione che nel sonno sembrava più che mai quella di un bambino, il viso reclinato su una spalla ed una mano posata sul petto. Ryo si mosse ed andò ad inginocchiarsi davanti a Touma poi, delicatamente, in silenzio, posò i due pupazzi accanto al volto del compagno. Shin si mosse un poco e per un istante il samurai del fuoco temette di averlo svegliato, invece Suiko si voltò su un fianco e, sotto le espressioni attonite dei compagni, abbracciò i due animaletti di pezza stringendoli forte a sé.

"Non ci credo" sussurrarono Shu e Touma in contemporanea, scambiandosi occhiate stranite.

"Li ha... percepiti?" l'arciere lanciò un'occhiata incuriosita a Seiji.

Lo stesso Korin osservava la scena con lo stupore negli occhi; di sicuro Shin tutto sembrava fuorché un guerriero samurai in quel momento. Poi scosse il capo con un sorriso di condiscendenza.

Che importava?

L'essenziale era che tornasse tra loro, che tornasse ad essere il loro sorridente, dispettoso Shin, con i suoi momenti di monelleria degni dei più esplosivi Ryo e Shu, alternati alla saccenza un po' petulante del _bocchan_ che voleva atteggiarsi ad adulto responsabile.

Gli mancavano profondamente.

“ _È_ _vero che spesso ci rendiamo conto di quanto teniamo a qualcuno solo quando la sua luce ci viene a mancare”_ pensò, andando lui stesso ad inginocchiarsi vicino al futon.

Poi, dopo aver osservato attentamente Shin per qualche istante, sollevò gli occhi sugli altri compagni, ricercando la loro attenzione:

“Io sento che adesso possiamo aiutarlo, adesso Shin ce lo lascerà fare!”.

Gli occhi di tutti furono su di lui, in silenzio, per poi posarsi sulla figura raggomitolata sotto le lenzuola che, pacificamente, ora dormiva.

Shu si inginocchiò accanto a Touma, Ryo accanto a Seiji dall'altra parte del futon, poi tornarono a guardarsi silenziosi, prima di chiudere gli occhi, rispondendo a un ordine tacito.

Le mani andarono a cercarsi, le dita si strinsero le une alle altre, i sospiri si alzarono; poi, nella loro mente, comparve la chiara immagine di una sfera di luce, come un piccolo sole. Essa prese fuoco e s'infiammò, fino a trasformarsi in ocra: profonde rughe solcavano la superficie, allargandosi lentamente e inglobando la sfera stessa, dando poi vita a un piccolo punto, piccolo come una lucciola, dal brillante colore blu notte che, infine, si mutò in un delicato azzurro celeste.

Allora, solo allora, la sfera cominciò a muoversi, fluttuando davanti ai loro occhi come una farfalla curiosa e ad ogni movimento leggiadro che faceva, la piccola lucciola si ingrandiva: quando la sfera fu troppo grande, il celeste sgorgò dalle pareti della sfera e andò a dipingere del suo colore ogni cosa attorno a sè.

Si ritrovarono così, loro quattro, in mezzo ad un cielo impressionista ed i loro occhi che cercavano l'unica persona che mancava.

Gli occhi di Ryo si aprirono sull'immensità azzurra, le sue mani erano ancora intrecciate a quelle di Shu e Seiji, si guardarono intorno:

“È come un cielo abbagliante...”.

“O come uno specchio d'acqua... nel quale si riflettono il cielo, il fuoco, la terra e la luce dell'universo”.

Seiji sollevò lo sguardo su Kongo e gli sorrise.

“È così, Shu”.

“Siamo... nel cuore di Shin?” mormorò la voce incerta e tremante di Touma.

“E lui ci ha accolti” rispose Seiji. Anche la sua voce tremava di commozione e persino di euforia, “non è bellissimo? Ci ha voluti con sé”.

"Ma dov'è Shin? Lui... come...".

Poi sentirono il chiaro suono di un sonaglio e le risate di un bambino echeggiarono intorno a loro; infine fu il suono del mare a sovrastare ogni cosa e loro si ritrovarono su una spiaggia solitaria, la sabbia bianca baciata dal sole e un oceano talmente azzurro da sembrare irreale.

"Non venite?".

Vicina, vicinissima la voce di un bambino. Un bambino dalla voce stranamente familiare.

Tutti si voltarono, lo videro e, per poco, non lanciarono un urlo.

"Perchè mi guardate così? Mi avevate promesso che giocavamo, ne', Shu-chan?".

Shu si riscosse dallo shock, sbattè le palpebre e tornò a guardare Shin, bambino, con quella casacchina da marinaretto e un grande cappello di paglia e le gambette bianche e forti, i piedi che sembravano tremare per la voglia che avevano di muoversi.

"Ma... Shin...?". Subito Shu richiuse la bocca, perchè la voce che aveva parlato non era la sua. Non del tutto. Occhi spalancati, li abbassò lentamente su di sè e si ritrovò... bambino.

“Ma cosa...” si levò la voce di Ryo, che mai i suoi compagni avevano udito così squillante.

“Shin ci vede... così?” borbottò un Tenku perplesso.

“Tou-chan, anche da bambino hai una voce da faccia da schiaffi”.

Il nuovo timbro di Seiji aleggiò, morbido e carezzevole, ma come sempre latore di verità che contraddicevano con la gentilezza apparente.

"Sì, è troppo carina" una linguaccia monella seguì quelle parole, mentre la risata di Shin riecheggiava aprendo i cuori di tutti.

"Seiji, Touma, non litigate e poi dobbiamo giocare ora!". Il piccolo Shin corse sul bagnasciuga e le sue risate si mischiarono al suono della risacca. "Avanti, venite!".

I quattro si guardarono, poco convinti, ma all'ennesimo richiamo di Shin fu Shu a raggiungerlo per primo: si avvicinò col cuore in gola, mentre l'altro bambino gli sorrideva e tendeva verso di lui una mano.

"Sono felice che siate qui, che ci sia tu, Shu". Le loro mani si intrecciarono e Shu si ritrovò con i piedi affondati in acqua e le braccia di Shin attorno a lui. "Ora siamo insieme...".

Shu barcollò un po', tale era l'impeto affettivo del piccolo Shin, ma anche l'emozione che gli aveva trasmesso, insieme ad una confusione che non riusciva del tutto ad andarsene.

Shin sembrò percepire la sua esitazione e lo guardò con occhi grandissimi, che spiccavano sul volto di bimbo:

“Hai paura dell'acqua, Shu-chan?”, lo prese per mano e lo tirò un po' per farsi seguire, “non devi, l'acqua è buona e poi, se ci sono io, non farebbe mai del male ai miei amici!”.

"N-no ma, Shin-chan, tu... noi... noi siamo qui... ".

Non riusciva, era ancora più debole di un tempo... no, di quando era grande! Insomma, lui... Shin era... ancora più...

"Shin, noi siamo qui per te". La vocina saccente di Touma si levò alta e sicura, nel vano tentativo di aiutare Shu che, già, si era perduto in Shin.

Il visetto di Shin si levò su Touma, guardandolo come se avesse appena detto una banale ovvietà:

“Lo so... vi aspettavo”.

Poi i suoi occhi immensi si strinsero un po', il volto si abbassò e l'espressione si fece tristemente imbronciata:

“Ci avete messo tanto... mi sentivo solo...”.

“Sh... Shin...” mormorò Ryo, facendo un passo avanti, “noi... non sapevamo come raggiungerti, ma volevamo tanto stare con te. Sapevamo che ti sentivi solo e anche noi ci sentivamo soli senza di te”.

Shin risollevò lo sguardo su di lui, gli occhi lampeggiarono lucidi, poi sfuggirono di nuovo, rammaricati. Adesso aveva l'aspetto del bimbo colpevole per aver commesso un'imperdonabile monelleria:

“Mi dispiace se vi ho lasciati soli”.

"Shin-chan, ora... ora starai con noi per sempre?" mormorò Shu con un groppo alla gola, mentre la sua manina si aggrappava a quella di Shin. Si sentiva esattamente come un bambino perduto e desiderava così tanto ritrovare la sua strada, il suo Shin, completamente.

"Certo che starà con noi!" sbottò Touma contrito, le mani strette a pugnetti, le spalle tremanti. "Noi non ci separeremo mai più, dobbiamo stare assieme!".

Le insicurezze di un tempo nel Touma bambino si facevano pressanti, quasi insopportabili.

Due mani raggiunsero le sue e le strinsero forte: da una parte Seiji e dall'altra Ryo. In quel contatto c'era tanto calore, il calore che il piccolo Touma non aveva mai conosciuto, forse per questo non riuscì a trattenere l'ondata di lacrime che prese a scorrere sulle sue guance.

Quelle lacrime furono colte anche da Shin che, con una corsa veloce e leggera come quella di un folletto, giunse davanti a lui e gli gettò le braccia al collo, singhiozzando disperatamente:

“Non piangere Tou-chan, non piangere, non voglio che siate tristi!”.

Circondato dai suoi amici, avvolto dall'abbraccio che a Shin non era ancora riuscito a dare, dopo...

"Ma... ma tu... tu eri così triste e ora..." riuscì a bofonchiare il piccolo arciere con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, velato di lacrime. "Ora... sei ancora triste?".

"Shin-chan..." Shu sussurrò le parole, mentre il celeste scendeva su di loro in piccole gocce di pioggia e la superficie del mare tremolava di luci.

Shin fece un passo indietro, si scostò un po' dai compagni, ma non per scappare; voleva solo poterli guardare bene, far sì che il suo sguardo li raggiungesse tutti e che potesse abbracciarli, perché le sue braccia erano troppo piccole e corte per poterli abbracciare tutti quanti. Forse lo sguardo poteva riuscirci perché nello sguardo, negli occhi, si riflettevano il cuore e lo spirito che potevano fare tutto ed arrivare dovunque: glielo aveva detto, più di una volta, otousan, aggiungendo a queste altre parole, con una dolce risata:

“So che sei troppo piccolo per capire simili parole, Shin-chan, ma le capirai col tempo, nessuno come te è in grado di capirle”.

E Shin gli sorrideva ed esclamava convinto:

“Ma io ho capito! Non è difficile!”.

Ed era vero che aveva capito e adesso voleva che i suoi quattro amichetti lo vedessero il suo cuore e soprattutto che lo sentissero, che arrivasse a loro come un abbraccio; per questo li fissò fermamente, la testa alta, ergendosi in tutta la sua ridottissima altezza, ma con una determinazione nello sguardo che lo rendeva quasi maestoso:

“Io sono triste se voi siete tristi e sono felice se voi siete felici! Se siete tristi, farò di tutto perché siate felici e se qualcuno vi farà qualcosa di male vi difenderò io, perché sono il più grande!”.

Shu e Ryo non riuscirono a trattenere delle risate liberatorie e divertite, Seiji scese con la mano ad accarezzare il capo di Shin, mentre Touma, asciugatosi le lacrime sul braccio, gli saltò al collo.

"Sei sempre piccolino, però".

"No che non lo sono".

"I pesciolini sono piccoli" aggiunse Seiji.

"Shin è il pesciolino più bello..." sussurrò Shu, mentre Ryo annuiva intenerito.

Lo videro tutti il rossore che esplose sulle guance paffute da bimbo di Shin, non era chiaro se fosse per imbarazzo o per rabbia perché non veniva preso sul serio, forse un amalgama di entrambe le cose. Poi quelle due guance tenere si gonfiarono e la testolina rossa si rintanò un po' tra le spalle, mentre li guardava corrucciato:

“Uff, io sono grande, so fare un sacco di cose!”.

Seiji si portò una mano alle labbra, per nascondere il ghigno divertito che non voleva andarsene.

"Come cosa?" il nasino di Touma si puntò sul suo, curioso.

"Come cosa... cosa?".

"Cosa sai fare... sai fare tante cose... come cosa?".

Shin si imbronciò ancora di più, spinse il naso di Touma con il proprio e si alzò in punta di piedi, l'unico modo che aveva per arrivare più o meno alla sua altezza:

“Taaaaante cose, in casa faccio tutto!”.

"Lavi, rassetti, stiri e pulisci?". Braccia incrociate, viso a tre quarti, il nasino verso l'alto e quel'aria da schiaffi che, evidentemente, aveva nel sangue fin dalla nascita.

Shin si riabbassò, portò il dito indice alla bocca in evidente imbarazzo, anche la vocina si fece più timida:

“Be', a stirare non vogliono insegnarmi...”.

Poi ritrovò vigore, ritornò in punta di piedi e con il naso contro quello di Touma e la voce si alzò di parecchie ottave:

“Ma a lavare e pulire sono capace, faccio anche da mangiare!”.

"Oh...", Touma si fece pensieroso. "Sì, a cucinare sei bravo. Sei il più bravo, ma..." le spalle si alzarono e si riabbassarono. C'era qualcosa che lo punzecchiava dentro e non riusciva a capire: guardò Seiji e cercò aiuto in quell'espressione addolcita e teneramente seria.

“Certo che sono il più bravo” si pavoneggiò Shin tutto orgoglioso.

Seiji non aveva ancora tolto la mano dalle labbra e quando incrociò lo sguardo di Touma non resistette oltre, la risatina esplose, leggiadra, emanava gentilezza come tutta la figurina minuscola del piccolo Date. Tuttavia colse al volo la richiesta di aiuto di Touma e sapeva che aveva ragione: era bella quell'atmosfera, Shin era sereno, tutti loro si amavano, c'era un calore tale che ricordava l'abbraccio di una madre, ma non poteva durare per sempre, era essenziale trovare il modo di far capire a Shin che quello era il sogno, un bellissimo sogno, ma che la realtà li aspettava e, se lo avessero voluto tutti quanti, essa non avrebbe disciolto quel calore.

Fece quindi un passo avanti:

“Shin, noi dovremmo parlarti”.

Il piccolo Mori fece un passo indietro, nel suo sguardo comparve qualcosa di strano, un lampo di diffidenza o, addirittura, timore: era di nuovo l'espressione del cucciolo spaventato, tanto più sconvolgente adesso che cucciolo lo era davvero e a tutti gli effetti.

Seiji si morse le labbra, dovevano stare attenti, ogni passo poteva rivelarsi falso, era una questione tremendamente delicata: Shin era in bilico tra la luce e le tenebre, un solo gesto poteva condurlo definitivamente da una parte o dall'altra e il piccolo Korin si sentiva inquieto. Un minimo sbaglio avrebbe potuto strapparlo a loro in maniera definitiva.

“Non mi va di parlare, Seiji-chan” mugolò Shin, scrutandolo come se volesse sondarlo fino in fondo all'anima e Seiji temeva che il bambino Shin ne fosse capace almeno quanto Shin adolescente, se non di più, “e non mi piace quando sei così serio e usi quel tono, fai paura”.

"Shin-chan, noi... noi ti vogliamo con noi, sempre, ma...". Shu non riusciva a completare quella frase, era troppo difficile. Ma Shin doveva comprendere. "Non devi aver paura di noi. Noi ti vogliamo bene... sempre...".

Seiji aveva abbassato il capo, non era stato bello sentirsi dire da Shin che lui faceva paura.

L'aveva sempre saputo di fare paura, tutti i suoi traumi erano legati a quello: i suoi occhi intimorivano gli altri, facevano scappare i bambini.

Forse, se avesse distolto lo sguardo da Shin, questi avrebbe avuto meno paura di lui.

Shin si accorse di quel suo atteggiamento, tremò un poco, i suoi occhi verdi si riempirono di lacrime, perché una delle cose che Shin sapeva fare, anche se prima non l'aveva detto a Touma, era capire i pensieri degli altri, capire anche le loro sofferenze e stava male per questo. Ma stava ancora più male quando era lui a provocarle, non era la prima volta che lo faceva: aveva sempre creduto che otousan se ne fosse andato perché lui aveva fatto qualcosa di male, forse perché l'aveva fatto soffrire.

Scosse con violenza il capo, agitando la chioma rossiccia: otousan non se n'era andato! In quel bellissimo luogo dov'erano tutti insieme, anche la sua famiglia era di nuovo completa, se fossero rimasti per sempre così piccoli nulla sarebbe mai cambiato e nessuno se ne sarebbe andato.

E non avrebbe neanche ricordato quella brutta cosa che aveva fatto ai ragazzi, non la ricordava e non voleva ricordarla... sapeva di aver fatto loro qualcosa di brutto, ma lì non esisteva più.

Però adesso aveva fatto soffrire Seiji e come poteva fare per cancellare anche quello che gli aveva appena detto?

“Non è vero che mi fai paura” singhiozzò, “scusami, Seiji-chan”.

Gli corse incontro, lo abbracciò con foga, strofinando il naso contro la sua spalla:

“Scusami, scusami, scusami! A volte sono cattivo, non me ne accorgo!”.

“Sh... Shin...” mormorò Seiji, ricambiando l'abbraccio e ricercando i compagni con lo sguardo.

"Non sei cattivo, Shin, non devi dire queste cose" mormorò Shu scuotendo il capo. La pioggerellina si stava trasformando in pioggia, pioggia calda di lacrime. "Shin, se noi ti parliamo, noi... noi lo facciamo perchè ti vogliamo bene. E vogliamo... vogliamo tornare a casa. Con te".

"Ora che siamo in pace potremo stare assieme. Per davvero" aggiunse Touma guardando Ryo e chiedendo anche a lui parole di conforto.

“Non sarebbe bellissimo” fu pronto ad aggiungere Rekka, posando le manine abbronzate sulle ginocchia, “passare tutti insieme un po' di tempo da Nasty e divertirci come ragazzi normali adesso che, come diceva Touma, siamo in pace?”.

La testolina di Shin si levò dalla spalla di Seiji e fissò Ryo, senza perdere il proprio triste corruccio:

“Pa... pace?”.

Adesso che erano in pace? Cosa intendevano?

Sentiva che volevano fargli ricordare qualcosa, ma lui non voleva ricordarlo, era qualcosa di brutto e la pace era lì dove si trovavano, non ce ne sarebbe stata una migliore. E poi era ancora preoccupato per quel che aveva fatto a Seiji, era quella la cosa più importante; i suoi occhi si levarono sull'amichetto biondo e provò sollievo, perché adesso gli stava sorridendo.

“Shin-chan, io sto bene, me la sono presa per una cosa stupida, un ricordo di bambino che è davvero, davvero stupido, credimi!”.

Un ricordo di bambino?

Ma lui era un bambino.

Eppure lo sentiva che Seiji gli stava dicendo la verità, il suo cuore era tornato forte, aveva mandato via quel brutto ricordo. Ma questo non cancellava il senso di colpa di Shin, le colpe non si cancellano mai, lui non ci riusciva.

Una mano attorno alla sua e la vocetta di Shu, malinconica, a coccolarlo:

"Shin-chan, lo so che vuoi dimenticarlo. Anche io vorrei. Però non posso farlo. E non voglio. Io voglio imparare anche dai miei errori. Non voglio più farti del male. Ma, se dimentico..." Shu ingollò, tremante. "Se dimentico finirò per ferirti ancora. E non voglio. Non voglio più farlo, Shin. Non potrei più perdonarmelo".

“Fe... rirmi?” pigolò Shin, gli occhioni straniti.

Non li capiva, il senso delle loro parole era difficile, troppo anche per lui che era un bambino intelligente.

Forse non lo era così tanto; gli dicevano che lo era, ma forse in realtà era stupido, perché quello che i suoi amici più piccoli dicevano non riusciva a capirlo. E sembrava che volessero farlo pensare a qualcosa...

Lui non voleva pensare, voleva solo stare con loro e giocare fino allo sfinimento, poi dormire per riposarsi, abbracciato a loro e riprendere le energie... e ricominciare a giocare.

Si divincolò dalla mano di Shu e corse nell'acqua, sollevando miriadi di goccioline intorno a sé poi, giunto a qualche passo di distanza, immerse entrambe le mani e le risollevò ridendo, gettando spruzzi salati addosso a Shu.

Questi, come imbambolato, rattristito dalla propria stessa incapacità di aiutare l'amico, non potè trattenere oltre le lacrime e si coprì il viso con entrambe le mani, mentre i singhiozzi facevano tremolare il nome che, disperato, chiamava.

Touma corse verso entrambi, si fermò al fianco di Shu e guardò Shin che, gli occhioni spalancati, osservava Shu con mani tremanti.

"Devi tornare... tornare in te e poi... fra noi" sussurrò l'arciere, mentre andava ad afferrare una delle mani bagnate di Shu. "Cosa facciamo senza di te?".

“Shu... perché piangi?”.

Non stava capendo più nulla: ogni sua parola, ogni gesto sembrava far del male a qualcuno che amava.

Perché poi Touma parlava così? Loro erano insieme.

Aveva fatto piangere Shu, anche se non capiva perché; cosa aveva fatto di brutto questa volta? Adesso si sentiva davvero incapace di fare tutto. Non era vero quello che aveva detto a Touma, lui non sapeva fare niente, neanche far sorridere quelli a cui voleva bene, neanche farli divertire. Qualcosa dentro di lui prese a fargli male in maniera insopportabile, cadde in ginocchio nell'acqua e scoppiò in un pianto irrefrenabile, acuto, gli strilli di un bambino disperato, mentre con le mani chiuse a pugno si stropicciava gli occhi.

Quel pianto giunse alle orecchie di Shu, che sentì una scossa, un richiamo cui non poteva non rispondere, un grido d'aiuto che gli strappava il cuore: annaspò, cadde anche in acqua e si rialzò zuppo fino a quando non raggiunse Shin e allora gli gettò le braccia attorno al collo e cominciò a sussurrargli preghiere accorate.

"Non piangere... ti amo, ti amo, ma non piangere. Se piangi io non so che fare, io... anche io piango e se piango, poi cosa facciamo? Shin, cucciolo, non... non devi avere paura, ci siamo noi e ti amiamo, ti ameremo sempre... sempre sempre. Anche... anche quando pensi di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. Non è vero, davvero, non lo è, perchè tu ci vuoi bene, noi lo sappiamo".

Il pianto di Shin si fece meno acuto, ma i singhiozzi continuavano a scuotere il suo corpicino ora così minuscolo, il più piccolo di tutti a quell'età e nell'abbraccio di Shu quasi scompariva.

Tra i singhiozzi prese forma qualche parola confusa:

“Ho paura perché non capisco... non capisco quello che dite e non capisco perché ti ho fatto piangere, stavo solo giocando”.

Shu si allontanò da Shin quel tanto che bastava per guardarlo in viso e, con una mano, andò ad accarezzargli la guancia, dolcemente.

"Ti ricordi quando ci siamo conosciuti? E quando... quando..." le guanciotte di Shu si colorarono violentemente di rosso, mentre la mano andava a sfiorare il nasino di Shin. "Quando ci siamo confessati... ti ricordi?".

Le palpebre di Shin si strinsero forte, scosse il capo confuso. Quando si erano conosciuti? A lui sembrava di conoscerli da sempre eppure... eppure...

Esisteva un prima? Un prima di quel bellissimo luogo tutto azzurro in cui erano tutti insieme? E se esisteva un prima, sarebbe esistito anche un dopo e quel dopo... poteva essere terrorizzante.

“Con... fessati...” pigolò, tirando su col naso.

Cosa voleva dire? Si confessava quando si faceva qualcosa di male e poi lo si diceva, per non dire bugie e non nascondere nulla.

E lui non diceva bugie, anche se a volte dire la verità lo metteva nei guai, ma doveva dirla sempre.

Cosa avevano confessato lui e Shu?

“Confessato... per qualcosa di male che avevamo fatto?”.

Il colore sul bambino paffuto aumentò ancora, una sottile vena di malinconia passò negli occhi: era uno Shin bimbo, era naturale che non... sapesse.

"No Shin, io... noi ci siamo... ci siamo detti che ci amiamo!" strinse gli occhi, cercando di coprire l'imbarazzo, mentre gli occhi cercavano la reazione dell'altro bambino.

Touma, da lontano, osservò il tutto e sorrise alla reazione di Shu, ma...

"Non vuole ricordare nemmeno il nostro passato?".

“Ricordare il passato significherebbe riportare a galla tutto ciò che lo terrorizza” rispose in un sussurro Seiji, “quindi, in maniera inconscia, la sua mente preferisce pensare che ci conosciamo da sempre e che tutto è sempre stato così e resterà così per sempre: è questo il problema che dobbiamo risolvere adesso”.

Shin reclinò la testa su una spalla, era di nuovo imbronciato:

“Io ve lo dico sempre che vi amo, cosa c'è di male?”.

Shu, a quel punto, non sapeva più dove guardare: non solo era molto più difficile dire certe cose da piccino, ma ripeterle, non essere compreso, non del tutto, era triste e imbarazzante assieme. Come poteva farglielo comprendere, come?

"Ma è un... amore... amore?".

Di nuovo lo sguardo perduto di Shin, quella tenera innocenza che era tutta lui, in ogni frammento.

Ingollò, si vergognò ancora prima di pensarlo. E farlo fu per lui una vera prova di coraggio: prese il viso di Shin tra le mani, chiuse gli occhi e posò le sue labbra su quelle di Shin. Fu un attimo, lunghissimo, tenero, dolce, teneramente infantile forse. Ma in quel bacio aveva riversato tutto il suo cuore. E Shin doveva capire ora.

Il cuore del piccolo Mori prese a battere forte forte, altre lacrime si aggiunsero a quelle già piante, ma erano di altro tipo; i suoi occhioni sgranati non si chiusero neanche per un attimo mentre Shu gli concedeva quella coccola così dolce e così diversa da tutte le altre.

E all'improvviso non furono più lì, su quella spiaggia, ma in un ambiente chiuso, tuttavia accogliente, c'era tanto calore...

Non il calore del sole quando scotta, era il calore di tanti cuori che battevano insieme e davano vita ad un unanime abbraccio che avvolgeva tutti gli abitanti della casa.

Quell'ambiente era una cucina e lui e Shu erano seduti al tavolo, si guardavano intensamente negli occhi e poi...

I loro visi sempre più vicini e lui che chiedeva a Shu perché ci aveva messo tanto...

Tanto a far cosa?

A... confessarsi.

Ecco cosa voleva dire.

Confessare un sentimento, ma un sentimento speciale, che i due ragazzi di quindici anni, in quella cucina, condividevano e provavano l'uno per l'altro.

Shin si staccò di colpo, indietreggiò, ma nei suoi occhi ora c'era qualcosa che lo rendeva più grande, tutti i compagni lo notarono.

“Forse... sta tornando” mormorò Ryo.

E anche Shu se ne accorse e fece un passetto timido verso di lui, guardandolo speranzoso e appassionato.

"Ti amo Shin, ti... ti ricordi... amore?".

Ricordava...

Ricordava quei momenti di estrema bellezza, ma tutta quella luce era fusa con l'oscurità: momenti di luce e tenebra si alternavano davanti agli occhi di Shin, come tanti fotogrammi dalla variegata atmosfera, gioia e dolore fusi in modo irrimediabile e spaventoso.

La sfera...

La yoroi...

“Dovrai combattere contro le tenebre, tu che sei portatore dei poteri dell'acqua e delle virtù che le competono, sei chiamato a donarti per la salvezza del mondo!”.

Le parole di Kaosu?

Kaosu...

Si guardò intorno come perso: i suoi nakama adesso erano dei ragazzini.

Anche lui lo era, ma loro erano improvvisamente distanti: di fronte alla decisione era solo, completamente solo.

“Ho scelto... di combattere” mormorarono le sue labbra.

Li guardò, cercò i loro occhi e la loro comprensione, la solitudine era terribile, niente esisteva di più terribile al mondo, soprattutto al cospetto di scelte tanto, troppo pesanti per le sue piccole spalle. Si portò una mano agli occhi.

“Perché?”.

"Shin" sussurrò Shu, col cuore che cavalcava sull'onda dell'ansia più pura. "Abbiamo... abbiamo deciso... tutti".

Lo sguardo di Shin, che adesso era in tutto e per tutto quello di un adolescente di quasi quindici anni, si sollevò su Shu e da lui passò agli altri: si rese conto di come il suo egoismo avesse preso il sopravvento, stava pensando solo a se stesso. Tutti erano stati soli in quel momento, tutti quanti e anche nei loro occhi c'era l'emozione, la paura, l'incredulità, l'incomprensione, c'erano lacrime piante senza il conforto di nessuno, perché il destino cui andavano incontro apparteneva a loro, unicamente a loro e nessuno avrebbe potuto alleviare quel peso.

Ma poi lo stesso destino li aveva fatti incontrare e tutto era stato diverso: avevano compreso di non essere soli.

Tuttavia...

Lui aveva scelto di combattere e non riusciva a capire perché.

Capiva perché l'aveva fatto Ryo: con la passione dell'altruismo, con l'ideale della perfetta virtù, perché Ryo era l'eroismo puro, era un cuore ardente e generoso.

Capiva Seiji, il guerriero, l'autentico samurai che faceva trionfare la luce sulle tenebre.

Capiva Touma, che aveva trovato qualcosa per cui valesse la pena uscire dal proprio guscio: salvare il mondo, raddrizzarlo, renderlo saggio.

E capiva Shu, la giustizia, il bisogno di far scomparire i torti con cui il male contamina la terra.

“Ma io... io? Perché l'ho fatto? Non... non mi ricordo”.

Balbettava, mentre tutto intorno a lui si faceva buio; il suo sguardo terrorizzato faceva di tutto per non staccarsi da quelli dei compagni, rischiava di perderli con tutto quel buio e sarebbe stato di nuovo solo.

“Non mi ricordo...”.

"Perchè sei Shin, perchè sei tu, l'hai fatto" sussurrò Shu, "perchè sei gentile e altruista e non avresti permesso che Arago prendesse il sopravvento e portasse ogni cosa nell'oscurità. Anche se...".

"Anche se odi combattere" si intromise Touma. "Sei andato contro te stesso e le tue idee per farlo. E poi l'hai fatto anche per noi. Per proteggerci e non lasciarci mai soli".

Le labbra del giovane Mori si strinsero, dagli occhi socchiusi sgorgarono lacrime e i singhiozzi si mutarono in parole tremanti:

“Nonostante tutto voi... voi siete qui. Non vi conoscevo allora, ma forse davvero l'ho fatto per voi, anche se... se sono così indegno, anche se non capisco perché mi cercate e perché mi volete, ma io non voglio più farvi soffrire e farò tutto quello che volete, verrò dove voi vorrete condurmi”.

Le braccia di Shu e Touma circondarono il piccolo Shin, che quasi scomparve in quell'abbraccio pieno di lacrime.

"Non sei indegno, sei un nostro nakama, ti vogliamo bene e senza di te come...".

"Stai con noi. Sempre. Non andartene più, non farlo. Se ci vuoi felici rimani con noi".

“Non... non lasciatemi andare”.

Al sussurro da cucciolo di Shin, anche Seiji e Ryo fecero qualche passo verso di loro e si unirono all'abbraccio.

“A costo di stringerti così forte da impedirti di muoverti, cucciolo”.

“Ryo...”.

Nel buio comparve una sfera, dapprima un tenue bagliore che li avvolse riscaldando quel groviglio di corpi pulsante d'amore, poi la sfera si colorò dei loro elementi che si fusero in un'armonica esplosione di rosso, verde, azzurro, blu, arancio.

Shin rivide in un lampo passare nella sua memoria ciò che aveva vissuto, all'angoscia si alternava, senza risoluzione, il calore di quell'abbraccio che non lo abbandonava; urlò durante il ritorno, urlò per quello che vedeva, che era costretto a rivivere, ma non fuggì e si aggrappo al calore e all'affetto. L'importante era che non lo lasciassero solo, l'importante erano loro, quell'abbraccio tutto ciò che contava.


	13. -13-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un briciolo di luce. Ma tanta malinconia.

_**-13-** _

  
  
 

Fu come un'esplosione di luce che colpì i suoi occhi; strinse per un attimo le palpebre, cercando di trovare qualche appiglio che lo aiutasse a raccapezzarsi.  
Era sdraiato su qualcosa di morbido, anche le sue braccia stringevano qualcosa di morbido e quella luce forse era il sole.  
Si fece coraggio e provò a schiudere un po' gli occhi, mentre un odore gradito giungeva alle sue narici.  
“ _Sono... sono vicino al mare”._  
Strette a sé teneva la sua foca e la scimmietta di pezza.  
Furono i suoi primi pensieri coerenti. 

La luce gli impediva di focalizzare lo sguardo, ma alcune voci, come da un mondo lontano, lo stavano chiamando.  
“Shin...”.  
“Pesciolino...”.  
“Cucciolo...”.  
“Buongiorno...”.  
Un lieve alito di vento andò ad accarezzare la sua figura e le sue mani riconobbero subito un'altra mano, grande e forte, che sfiorava delicatamente le sue dita.  
“Shu?”.  
“Amore, bentornato...”.  
Shin scosse il capo, confuso e quando riaprì gli occhi finalmente lo intravvide nella luce, i suoi occhi blu più profondi del mare.  
Si sforzò di sorridere ed era bello sorridergli: gli sembrava di non farlo da una vita.  
“Shu, sei bellissimo” esalò in un debole sospiro, come in estasi di fronte ad una visione. Una parte di lui gli suggeriva che era strano quel suo modo di fare, ma non poteva fare a meno di vederlo così.  
Il giovane Kongo sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte prima di comprendere appieno il significato delle parole del ragazzo: e allora arrossì e scosse la testa stordito.  
“Sei tu che sei bellissimo e poi, ora che sei tornato tra noi sei... sei ancora...”.  
Un colpetto di tosse sfuggì alle labbra di Touma, che volse lo sguardo al soffitto, nervoso.  
“Stai... stai bene, Shin?”.  
Se guardava Shin e Shu in quei momenti finiva sempre per sentirsi un po' di troppo, come se il suo sentire certe cose non fosse completamente giusto: in fondo erano parole che appartenevano a loro due.  
Lo sguardo di Shin si spostò allora su Tenku, senza smettere di sorridere, poi passò agli altri due visi piegati su di lui e li riconobbe:  
“Touma... Ryo... Seiji... ci siete tutti... ma...” gli sfuggì un risolino leggero, sollevò la mano portandosela alla fronte, “mi sento un po' strano e... che posto è questo? C'è l'odore del mare... non siamo a casa di Nasty?”.  
Anche Seiji rise un poco, non gli sembrava vero di poter scorgere quell'espressione sul viso di Shin. Scosse il capo:  
“No, non siamo da Nasty. Non ricordi nulla?”.  
“Sono confuso, mi sembra di aver fatto un lungo sogno... uno strano sogno, a tratti bruttissimo, a tratti meraviglioso, ma mi inquieta pensarci, era... troppo strano”.  
Uno sguardo veloce passò tra tutti, prima che Touma decidesse di prendere la parola:  
“Dopo che siamo tornati abbiamo pensato di venire qui al mare. La Wakanoura Promenade è un bel posto”.  
“Avevi... avevamo bisogno di un momento tutto per noi”. Erano talmente tesi che le parole uscivano con difficoltà. Shu scrollò le spalle prima di guardare Shin dritto negli occhi: erano ancora smarriti, un poco appannati dal lungo sonno, ma parevano liberi da ombre. Almeno per il momento. “Tu... stai bene? Bene davvero, cucciolo?”.  
Il sorriso scomparve dal volto di Shin, si stava sforzando, stava facendo di tutto per mettere a fuoco, non la visione di ciò che aveva intorno, ma i ricordi. 

Cos'era successo? Perché gli tornavano alla mente solo tante immagini confuse?  
L'Africa... la scomparsa delle yoroi... 

E poi?  
Una vaga immagine di tutti loro all'aeroporto di Tokyo, poi davanti alla casa di Nasty, una sera...  
E dopo? Dopo cos'era accaduto?  
Ricordava tensione, tanta tensione: loro nel grande parco della casa di Nasty, i ragazzi che lo circondavano, forse si era anche tuffato nel lago, ricordava di essersi sentito... come folle. 

Cos'aveva fatto ancora?  
Una mano del giovane Mori salì al volto, sospirò:  
“Non... non eravamo andati da Nasty dopo... dopo il ritorno?”.  
Si zittì, emise un altro sospiro e scosse il capo, nel vano tentativo di rendere più lucidi quei flash sconnessi:  
“Non ricordo cosa...”.  
Shu gli carezzò la guancia, gli sorrise, scostò una ciocca di capelli e decise di rispondergli:  
“Non stavi bene, per questo ti abbiamo portato qui, al mare. Pensavamo che ti avrebbe fatto bene e così è stato. Ma non devi sforzarti”.  
Touma gli si accucciò al fianco e lo guardò intensamente senza una parola, mentre Ryo, alle sue spalle, si portava sull'orlo del futon per abbracciare il ragazzo.  
Neanche Seiji si fece aspettare, una sua mano si mosse, cercò quella di Shin e le intrecciò in un legame che avrebbe voluto rendere inscindibile; adesso che era chiaramente tornato, avrebbe voluto che l'allacciarsi delle loro dita diventasse così saldo da non potersi più separare, neanche fisicamente.  
Shin tremò: tutti quei contatti, tutto quell'amore facevano traboccare di emozione il suo cuore che non aveva mai percepito tanto fragile, non si era mai sentito così debole, quasi indifeso di fronte a tutto e soprattutto di fronte a se stesso.  
Tra tutte le immagini confuse, di sicuro non dimenticava ciò che era accaduto prima dell'avventura in Africa, quella terribile litigata, la sua mancanza di ogni iniziativa volta alla salvezza di Seiji e Ryo e la reazione violenta nei confronti di Touma e Shu, eppure... eppure loro...  
Si morse forte il labbro inferiore, fino a farlo sanguinare e strinse le palpebre, il tutto reprimendo un singhiozzo:  
“Ra... ragazzi...”.  
Sentì l'intensità di quel calore, dell'abbraccio che si fece ancora più stretto, più sentito, più vero.  
Non importava più quello che era successo?  
Forse no...  
Era l'oggi, era il presente ed erano loro.  
Era quello l'unico pensiero che la sua mente doveva coltivare. Era tutto quanto doveva tenere nel proprio cuore.  
Questo sperava Shu, questo quello che, ognuno di loro, sperava dentro di sè.  
“Pesciolino, così ci fai piangere”.  
“E poi dovranno venire a raccoglierci con la spugna”.  
“Allora rimarremo assieme per sempre!”.  
“Ryo...”.  
Una piccola risata, mista a lacrime, si innalzò da quell'ammasso di braccia e schiene incapaci di dividersi.  
Era proprio vero, allora? Per loro era come se non fosse successo nulla? Gli volevano ancora così bene, nonostante tutto? 

Si mosse, un po' a fatica, sul futon:  
“Ryo... Seiji... voi sapete quello che...”.  
Prima che potesse finire la mano di Korin, libera dalla sua, andò svelta a posarsi sulla sua bocca, i loro occhi si incontrarono e Seiji guardò con intensità quelli di Shin, occhi d'ametista in occhi di smeraldo che mettevano in contatto, completamente, le anime dei loro proprietari. Seiji, serio, scosse il capo con lentezza:  
“Sappiamo tutto Shin, ma non ci hai abbandonati, non l'hai fatto, mettitelo in testa, ti prego!”.  
Un singolo singhiozzo scosse le spalle di Shin, la mano di Seiji scivolò via e Suiko parlò ancora:  
“Voi... mi avete perdonato, allora?”.  
“Shin-chan...” sussurrò Ryo, con la sua voce più tenera, “non c'è niente da perdonare, niente, proprio niente!”.  
Il viso di Shin si mosse, cercò quelli di Shu e Touma:  
“Non siete più arrabbiati? Mi volete ancora con voi, anche se...”.  
“Non abbiamo mai smesso di volerti. Mai”. disse in un soffio Shu, lo sguardo abbassato e tremante di lacrime.  
“Quello che è successo non cambierà quello che siamo, quello che proviamo gli uni per gli altri. La nostra amicizia è speciale”. Accorato come sempre, Touma teneva una delle mani di Shin con tenerezza tra le sue. Quelle mani che si erano scontrate, non si sarebbero più toccate se non con gentilezza. Era una promessa.  
Lo sguardo di Shin si alternò ancora su quelli dei compagni, uno per uno, senza risoluzione, non riusciva a smettere di guardarli e tremare:  
“È come un miracolo... voi lo siete... siete un miracolo, siete persone speciali e io...”.  
Un singhiozzo lo interruppe ancora, ma si sforzò di riprendersi, per completare quello che voleva dire:  
“Io vi ho fatti di nuovo soffrire e non ho intenzione di farlo più, ma... a volte sono debole e non mi capisco. Però, piuttosto che farvi soffrire ancora, piuttosto che essere la causa del vostro stare male io... io cercherò di essere più forte... posso farcela se voi mi lasciate stare con voi”.  
“Tu devi restare con noi! Permetterti di restare? Noi non ti permetteremo più di andartene da noi” disse in un solo respiro Shu. “Diventeremo più forti assieme, assieme ce la faremo. Ma solo assieme possiamo farcela, cucciolo!”.  
“E poi non parlare solo del nostro dolore. Non è giusto, proprio no, nei tuoi confronti” sussurrò Touma, il volto distolto dall'amico.  
Seiji e Ryo annuirono e Shin continuava a guardarli tutti e quattro, sempre meno in grado di aggiungere ancora parole ad altre parole: cos'altro c'era da dire, in fondo?  
Poi scorse sui volti di Touma e Shu i segni ormai sbiaditi del suo accanimento e il cuore gli fece male; districò la mano da quelle di Touma ed andò a carezzargli delicatamente il punto colpito, sfiorandolo appena:  
“Ti fa ancora male?”.  
Il volto dell'arciere si colorò per un attimo di rosso, per poi abbassarsi mentre una mano si massaggiava distrattamente il capo.  
“No, è... è passato quello, da tempo”.  
Le labbra di Shin si avvicinarono e si posarono sul piccolo ematoma, con la delicatezza più estrema ed anche le sue guance si arrossarono, mentre si staccava con un lieve mormorio:  
“Mi dispiace...”.  
Le guance di Touma si fecero ancora più infuocate, mentre gli occhi non sapevano più dove posarsi; nel frattempo Shu, tossicchiando con un sorriso dolce e assieme malinconico, lo scrutava con la coda dell'occhio.  
“D-dai Shin, ci siamo già confessati tutto... vero, Shu?”.  
Questi annuì.  
“È vero cucciolo, non devi, davvero...”.  
Shin sospirò, mutando la direzione del suo sguardo e posandolo su Kongo, strinse le labbra, i segni sul volto di Shu erano ancora più accentuati. Allungò le mani, fece per posargliele sulle guance, con l'intento di accarezzare, quasi in quel modo potesse farli scomparire, poi il lampo di un ricordo lo assalì: Shu che rifiutava di essere toccato da lui, che provava dolore ad essere toccato da lui.  
Si bloccò, mantenendo le mani a qualche distanza dal viso del coetaneo e dalle sue labbra uscì un balbettio colmo di incertezza e di paura, come un bimbo che, timidamente, chiedeva il permesso:  
“Po...posso...toccarti?”.  
La risposta di Kongo fu nel suo abbassarsi verso le mani di Suiko, chiudendo gli occhi in un totale slancio di fiducia:  
“Ogni volta che vuoi...”.  
Le mani di Shin, allora, cercarono il volto di Shu, le sue dita sfiorarono la pelle ed un'ondata di emozione profonda lo invase, così traboccante che il suo cuore prese a battere forte, temette di non riuscire a contenerla e come aveva fatto ormai tante volte in passato, quando sentiva il bisogno di un appiglio, quando temeva di naufragare in se stesso e di venire travolto dalla propria emotività, si gettò tra le braccia di Shu con un'esclamazione disperata:  
“Come vorrei cancellare tutto!”.  
Gli occhi scuri di Shu si adombrarono, mentre prendeva tra le proprie mani una di quelle di Shin: sapeva di aver conosciuto un lato a lui ancora oscuro, qualcosa che ancora Shin non gli aveva mostrato. In un certo senso si sentiva felice, perché quando comprendeva qualcosa di più dell'intricato puzzle che era Shin, si credeva un passo più vicino alla sua anima più profonda, ma c'era qualcosa di così triste e buio, da un po', in quell'anima, che quasi lo terrorizzava ed era difficile ammetterlo a se stesso.  
“Sono io che vorrei cancellare tutte le lacrime che ti ho fatto piangere”.  
Un leggero colpo di tosse prevenne ogni ulteriore replica di Shin.  
“Pesciolino, credi di poterti alzare?”.  
Gli occhi verdi di Suiko si posarono, incuriositi, su Ryo.  
“Abbiamo il mare a due passi, pensavo semplicemente che potremmo approfittarne, adesso che siamo ancora in vacanza e siamo tutti insieme”.  
Lo sguardo di Shin si illuminò e si colmò di gratitudine:  
“Il vostro affetto nei miei confronti è tale che mi avete portato qui... io...”  
Ryo sorrise e scosse il capo, mentre con la mano gli arruffava i capelli:  
“Non credere che per noi sia un dispiacere essere qui!”.  
Il guerriero dell'acqua sorrise a propria volta ed abbassò il capo con un'espressione umile, allora gli occhi caddero sui due pupazzi che giacevano al suo fianco sul futon, li prese tra le mani e se li strinse al petto:  
“Non avete dimenticato neanche loro...”.  
“Per quelli devi ringraziare Ryo” intervenne Seiji, che lottava tra tenerezza e perplessità nel contemplare quel ragazzo di diciassette anni che coccolava due animali di pezza con una spontaneità disarmante.  
“Certo che quei pupazzi ne hanno di storie da raccontare” se ne uscì con la sua solita naturalezza Touma.  
“Lo credo anche io” mormorò in risposta Shu. “Amore, vuoi andare al mare?”.  
Il viso di Shin si sollevò su di loro, li guardò uno ad uno, poi annuì:  
“Sì, ma voglio andarci con voi. Io...” posò i due pupazzi e tese le braccia, verso nessuno in particolare, perché era una supplica per tutti, “io voglio stare con voi, solo questo, in qualunque luogo”.  
Sembrava così semplice a udirla quella richiesta, ma nascondeva dietro una preghiera tale, una supplica: quella di una promessa. Una promessa che era inevitabile fosse fatta.  
“Anche noi Shin, anche noi” rispose in un sussurro Shu.  
Ne avevano bisogno in fondo, avevano l'impellente necessità di appoggiarsi l'uno all'altro e a una promessa per suggellare ogni cosa, il loro rapporto, le loro anime, i loro stessi sentimenti.  
Era imprescindibile per andare avanti senza impazzire.  
E, in un gesto speculare, anche le braccia dei quattro amici si tesero verso di lui; Shin si alzò e le loro mani si intrecciarono formando un cerchio umano perfetto, con cinque paia di occhi che si specchiavano gli uni negli altri e si riconoscevano una volta di più come tutt'uno inscindibile.  
Proprio le mani di Shin furono le prime a sciogliersi, ma sul suo viso comparve un sorriso birichino, non quello insano che tanto incantava e spaventava tutti fino al giorno prima: questo sorriso incantava, sì, ma al contempo riempiva i cuori di sole e allegria, perché era quello che conoscevano e che li colmava di positività da quando si erano incontrati per la prima volta.  
Da quanto non lo vedevano? Da quanto non compariva sui gentili lineamenti di Shin?  
“Vediamo se riuscite a prendermi!” esclamò Suiko, prima di sorprenderli tutti spiccando una corsa sfrenata verso l'uscita del _ryokan_.  
Fu Ryo il primo a reagire: le risate dei due ragazzi risuonarono come un canto di pace tra le mura e, dopo pochi istanti, all'esterno.  
Shu parve illuminarsi tutto; con uno sguardo brillante di lacrime e allegria assieme, tremando di emozione seguì i _nakama,_ con un entusiasmo che stupì anche lui.  
“Cosa ne pensi?” disse Touma, osservando il vuoto lasciato dai compagni. “Sembra che Shin si sia ripreso. Almeno un po'...”, abbassò lo sguardo, dubbioso, per poi rialzarlo su Korin.  
Seiji era pensieroso e la domanda di Touma sembrò riscuoterlo:  
“Di sicuro è tornato, però...” sospirò. “Qualcosa di amaro resta nel fondo dei suoi occhi... e forse non solo dei suoi...”.  
Si ritrovò a fissare Touma, all'improvviso, con intensità.  
L'arciere non riuscì a mantenere quel contatto visivo perché, in fondo, non riusciva a mentirgli mai, mai del tutto.  
“L'importante è che non sia più come prima e, comunque”, si passò nervosamente una mano tra i capelli, “tutto può cambiare. No?”.  
“Tutto cambia sempre Tou-chan, tutto è in evoluzione, è il senso della vita stessa, ma non è detto che debba cambiare in peggio se lo si desidera, l'essenza può restare”.  
Infilò le mani in tasca e passeggiò fino in fondo alla stanza:  
“Ammetto di avere una sensazione, non brutta, ma triste. Non tutto è luce intorno a noi, come non tutto era luce nell'ultimo sorriso di Shin...”.  
Si voltò poi, di scatto, verso Touma:  
“Eppure tutto dipende da noi, se lo vogliamo! È solo che...”, l'entusiasmo nella sua voce andò calando, “quei tre, a volte, sono come bambini che hanno paura di crescere e perdono di vista anche ciò che sarebbe facile”.  
“È la paura del salto nel vuoto. Forse sarebbe davvero più facile se stessimo tutti insieme, per sempre”. Touma alzò uno sguardo innocente, ma finì per schernirsi subito dopo."Oh, ma lo so, abbiamo le nostre cose, diciamolo, siamo un po'... legati".  
“La distanza non dovrebbe essere così importante”.  
Seiji si avvicinò a Touma di qualche passo, gli posò una mano sulla guancia e lo invitò a sollevare il viso:  
“Ma chissà, forse un giorno, se riusciremo a sistemare tutte queste nostre cose...”, si fermò, tornò sui propri passi modificando le parole, “se vorremo sistemare tutte queste nostre cose e se continueremo ad aver bisogno gli uni degli altri...”. Si fermò ancora, ridacchiò. “Secondo te è possibile che arrivi un giorno in cui riusciremo a starcene per conto nostro? A portare avanti le nostre vite senza neanche pensarci reciprocamente? Finché, anche in futuro, il nostro pensiero andrà con insistenza ai nostri quattro _nakama_ , anche se non li vediamo da tanto, tanto tempo, ritengo che il significato possa essere uno solo”.  
“Io vi penserò sempre. Non esiste un momento in cui non lo faccia. Voi siete sempre con me, anche quando siamo lontani”. Touma sentì un groppo alla gola salire inevitabile. “Se siamo riusciti ad aiutare Shin significa che noi siamo gli stessi. Anche senza _yoroi_ ”.  
“Se un giorno smetteremo di pensarci, allora vorrà dire che potremo andare avanti senza i nostri _nakama,_ ma”, Seiji scosse il capo e sospirò, “proprio quel che è accaduto credo confermi quanto una simile ipotesi sia alquanto improbabile e, a proposito di questo, adesso che Shin è quanto meno tornato lucido, credo che dovremmo finalmente provare a parlare da persone adulte riguardo a tutta la questione delle _yoroi_ e dei nostri poteri”.  
“Allora...”, Touma uscì al sole, schermandosi gli occhi con una mano. “Andiamo a prenderli? Spero solo che Shin non reagisca come non deve”. Un sospiro, ancora. “Ryo e Shu sono molto più semplici. Almeno spero lo siano...”.  
Seiji gli posò una mano sulla spalla e sorrise:  
“È vero, Shin non è quella persona solare che ci si era presentata due anni fa, come l'acqua sa davvero racchiudere in sé tutte le sfumature possibili e questo lo rende complicato fino a farlo somigliare ad un rompicapo a volte, però non dimenticare che, proprio come l'acqua, assorbe e riflette davvero tutto, non farti sentire così insicuro nei suoi confronti”.  
“Quindi dobbiamo fargli assorbire solo cose positive?”. Lo sguardo dell'arciere focalizzò infine i tre ragazzi che, in lontananza, giocavano sulla riva del mare. "Dovremmo travolgerlo, allora".  
Seiji ridacchiò e scambiò con lui uno sguardo d'intesa, poi entrambi spiccarono una corsa verso i compagni e, l'istante successivo, saltarono addosso a Shin, rotolandosi con lui sulla sabbia, ridendo, abbracciandolo ed arruffandogli i capelli. Suiko appariva così felice da sembrare incredulo, mentre anche lui rideva, dibattendosi giocosamente tra le loro braccia. Ryo e Shu si guardarono, non meno felici, poi Ryo appoggiò la fronte sulla spalla di Shu, sussurrando:  
“Te l'avevo promesso... che sarebbe andato tutto bene”.  
Un sospiro profondo scosse Shu, mentre il suo sguardo non abbandonava nemmeno per un attimo l'esserino a terra.  
“Già, l'avevi promesso” fece in un sussurro, muovendo infine gli occhi su quelli blu di Rekka. “Grazie Ryo... di averci creduto”.  
Shin si divincolò dal groviglio di corpi, si mise in ginocchio e si liberò della maglia, rimanendo con i soli pantaloncini corti, quindi si rimise in piedi e prese a correre nell'acqua, finché i flutti non giunsero a lambirgli i fianchi; si era ricordato una parte di quel lungo sogno, l'ultima, si era ricordato una scena in cui tutti loro erano tornati bambini e lui desiderava giocare insieme ai suoi piccoli amici.  
“Ehy, Shu!” si levò la sua voce acuta, sempre così infantile nonostante i suoi diciassette anni.  
“Pesciolino!”. Shu non riuscì a cancellare dalla propria voce una punta di ansia, i ricordi del giorno precedente ancora lo assillavano.  
Shin gli rispose con un sorriso radioso e monello, affondò le braccia e sollevò manciate d'acqua, gettandole addosso al samurai della terra, una sorta di conto in sospeso tornato a galla. Anche Ryo fu preso nella pioggia di spruzzi e esplose in una risata liberatoria come non ne esternava da tanto, troppo tempo.  
Shu ricevette i primi schizzi con sorpresa e senza reagire: ma fu per poco, quando poi si lasciò andare calò le grandi braccia e sollevò abbastanza acqua per tutti e tre.  
“Sarebbe anche ora di avvisare Nasty che Shin sta bene, non credi?” chiese Touma a Seiji, senza perdere di vista il trio.  
Il samurai della luce stava contemplando i tre giocherelloni con condiscendenza e soddisfazione, quando la voce di Touma lo riscosse; era sul punto di rispondere, ma in quel momento scorse una strana coppia che correva verso di loro. Non era certo una scena comune vedere una giovane donna e una tigre che correvano fianco a fianco su una spiaggia.  
Seiji e Touma andarono loro incontro e, mentre si fermavano a parlare con Nasty, Byakuen preferì proseguire verso il trio impegnato nella gara di spruzzi, tuffandosi in mezzo a loro e sollevando una quantità d'acqua tale da sommergere tutto il gruppetto in un colpo solo.  
  
 

***

  
  
La giornata si era fatta ancora più calda, l'aria ferma, il mare una distesa pacifica d'olio: i riverberi del sole brillavano tra la spuma dell'acqua che s'infrangeva a riva e sdraio e ombrelloni, fino a qualche ora prima affollati, giacevano solitari a godere del calore estivo.  
Poco lontano, sotto l'ombra di pigre palme, erano seduti i cinque ragazzi, alcuni di loro chiaramente contenti del caloroso regalo solare, altri un po' meno.  
“Si è svuotata completamente la spiaggia”.  
“E la cosa non mi stupisce. Anche il mare sarà più simile ad una zuppetta di miso!”.  
“E figuriamoci se non sceglievi il cibo come termine di paragone” si intromise una vocina supponente nello scambio di battute tra Shu e Touma.  
“Non sono Shu” protestò Tenku, mentre lo sguardo estasiato di Ryo si posava sul guerriero dell’acqua. Udire quel dispettoso trillo da uccellino era come godere del canto più delizioso per Rekka, era il sapore della normalità, era la certezza che Shin era con loro ed era anche la paura, di cosa esattamente non sapeva.  
“Il commento si addiceva ad entrambi” commentò ancora la vocina da _so-tutto-io_ , che sapeva essere tanto altezzosa quanto adorabile e, alle orecchie di Ryo, in quel momento assolutamente gradita. Ridacchiò e si intromise anche lui:  
“È inutile, gli è tornata la battuta pronta, ormai siete perduti”.  
“Ma io tengo sempre testa a Shin. È Shu che ha problemi!”.  
“Io NON ho problemi. Sei tu che hai la lingua lunga. Vero Shin-chan?”. Un'espressione innocente, uno sbuffo sulle labbra e i suoi occhi che si riempivano del suo sorriso e di quello sguardo. Dolce, malinconico, bellissimo... Shin.  
Gli occhi di Suiko si mossero, li scrutò entrambi in tralice, mentre si stringeva nelle spalle, il labbro inferiore che sporgeva in un sorrisetto amabilmente maligno; poi cambiò posizione, si accucciò prono sulla sabbia e strisciò, sinuoso ed elegante come un serpente, scrutando entrambe le sue vittime dal basso in alto:  
“In quanto a lingua lunga vi difendete bene entrambi, a seconda del punto di vista che si vuole considerare”.  
I due ragazzi lo guardarono con tanto d'occhi, Korin sospirò scuotendo la testa, mentre Ryo si lasciava andare ad una risata.  
“Shin-chama, non pronunciare parole che potrebbero essere male interpretate” fece Tenku, sollevando un sopracciglio. “Considerato il fatto, poi, che rimane una sola interpretazione per questo, ne Shu?”.  
L'interpellato non aveva ancora chiuso la bocca dalla sorpresa, anzi, andava colorandosi di secondo in secondo.  
“Shu, rispondi per le rime prima che ti entri qualche mosca in bocca” riprese, ancora una volta, Touma.  
A quel punto Kongo finì per richiudere la bocca, lanciare la classica occhiataccia-pro-Touma e rispose per le rime:  
“Il mio Shin-chan ha ragione, cosa credi?”.  
“Anche una mosca sarebbe commestibile per te, vero _koi_?”.  
Ancora un'arguzia dal ragazzo sdraiato in posa da sirena, ma il tono si era addolcito e le sue guance si erano colorate di una tonalità rosata, essendosi reso conto di quanto audace si era rivelata la sua precedente battuta alle orecchie dei compagni.  
“Ah, ho i miei dubbi, Shu non si è ancora tramutato in pesciolino per te”. Con una linguaccia, Touma evitò accuratamente la mano di Shu che tentava di braccarlo per una giusta vendetta. Si nascose dietro Seiji simulando innocenza e finì il suo discorso. “Comunque il nostro Shu nuota bene per essere una scimmietta”.  
Lo sguardo che Korin lanciò a Touma mentre si rifugiava dietro di lui era eloquente, un misto di accettazione, condiscendenza e divertimento.  
Shu stava cercando disperatamente una risposta abbastanza efficace da zittire _lingua-lunga_ Tenku, ma venne completamente distratto da Shin: il ragazzo di Hagi, sempre strisciando sui gomiti, aveva finito per portarsi tanto vicino a lui da potergli posare la testa in grembo. Sistemandosi comodo, come un cucciolo alla ricerca di calore, sussurrò con il tono più tenero che a lui poteva appartenere, intriso però anche di un raccoglimento un po’ straniante, tanto da dare l’idea che Suiko si fosse in parte smarrito ancora in se stesso:  
“La mia scimmietta fa tutto bene… tutto…”.  
Aveva un che di dolce malinconia quella frase, tanto che Shu si ritrovò ad accarezzare il viso del ragazzo nel silenzio più assoluto, mentre i suoi occhi cercavano di scavare in quelli chiari che, persi in un mondo diverso, parvero per un attimo incapaci di vederlo. La mano scivolò quindi sulle sue labbra, mentre la testa si muoveva quasi incerta in una dolorosa negazione: _'fare tutto bene'_ era un potere al di sopra di ognuno di loro, di ogni essere umano. E più di tutti lui, Shu di Kongo, sentiva quegli ultimi giorni come latori delle sue peggiori scelte e azioni. Fare bene... che cosa? L'unica cosa di cui riusciva ora ad essere fiero era stato riportare Shin indietro, con lui, con loro, ma...  
Percepiva l'ombra, come il retrogusto peggiore della medicina più dolce.  
Shin intuì quel suo malessere e ancora si sentì in colpa, non c’entrava la scomparsa delle _yoroi:_ se lui non avesse aggiunto il proprio comportamento e la propria vigliaccheria a tutto il resto, ogni cosa sarebbe andata meglio. Il tormento tornava, con tutta la sua prepotenza, a ricordargli che non gli era neanche data la possibilità di rimediare, perché quel qualcosa che si era incrinato, che lui, Shin Mori, aveva incrinato, non avrebbe più avuto la possibilità di rinsaldarsi fino in fondo.  
Quel rincorrersi di pensieri, quel ritorno di paure e angoscia, se prima l’aveva fatto scappare da loro adesso lo spinse a cercarli, a voler parlare, a desiderare che capissero come si sentiva e, soprattutto, a far loro capire che sapeva come loro si sentissero:  
“Io… credo che non potrò mai perdonarmi davvero, ma vorrei che vi perdonaste voi, vorrei che foste sereni, ragazzi, e non so come restituirvi la serenità che vi ho fatto perdere”.  
Si aggrappò a Shu ed era consapevole di sembrare tanto piccolo e persino indifeso… 

Ed era consapevole quanto loro fossero grandi... e forti… ma tristi, per causa sua.  
  
  
Colpa, perdono.  
Erano parole che, ormai, troppo spesso uscivano dalle loro, dalla sua bocca. Ma cosa ci fosse da perdonare, ora, Shu non lo capiva.  
Era la serenità che lui andava ricercando per Shin, che era caduto soprattutto per colpa sua in quel baratro. Per i ragazzi che parevano fin troppo scossi e lui stesso che, disperatamente, cercava di appigliarsi a loro e all'amore che per essi provava.  
Cosa sentiva? Cosa provava a non possedere più quel legame magico che era stato creato dalle _yoroi_ stesse?  
Avrebbe voluto bene loro pur senza _yoroi_? Cosa sarebbe stato di loro, senza di esse?  
Eppure, in un mondo normale, privo di _yoroi_ , se il destino avesse voluto farli incontrare li avrebbe amati allo stesso modo. Forse con meno disperazione, meno preoccupazioni, ma li avrebbe amati. Perché erano speciali, _yoroi_ o meno.  
“Io sono sereno se ho voi accanto a me. Avere voi è la mia più grande sicurezza e tanto mi basta. Io perdono voi, perdono tutto, non voglio più il rancore. Voglio solo che siamo felici assieme. Tanto mi basta, davvero”.  
E quella sembrava quasi una preghiera detta a capo chino.  
Shin sospirò, si tirò su restando aggrappato alle sue spalle e, in quel movimento, il suo corpo si strofinò contro quello del compagno, ma innocente pur nell’inconsapevole sensualità, era solo un desiderio insopprimibile di contatto, di rassicurazione, di coccole. Shin voleva essere coccolato, più di ogni altra cosa al mondo in quel momento. Aveva parlato e, nuovamente, aveva creato malumore. Non avrebbe dovuto farlo, il suo precedente tentativo di mettersi a nudo del tutto aveva generato il disastro.  
Stava rischiando di ricaderci ancora?  
In fondo aveva loro, avrebbe dovuto bastargli.  
Evitare di creare loro problemi, sperare unicamente che continuassero ad amarlo e continuare ad amarli, anche in silenzio, anche senza farsi notare se si fosse rivelato necessario, magari anche scomparendo, pur restando presente, per non farli soffrire.  
Strofinò la fronte sulla spalla di Shu:  
“Anche a me basta, mi basterebbe… restare così per sempre”.  
Shu si ritrovò a ingoiare un sospiro anche se, in parte, si era aspettato parole simili. Era così semplice, così bello, troppo bello. Ma loro desideravano solo felicità. Era chiedere troppo dopo tutto quello che avevano passato?!  
“Anche io vorrei rimanere con voi sempre, vivere insieme senza battaglie, sai come... come una famiglia, vorrei...”, strinse a sè Shin, cercando di nascondere il rossore che, chissà come, si era arrampicato sul suo viso senza avvisarlo. Ma c'erano regole, c'erano impedimenti al di fuori della sua portata, almeno per ora. Non voleva dare illusioni a Shin e nemmeno ingannare se stesso, sarebbe stato poi troppo difficile attendere i giorni che li avrebbero rivisti insieme. “Un giorno... un giorno lo faremo”. Ne era certo, doveva essere così. Non riusciva a vedere altro futuro davanti a sé.  
La risposta di Shin fu un sospiro colmo di impotenza; finché non avessero avuto il coraggio di prendere in mano le proprie vite, di decidere realmente quello che desideravano fare e non quello che altri si aspettavano e pretendevano da loro, quello che Shu diceva sarebbe rimasto unicamente un’utopia. 

E ancora davanti ai suoi pensieri aleggiò, come una minaccia dalle fattezze mostruose, quella parola: fine.  
La fine che sarebbe giunta, nonostante così disperatamente continuassero ad aggrapparsi gli uni agli altri. E Shin non avrebbe saputo come opporsi ad essa, lui si era sempre lasciato trascinare nel vortice degli eventi, non era mai stato in grado di prendere un’autentica iniziativa di sua spontanea volontà.  
O forse sì… 

Quella di combattere.  
Quella più distruttiva, terribile, che metteva in evidenza l’oscurità del suo animo, scelta imposta forse, ma era stata la sua volontà ad accettarla.  
Non si era accorto che Seiji si era voltato a scrutarlo, Seiji aveva intuito le sue paure e fece per aprire la bocca, per pronunciare qualche parola rassicurante, ma la richiuse subito, rendendosi conto che non ne aveva, che non sapeva assolutamente cosa dire perché, dopotutto, aveva paura lui stesso.  
Cercò con gli occhi Ryo, il leader, il compagno a fianco del quale aveva avanzato per tanto tempo in battaglia, spalla contro spalla, loro due punti di riferimento e guide, Ryo di cui era il braccio destro e che era il suo ideale, perché a lui aveva dedicato il proprio giuramento di samurai. Trovò il suo sguardo fisso davanti a sé, adulto come mai lo era stato e, in qualche modo, la maturità che leggeva in quei due occhi blu gli fece male al cuore, perché era tanto più dolorosa in colui che era stato un cucciolo colmo di entusiasmo e passionalità nella sua dedizione.  
Con un sospiro, per non farsi ancora più male, Seiji spostò il proprio sguardo un poco dietro di sé, bisognoso come un assetato di affondare negli occhi di Touma.  
Tenku teneva il capo abbassato, assorto, perso nei propri pensieri, mentre le mani giacevano inermi in grembo: si mossero, infine, stringendosi le une alle altre e gli occhi si alzarono ad incontrare quelli di Seiji.  
“È finita la guerra delle _yoroi_ ed esse sono scomparse, eppure noi siamo ancora qui. E anche se abbiamo... abbiamo paura di non essere quelli di prima, forse...”, un sospiro, mentre gli occhi di Touma ricercavano quelli di Shin. “Non siamo gli stessi che si sono incontrati due anni fa. Siamo sempre noi, ma siamo... siamo più felici. Io almeno credo che, nonostante tutto... è assurdo, lo so, ma senza _yoroi_ noi non ci saremmo mai conosciuti, noi... noi non saremmo quello che siamo oggi. E credo che... credo che ognuno di noi sia diventato più forte, ognuno...” e, testardamente, il suo sguardo non mollò Shin, caparbio e affettuoso allo stesso tempo. “Forse dobbiamo ancora accorgercene, ma ne sono certo. Siamo assieme e questo...”. Un sospiro, Touma allungò una mano verso quella di Shin e la strinse forte tra le sue, sentendola tremare. “Noi siamo più forti, perché siamo insieme”.  
Shin provava a sostenere quello sguardo, si mosse, sollevò il capo che fino a quel momento non si era spostato dal grembo di Shu e si mise seduto; cercava negli occhi di Touma, cercava la certezza di quel che gli stava dicendo:  
“Io la vedo la tua sincerità, lo percepisco il vostro volerci credere, eppure…”.  
Si bloccò. Lo stava facendo ancora, si stava abbandonando al bisogno di ricercare la loro comprensione e così stava generando ulteriore malessere.  
Strinse le palpebre, sfilò la propria mano da quella di Touma, quindi si alzò in piedi, diede le spalle al gruppetto e spiccò una piccola corsa che si fermò pochi passi più avanti, allargò le braccia, come se volesse abbracciare tutto il mondo intorno a sé e sorrise… sorrise mentre i suoi occhi si bagnavano di lacrime, sperando che i ragazzi dietro di lui, dalle sue parole, potessero percepire solo quel sorriso:  
“Questo posto è bellissimo, la vita è bellissima e noi facciamo parte di tutta questa bellezza”.  
Non andava bene, la voce era troppo incrinata, forse avrebbe dovuto non parlare. Riabbassò le braccia, rintanò il capo tra le spalle e sussurrò in un soffio, come un mantra che generasse in lui la convinzione necessaria:  
“Va tutto bene… andrà tutto bene. Loro sono qui, siamo insieme, io non voglio lasciarli, loro… loro non mi lasceranno, non resterò solo… nessuno di noi resterà solo”.  
Ed eccolo, eccolo di nuovo. Quel tuffo nell'ignoto.  
La fine della guerra, la fine delle _yoroi_...  
Le ombre non erano passate?  
“Shin...”, la voce di Shu era flebile, aveva sentito il suo tono, aveva percepito quell'incrinatura. Era ormai così familiare.  
Percepì un movimento alle sue spalle, la mano di Touma lo trascinò in piedi e via verso Shin, davanti al quale si posero, come un muro invalicabile.  
“È vero. Non siamo stati capaci di ascoltarti quel giorno. Lo ammetto, siamo stati sciocchi, ciechi, non sapevamo dove sbattere la testa. Non ti abbiamo capito, non ci siamo riusciti e tu ti sei sentito abbandonato. Anche se non era nostra intenzione abbandonarti. Abbiamo sbagliato. Forse nemmeno tu sei riuscito a farti comprendere e forse... forse non lo so...”, la voce di Touma si spense e rimase solo il rossore sulle gote e la bocca tirata in un'espressione di impotenza.  
Shu lo guardò e sentì in se fare eco le stesse parole, le stesse emozioni, la stessa medesima maledetta impotenza.  
“Adesso però... adesso noi vogliamo ascoltarti”. Kongo si scoprì a parlare quasi senza rendersene conto. “Siamo qui e vogliamo ascoltarti, ma tu devi voler parlare con noi, devi volerti aprire, noi siamo qui, possiamo solo fare questo. Solo questo, Shin”.  
Le spalle di Shin si scossero un attimo in un sussulto; cos’era successo? Era convinto di avere solo pensato e invece… li aveva fatti sentire ancora in colpa?  
Scosse il capo, lentamente, le sue labbra tremarono nel tentativo di piegarsi in un altro sorriso, ma era così difficile, dovette fare violenza su esse per costringerle a quel sorriso:  
“Non avevamo detto che non avremmo più dovuto parlare di colpe? Se io ho paura non è per una vostra colpa e non so neanche perché ho paura… o esattamente di cosa. Non avrei mai immaginato, un tempo, di poter essere così pauroso, eppure mi sto riscoprendo dentro una vulnerabilità che non credevo di possedere… o forse sì, ma… non volevo ammetterlo”.  
Scosse ancora il capo, sbuffò, infilò le mani in tasca rannicchiandosi un po’, la testa che si rintanava tra le spalle, cercò di accentuare il sorriso mentre distoglieva lo sguardo:  
“Ecco, vedete, ora vi sto parlando. Certo che voglio parlare con voi, io mi fido di voi, ma… ma voglio che stiate bene”.  
I due compagni rimasero muti, era chiaro che qualcosa li opprimeva; poco distanti, Ryo e Seiji si scambiarono uno sguardo, abbandonarono il loro posto e si avvicinarono. La mano di Ryo si posò tra i capelli di Shin e Rekka attirò il capo del ragazzo sulla propria spalla:  
“Anche noi vogliamo che tu stia bene, cucciolo”.  
Shin si abbandonò alla carezza e al gesto, rendendosi conto di quanto bisogno ne avesse. Strofinò la guancia sulla spalla dell’amico:  
“Io sto bene se sono con voi”.  
Ryo annuì e gli baciò la nuca:  
“Lo so, credo valga per tutti, sai? Ma al tempo stesso non è la vicinanza fisica, non è quella che ci rende vicini, noi lo siamo sempre stati, anche sparsi in cinque diversi angoli del Giappone”.  
“Perché le _yoroi_ avevano generato…”.  
“No, Touma, non le _yoroi_!” si levò seccamente la voce di Seiji. “Siamo stati noi a creare quel legame e anche le nostre facoltà, la simbiosi con i nostri elementi, non le _yoroi_ ce li hanno conferiti, bensì le _yoroi_ ci hanno scelti perché noi possedevamo tali facoltà. Ne abbiamo avuto la dimostrazione, i nostri poteri sono intatti!”.  
Touma abbassò lo sguardo, mentre Shu l'affondava in Shin, ancora così fragile e insicuro, terrorizzato da se stesso, dal loro stesso rapporto.  
“Io... io credo che noi ora siamo liberi. Non abbiamo più nulla che ci leghi per obblighi, abbiamo solo qualcosa che ci lega per quello che siamo: _nakama_. E per quanto vivere lontani chilometri possa sembrarci davvero spaventoso” e qui Shu prese un profondo respiro, assieme al coraggio e alla grinta. “Non c'è più Arago. Non c'è nessun impero del Male. Ci sono solo distanze. E le distanze non fanno poi così paura, non credete?”.  
Caro Shu…  
Shin avrebbe voluto gettargli le braccia intorno al collo e stringerlo fortissimo, come poteva adesso rispondergli che a lui facevano paura, invece?  
E poi loro erano tutti relativamente vicini, ma Hagi…  
Strinse le labbra, distolse lo sguardo, inghiottì il senso di impotenza e trovò un sorriso… per lui… per loro…  
“Le distanze… non sono nulla… basta volerle annullare”.  
“Trasferirci non sarebbe così difficile”. Dal nulla venne la voce di Touma, naso puntato al cielo, occhi socchiusi che guardavano qualcosa di invisibile. “L'ha detto prima Shu, perchè non farlo un giorno? Vivere vicini... nessuno ce lo impedisce. Insomma, siamo stati messi assieme per fronteggiare un pericolo, non riuscire a farlo perché non ce ne diamo la possibilità ... mi sembra una cosa talmente assurda!".  
Il suo sguardo tornò a terra, a sfidare quasi quattro paia di occhi che lo guardavano con stupore.  
“Credete… che sia possibile?”.  
Ryo li fissò tutti a propria volta, Shin era l’unico a non tenere lo sguardo sollevato adesso, sembrava immerso in qualche misteriosa riflessione.  
“Il problema maggiore immagino sarebbero le nostre famiglie”, Seiji espresse il principale dubbio di tutti loro, “il _dojo_ della mia famiglia dovrebbe passare a me… eppure…”.  
“Ma ci sono le tue sorelle” obiettò Ryo, “e anche Shin… il sogno di Sayoko-neesan non era quello di ereditare il nome dei Mori? Se così fosse…”.  
“Le mie sorelle… già…” borbottò Seiji abbassando un poco il viso, “e il grande ostacolo sarebbero o _jiisama_ e _okaasama_ … non oso immaginare la reazione”.  
“Non mi dire che ti spaventano più di Arago!”.  
Tutti puntarono i loro sguardi su Shin; da quanto non lo sentivano così infervorato? Rendendosi conto della reazione e dello stupore suscitati arrossì, rintanò la testa tra le spalle e ammutolì di nuovo.  
“Be’, potrebbero anche essere più pericolosi, sai” ridacchiò Seiji.

“Anche mia madre potrebbe dare dei problemi, però...”, gli occhi scuri di Shu si fissarono intensi su Shin. “Credo capirebbe... dopo avermi sbraitato addosso di tutto” e, con un sospiro, andò ad accarezzare il capo del silenzioso Shin.  
“Però, in fondo, è una cosa che riguarda il nostro futuro. O sbaglio?”, una punta ironica, quasi irritata, scosse la voce di Touma prima che si alzasse sbuffando e si mettesse a gironzolare attorno ai compagni. Quando giunse all'altezza di Shin si gettò nuovamente a sedere schiena contro schiena con lui. “Io sarei un gran rompiscatole, quindi mi dovreste sopportare”.  
Il cuore di Shin pulsò di gratitudine a quel contatto, si abbracciò le ginocchia raccogliendole sul petto e i suoi sogni si riflessero nei suoi occhi: quanto sarebbe stato bello!  
Eppure i sogni, più sono belli e importanti, più sembrano distanti e irrealizzabili. Adesso ne parlavano come se fosse la cosa più facile del mondo, ma tradurlo in fatti concreti? Non avrebbero dovuto smetterla di illudersi? Poi vincere la delusione sarebbe stato ancor più difficile, per lui lo sarebbe stato, di sicuro, lui non voleva più stare così lontano.  
La voce di Nasty sovrastò il silenzio che era sceso su di loro, annunciando che uno spuntino per tutti li attendeva all’interno del _ryokan_.  
 

 

 


	14. Capitolo 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il peggio sembra essere passato, Shin è guarito, tutti sono tornati a casa di Nasty. Ma a cosa è dovuta tutta la malinconia che ancora turba la serenità del gruppo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abbiamo deciso di spezzare in due quello che doveva essere un capitolo intero, ma da solo occupava 37 pagine di word XDD In realtà il prossimo risulta ancora troppo lungo, ma temo sarà impossibile dividerlo ulteriormente >_<

 

 

**-14-**

Rientrarono a casa di Nasty il giono dopo, con spiriti certamente diversi, un po’ più leggeri anche se, su tutti loro, aleggiava qualcosa di quasi impercettibile, un

fastidioso fantasma.

Trascorsero le successive giornate tra la sala e le camere, parlando di leggerezze, godendo delle risate e del calore che la vicinanza donava a ciascuno di loro,

mentre gli sguardi, quando si perdevano su qualcosa che non fossero loro stessi, si appannavano per un attimo di malinconia.

Non era passata nemmeno una settimana quando giunse la telefonata che li riportò alla realtà, nella maniera più brusca possibile: l'interlocutore della chiamata

sorprese tutti, a partire da Nasty.

"Ryo ..." giunse in sala con espressione stupita, una punta di malinconia nello sguardo. "C'è tuo padre al telefono".

Il samurai del fuoco, accoccolato sul tappeto accanto a Byakuen, ai piedi di Shin che a sua volta se ne stava con la testa sulla spalla di Shu, sollevò gli occhi attenti,

in essi si accese una luce. In pochi attimi fu in piedi e corse nell’altra stanza, lasciando aleggiare intorno a sé un senso di attesa.

Quando tornò, la sua espressione era strana, tanto che nessuno riuscì realmente a comprendere se si trattasse di gioia o malinconia. Solo l’empatico Shin si rese

conto che quello sguardo significava una sola cosa: lotta interiore delle più feroci.

“Mio padre è a casa… vorrebbe che passassimo un po’ di tempo insieme”.

Per un lungo istante sembrò che il tempo si fosse fermato, gli sguardi si posavano su Ryo in un misto di felicità e tristezza che quasi spaccava il cuore: era giunto il

momento, in fondo al loro cuore sapevano sarebbe arrivato.

"Forse ... forse è l’ora?" sussurrò Shu facendosi coraggio in un momento di totale silenzio, quando l'indecisione pareva regnare sovrana. "Fra poco ... inizierà la

scuola ...".

La scuola, le famiglie, le loro vite ... normali.

Qualcosa mancava, qualcosa di troppo grande sarebbe mancato, comunque.

Touma arricciò il naso, lasciandosi andare sul divano come se la cosa non lo riguardasse. A dire il vero quel ritorno alla normalità non lo garbava affatto, non era

una normalità che gli mancava poi così tanto.

Eppure ...

"Certo che le vacanze son passate in un lampo, tu Shin avrai presto gli esami, vero?".

Lanciò la palla così, cercando un motivo per non dar forma al lamento che aveva pronto in gola. Non era il momento, lo capiva da sé.

Shin, dal canto suo, era troppo impegnato a dominare i tremiti che scuotevano il suo corpo.

Cosa c’era che non andava?

In fondo si trattava di tornare a casa… ad Hagi… la sua amata Hagi…

Dalla sua famiglia che, come sempre, l’avrebbe accolto a braccia aperte, dalle sue due donne così affettuose che cominciavano, come i compagni, a capire qualcosa

in più di lui, a capire che desideravano solo la sua felicità senza sapere come dargliela.

Non c’era niente di male, avrebbe dovuto provare gioia al pensiero di rivederle: le altre volte separarsi dai compagni era sembrato più facile… perché?

Oh, era facile capire perché…

C’era la sicurezza, c’era il legame, la certezza che la separazione era momentanea…

Invece adesso…

Deglutì, respirò forte, si impose autocontrollo e quando fissò i propri occhi sui compagni, sul suo volto era comparso un sorriso: sperava fosse simile al suo solito

sorriso, quello che i ragazzi conoscevano nei tempi migliori, il sorriso che si trasmetteva anche agli occhi.

Ma era così difficile…

“Credo… sì… è il momento di pensare alla scuola temo. E…”

Li scrutò, si rese conto che lo fissavano, si sforzò di mantenere saldo lo sguardo, se fosse fuggito se ne sarebbero accorti che non stava realmente bene, che era

ancora terrorizzato a morte e che, soprattutto…

Non voleva vederli andar via…

Non voleva andar via…

Non li voleva lontani.

Forse per questo c’era quell’idea che lo pizzicava sempre più, dapprima quasi inconscia, poi sempre più in superficie. Dai loro sguardi comprese quale fosse la loro

maggiore preoccupazione.

“Non dovete stare in ansia per me, io adesso sto bene…”.

Sto bene perché siete qui…

Ma quando voi non ci sarete non starò più bene…

Fu ciò che soggiunse la sua mente e che si affrettò a ricacciare nell’angolo più intimo del suo essere.

 

Cosa c'era in quelle parole, in quella voce, in quel sorriso così dolce, che non andava?

Lo stomaco di Kongo fece una piroetta poco piacevole, qualcosa si scosse, un terremoto privo di spiegazioni: cosa si celava dietro quel verde intenso, dietro quel

sorriso gentile e composto, dolce, troppo dolce e semplice perché non nascondesse qualcosa, eppure...

Cosa non gli fece porre domande, addurre obiezioni, lamentarsi, arrabbiarsi e poi...?

Era spaventato, così, tremendamente. Le sue parole, le sue azioni avevano parlato per lui nella maniera sbagliata, aveva sbagliato, aveva ferito profondamente,

aveva gettato il suo Shin da dove, solo per un soffio, erano riusciti a tirarlo fuori.

Del tutto?

Non ne erano certi.

Accidenti!

Accidenti a lui e accidenti a tutte le cose!

Tutto finisce e così era stato per i Samurai Troopers.

Ma non per loro.

Loro non erano finiti, loro continuavano, loro iniziavano una nuova vita, libera, pacifica.

Allora perché quel senso di oppressione? Come un discorso interrotto a metà, forse, sul più bello.

"Se tu stai bene, noi stiamo bene Shin...".

Certo, era vero. Ma, assieme, stavano meglio. Decisamente, non vi erano dubbi.

Quando erano insieme Shu sentiva qualcosa di completo. Da solo...

 

Shin deglutì ancora, perché gli era così difficile combattere contro se stesso? Il sorriso rimase, ma lo sentì tremolare un poco, le sue mani si intrecciarono l’una

all’altra, tormentandosi, ma cercò di mostrarsi svagato:

“Ma certo… che sto bene…”.

Forse troppo… forse aveva infuso un eccessivo disinteresse… poco credibile.

“Shin, sei sicuro?”

Ryo aveva fatto qualche passetto verso di lui e ora lo sovrastava, scrutandolo con i suoi grandi occhi da gatto, sempre un po’ selvaggi, anche quand’erano così

ansiosi…

E Shin percepiva esattamente quali fossero i suoi pensieri.

_“È colpa mia se ce ne andiamo a casa, perché mio padre ha chiamato, io ho creato problemi come al solito e se Shin starà male sarò il responsabile”._

Ognuno di quei tormenti colpiva il cuore di Shin come altrettante pugnalate, per questo si alzò, ergendosi davanti al loro leader, anche se Ryo continuava a

sembrare comunque più alto e maestoso, nel loro caso pochi centimetri facevano la differenza. Gli posò le mani sulle spalle:

“Ryo… vai da tuo padre e sii sereno; la prossima volta che ci vedremo mi troverai in forma”.

Mantieni saldo il tono di queste parole a cui non credi, si ordinava Shin, fa che la voce non tremi, mostrati sicuro!

Ryo lo fissò, incerto, poi sollevò una mano e gliela posò su una guancia. Shin fremette un poco, delle coccole aveva paura, da esse sì che rischiava di essere messo

a nudo. Per cui indietreggiò, fingendo una normalità che dentro il cuore non provava e si avviò verso la cucina, dando le spalle a tutti e ostentando un tono

sbarazzino:

“Dobbiamo passare una serata speciale, vado a preparare qualcosa per l’occasione!”.

L'ultima serata, l'ultima prima di chissà quando.

Shu fece qualche passo verso la cucina, fermandosi poco prima di mettere mano alla porta: aveva paura di entrare e trovare qualcosa che non si sarebbe aspettato

\- o forse sì? - o delle lacrime che temeva di non riuscire a fermare più. Dette forza alla mano e la porta si riaprì con facilità, mentre la schiena di Shin gli si

mostrava curva sul piano della cucina.

"Shin ..." fece qualche passo, fino ad arrivargli alle spalle. "Posso ... posso aiutarti?".

Un sussulto, il sollevarsi veloce della mano di Shin al viso e, quando si voltò, Suiko stava ancora sorridendo, sperando che non si notasse il lucore malsano dei suoi

occhi che bruciavano. Si gettò contro Shu e lo spinse fino alla soglia:

“Non pensarci neanche, lo sai che preferisco lavorare da solo in cucina, poi preferisco che sia una sorpresa!”.

Doveva essere tutto nient’altro che divertimento, doveva trasmettere monelleria ma… ci stava riuscendo? La sua voce, l’espressione del suo viso… non si mostrava

tutto troppo distorto?

Spinse Shu oltre la soglia che divideva la cucina dal soggiorno, poi chiuse velocemente la porta in faccia all’amico, solo un gesto dispettoso, nulla di più: sperava

che Shu l’avesse interpretato come tale.

Si appoggiò contro la porta chiusa, rannicchiandosi contro di essa e immaginò di abbracciare Shu in quel gesto disperato, mentre scoppiava a piangere senza più

potersi trattenere, mordendosi le labbra perché il suo pianto restasse muto, silenzioso, perché nessuno udisse, perché nessuno dovesse più soffrire a causa sua.

 

Shu rimase fermo sulla soglia, un'ombra di un pensiero più simile a certezza che a dubbio: voleva credere di non aver visto quell'espressione indifesa, voleva

credere che Shin volesse davvero far loro una sorpresa. Ma non poteva davvero crederlo.

Si volse agli amici rimasti in sala e lo sguardo cadde sull'unico di loro sdraiato con quell'aria stizzita e imbronciata: tanto brillante quanto incapace di nascondere i

propri sentimenti, Touma pareva davvero l'unico a non temere di mostrare il suo sdegno per quella loro dipartita. Non voleva certo accusarlo di poco amore nei

confronti della sua famiglia o di un bieco menefreghismo, Touma era ben altro. Ma il suo broncio pronunciato raccontava ogni cosa che c'era da sapere.

Kongo si avvicinò a passi lenti, un po’ indecisi, a Tenku: si guardarono per un po’, un silenzio quasi fastidioso a ricoprirli. Fu Tenku a riprendere la parola mentre si

alzava.

"Ok scimmietta, ok...".

E si catapultò, simile a un sasso lanciato da una fionda, in cucina: puntò lo sguardo su Shin e si ritrovò a sospirare, come se non si fosse aspettato null'altro.

Come da copione. Un accidente di copione.

Shin aveva fatto un balzo indietro, spostandosi dalla porta per non venirne travolto e lo sguardo di Touma sembrò volerlo trapassare da parte a parte; il samurai

dell’Etere chiuse la porta alle proprie spalle e avanzò verso di lui con un cipiglio che poteva apparire severo, a Shin fece quasi paura, anche se sapeva che Touma

non ce l’aveva con lui…

Almeno sperava…

Se si fosse concentrato sarebbe stato in grado di leggergli dentro, ma tale invadenza nei suoi confronti non l’avrebbe trovata giusta.

Indietreggiò fino a posare le mani sul tavolo, cercò di distogliere lo sguardo, si sforzò ancora di fingere, di difendersi da se stesso, dalle proprie reazioni, da quelli

che erano i suoi autentici bisogni: in primo luogo il gettarsi tra le loro braccia.

“Tou… Touchan… cosa… cosa c’è?”.

"Se sei triste puoi dirlo. Anche io sono triste. Anzi, sono furioso. Ma so che non posso farci nulla... ora non posso. Questo non significa, però, la fine del mondo:

l'ha detto Seiji, noi abbiamo senso perché siamo assieme". I pugni si chiusero e si avvicinò ancora di più al tavolo, schiacciando Shin tra il mobile e se stesso. Non

l'avrebbe fatto scappare. "Non negarlo a te stesso, non... non farlo... non da solo...". E gli occhi non lasciavano quelli sfuggenti, il viso arrossato e vivido di lacrime e

tristezza.

 

Non andava bene, Touma lo stava facendo di nuovo, lo stava mettendo di nuovo al muro, lo costringeva a mostrarsi del tutto, perché di fronte a quella pressione

Shin non era più capace a controllarsi.

Però questa volta era diverso, Touma questa volta lo stava facendo… per non lasciarlo solo…

Per capirlo, non per costringerlo a controllarsi.

Era diverso e faceva sentire bene… e male…

Faceva sentire amati, ma ancor più terrorizzati alla sola possibilità di perdere tutto quell’amore.

Dietro di lui il tavolo, davanti Touma che era praticamente attaccato a lui e non lo lasciava e lo fissava con quegli occhi che volevano verità, volevano comprendere

ed essere compresi.

Si portò le mani al volto per non vederli più, per darsi un’ultima, seppur minima possibilità di fuggire:

“Touchan, ti prego, non… non ce la faccio così… io… tu… se tu fai così io… e Ryo… non dobbiamo farlo preoccupare, lui deve andare da suo padre…”

Parlava piano, sottile e a precipizio: se avesse smesso di infilare una parola dopo l’altra sarebbe esploso.

La mano di Tenku si mosse improvvisa, raggiungendo la guancia di Shin quasi tremando, quasi timida. Ma si sentiva forte, si sentiva capace di aiutarlo, almeno quel

giorno. La mano scivolò dietro la nuca, l'altra salì lungo la schiena e lo strinse a sé, come se dovesse tranquillizzare da un incubo il piccolo Shin e il piccolo se

stesso.

"Non lo faremo preoccupare. Nessuno di noi. Ma è troppo buono da parte tua pensare prima a noi, è così da te, piccolo Shin", la stretta si fece ancora più decisa,

protettiva, coraggiosa. "E lo sai quanto ti vogliamo bene per questo. Ma ognuno di noi vuole pensare agli altri allo stesso modo in cui tu e Ryo lo fate: io non lo

mostro, lo so, non sono bravo, però...voglio imparare... a ricevere voi e a donarmi, senza paure". Lo sentì sul punto di sciogliersi in lacrime e abbracci e

confessioni. Pregò di non aver avuto un abbaglio e continuò. "Se non vuoi far preoccupare gli altri, oggi, va bene, ma io ci sono e mi preoccupo se non mi dici nulla,

perché poi penso il peggio e non riesco a farmene una ragione. Perciò, te ne prego, almeno qui, almeno con me, non avere paura. Come faccio a lasciarti andare,

altrimenti?".

Un tremito più forte mentre le mani di Shin si stringevano in pugni e salivano davanti alla bocca, il ragazzo si morse le nocche a sangue per impedire ai singhiozzi

di esplodere, ma fu inutile, anche se il primo venne fuori simile ad un acuto lamento. Poi presero forma parole, a malapena comprensibili:

“Non… lasciarmi andare… non voglio che mi lasci andare…”.

"Anche io non vorrei lasciarti mai andare, non vorrei lasciare nessuno di voi, a dire il vero" confessò a mezza voce l'altro ragazzo. "Magari mi prendi per un ingrato,

perché non penso ai miei genitori, ma... devo essere sincero. Per me voi siete la mia famiglia. Nulla toglie all'affetto per _‘tousan_ e _'kaasan_ , ma con voi è diverso.

Però, lo so, dovete andare dalle vostre famiglie, è giusto che li rassicuriate e che passiate del tempo con loro. Noi abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo, ne sono certo.

Ora più che mai... Shin" delicatamente alzò il volto di Suiko con un dito, allontanando il pugno dalla bocca. "Ora il tempo è nostro. Il futuro lo è, tu puoi decidere

cosa fare, noi tutti possiamo. Non c'è niente che ci leghi nel luogo in cui siamo nati, non è quello che crea le nostre radici. Le mie sono affondate in voi e le sento

forti, anche se ora abbiamo paura".

Le spalle di Shin sussultarono, i suoi occhi si sgranarono su Touma; quel discorso l’aveva toccato nel profondo. Schiuse un poco le labbra, avrebbe voluto

rispondere qualcosa, ma niente venne fuori se non un flebile singhiozzo e solo quando si gettò contro di lui, circondandolo con le proprie braccia, afferrando tra le

dita lo strato di tessuto che gli ricopriva la schiena, riuscì a formulare di nuovo qualcosa, ma con tono ancora angosciato:

“Tou-chan… tu continuerai a cercarmi? Me lo prometti?”.

"Io te lo giuro, pesciolino. Ti cercherò tanto che ti stuferai di me" un sorriso sghembo, birichino e una mano passò sulla chioma rossiccia di Shin, a coccolare e

proteggere. "Però anche tu mi devi promettere una cosa...".

Gli occhi verdi, bagnati e disperati, si levarono su di lui e Touma si sentì, d'un tratto, portatore di una responsabilità infinita, dolcemente gravosa, intimamente

ingiusta.

"Non nasconderti più a piangere. Promettimi che se ti verrà da piangere mi chiamerai. E se sarò con te non ti infilerai in cucina con una scusa. Questa promessa io

pretendo. Solo questa".

Il viso di Shin si reclinò su una spalla, ricambiò il suo sguardo stringendo un po’ gli occhi, sollevò una mano a posargliela su una guancia:

“Però tu aiutami a farlo perché… io non sono molto capace, lo sai… non so bene come fare”.

La mano di Touma si mosse ancora tra le ciocche ramate, reprimette un sospiro affogando gli occhi in quelli così tremendamente sinceri del compagno. Non

c'entrava nulla insegnare a piangere: era riuscire a convincerlo quanto farlo potesse essere liberatorio, per lui e per loro stessi. Trattenere per paura portava solo

alla demonizzazione più assoluta della paura stessa.

Shin temeva di non reggere, di non essere abbastanza forte, ma Touma sapeva, era una legge fondamentale dello stesso universo, che la forza non nasceva dal

nulla. La forza nasceva e cresceva solo se le veniva data l'occasione.

Shin era forte e sarebbe potuto diventare ancora più forte, più deciso, più sereno, se solo avesse accettato il proprio dolore. Se solo, almeno una volta, avesse

scelto di affrontare quell'oscurità non per gli altri, ma per se stesso.

Lasciò andare il sospiro trattenuto, chiuse gli occhi e attirò il viso di Shin contro il petto.

"Certo che ti aiuterò, imparerai, ne sono sicuro". Voleva, doveva esserne sicuro.

Shin ebbe un ultimo brivido, poi si staccò e sollevò lo sguardo su Touma, più sicuro di quanto si fosse mai sentito dal loro ritorno dall’Africa.

Da quanto non la sentiva dentro di sé, così forte? La fiducia…

Si fidava di Touma con tutto se stesso, Touma non l’avrebbe mai abbandonato.

Tirò su col naso e gli sorrise, un sorriso sincero, non del tutto solare, non il vecchio sorriso di Shin, chissà se quello sarebbe mai tornato, ma era un vero sorriso,

nato dal desiderio di sorridere:

“Touchan, grazie. Torniamo dagli altri adesso?”.

Istintivamente, i polpastrelli di Touma andarono ad asciugare le poche lacrime che erano sfuggite al controllo di Shin e i suoi occhi si fissarono in quelli più chiari,

con intensità.

"E il dolce promesso? Poi finisce che Shu mi rimprovera per averlo mangiato e Seiji mi scoccherà una delle sue solite occhiate impertinenti. Di Ryo non mi

preoccupo" due dita si strinsero teneramente attorno al nasino di Shin. "In fondo sei tu il suo dolcetto preferito, quindi lo soddisfi comunque".

Un occhiolino furbetto e vide Shin acquistare, finalmente, del delizioso colore rossastro.

Il viso di Suiko si abbassò, non per tristezza questa volta, ma per evidente imbarazzo, la testa rintanata tra le spalle ed un broncetto quasi infantile:

“Il… il dolce… sì… e…” deglutì, l’imbarazzo triplicò mentre si sentiva osservato dallo sguardo divertito e intenerito di Touma.

“Non è che… diresti a Shu… di venire ad aiutarmi?”.

"Oh, allora sono salvo in corner". Si concesse una risatina l'arciere e si abbassò a baciarlo, leggero, su una guancia. "Lascio a lui tutto il resto. E fatti coccolare fino

allo sfinimento, è un ordine!". Pronunciate queste parole, se ne uscì dalla cucina con aria trionfante, anche se...

"Beh, Shu, sembra proprio che io faccia danni in cucina. Shin ti reclama!" e Tenku si lasciò andare con poche cerimonie sul divano, pretendendo silenziosamente un

posto molto prossimo a Korin. Un sospiro, un discorso che nella sua mente era già pronto, ma che avrebbe dovuto aspettare, almeno fino a quando il tigrotto non

avrebbe potuto udire: Ryo e mamma chioccia... a volte sembravano la stessa persona.

"La cucina mi toglie ogni energia" sospirò con aria fintamente esasperata, mentre l'occhio osservava attento l'entrata di Shu in cucina. Sospirò, stavolta di un mezzo

sollievo, mentre pregava che ogni cosa, là dentro, proseguisse come doveva proseguire.

Ryo lanciò un’occhiata a Touma:

“Come sta Shin? È davvero tranquillo?”.

Tenku ricambiò lo sguardo, ma fuggevolmente, per riportarlo quasi subito su Seiji:

“Perché non vai a vedere con i tuoi occhi, micetto? Non credo che a quei due darai fastidio”.

Ryo guardò un po’ i due compagni, un po’ la porta, mentre Seiji si mise a scrutare Touma con un’espressione indagatrice.

"Visto che domani partiremo, tira fuori la tua scorta di coccole. Ne avrete bisogno tutti per i prossimi mesi" e Tenku tornò a guardare Seiji, accoccolandosi ancora di

più contro di lui.

 


	15. CAPITOLO 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTENZIONE, CAPITOLO NC-17 PER CONTENUTI SESSUALI E THREESOME

**-15-**

 

Shin stava fissando la porta quando essa si aprì.

Attendeva, con il sorriso sulle labbra, un altro sorriso vero e accogliente e, nel momento in cui la sagoma di Shu si delineò sulla soglia, allargò le braccia:

“Mi aiuti, _koi_?”.

Shu si ritrovò a sollevare tra le braccia Shin senza quasi rendersene conto, mosso dal solo istinto, dal solo sollievo, dalla gioia di vedere quel viso così sorridente, così sincero.

Non che non leggesse la tristezza che si celava là dietro, ma era come se un qualche grosso peso si fosse levato dalle piccole spalle di Shin: cosa avessero combinato lui e Touma, in quei lunghi minuti, forse non l'avrebbe mai saputo. Ma tanto bastava, al momento. Il sorriso e il rossore sulle gote di Shin erano una vittoria decisamente dolce.

Avrebbe ringraziato Touma, forse cominciando da quella leccornia che avrebbero dovuto preparare.

 

Abbandonato in quelle braccia forti, sollevato da esse come se fosse una piuma, Shin circondò con un abbraccio il collo di Shu, posò il volto tra i suoi capelli. Non c’era niente da fare, per quanto in altezza fosse cresciuto più di Shu, il forte tra loro restava sempre la sua scimmietta protettiva, non gli avrebbe mai permesso altro e Shin non aveva alcuna intenzione di contendergli il ruolo.

Shu non fece in tempo a rimetterlo a terra che, dietro di loro, una vocetta squillante sovrastò ogni affannoso sospiro:

“Posso darvi una mano anche io?!”.

“Ry… Ryo…” balbettò Shin, mentre Rekka chiudeva la porta della cucina alle proprie spalle e avanzava risoluto verso di loro.

“Vi disturbo?”.

"Oh... uh... no, Ryo..."e Shu poggiò a terra Shin, leggero come una fogliolina.

Poi, con uno sguardo carico di curiosità e affetto, si volse a Shin e tutto intorno a lui. "Che cosa avete combinato? Touma diceva di aver fatto danni".

“Tu… non disturbi mai, Ryo-chan” soggiunse Shin, le gote ancora imporporate.

C’era qualcosa nell’aria, un’atmosfera che faceva risalire uno strano calore lungo il suo corpo; scrutò il viso di Shu e comprese che provava le medesime emozioni.

Intanto Ryo si era avvicinato, pose le mani sui fianchi di Shin e, nuovamente, il ragazzo sentì mancargli la terra sotto i piedi, mentre Rekka lo sollevava come poco prima aveva fatto Shu.

“Ryo!” esclamò Shin, sbilanciato, aggrappandosi con forza a lui.

Il samurai del fuoco rise e lo riposò a terra, scompigliandogli i capelli, quindi lanciò uno sguardo a Shu:

“Allora… domani io torno a casa ma… vorrei che prima, tra noi, ci fosse una promessa: vorrei farvi capire quanto vi amo, ragazzi!”.

Ed eccolo, come un fulmine a ciel sereno (anche se gli si addiceva una fiammata improvvisa nel bel mezzo di una normalissima giornata primaverile) il loro Ryo che gridava al mondo tutto il suo sentimento, tutto il suo grande e sincero cuore. Destabilizzava e rendeva euforici e...

Accidenti, ti trascinava in una spirale da cui non volevi fuggire!

Shu ingollò e sentì l'imbarazzo farsi strada in lui, inesorabile. Era tutto per la fiamma, tutta colpa sua.

Accidenti!

“E…” Ryo si avvicinò, gli posò una mano sulla guancia, “io, al momento… ecco… un modo mi viene spontaneo più di altri per dimostrarvelo e…”.

Rekka deglutì, a parlare non era capace, si ingarbugliava, finiva per dire sciocchezze, per mostrarsi più inibito di quanto in realtà lo fossero le sue passioni: lui doveva lasciar parlare i gesti e l’istinto…

E lo fece.

L’istante successivo le sue labbra erano posate su quelle di Shu.

 

Eccolo.

Puntuale come un orologio, eccolo l'imbarazzo pro-Ryo: istinto, puro istinto alla massima potenza. Lo stomaco che non sapeva più dove fluttuare, il viso che non sapeva più che colore avesse e le labbra...

Pelle che bruciava.

Era Ryo... lui e la sua fiamma.

Si aggrappò al muro alle sue spalle e rispose, infine, con la sua solita timidezza pro-Ryo, al bacio. Si sentì sospirare e mugolare allo stesso tempo e ammise, per l'ennesima volta, che quel loro rapporto appassionato a tre cuori fosse la cosa più perfetta che potesse immaginare.

 

Shin rimase a fissare quella scena, immobile, la schiena appoggiata contro il tavolo e si sentì avvampare: una parte di lui lo spingeva a distogliere lo sguardo, ma vi era l’altra parte che proprio non ci riusciva…

E una parte ancora più invadente che tollerava poco: quella gelosa, che si sentiva esclusa.

Strinse le labbra, si imbronciò, fece qualche passo tremante verso di loro.

Cosa stava facendo? Cercava di farsi notare? Si stava comportando come un bimbo trascurato?

Ma proprio mentre si vergognava di se stesso e al tempo stesso non poteva fare a meno di ritenersi offeso, l’occhio di Ryo che dalla posizione in cui si trovava poteva scorgere roteò verso di lui e il guerriero del fuoco si staccò dalla sua prima preda per gettarsi sulla seconda, con una tale foga che Shin sarebbe caduto se le mani di Ryo non avessero afferrato saldamente le sue braccia.

“Non mi sono dimenticato di te, pesciolino”.

Shin non ebbe il tempo di ribattere nulla prima che le labbra di Ryo catturassero le sue, la lingua che fece forza per entrare ed intrecciarsi a quella del compagno.

Come sempre quei momenti erano difficili per Shin, non poteva non mostrare, all’inizio, una certa rigidità, dettata da imbarazzo…

E anche da paura folle di quel che accadeva dentro di lui…

Ma l’invito di Ryo imponeva una risposta e lui si abbandonò lasciandolo agire, con un leggero mugolio.

 

Ecco, li aveva legati, stretti, attorno a un filo rosso che si allungava quel tanto che bastava per farli camminare anche da soli, ma corto tanto quanto era la loro capacità di restare separati: presi da un incantesimo, soggiogati, gli occhi di Kongo si nutrivano di quelle mosse, ne traevano ispirazione e piacere e poi il cuore che impazziva e si riempiva tutto di ogni cosa più bella e intensa.

Con un colpo di reni si ritrovò di nuovo in posizione eretta e in pochi passi fu accanto a Ryo, gli occhi perduti su quell'intreccio di bocche, le membra ancora tremanti e una mano che inconsciamente saliva sulla schiena di Shin, sfiorando la maglia troppo leggera. L'altra mano si era perduta sull'assurda capigliatura di Ryo, mentre l'osservazione si amplificava.

Sotto quel tocco Shin fu scosso da un brivido violento, mentre con un sospiro Ryo si staccava dalla bocca del compagno e circondava Shu con un braccio; l’altro braccio si allungò intorno a Shin e li avvicinò a sé, con un impeto possessivo. Le mani di Shin restavano abbandonate lungo i fianchi, come al solito non gli apparteneva alcun spirito d’iniziativa, trovandosi così in balia dei due compagni tutto ciò che riusciva a fare era lasciarsi agire, lasciare che loro facessero di lui quello che desideravano. Anche in quel caso si donava con tutto se stesso, l’importante era che lo facessero sentire amato e quel suo bisogno era, in quel momento, più che mai opprimente, ossessivo, non poteva fingere una tranquillità che non provava in una situazione simile, non poteva trattenere le emozioni, in quell’ultimo giorno…

Forse l’ultimo per sempre?

Si ritrovò a piangere ancor prima del solito e Ryo si affrettò a piegare il proprio viso verso il suo, per leccare via quelle lacrime, mentre la mano saliva ad accarezzargli la guancia, spostava la basetta che gli accarezzava il volto dietro l’orecchio, con dolcezza.

“Non ti faremo mai sentire solo, Shin”.

“Pesciolino” sussurrò Shu, abbassando il viso all'altezza di quello in lacrime di Shin. "Noi ti amiamo e, se ci amiamo, allora saremo sempre assieme, con il corpo, con il cuore". Raccolse nelle mani a coppa il viso morbido del ragazzo, gli occhi si facevano grandi mentre si tuffavano in quelli bagnati e immensi del compagno. "Sempre, ricordalo... sempre assieme" e di nuovo le labbra si chinarono su quelle tremanti e fredde, delicate e dolci a suggellare quella promessa.

 

Erano sinceri, lo sapeva Shin, ma c’era quella maledetta voce dentro di lui che suggeriva un futuro crudele; la sua sensibilità, il suo profondo intuito non potevano permettergli di nascondere a se stesso quello che, lo sentiva nell’intimo più profondo, sarebbe accaduto…

Non per colpa loro…

Per colpa di nessuno…

“Anzi, forse sarà colpa mia” sussurrarono le sue labbra al di là della sua volontà e quelle stesse labbra vennero lambite da un dito di Ryo.

“Niente sarà colpa tua, niente è mai stata colpa tua Shin-chama, credimi”.

Shin sospirò con un piccolo gemito, chiudendo gli occhi ed accettò le mani di Ryo sui suoi fianchi, gli posò una mano sulla spalla, mentre Rekka lo sollevava ancora e cercò con l’altra mano la presenza di Shu.

Kongo la prese in una delle sue e la baciò e lasciò che le sue labbra saggiassero quella pelle a lungo. Colpe, sempre colpe...

Colpe lanciate, gettate addosso senza troppa coscienza, trascinate addosso, scacciate e poi riprese. Forse, in fondo in fondo, mai abbandonate.

Perché rimanessero, quando c'era amore, non era comprensibile.

L'amore significava rispetto, fiducia, comprensione, i sensi di colpa non avevano spazio, non dovevano.

Eppure, forse, dove c'erano cicatrici poteva prendere posto qualunque cosa.

Qualunque.

“Amore...” sussurrò sul palmo ora caldo di Shin. Si allungò verso di lui, tra le braccia di Ryo, e ne catturò le labbra guidato solo dall'istinto, per poi scendere sul collo lasciando morsi e lappate dati a occhi semichiusi.

Al tocco delle labbra di Shu, Shin schiuse le proprie con un mugolio e nel frattempo Ryo, senza riposarlo a terra, lo trascinò verso il tavolo e ve lo fece sedere sopra, continuando ad accarezzarlo, dai fianchi, al collo, alle guance. Poi si staccò, per contemplare qualche istante i suoi due tesori, e gli sembrò che tutta la perfezione del mondo fosse lì, in quel momento, racchiusa tra quelle quattro mura. Quando le belle gambe tremanti di Shin, abbandonate nel vuoto, coperte per un breve frammento solo da un paio di calzoncini corti, si mossero e il ragazzo strinse le ginocchia intorno ai fianchi di Shu, senza perdere la propria innocenza in quel gesto intriso di sensualità, Ryo non resistette e si intromise ancora, si portò al fianco di Shu, una mano ad accarezzare una di quelle gambe lisce come seta, l’altra che si insinuava, curiosa, sotto la maglia di Kongo: sentire la consistenza di quelle due pelli così diverse sotto i polpastrelli lo fece fremere, quasi esplodere per la fiamma che andava alimentandosi dentro di lui.

Shu si ritrovò ad esclamare per la sorpresa, poi la bocca si richiuse con un sospiro di apprezzamento, mentre la pelle d'oca saliva e scendeva per tutto il corpo a farlo fremere delle emozioni più intense e voluttuose: fece scendere una mano dal collo di Shin verso il petto e la mano si aggrappò alla maglia, mentre la bocca scendeva verso la guancia e il suo bacino si strusciava lentamente, con estrema innocenza, contro quello del ragazzo. Poi, la mano libera di Shu giunse sulla maglia di Ryo, vi si aggrappò con la medesima forza e attirò verso di sé il ragazzo.

“Vicino...” sussurrò, roco, a Rekka.

Ryo non poté impedirsi di sorridere, forse di compiacimento, forse di emozione, desiderio, euforia, forse tutto quello assieme e lasciò che Shu lo trascinasse contro di sé, ancora labbra contro labbra ma, in quel movimento, inavvertitamente, la mano di Ryo scivolò lungo la coscia di Shin ritrovandosi tra le sue gambe.

Il samurai del fuoco assecondò la situazione e strofinò il palmo contro il membro del coetaneo, strappandogli un urlo.

Shin si premette le mani sul volto infuocato; il primo istinto fu quello di sollevare le gambe raccogliendole sul petto e di chiuderle, ma il corpo di Shu tra esse glielo impedì.

Staccandosi dalle labbra di Ryo, con sguardo caldo e appassionato, Shu si allungò verso il viso di Shin nascosto tra le braccia e si ritrovò a mordicchiarne una, teneramente, per poi sussurrare, soffiando sulla sua pelle:

“Amore, voglio... vogliamo vederti sempre, anche ora... soprattutto ora”.

Un bacio su un braccio, una mano birichina che scivolò sotto la maglietta andando ad accarezzare pericolosamente l'ombelico e poi, salendo, uno dei capezzoli tesi e turgidi sotto i suoi polpastrelli. “Shin... Shin-chan... pesciolino...”.

In risposta le mani di Shin scivolarono un poco lungo il viso, fino a lasciar sbucare un frammento dei suoi occhi verdi, ancora però seminascosti dalle palpebre socchiuse, il loro smeraldo rifulgeva tra esse liquido e tremolante. La carezza di Ryo tra le sue gambe si fece più energica e Suiko sussultò con un singulto di sorpresa, scivolando all’indietro e portando i piedi nudi sul tavolo, rannicchiandosi più che poteva.

Vinto dalla tenerezza, Ryo gli concesse una tregua, interruppe il frugare sulle sue parti intime e spostò le carezze di nuovo sulla gamba, massaggiando il polpaccio e la caviglia.

Shu copiò i movimenti di Ryo e staccò le proprie mani dal corpo tremante di Shin decidendo, invece, di 'passare dalla porta di servizio': scivolò sul lato opposto del tavolo, il volto di Shin, ancora in parte nascosto, giaceva sotto di lui. Sorridendo passò un dito lungo un ciuffo selvatico e se lo portò alle labbra, mentre un sussurro roco chiamava il ragazzo:

“Cucciolo, chiudi gli occhi e fai un lungo respiro”.

La mano salì tra le ciocche, passando giocosa e tranquilla, mentre gli occhi cercavano ogni segno, ogni spiraglio di luce che gli potesse dare Shin.

 

Quel tono, quelle carezze…

Era Shu e si era sempre sentito protetto con Shu, era accaduto fin dal primo giorno, fin dalla loro prima battaglia: nel momento stesso in cui aveva compreso di avere dei compagni si era reso conto di quanto bisogno ne avesse. E Shu era diventato il suo punto di riferimento, si era gettato all’attacco mantenendo gli occhi fissi su di lui, sulla sua figura che lo aiutava a mantenersi saldo…

E se c’era riuscito in una situazione del genere…

Chiuse gli occhi, come Shu gli aveva chiesto, cercò anche di fare quel respiro profondo che, però, uscì un po’ spezzato e si fece affannoso quando Ryo aderì a lui, spingendolo ancora un po’ con la schiena contro il tavolo, sollevandogli con maggior decisione la maglietta e posizionandosi tra le sue gambe.

Un tocco lieve, lungo la gola, labbra o dita, Shin non riusciva a comprendere, ma rabbrividiva e s'inarcava al tocco, il buio dei suoi occhi, la curiosità a rendere ogni cosa ancora più intrigante, terrificante, curiosa.

Shu sapeva che avrebbe riaperto gli occhi, la curiosità mista a timidezza spingevano sempre il piccolo Shin a sussultare e muoversi per dar sfogo a un istinto di cucciolo spaventato: e così la sua mano calda calò sui suoi occhi e la bocca di Shu si mosse ancora, con parole di tranquillità e amore totali.

“Respira cucciolo, lascia che a parlare sia la tua pelle, il cuore, il tuo respiro”.

Ed il tocco tornava, dolce e sensuale, a solleticare il volto e le spalle...

E la maglietta che lo scopriva e il tocco di due mani giocose che sulla sua pelle tracciavano infiniti disegni…

Ryo aveva spinto la maglietta fin sotto le ascelle, ancora pochi centimetri e avrebbe potuto scomparire, se non fosse stato per la rigidità delle braccia di Shin; Rekka lanciò a Shu uno sguardo d’intesa e il compagno comprese, afferrò i lembi dell’indumento, li tirò verso l’alto, forzando Shin con gentilezza a sciogliere la resistenza delle sue braccia, senza cessare quei sussurri d’amore nel suo orecchio, soffiati sulla sua pelle.

Ryo intanto posò le labbra sul petto di Shin, lo lambì, leccò, con le dita gli solleticò i fianchi e il ragazzo sotto di lui trasalì, ma si abbandonò a quelle attenzioni, alle parole di Shu, permise che lo spogliassero, anche se in realtà cominciava a non rendersi neanche conto di dove si trovasse.

Mentre Shu gettava di lato la maglietta di Shin, le mani di Ryo si aggrapparono ai pantaloncini, li abbassarono insieme all’intimo, facendoli scivolare a terra e Suiko rimase abbandonato ed inerme tra le loro mani, implorando dentro di sé che facessero di lui quello che volevano fino a consumarlo e, al tempo stesso, lottando contro la paura mista all’euforia che quegli istanti gli procuravano.

Il volto di Shu si rialzò, gli occhi si sollevarono lenti, abbracciando ogni angolo di pelle di Shin, trattenendo un sospiro e ingollando saliva a fatica: era una visione bella e pura, faceva quasi male quel suo arrendersi a loro e finì quasi per sentirsi come un affamato davanti alla sua ultima cena, la più ricca e succulenta che gli avessero potuto preparare.

Questo pensiero portò a un'altra idea, che divenne quasi subito una strana ossessione per il giovane Kongo: si girò e, carichi di una curiosa malizia, gli occhi si precipitarono sul frigorifero, imitati subito dalle gambe. Lo aprì, beandosi per un attimo della frescura che ne fuoriusciva, ma ogni sensazione di sollievo venne improvvisamente sostituita dal pensiero più attizzante che finora gli fosse balzato in testa: afferrò una confezione di latta bianca, richiudendo poi l'anta del frigo distrattamente.

Tornò al tavolo e trovò Shin ancora ad occhi chiusi - che avesse compreso? - e Ryo, chino sui fianchi di Shin, rialzò il viso verso di lui, dapprima confuso, poi illuminato da una luce birichina e sensuale.

Le sue dita solleticarono il mento di Shin, che schiuse appena gli occhi, si guardò intorno, confuso, vide i loro sguardi, scorse l’oggetto nelle mani di Kongo e lo fissò con un piccolo broncio ed un lieve sospetto.

“Shu, cosa… cosa stai…”

Cercò di porre la domanda che lo premeva, ma l’imbarazzo, l’emozione, le reazioni irrazionali del suo organismo rendevano impossibile dare ordine e chiarezza ad ogni parola.

Ryo si allungò sopra di lui tendendo una mano ad afferrare la latta che Shu teneva in pugno, un suo dito andò a premere l’erogatore, provocando uno spruzzo di panna che gli finì sul viso; il samurai del fuoco aprì la bocca per accoglierlo, poi fece passare la lingua intorno alle labbra, gustando le gocce bianche che erano rimaste sul viso.

Poi si chinò ancora su Shin, passando sulla sua bocca, tramite un bacio generoso, ciò che restava della panna; quando si staccò premette ancora l’erogatore, imbiancando la propria mano, per poi passarla sul volto di Shin, sotto al naso, sulle labbra, sul mento e lanciò a Shu un’occhiata eloquente.

 

Era buffo. Carino. Estremamente intrigante.

Il rosso delle gote di Shin che si accentuava, gli occhi chiusi, stretti stretti, mentre la bocca ansimava e, se avesse potuto, avrebbe insultato carinamente (come era solito fare Shin) quel loro gesto 'sconsiderato': già s'immaginava le sue reazioni, in tempi... normali.

Ma ora era tutt'altra storia.

La latta passò di mano e Shu pensò di iniziare dall'inizio, come era solito iniziare: nuovamente fu premuto l'erogatore e, stavolta, fu il collo ad essere ornato di bianco, una lunga striscia bianca che dal labbro inferiore scendeva languida verso il petto.

La lingua si avventò quasi subito su quella  dolce scia e fu ancora più intrigante, ancora più eccitante il sapore d'acqua pura di Shin, quello del sole che non lo abbandonava mai e quello dolce, dolce e leggero, come una nuvola, ad arricchire ogni cosa. Lappò, baciò, scivolò sulla striscia gustosa  finché non giunse al finire del proprio cammino, il cuore in gola e la passione che aveva ormai allertato ogni cosa dentro di sé.

Le mani di Shin si serrarono in due pugnetti sul tavolo, la testa non poté fare a meno di ripiegarsi all’indietro per facilitare quelle lappate, il petto si alzava e si abbassava in un respiro concitato e teso, che divenne ancor più soffocato quando Ryo si unì a Shu, facendo passare la lingua su ogni frammento ornato di panna, alternandosi con la lingua di Kongo, godendo di ogni brivido, di ogni sussulto di Shin.

“Ra… ragazzi… cosa…” piagnucolò la loro preda, deliziosa nella sua passività, nella sua sperduta accettazione.

La bocca di Shu andò un poco a rispondere a quella preghiera… o richiesta.

Si abbassò sulla bocca semiaperta e lappò, premendo un poco sul labbro inferiore, per poi riabbassarsi e prendere possesso definitivamente della sua bocca, labbro inferiore su labbro superiore, un bacio che pareva unire due bocche in un incastro perfetto di labbra e lingue.

Lamenti, sospiri ed il dolce sapore di panna passò nella bocca di Shin e Shu soffocò un sorrisetto vittorioso quando la lingua di Shin si avvolse alla sua in ricerca di altra dolcezza.

Scivolò lontano da quella bocca quando non ebbe altra dolcezza da dare e guardò Ryo e guardò la piccola deliziosa latta: cosa fare ora?

Gli rispose uno sguardo furbo, mai come in quel momento Ryo era apparso simile ad un felino pronto ad avventarsi sulla preda impotente, sembrava quasi di vedere persino la coda, in movimento fluido e sinuoso, la minaccia del prossimo attacco. Posò un attimo la latta sul tavolo, accanto a Shin, quindi portò le mani sotto le ginocchia di Suiko e mise allo scoperto le sue parti intime, lieto nel vedere che il membro stava già reagendo a quello che il samurai dell’acqua stava sperimentando dentro di sé. Per sua soddisfazione Shin rimase fermo, non provò a cambiare posizione, sembrava limitarsi ad attendere, il viso reclinato su una spalla, gli occhi vacui e persi, i capelli sempre così curati ora sparsi sul viso e intorno a lui sul tavolo; in qualche modo, il loro disordine lo rendeva più intrigante e desiderabile, conferiva una sensualità impregnata di innocenza alla sua persona.

Ryo riprese il tubetto e spruzzò ancora, questa volta sul ventre, aiutandosi con la mano tracciò scie di panna intorno all’ombelico e cominciò a scendere. Gli occhi di Shin si allargarono un po’ e rimasero a fissare il vuoto.

“Cucciolo, rilassati” sussurrò a fior di labbra Shu, le mani avvolte tra i capelli del ragazzo, mentre scendeva su collo e spalle a lasciare piccoli baci, morsi, succhiotti distribuiti con generosità.

Shin gli rispose con un piagnucolio, che si mutò in un lamento più acuto nel momento in cui la lingua di Ryo giunse a stuzzicargli l’ombelico e poi succhiò, con maggior energia; Suiko sussultò, si agitò inarcando la schiena ed irrigidendosi, la vocina sottile si mutò in un piccolo ringhio:

“Voi siete… siete…”.

Quella reazione non riuscì a non scatenare in Kongo una reazione d'incontenibile divertimento che si materializzò in un bacio monello e una risata sospirata.

“Cosa siamo, Shin-chama? Tu sei estremamente sexy ora...”.

Il tutto con un sorriso un po' da sberla. Troppo simile a quello di Touma.

E la sberla giunse puntuale dal pesciolino che si trasformava in orchetta, si tese all’indietro e con un nuovo ruggito un po’ da cucciolo andò a colpire la guancia di Kongo, non forte, era chiaro che non faceva sul serio, neanche mentre affondava l’altra mano tra i capelli di Ryo con l’apparente intento di spingerlo via da sé:

“Siete due pazzi, pervertiti e delinquenti!”.

Ryo rise, afferrò il tubetto di panna e gliene spruzzò una discreta quantità sulla faccia, suscitando nuove proteste, mentre Shin tentava invano di ripararsi con le mani e le braccia. Poi Ryo si fiondò nuovamente su di lui, lo premette con tutto il proprio peso contro il tavolo e sussurrò, con sguardo malizioso, a pochi millimetri dal suo viso:

“Fa tutto parte del gioco, vero, Shin-chama?”.

Suiko avvampò, rendendosi improvvisamente conto che quanto diceva Ryo era la verità perché…

Non voleva che smettessero, vero?

Stava solo interpretando un ruolo?

Mise il broncio e fu sul punto di fargli una linguaccia, ma poi la lingua entrò a contatto con un mucchietto di panna sulle sue labbra e, senza neanche rendersene conto, si trovò a lambire la propria stessa pelle, godendo di tutta quella dolcezza, non si accorse dell’espressione golosa che Ryo aveva assunto contemplando il suo gesto, non si accorse del suo deglutire, in preda ad un’eccitazione senza precedenti.

E Shu?

“E così...” un roco mormorio giunse alle sue orecchie, poi una lingua che gli lambì un lobo, poi il collo, il mento e infine Shin vide gli occhi di Shu, mentre assaporava uno sbuffo di panna rimastogli sulle labbra. “Noi saremmo... dei pervertiti? Shin-chama...”.

E gli occhi grandi di Shu, di un blu scuro ma brillante che sembrava un pezzo di cielo invernale con tanto di rifulgenti stelle, si spalancarono in un'innocente malizia. Troppo innocente per sembrare vera. Subito dopo Shin rabbrividì nell’osservare Shu che sollevava tra le mani la latta e faceva scorrere lo sguardo curioso, affamato, su di lui.

Suiko si dibatteva tra le lappate di Ryo sul suo viso ancora sporco e l’agitazione nell’osservare ogni gesto di Shu, nessun frammento del suo corpo riusciva a stare fermo, troppi gli stimoli che arrivavano alle sue terminazioni nervose, ai suoi sensi, al suo lato emotivo. Il ringhio lo abbandonò e sussurrò in direzione di Shu, un po’ curioso, un po’ preoccupato, un po’… eccitato?

Al pensiero di quella attesa crepitante di tensione.

“Shu? Cosa… cosa vuoi fare… adesso?”.

I passi di Shu lo portarono sul lato opposto del tavolo, ove ancora non aveva avuto 'accesso' e lì si presentò la posa più erotica che Shin avesse mai presentato a qualcuno di loro: le gambe un poco contratte, strette e costrette da quelle di Ryo ancora vestite, tremavano, mentre i fianchi e l'inguine seminascosto sembravano immersi in un'eterna lotta tra desiderio e paura, l'eterna lotta che da sempre prendeva il piccolo Shin.

Shu scivolò sul tavolo col fianco, allungando una mano verso di esso e verso la coscia del ragazzo, la strusciò sulla pelle ed avvertì immediata la reazione di Shin: sorrise, divertito e accaldato, mentre sentiva il proprio piacere stretto fastidiosamente nei pantaloni.

Prese la latta, spruzzò il contenuto su quel lembo di pelle ancora scoperto e ne mise un poco sulla mano sinistra: poi, con un sospiro, infilò la mano tra i due corpi ancora avvinti ed andò a cercare il sesso di Shin con la curiosità di un bambino ad una caccia al tesoro. Si abbassò poi sul fianco del ragazzo col viso, cominciando a lappare con gusto la panna che trovava sul suo cammino.

Ogni frammento del corpo di Shin si contrasse in un’unica vibrazione generata dall’esplosione interiore e anche dalle aspettative che ormai si irradiavano in ogni angolo del suo essere; si morse le labbra, aggrappandosi al sapore della panna ancora presente, restandone quasi confortato.

Intanto Ryo scrutò un attimo Shu con compiacimento, poi si spostò quel tanto che bastava per permettere al compagno di agire indisturbato sulle membra del loro comune tesoro e approfittò di quel momento per sfilarsi la maglietta e sbottonare i Jeans, dando modo alla sua erezione di sfogarsi senza più la costrizione degli indumenti allacciati. Quindi si accostò a Shu e lo toccò tra le gambe, cercando la cerniera dei pantaloni, sussurrandogli:

“Finirai per esplodere così…”.

Al tocco di Ryo, Shu dovette mordersi le labbra per trattenere il roco mugolo nella gola, ma quand'ebbe liberata la sua erezione, si gettò con impeto sulle labbra di Ryo, mentre il piacere trattenuto fino a quel momento si spandeva per tutto il suo essere. Si staccò ansimando, rosso in viso, gli occhi un po' persi sul bel corpo tremante di Shin, le mani un poco tremanti.

Ryo rispose al bacio cercando la lingua di Shu con la propria, sollevando un ginocchio e strofinandolo lungo la gamba di Shu, che mugolò ancora a quel gesto, i due giocarono un poco tormentandosi reciprocamente i capelli ma, dopo solo qualche istante, pur proseguendo nel bacio, i loro sguardi tornarono sul ragazzo disteso sul tavolo, proprio nel momento in cui le sue braccia si tendevano, malferme, verso le loro, gli occhi appannati e languidi:

“Non… non lasciatemi…”.

Fu Shu a rompere il bacio, scegliendo di scendere sulla bocca di Shin, trascinando nell'impeto il braccio di Ryo che si ritrovò di fianco a lui, il viso pericolosamente vicino a entrambi.

Con un morsetto, Shu si staccò dalle labbra di Shin e, con lo sguardo e un cenno del viso, lasciò il posto a Ryo, mentre la sua mano raggiungeva nuovamente la lattina, con un movimento ormai familiare ornò gli addominali di Shin e poi il ventre: si chinò quindi sulla scia bianca e, lappata lenta dopo lappata lenta, cominciò la discesa delle meraviglie verso il tesoro tracciato dalla sua 'mappa'.

Shin si inarcò e liberò quello che un po’ era un gemito, un po’ un sospiro, di una tale quanto inconsapevole sensualità che la testa di Ryo si mise a girare paurosamente, al suono di quelle voce, alla vista di quegli occhi ridotti a due fessure tra le quali riluceva liquido smeraldo, di quelle gocce preziose che sfuggivano ai loro angoli, a causa di tutte le contrastanti emozioni che, in ogni situazione, si impadronivano dell’animo di Shin, alla vista anche di quelle labbra appena schiuse, tremanti, ornate di gocce bianche, tra le quali, a tratti, spuntava la lingua, incapace di stare ferma. E allora Ryo si chinò ancora, la catturò, la lambì con la propria, poi la succhiò con le proprie labbra, staccandosi lentamente, giocando con i suoi capelli morbidi e fini, di quel colore un po’ bizzarro, che partecipava di tutte le pregiate sfumature del castano e del rosso dorato.

Senza smettere di baciarlo raccolse sulle dita alcune gocce di panna e con quella mano scivolò fino ai capezzoli, solleticandoli con la sostanza schiumosa e poi pizzicandoli, strappando un gemito al ragazzo sotto di lui.

Intanto la lingua di Shu era giunta a destinazione, lasciando sul suo percorso qualche segno del passaggio: la panna venne ancora spruzzata sulla sua mano e, allora, con sguardo birichino, soffiò

leggermente sulla punta del sesso di Shin, la baciò e ne cosparse tutta la lunghezza con tocchi leggeri e precisi, mentre osservava la reazione di Shin, ancora avvinto dai baci di Ryo. Poi una mano scese ancora di più, portando con sé un po' della dolcezza bianca, e strusciò con audacia contro la fessura tremante che non sembrava attendere altro.

Il corpo di Shin si tese fino a dare l’impressione che si sarebbe spezzato, mentre il suo grido venne soffocato dai baci di Ryo, la cui mano andò più in basso, ad incontrare quella di Shu, aiutandola nello stimolare le parti intime di Suiko.

Il samurai dell’acqua mugolava sotto i baci di Ryo, sentiva la sua mano che si impossessava del suo membro, mentre quella di Shu lo accarezzava, dietro, nel punto che maggiormente reagiva a quei tocchi. Il bacino di Shin si sollevò, le sue braccia si mossero, una si aggrappò alla schiena di Ryo, l’altra a quella di Shu e non ebbe più dubbi: desiderava con tutto se stesso ciò che stava accadendo, non importava quanto lo sconvolgimento emotivo lo soffocasse, lo facesse andare interiormente in frantumi.

Anche se fosse accaduto, che importava?

Almeno tutto sarebbe finito in quell’amore e null’altro sarebbe esistito.

Di fronte a quelle reazioni, Shu non ebbe più dubbi e, con tutta la delicatezza che aveva, fece scivolare un dito dentro Shin, aiutato dalla panna che rendeva ogni cosa più semplice: entrò curioso, passando con facilità e, poco dopo, si aggiunse il secondo dito. Andò a sfiorare, inavvertitamente, un punto che strappò a Shin un urletto accompagnato da movimenti erratici e poi dal pianto, capriccioso e sensuale a un tempo.

Ryo sollevò lo sguardo interessato su ciò che Shu stava facendo, lasciò per un attimo il membro di Shin, poi strinse le dita intorno al polso di Shu, distogliendolo dall’opera. Kongo lo guardò, una domanda sul volto, mentre Shin si agitò e si portò le mani alla bocca, chiamandoli come un bimbo che, improvvisamente lasciato solo, cercava i propri punti di riferimento nel buio:

“Ryo… Shu…”

Ryo abbandonò momentaneamente Shu e si chinò a prendere i polsi di Suiko, facendoglieli abbassare e posando un lieve bacio sulle sue labbra, liberando poi un sussurro:

“Buono pesciolino… non ti lasciamo”.

Quindi lo tirò per le braccia, fino a farlo mettere seduto, lo fece scendere dal tavolo e, abbracciandogli i fianchi, lo fece voltare. Shin, un po’ inquieto ma al tempo stesso impaziente, appoggiò le mani sul tavolo e si morse le labbra, in attesa. Ryo lo accarezzò, dalla schiena ai glutei e con gli occhi indicò a Shu la lattina di panna.

Con un gesto automatico, Shu prese la lattina e la passò a Ryo, avvicinandosi poi a Shin per mordicchiargli le spalle ed il collo deliziosamente arcuato.

Il guerriero dell’acqua non fece in tempo a rendersi conto delle attenzioni di Shu che già Ryo era tornato in azione con la panna: ne spruzzò una lunga scia che dalla base del collo, poco sotto i capelli, seguiva la spina dorsale per fermarsi solo poco sopra ai glutei, come per assaporare l’attesa di qualcosa di ancor più succulento. Poi con le dita affondo in quella striscia schiumosa e tracciò diramazioni verso le scapole e i fianchi, un po’ solleticando, un po’ massaggiando con maggior energia.

Shin si morse le labbra con più forza e si aggrappò ai bordi del tavolo.

Shu ingollò, osservando le dita di Ryo scivolare dolcemente sulle curve rosate di Shin, disegnare volute infinite che si perdevano nel continuo e lento tremolio del corpo di Suiko che, come avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi, si stava mordicchiando le labbra per non pronunciare nemmeno un soffio di voce intrisa di piacere.

Una mano di Shu, allora, si allungò verso la bocca di Shin e con le dita andò a sfiorarne le labbra, avvicinando nel frattempo i loro visi.

“Voglio... voglio sentire la tua voce, Shin”.

Si sentì andare in fiamme a quella sua richiesta, pensò che Shin si sarebbe arrabbiato e forse non ne avrebbe avuto tutti i torti.

In effetti avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi ciò che accadde: all’ennesimo passaggio del suo dito, le labbra di Suiko si aprirono, lasciandolo entrare più in profondità, poi si richiusero, i denti che affondarono, non tanto da ferire, ma di sicuro da far strillare Shu per la sorpresa, mentre gli occhi di Shin lanciavano fiamme che indicavano ancora un po’ di resistenza, ma anche… qualcos’altro.

Ryo sollevò lo sguardo ad osservare la scena e non poté fare a meno di scoppiare in una cristallina risata.

 

Ecco, quello non l'aveva proprio calcolato.

“M-m-ma... Shin...? Tu...”. Shu ingollò, guardò Shin e non riuscì ad interpretare proprio per nulla quello sguardo.

Le iridi smeraldine di Shin diventarono lucenti come acciaio, mentre continuava a fissarlo in quel modo:

“Siete… fuori di testa… un giorno me la pagherete per questo”.

Terminò la frase con quello che era una via di mezzo tra un piccolo ringhio e un urletto quando Ryo gli pizzicò energicamente un fianco, senza smettere di ridere, poi gli posò una mano sulla spalla e gli soffiò nell’orecchio:

“Sei ancora più eccitante se fai così, pesciolino, ma forse è proprio quello che vuoi, vero?”.

“RYO!!!” gridò Shin, ma di nuovo la protesta venne soffocata dall’audacia della mano di Rekka, che afferrò uno dei suoi glutei e strinse, mentre la bocca scendeva a mordicchiargli la spalla.

Il grido di Shin si mutò così in un lieve pianto di desiderio e stupore e, per soffocare le urla più acute che avrebbe voluto liberare, si portò un pugno alla bocca, affondando in esso i denti, fino a lasciarne i segni.

Shu si affrettò a racchiudere quel pugno tra le proprie mani e se lo portò alle labbra, per baciarlo.

“Non farti del male, amore”.

Poi gli baciò le labbra, sentendo il vago sapore di sangue su di esse. Allora alzò la propria mano ed avvicinò, ancora una volta, le dita alle sue labbra:

“Mordi me, se non ce la fai” mormorò, abbassando gli occhi e posando la fronte sulla sua spalla.

E Shin lo fece, serrò ancora i denti sulla mano di Shu proprio nel momento in cui Ryo gli pizzicava nuovamente il fianco e la parte posteriore di una delle cosce, poco sotto i glutei. Il samurai del fuoco rise ancora:

“Attento a quel che dici Shu, mi sembra intenzionato a prenderti in parola!”.

“Non importa... non è niente, in fondo” mugugnò il ragazzo, mentre la mano libera scivolava tra i capelli di Shin e la sua bocca si posava sulla gola del ragazzo e poi giù, lasciando una striscia di baci bagnati. “Non fa male...”.

Shin guardò fisso davanti a sé, il viso colorato di rosso che sembrava prendere fuoco, il respiro incontrollato: si chiedeva perché una parte di lui insistesse a non voler cedere del tutto, mentre l’altra urlava di passione e desiderio e terrore al solo pensiero che potesse finire.

Ryo scivolò dietro di lui, lungo la sua schiena e si ritrovò in ginocchio, le mani sui fianchi di Suiko, un bacio lieve e umido si posò sui suoi glutei e poco più sotto.

Alle orecchie di Shin giunse l’invito di Rekka, pronunciato con voce un po’ arrochita dall’eccitazione:

“Amore… voltati…”.

Suiko tremò, cos’altro si era messo in testa il loro dispettoso tigrotto?

Eppure non poté fare a meno di obbedire.

Lentamente diede le spalle al tavolo, restando con le mani ancora aggrappate al bordo, il volto basso, al colmo dell’imbarazzo perché il suo corpo era così esposto, messo a nudo davanti a quei due sguardi che sembravano volerlo divorare con gli occhi.

Fugacemente vide Rekka armeggiare ancora con la lattina di panna, poi gli portò una mano tra le gambe.

“R… Ryo… cosa…” mugugnò Shin.

Il samurai del fuoco accarezzò il suo membro, provocandone una reazione immediata; poi fece uscire la schiuma candida, distribuendola a spirale per tutta la lunghezza. Gli occhi di Shin si sgranarono, enormi, il viso si sollevò di scatto:

“Ryo!”.

Intanto Ryo sollevò il proprio sguardo su Shu, cercò la sua mano e lo attirò in ginocchio accanto a sé.

 

Scivolare a terra, guardare gli occhi di Ryo e osservare dal basso l'espressione più persa, sensuale e dolce che il suo... loro... Shin avesse mai mostrato...

Era… cosa?

Un sogno?

Non servivano parole tra loro, era così limpida ogni cosa e gli occhi di Ryo parlavano sempre con una tale chiarezza…

Si chinò per primo sul membro di Shin e, quasi timidamente, leccò via un po' di panna, stuzzicando la pelle calda sottostante e guadagnandosi un sospiro da Suiko, che tradiva piacere, confusione e quel briciolo di paura che in lui non mancava mai.

Guardò in alto, poi guardò Ryo.

E ripeté, ancora, la stessa azione.

Timidezza andata.

Ryo si unì a lui e leccò a propria volta, continuando anche nel momento in cui Kongo prese completamente in bocca il membro di Shin; la lingua di Ryo andava a lambire i frammenti che nel suo movimento Shu lasciava liberi e, intanto, con una mano, solleticava l’interno coscia di Shin, mentre l’altra giocava tra i testicoli e la fessura tra i glutei che reagiva prontamente ad ogni stimolo.

Shin perse totalmente il controllo, reclinò il capo all’indietro e si lasciò sfuggire una serie di urletti che risuonarono adorabili e allettanti alle orecchie dei suoi due amanti, le sue due mani si posarono tra i capelli di Ryo e Shu, quasi volessero spingerli ad accentuare le loro attenzioni.

 

La voce...

Quella voce...

Rendeva tutto così straordinariamente caldo ed eccitante...

E bello, nuovo e dolce in maniera così... particolare: era il catalizzatore dei sogni più intimi e la visione più eterea e perfetta. Era una tentazione ed era l'innocenza fatta persona.

La lingua di Kongo avvolse la punta del sesso di Shin, la panna ormai scomparsa era solo un dolce ricordo, ma l'avrebbe d'ora in poi associata al suo Shin: dolce, carezzevole, etereo...

La sua mano, con gesto speculare, scivolò sulla coscia ancora intoccata di Shin e massaggiò, pizzicò, solleticò con fare giocoso tutta la cute, scorse fino ai glutei, stuzzicandone la pelle mentre la mano di Ryo era occupata in 'altro'.

 

Shin non poteva più reggere oltre ma, proprio mentre stava per raggiungere l’apice, Ryo si fermò e spinse Shu per le spalle, perché abbandonasse il membro del compagno.

Sentendosi così abbandonato, Shin li scrutò, mormorando qualche sconnessa parola dettata dalla frustrazione, con quel tono un po’ piagnucolante, un po’ stizzito; le sue mani tentarono di restare tra i loro capelli, di attirarli ancora verso di sé, ma Ryo gli prese i polsi con dolce fermezza, mentre si sollevava, facendo in modo di strofinare ogni frammento del proprio corpo contro il suo e giungendo a puntare il naso contro quello del coetaneo, che lo fissava con gli occhi immensi, il viso in fiamme, lo sguardo sconvolto.

“Un po’ di pazienza, Shin-chan…”.

Shin lanciò un’occhiata a Shu, rimasto accucciato a terra, non meno stupito ed arrossato di lui, ma sul suo volto la curiosità surclassava lo smarrimento.

Ryo circondò il corpo di Shin con le proprie braccia e lo fece nuovamente voltare, si inginocchiò e riprese la panna, scuotendo la lattina.

“È quasi finita” notò con disappunto, “bisogna fare tesoro di quello che resta”.

Vagamente, nell’udire le parole di Ryo, Shin pensò al dolce promesso: c’era qualcos’altro in casa con cui prepararlo?

Allo stesso tempo si sentiva idiota, perché un pensiero del genere, in una situazione simile, era quanto di più paradossale e fuori luogo si potesse immaginare.

Ogni altra elucubrazione fu interrotta dall’ormai inconfondibile rumore del contenuto della lattina che veniva spruzzato e Shin riprese a piagnucolare, perché questa volta la panna si stava distribuendo generosamente sui suoi glutei e tra essi, sempre coadiuvata dalle dita invadenti di Ryo. L’erezione tra le sue gambe sembrava sul punto di esplodere e lui era ormai convinto che il loro adorato capo avesse deciso di farlo impazzire.

Come avesse letto i suoi pensieri, la mano di Shu comparve, dal nulla, attorno all'ombelico, scivolò pericolosa verso il basso ventre e lì si soffermò, impertinente, titillando la pelle tutto attorno e riservando agli occhioni un poco imploranti, un poco stizziti di Shin un sorriso colmo di adorazione e anche un po’ di… divertimento.

“…’more...”.

A provocare quello sguardo stravolto contribuivano le azioni di Ryo: inginocchiato dietro di lui posava baci sui glutei, infierendo a tratti con morsetti anche piuttosto energici e aggrappandosi alle sue cosce per attirarlo all’indietro, verso di sé.

Ad un morsetto più forte, accompagnato da un pizzico di Rekka sui testicoli del coetaneo, la supplica nello sguardo di Shin prese del tutto il posto di quella apparente ribellione alla quale non credeva nemmeno lui e ogni protesta si mutò in implorante piagnucolio da bambino capriccioso… e in quel momento decisamente frustrato:

“Oh, vi prego… vi prego…”.

Si chinò in avanti, gli avambracci appoggiati al tavolo, il volto rintanato tra le spalle, una pioggia di capelli a nasconderlo.

Il lato più birichino, più faccia da schiaffi di Shu prese definitivamente il sopravvento e, rialzandosi, si strusciò un poco sul fianco di Shin: un sospiro e si ritrovò con le labbra che quasi baciavano l'orecchio a lui vicino.

“Cosa, amore? Sono... solo poche parole”.

Un morsetto all'orecchio, la lingua che lambiva la pelle in silenzio.

Una piccola scossa del capo, della quale Shu scorse solo l’agitarsi dei capelli, un altro mugolio che si mutò in singhiozzo nel momento in cui il dito di Ryo si insinuò tra i glutei, passando tra essi, dall’alto al basso e l’altra mano, scivolando da dietro in mezzo alle sue gambe, andò ad afferrare il membro, tirandolo un po’ e poi rilasciandolo subito, rendendo ancora più crudele la tortura cui sottoponeva quelle zone del corpo di Shin alle quali non consentiva di trovare pieno sfogo.

Salì di nuovo, Shu, verso la guancia e strusciò lentamente il naso contro quello piccolo e freddo di Shin, lo guardò negli occhi, gli sorrise senza più fantasmi d'ironia o malizia e lo baciò, così, semplicemente sulle labbra: lento, mentre una mano si infilava tra le ciocche rossastre e lieve, forte, il bacio divenne incontro di calori, sentimenti e passioni. Shu riaprì le palpebre e, occhi negli occhi, sussurrò a fior di labbra un semplice _'ti amo'_.

Era tutto così perfetto…

Forse le cose belle erano destinate a vita breve.

Non era da lui fare certi pensieri, ma c'erano momenti che a volte ti coglievano impreparato e indifeso.

Richiuse gli occhi e lo baciò ancora. E ancora. Voleva cacciare quei pensieri, voleva che se ne andassero per sempre, voleva...

Voleva rimanere con loro, per sempre.

 

A Shin non sfuggì, non gli sfuggivano mai gli umori dei suoi _nakama_ , come uno specchio d’acqua limpido che tutto riflette interiorizzandolo all’estremo, lo stato d’animo di Shu, che tanto spesso apparteneva anche a lui, gli scese dentro e al primo singhiozzo ne seguirono altri, tanti, troppi, lo scossero da capo a piedi e furono così violenti che Ryo si fermò, lanciò un’occhiata verso l’alto, a scrutarli entrambi.

Il pianto di Shin si tradusse in alcune parole malferme:

“Mi dispiace… mi dispiace… Shu, non essere triste, non voglio!”.

Si portò una mano al volto, nel vano tentativo di arginare quel fiume in piena che aveva preso a sgorgare senza dargli tregua.

 

Non avrebbe dovuto, perché sapeva che Shin avrebbe percepito ogni cosa, perché era stato così stupido?!

Gli gettò le braccia attorno al collo, affondando il viso sulla sua spalla: non riusciva a sopportare quel viso in preda alle lacrime e quella tristezza così irrefrenabile.

“Scusami Shin, scusa, scusa cucciolo, scusa…”.

Ryo si alzò lentamente.

Quell’improvvisa esplosione di tristezza dei suoi _nakama_ lo destabilizzava e un pensiero fisso si delineò nella sua mente: fare il loro bene, solo il loro bene, proteggerli come loro avevano tanto spesso fatto con lui senza che mai fosse stato in grado di compiere altrettanto nei loro confronti, perché loro erano troppo speciali e niente sarebbe mai stato abbastanza.

Fu in piedi dietro di loro, circondò le spalle di entrambi in un unico abbraccio, attirò la testa di Shu sul proprio petto, quella di Shin sulla propria spalla.

“Vi amo… e andrà tutto bene” sussurrò distribuendo teneri baci tra i capelli dell’uno e sulla fronte dell’altro.

Sarebbe andato tutto bene...

La guerra era finita, erano liberi…

Liberi di vivere, liberi di essere felici, liberi...

Liberi di restare insieme.

Troppe cose li avevano divisi, loro che erano stati destinati, fin dall'inizio, ad essere una cosa sola. Non per destino di _yoroi_ , non perché la guerra aveva obbligato i loro passi ad incrociarsi.

Loro erano destinati a donarsi reciprocamente, perché si erano riconosciuti. E, nonostante le piccole schermaglie, era stato così facile usare la parola 'noi' e sostituirla ad 'io'.

Essere _nakama_ , non più solo 'compagni'.

Non era nemmeno un caso che le loro prime amicizie si fossero strette all'interno di quel gruppo.

No, niente era affidato al caso. Erano destinati a riunirsi.

E quello era un pensiero confortante, sì.

Lo era.

La stretta su Shin si fece più sicura e con una mano andò ad afferrare quella decisa e tenera di Ryo: sì, era destino. Li amava e li avrebbe amati, sempre e fino alla fine.

Certe cose si sentivano sulla pelle, nel cuore. Ed erano momenti tanto strani e tanto speciali, sì.

“Oh Ryo… Ryo, grazie…”.

Parole che erano altrettanti sospiri esalati dalle labbra di Shin che si voltò, per trovarsi di fronte a loro e anche le sue braccia si intrecciarono ai due corpi, tutti e tre uniti in un unico abbraccio, così intricato che non si capiva più dove finisse uno e cominciasse l’altro…

Ed era giusto così, così doveva essere.

 

Ryo sorrise, consapevole di avere ripreso il controllo della situazione, ma era un sorriso che subito risultò poco rassicurante per Shin, il primo a notarlo, un sorriso birichino e decisamente ambiguo. La conferma venne nel momento in cui intravide con la coda dell’occhio la mano di Rekka scivolare verso il basso e l’attimo dopo urlò sentendo il suo pugno stretto intorno al suo membro.

“Dov’eravamo rimasti?” ghignò Ryo.

Shu sussultò alla reazione di Shin e seguì con lo sguardo la direzione che la mano di Ryo aveva preso, con aria quasi smarrita. Tossicchiò alla vista, riprese un po' dello spirito perduto e avvolse ancora Shin in un abbraccio, allontanandosi poi per guardarlo in silenzio, un sorriso disteso e nuovamente monello sulle labbra. Guardò poi Ryo, come in attesa di un un nuovo passo.

I tocchi di Ryo avevano fatto riprendere vigore al livello di eccitazione di Shin e Rekka ricominciò così a tormentarlo con l’andirivieni delle sue mani, portandolo al culmine e ritraendosi. Al lamento di protesta della vocetta di Shin, il samurai del fuoco commentò:

“Non vorrei mai perdervi di nuovo per strada come poco fa, la tensione va mantenuta alta”.

“Ryo” mugugnò Shin a denti stretti. Ma Rekka non si lasciò impietosire e lo spinse con la schiena contro il tavolo, il tubetto ricomparve in una sua mano e l’inguine di Shin venne invaso da un nuovo spruzzo.

“Mi sa che questa è l’ultima porzione” sbuffò Rekka, “Shu… non c’erano delle fragole in frigo?”.

Lo strillo dell’orchetta ora nuovamente agguerrita non si fece attendere:

“RYO! NON OSERAI!”.

A quel punto, a quella scatenata e indignata protesta di Shin, Shu non resse più e scoppiò letteralmente a ridere: tenendosi la pancia, avanzò piano verso il frigorifero, lo aprì e si perse ad osservarne il contenuto. Qualche secondo dopo, un sorriso ancora più accennato, un guizzo malizioso e uno sbuffo di una risata sulla punta della lingua, si rivolse a Ryo con cenno affermativo.

"Ci sono sì" e presentò ad occhi vispi e ad occhi esterrefatti una vaschetta ricolma di rosse, succose e generose fragole. "E sembrano proprio buone...".

“Mai come il dolcetto che dovranno adornare”.

All’audace affermazione di Ryo, Shin proruppe in un ringhio esasperato, le sue membra si agitarono nel tentativo di divincolarsi:

“ME LA PAGHERETE TUTTI E DUE, LO GIURO!”.

Ryo gli bloccò i polsi, glieli sollevò sopra la testa per poi racchiuderli in un solo pugno, mentre con l’altra mano tornò tra le gambe di Shin, distribuendo ancora la panna restante. Intanto chinò il proprio viso portandolo a pochissimi millimetri da quello di Suiko:

“Sì… l’hai già detto pesciolino”.

Quello sguardo su di lui, quel tono suadente e lo sguardo di Shin fuggì, facendosi arrendevole pur mantenendo un broncetto delizioso che rese Ryo ancor più impietoso nei suoi confronti. Anche il tono divenne umile, di nuovo intriso di supplica:

“Ryo… per favore…”.

In risposta Ryo tolse la mano dalle parti intime di Shin e, così sporca di panna, la condusse ad accarezzargli la guancia; quella nuova interruzione rese Suiko ancor più irrequieto, spossato.

“Ryo…” piagnucolò, agitandosi tutto.

“Eri così arrabbiato, pesciolino… vuoi che ci fermiamo?”.

Ancora quel tono e Shin seppe che era stato sconfitto. Si immobilizzò, sospirò, reclinò il viso su una spalla ed esalò in un soffio:

“No…”.

La mano di Ryo fece forza sul suo viso per costringere i loro occhi a incontrarsi:

“Non ho sentito… pesciolino… potresti parlare a voce più alta?”.

Il broncio divenne per un attimo un nuovo ringhio, ma poi nei suoi occhi ricomparve la supplica, le sue membra tremarono più violentemente:

“Non lasciatemi. Io… io voglio… vi… vi voglio”.

L’ultima parola venne spezzata da un singhiozzo e pena e tenerezza si mischiarono all’eccitazione in Rekka, che si chinò a baciarlo, dolcemente, protettivo:

“Va bene, amore, anche noi ti vogliamo… tanto… ed è per questo che siamo così dispettosi: perché tu ci fai impazzire, lo sai?”.

Il nuovo singhiozzo di Shin fu di pura emozione, la stretta della mano di Ryo sui suoi polsi si allentò e lui poté abbassare le mani e avvolgerlo in un abbraccio.

 

Ryo...

Ryo sapeva essere spaventosamente spiazzante. Shu non avrebbe dovuto più stupirsi, Ryo era così, travolgente e privo di paure, inibizioni. Era una forza della natura e passionale come l'istinto più puro. Lo stesso Kongo, a volte, si lasciava un po’ domare da lui, anche se in questi frangenti rivelava, più che altro, tanto nervosismo e una vergogna senza pari.

Fece scivolare la vaschetta sul tavolo, accanto alla mano di Ryo ed osservò entrambi in silenzio, perso nelle proprie elucubrazioni: quando vide lo sguardo blu di Rekka riaprirsi su di lui, fece un mezzo passo indietro e spostò lo sguardo su Shin. Nervosamente.

Rekka gli sorrise, con la stessa dolcezza che aveva rivolto a Shin ed improvvisamente rieccolo il Ryo dal sorriso tenero e innocente, colmo di purezza…

Purezza sì…

Nonostante tutto Ryo fondeva la purezza del cuore con quella dell’istinto e della passione più sincera. Mentre era distratto da tali osservazioni, davanti alla bocca di Shu si materializzò una fragola, che Rekka gli spingeva contro le labbra, in un chiaro invito.

Shu socchiuse labbra e occhi, addentò la fragola e sentì il dolce solleticargli tutta la bocca e poi lungo la gola, lasciò che un sospiro risalisse dai polmoni. Con la mano vagò fino alla vaschetta, afferrò un'altra fragola e la portò alle labbra di Ryo, facendo poi un cenno, col viso, verso il dolce Shin ancora immerso nell'abbraccio con la loro Fiamma.

La lingua di Ryo uscì a lambire il frutto, leccandolo in tutta la sua circonferenza, con sensuale lentezza, poi, a piccoli morsi, la fece scomparire nella sua bocca e allora si staccò un poco da Shin per avventarsi sulle labbra di Shu, in un reciproco scambio della succosa delizia.

A Ryo non sfuggì tuttavia l’agitarsi di Suiko sotto di sé, lo osservò con la coda dell’occhio, in tempo per vederlo mentre con la lingua lambiva le proprie stesse labbra.

Adorabile.

“A… anch’io…” sussurrò Shin, con l’espressione da cucciolo languido e voglioso.

Ryo ridacchiò, prese un’altra fragola e la passò a Shu:

“A te l’onore”.

Shu stavolta non si fece pregare: afferrò tra i denti la fragola, ne lambì i contorni con la lingua e ne morsicò un pezzetto, prima di chinarsi sulle labbra di Shin e 'mettere in comune' il delizioso frutto. Nonostante la timidezza, il loro Shin era ormai stato catturato dal fiume di passione che regnava in quella stanza e la sua bocca agì sulla fragola come lo strumento più sensuale ed eccitante, pura, ingenua innocenza che con la sua naturale sensualità faceva girare la testa.

Le labbra di Shu chiusero quelle di Shin con impeto, catturato dalla sua stessa carica, perso nel sapore dell'Acqua e della bellezza più invitante.

Un mugolio nel momento in cui la loro unione venne sigillata, mentre Shin credeva che sarebbe morto o, quantomeno, impazzito per quel calore che divampava dal suo inguine, per l’erezione non soddisfatta, pulsante in maniera quasi dolorosa.

Ryo si accorse di quel disagio e né Shin né Shu, impegnati nel bacio che in quel momento li distoglieva da tutto, si avvidero del ghignetto monello che deformò le sue labbra; allungò la mano verso il cestello di fragole, ne prese una e, tenendola per il picciolo, la passò delicatamente lungo tutto il membro, leggera, solleticando, sopra e sotto, davanti e dietro, come la carezza di una piuma in grado però, data la situazione, di generare reazioni inconsulte nell’organismo tormentato.

Shin si scosse, sobbalzò, emise un lamento acuto soffocato dal bacio di Shu, tanto da spingere quest’ultimo a staccarsi un attimo per scoprire cosa avesse generato una simile risposta delle membra di Suiko.

Non appena si ritrovò la bocca libera, Shin non poté trattenere una nuova protesta, parole già usate, ma il tono questa volta uscì poco più di un piagnucoloso, arrendevole borbottio:

“Me la pagherete… ve lo giuro…”.

Una risata mezza soffocata di Shu e si ritrovò a mordicchiare il mento di Suiko, facendo seguire poi un occhiolino dispettoso.

“Niente più coccole, pesciolino?”.

Le braccia di Kongo scivolarono con facilità attorno al collo di Shin, la bocca arricciata in un broncio poco credibile e il suo membro, libero da costrizioni, scivolò lentamente su quello del compagno, rubando a entrambi un lungo sommesso mugolio.

“Davvero?”.

Shin si lasciò andare ad un pianto stizzito, agitandosi sotto di lui, perché l’istinto di un organismo che pretendeva soddisfazione lo spingeva a tentare in tutti i modi di accentuare quel contatto e la completa soddisfazione che non giungeva mai gli faceva girare la testa, catturandolo in un vortice in cui confusione, paura, piacere, desiderio, si rincorrevano senza sosta.

 

Adesso che i membri dei compagni erano tutti e due a sua disposizione, Ryo rese ancor più completo il proprio divertimento, stuzzicandoli entrambi con la fragola e passando la mano libera sulla schiena di Shu, facendola scendere, a tratti, fino ai glutei.

Reagendo d'istinto ai tocchi di Ryo, il corpo di Shu si tese strusciandosi ancor di più su quello di Shin e un mezzo lamento condito da mugolio di apprezzamento si levò dalla sua bocca, riecheggiando anche in quella di Shin. Con uno sguardo tra il timido e l'appassionato, rubò un'occhiata a Ryo e, a un altro tocco del ragazzo, sentì il proprio corpo rispondere, incontrando la medesima risposta nel corpo di Shin.

Sotto sotto, si sentì preda di una situazione del tutto nuova.

Ryo si portò poi alle spalle di Shu, in modo da chiuderlo tra se stesso e Shin e, nel frattempo, non smetteva di accarezzarlo, ora lungo i fianchi, ora giungendo nell’interno coscia, godendo alla vista dei membri dei due compagni che reagivano a contatto l’uno con l’altro. Strofinò la fragola sulla schiena di Kongo e poi la fece passare sulla linea di divisione dei glutei, con calma, lenta e lieve.

Di nuovo l'istinto si impossessò di Kongo ed il contatto con Suiko si fece ancora più stretto, mentre le labbra non riuscirono più a trattenere un lamentoso richiamo per Rekka.

“R-Ryo...”.

Già in subbuglio per la situazione, nell’udire la propria voce percepì l’accentuarsi del proprio rossore, tanto da credere che sarebbe andato in fiamme.

Ma di che stupirsi, se erano le fiamme a lambirli entrambi?

Shin gli rivolse ancora il suo onnipresente broncio:

“Ecco, così anche tu ti trovi nei miei panni”.

Avrebbe voluto rispondergli, davvero, anche un pochino per le rime. Un pochino. Ma ogni pensiero se ne volò via quando il tocco di Ryo si fece ancora più insistente su di lui. E, anziché una rispostaccia, si ritrovò ad emettere mugolii e sospiri. E a pensare che, in fondo, la situazione in cui si era cacciato non era poi così male.

Le braccia di Ryo lo circondarono, lo fecero sollevare dal corpo di Shin e sia Suiko che Kongo emisero dei mugolii di disappunto, vedendo allontanarsi ancora la possibilità di poter raggiungere il momento della propria liberazione.

Rekka si intrufolò in mezzo ai due e sollevò la fragola che ancora teneva in mano sul corpo fremente di Shin, quindi la strizzò: il succo sgocciolò sul ventre del compagno, strappandogli respiri più concitati, quindi si chinò a succhiare il liquido rossastro, mentre ciò che restava della fragola venne strofinata contro la coscia un po’ sollevata e contratta.

A quel punto, perduta anche l'ultima ritrosia, Shu abbracciò alle spalle Ryo: con un coraggio che non si sarebbe detto, abbassò le proprie mani fino al suo ventre e prese il sesso di Rekka tra esse, affondò il viso sulla sua spalla, chiuse gli occhi e strusciò le proprie mani sul membro, già ben stimolato dalle loro precedenti 'attività'.

Ryo emise un roco sospiro, aggrappandosi ai polsi di Shin ed attirandolo verso l’alto.

Suiko non oppose la minima resistenza, era in loro balia e voleva esserlo, nonostante la sua emotività che rischiava ogni istante di implodere su se stessa quella era una certezza: apparteneva a loro e aveva bisogno di appartenere a loro.

Si ritrovò così in piedi, per l’ennesima volta e Ryo prese a posargli baci lungo tutto il corpo, lasciando che Shu continuasse a giocare con il suo membro.

Senza smettere di baciare Suiko lo fece voltare e riappoggiare con le mani al tavolo. Shin cedette ancora, con un sospiro rassegnato, ma non solo: sperava che, finalmente, i suoi due _nakama_ gli avrebbero concesso il sollievo di cui aveva bisogno, era consapevole che doveva solo attendere, non poteva sfuggire e non aveva nessuna intenzione di fuggire, benché quella situazione non l’avesse ricercata lui, lui era terrorizzato al solo pensiero che… il giorno dopo…

Si sforzò di cacciare la parola ‘solitudine’ dalla sua mente e si concentrò su quei tocchi, su quei baci, sollevò il volto e si morse le labbra, per soffocare un singhiozzo che, ancora, era dettato da un amalgama pericoloso di emozioni… e da quella maledetta parola.

 

In quella strana commistione di movimenti, cuori, emozioni, Shu percepì il sottile mutamento emotivo in Shin e, rialzato il viso dalla schiena di Ryo, chiamò l'altro ragazzo con un filo di voce:

“S-Shin... amore, cosa... cosa c'è?”.

Suiko scosse il capo, riabbassandolo, pigolando una supplica:

“Per… per favore… io… non ne ce la faccio più… vi prego…”.

Ryo udì quella preghiera, era quasi disperata; era conscio che le emozioni forti creavano nello spirito di Shin delle tempeste di difficile controllo per il loro sensibile compagno. Shin, in alcuni momenti, poteva trasformarsi in emozione pura e perdere la lucidità e Rekka si sentì in colpa, improvvisamente avrebbe desiderato solo stringerlo forte e proteggerlo dalle incostanti maree del suo animo. Aderì completamente con il petto alla sua schiena, gli lambì l’orecchio con un dolce mormorio:

“Arriviamo, non aver paura… è tutto a posto”.

Le mani di Shu risalirono per trovare le braccia di Shin, in uno strano tentativo di abbraccio, ma il contatto era così sottile che sospirò imbronciato, lasciò la schiena di Ryo e si ritrovò dalla parte opposta, di fronte al viso di Shin, una lacrima sfuggita agli occhi, il corpo tremante, caldo, invitante e dolce: fece aderire il proprio corpo a quello di Shin e finì, nuovamente, per abbracciare entrambi, questa volta chiudendo nel loro calore Shin. Gli posò un bacio sulla spalla, poi portò le labbra alla fronte e lasciò solo un lieve bacio.

Stretto in quell’amore avvolgente, al riparo da tutto come in un bozzolo nel quale nulla l’avrebbe toccato, nulla sarebbe giunto a fargli del male, Shin non poté fare a meno di gemere, abbandonandosi ancor di più, affidando la sua anima nelle loro mani, così come in ogni istante avrebbe loro affidato la propria vita.

 

Intanto Ryo aveva raggiunto un’altra fragola, la strizzò tra le proprie dita, poi portò la mano impregnata di succo tra i glutei di Shin, andando a cercare la fessura e cominciando a massaggiarla, strappandogli un grido e deciso a non tormentarlo oltre.

Al contempo Shu tornò a riempire di baci e carezze il viso di Shin poi, all'ennesimo singulto del coetaneo, cambiò strategia e, preso il proprio membro tra le dita lo avvicinò a quello di Shin e circondò entrambi con la propria mano: scivolava su di essi come si scivola sulla seta ed il loro calore si trasmetteva nell'aria, ai loro addomi, alla sua mano.

L'altra mano ancora libera scivolò sulla spalla di Shin e finì per giungere anche a quella di Ryo, alla quale finì per aggrapparsi mentre sentiva farsi quasi insostenibile quel momento tra loro.

Solo le mani di Suiko rimanevano inattive, annaspavano, incontrollate, alla ricerca disperata di qualcosa cui aggrapparsi e lo trovarono nel petto di Shu, lo artigliarono con una foga tale da graffiarlo, mentre il suo volto si nascondeva contro di lui, imperlato di goccioline di sudore e il respiro ansimante che si confondeva con i gemiti.

Nella passione dell'attimo, i graffi dati da Shin passarono quasi inosservati, ma la sua voce, i suoi ansimi e quella visione persa e sensuale, quel suo lasciarsi andare, completamente, a loro fecero perdere il controllo al giovane Kongo, che si dovette mordere le labbra per evitare di dare sfogo al proprio piacere.

Il tutto cominciava a diventare una vera tortura.

Dolce, ma comunque tortura.

Alzò lo sguardo verso Ryo, speranzoso, supplichevole; sperava non avesse bisogno di parole, sapeva che se avesse aperto bocca ne sarebbero usciti solo suoni di puro godimento.

Ryo ricambiò l’occhiata con un sorriso, non più birichino ma dolce, affettuoso come sapeva essere Rekka nel pieno del suo calore e, perché anche Shin potesse ricevere quell’irradiarsi d’affetto, Ryo gli prese il volto con una mano, lo girò e lo attirò verso il proprio, poi si chinò un po’, per baciarlo sulla bocca e al medesimo tempo lo penetrò con un dito dell’altra mano posizionata ancora in basso, soffocando il suo gemito di sorpresa con l’intrecciarsi delle loro lingue.

Shu poggiò il proprio viso sulla spalla di Shin, nascondendo lo sguardo a quella vista già troppo tentatrice e sentì sulla propria mano gocce candide e calde scivolare: si morse ancora le labbra e la propria mano andò a fermare ogni cosa prima che entrambi venissero prima del tempo - e non sapeva nemmeno chi dei due stesse davvero cedendo per primo.

Ingollò aria e saliva, ma alle sue orecchie veniva il suono delicato, seppur distinto, del loro bacio e la sua mente stava già viaggiando su lidi dove non avrebbe dovuto mettere piede. Non in quel momento.

Eppure l'immagine dei due compagni... amori... _nakama_... amori... stretti in un bacio appassionato, gli faceva girare la testa per troppi motivi che nemmeno lui sapeva ben annoverare: forse quel pizzico di gelosia che non voleva saperne mai di andarsene. O quell'ondata d'amore che sentiva per loro e che a volte sembrava così grande da poterlo travolgere. La curiosità che, conosciuti loro, aveva preso tutto un altro significato.

Forse... forse, proprio, non lo sapeva.

Rialzò lo sguardo Shu di Kongo e incontrò due visi perduti e immersi e protagonisti di un intrigante e sensuale gesto d'amore. E si sentì sospirare, completamente, d'amore.

Le dita di Ryo erano diventate due e Shin, con un urlo, gettò le braccia intorno al collo di Shu; ormai il controllo era completamente andato in malora e anche Suiko non prevedeva più alcuna reazione delle proprie membra, neanche quando la sua gamba si sollevò e aderì al fianco di Shu, come se volesse arrampicarsi su di lui e tenersi forte, perché ciò che Ryo stava facendo non lo facesse crollare a terra.

A quel punto anche ogni residuo di autocontrollo in Shu cominciò a venire meno e sentì il proprio sesso quasi agonizzare contro il corpo di Shin che, sempre più sensualmente pressante, non lasciava più dubbi su quali fossero i suoi bisogni.

“Shin...” mormorò il ragazzo di Yokohama, prima di avventarsi su quelle labbra di nuovo libere e la sua bocca, così come la sua lingua, libere da imposizioni, espressero ben chiaramente a Shin le intenzioni che lui e il suo corpo non riuscivano più a mascherare. “Shin...”.

 

Al frugare insistente di Ryo, Shin si strofinò convulso, probabilmente senza rendersene conto, contro Shu, in ogni frammento del suo corpo, le sue labbra avrebbero voluto pronunciare i loro nomi, urlarli, chiamarli, ma potevano emettere solo brevi suoni inarticolati.

La foga con cui si appoggiò a Shu li fece barcollare entrambi e Kongo si trovò spinto contro il tavolo mentre, alle spalle di Shin, Ryo si attaccava lui stesso, rendendo sempre più deciso il lavoro delle sue dita, unendo ad esso baci sulle spalle e la schiena di Suiko e carezze che rivolgeva alternativamente ai suoi due _nakama_.

 

Di nuovo il tocco di Ryo, ancora il corpo di Shin che era un tutt'uno col suo...

Finì col mordicchiare le labbra di Shin e afferrare una mano di Ryo con totale esasperazione: non avrebbe retto ancora.

Shin si agitò ancora di più quando le dita di Ryo uscirono dal suo corpo, ma subito dopo giunsero altre carezze e le parole che Rekka soffiò nel suo orecchio:

“Adesso rilassati… rilassati più che puoi…”.

Lo abbracciò, lo fece voltare completamente finché i loro visi si incontrarono e quello di Shin così stravolto, bellissimo nello sconvolgimento dei sensi, tanto perso in se stesso da non riuscire neanche a sollevare lo sguardo, le basette che accarezzavano gentilmente le sue guance infuocate, oscillando ad ogni affannoso respiro…

Ogni tassello di quella visione, intrisa di innocenza e sensualità a un tempo, portarono Ryo a deglutire più volte, il cuore che pulsava all’impazzata e gli saltava in gola, facendolo quasi soffocare.

Allungò una mano ad accarezzare la guancia di Shu:

“È… tutto tuo… scimmietta…”.

 

Suo... mio...

Era la parola nostro... noi... quella che ora li rappresentava.

Sapeva che non vi era altro modo, perché... era così.

Eppure Shu avrebbe sperato, comunque, anche in quel momento, che essi fossero un _noi_ fino alla fine. Una sua mano scivolò su quella di Rekka, mentre l'altra sosteneva il dolce corpo di Shin ed il suo sesso si faceva pian piano strada in lui.

Socchiuse gli occhi, le mani che si stringevano ai due ragazzi, possessive e tenere allo stesso tempo: il calore di Shin avvolse completamente il suo membro e si sentì frastornato, felice e perduto in quel groviglio perfetto di corpi e cuori. Sperava, dentro di sé, che quell'attimo attraversasse l'anima di ognuno di loro come attraversava, teneramente, la propria.

Il samurai dell’acqua non poté trattenere un piccolo grido al dolore iniziale che non mancava mai, ma c’erano le loro carezze e i loro baci, le loro mani e le parole che lo rassicuravano, lo facevano sentire amato, importante…

Si sarebbe prima o poi del tutto convinto di essere importante per loro? Che gli volevano davvero tanto bene da averlo reso, in quegli istanti, il centro del loro universo?

Gli sembrava impossibile… eppure…

Si chinò in avanti, mentre Shu attendeva paziente che si abituasse all’invadenza del suo membro dentro di lui, attendeva una risposta e Shin poggiò la guancia sulla spalla di Ryo e si mosse:

“Shu…”.

Lo voleva, ma non riusciva a pronunciare troppe parole, sperava che l’invito del suo bacino bastasse a farglielo capire.

Shu prese un respiro, poggiò la fronte sulla nuca di Shin e cominciò a muoversi, lentamente: era sempre così difficile...

Il timore di fare del male, anche se piccolo, al suo Shin era sempre troppo grande, anche se sapeva che poi il piacere avrebbe superato ogni cosa, che il loro unirsi sarebbe stato il pensiero e l'emozione più intensa...

Shu aveva sempre paura.

Ma il desiderio era forte ed era così difficile resistergli quando il pensiero di ciò che veniva dopo sapeva essere così invitante.

Le mani si strinsero ancora, attorno alla mano di Ryo e al bacino di Shin ed il ritmo cominciò a crescere mentre sentiva Suiko, sotto di lui, rilassarsi e provare il dolce piacere dell'amore.

Senza slacciare l’intreccio delle mani, Ryo scivolò lungo il corpo di Shin, fino ad inginocchiarsi davanti al suo inguine dove ancora restavano tracce di panna e fragole, chiuse gli occhi e, con l’espressione simile a quella di un gattino goloso, lambì appena con la lingua la punta del membro di Suiko.

Gli occhi fino a quel momento serrati di Shin si schiusero un poco, scrutarono in basso:

“R… Ryo… cosa…”.

Intanto le sue mani si posavano sulle spalle del compagno e affondarono nella scarmigliata chioma corvina quando alla lingua si sostituirono le labbra e il guerriero dell’acqua reagì con un gridolino, gettando la testa indietro, poggiando la nuca sulla spalla di Shu.

 

La stretta sul bacino di Shin si fece più intensa, mentre il ritmo cresceva e, col collo scoperto di Suiko davanti agli occhi, Shu non resistette e calò la bocca, ancora, sulla gola del ragazzo: era un suo punto debole, come un dolcetto che compariva sempre a sorpresa, dolce, sensuale, irresistibile. I suoi movimenti si armonizzarono con quelli di lingua e bocca e i sospiri della sua fochetta accompagnavano il tutto, rendendo quel ballo d'amore simile a una piccola orchestra che, in crescendo e in diminuendo, creava un’armonia tutto attorno a loro.

Non meno desiderabile appariva Shin agli occhi di Ryo, che trovava deliziose le intimità del compagno, anche frammenti del corpo così proibiti sapevano rendersi irresistibili se si trattava di Shin: non poteva esserci niente di proibito in lui, persino un atto così fisico, all’apparenza volgare, se si trattava di farlo a lui si ammantava di sacralità e Rekka assumeva un atteggiamento di adorazione totale mentre le sue labbra e la sua lingua lambivano il membro di Suiko, mentre le sue mani, che nel frattempo si esano abbassate, andavano ad accarezzare dietro, laddove l’unione con Shu rendeva ancor più intenso il calore generato dalla fusione dei loro corpi.

Shin di quell’adorazione si rese perfettamente conto e non riusciva ad accettarla, Ryo non poteva, non doveva adorarlo così, lui che dell’adorazione di tutti doveva essere il principale fulcro; schiuse gli occhi, abbassò un po’ il capo ed incontrò lo sguardo del loro capo, scoprendolo come perso, in estasi per quel che stava facendo.

“Oh… Ryo…” sussurrò, ma ad una spinta più forte dentro di lui, il sussurro si mutò in grido. Invocò l’altra persona che calamitava tutte le sue attenzioni e reclinò il capo all’indietro, accaldato, le palpebre serrate strettissime:

“Shu!”.

 

La sua voce dolce come una melodia, dolce e sensuale...

Ma non vi era nulla che non fosse dolce, troppo dolce in Shin: a volte, troppo spesso, Shu temeva che quella sua dolcezza l'avrebbe fatto soffrire ancora di più.

Troppa dolcezza, uno sguardo, un cuore, un sorriso troppo gentili...

Eppure non avrebbe mai potuto pensare a uno Shin diverso, più disincantato, più duro…

Avrebbe forse sofferto ancora di più, perché non sarebbe stato se stesso. E Shu sapeva, oh quanto lo sapeva ora, come fosse doloroso per Shin andare contro i propri ideali, contro il proprio stesso cuore.

Doveva proteggerlo, doveva permettere che quella dolcezza, quella gentilezza rimanessero tali, non poteva più sopportare che qualcuno o qualcosa potesse imbrattare la sua purezza. Non poteva più tollerare il troppo dolore, anche solo l'ombra di un'infelicità immeritata.

La felicità di Shin era la sua, la loro.

La felicità di ognuno dei suoi _nakama_ era la sua.

Ma con Shin era un poco diverso: su di lui sentiva che la protezione era qualcosa che meritava ancora più impegno.

I pensieri gli fecero chiudere con forza gli occhi e si chinò dolcemente su una spalla di Shin, baciandola: i movimenti così aumentarono e sentì l'eccitazione e il piacere giungere all'apice con un tremolio dolce e caldo che lo scosse da capo a piedi.

Anche l’eccitazione di Shin si liberò, espressa dalla sua voce in un singhiozzo che voleva dire tutto:

“Vi amo!”.

Ryo raccolse il seme di Shin nella propria bocca, sollevando in alto lo sguardo, nell’espressione più tenera e dolce che si potesse immaginare sul suo viso e le sue braccia si sollevarono per accogliere Shin che, vinto dall’emozione, dal senso di spossatezza che l’essere così posseduto gli aveva lasciato, sì lasciò andare in ginocchio, seguito da Shu che ancora non voleva saperne di staccarsi da lui. Shin sentì il viso di Kongo reclinarsi con un gemito sulla sua spalla, sentì le braccia di Ryo che lo circondavano… che li circondavano entrambi e si ritrovò con la testa sul grembo di Rekka. Il samurai del fuoco gli accarezzava i capelli e cercava con l’altra mano i capelli di Shu, il suo corpo ancora fremeva di desiderio, aveva donato piacere ma ancora era lui stesso a dover sfogare questo piacere, tuttavia non osava chiedere nulla.

Fu Shin il primo a rendersene conto, sollevò un poco il viso, gratificandolo con uno dei suoi sorrisi più languidi e belli; si mosse, un po’ a fatica, con la mano andò ad impadronirsi del membro di Ryo e, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, su esso chinò poi il viso, lasciandolo scivolare nella sua bocca.

“Shi… Shin…” mormorò Ryo, colpito e gratificato da quel gesto.

Ad occhi chiusi Shu sorrise, esalando un respiro, il calore dei suoi amati _nakama_ che lo abbracciavano e lo riscaldavano, una mano dolce tra i capelli, il profumo di Shin nelle narici e quel senso di completezza che riempiva il cuore: riaprì gli occhi in due fessure brillanti e, scivolata la mano ancora attorno al polso di Ryo sull'avambraccio, lo attirò poi a sé, cercando la sua bocca con tenerezza e curiosità, abbandonate alle spalle ritrosia e timidezza. Ora, proprio, non ve n'era più ragione: che il rossore avesse la meglio, la felicità la faceva, comunque, da padrona.

 

La lingua di Shu che si intrecciava alla sua, le labbra di Shin strette intorno al suo membro, il loro angelo gentile e avvolgente anche nel compiere un gesto del genere…

Poteva sembrare assurdo, ma per Ryo quello non era semplicemente sesso e passione: era il calore familiare, il tepore dell’affetto e della sicurezza che solo i membri di un branco unito come il loro potevano dare e lui.

A causa sua, che per primo era stato richiamato alla normalità, il branco si sarebbe diviso?

Cosa poteva accadere se un branco si divideva?

Non era come un tempo…

Non la sentiva più la sicurezza di un tempo, c’era qualcosa che non andava…

Un branco che si divideva vedeva i suoi membri smarrirsi, perdersi nel mondo…

Si sarebbero sentiti perduti anche loro, separati gli uni dagli altri?

Ma era già accaduto e si erano sempre ritrovati, perché il branco è legato dal cuore, la fisicità secondaria.

Avrebbe desiderato che anche Touma e Seiji fossero lì, in quegli istanti, lui amava anche loro, li amava tutti, li desiderava tutti intorno a sé, era responsabile di loro e della loro felicità, perché un capobranco degno di tal nome doveva tenere uniti i suoi membri e tenerli al sicuro e non farli mai sentire smarriti.

Eppure era lui stesso ad averne decretato, poco prima, la separazione.

Aveva cominciato a piangere ancor prima di rendersene conto, nel momento stesso in cui la bocca di Shin raccoglieva il suo seme e ancora le sue labbra giocavano con quelle di Shu.

Il viso di Shin scivolò contro di lui e raggiunse i loro due visi uniti, tentando di intrufolarsi, per condividere con Shu il frutto del piacere di Ryo e questi si staccò, per lasciargli via libera. Vide così che anche Shin stava piangendo.

Non era strano, Shin piangeva sempre in momenti del genere, ma quelle lacrime, lo sapeva, in questo caso particolare erano riflesso delle sue. Come sempre Shin aveva percepito ogni sfumatura emotiva del suo cuore e come sempre se ne sentiva destabilizzato, alla disperata ricerca di un modo per accarezzare lo spirito di chi soffriva.

 

Il bacio con Ryo era stato... strano...

Il bacio con Shin, condito di lacrime, lo conosceva bene, ma...

Shu riaprì gli occhi e ci mancò poco perché la sorpresa si mutasse in ansia e perdesse il controllo della propria bocca e del proprio cuore: temeva lui stesso di mettersi a piangere, perché il suo cuore non era fermo e non era sicuro. Non era capace di dimenticare il fatto che l'indomani si sarebbero salutati, ma...

Perché anche Ryo stava piangendo?

Se nemmeno il loro fulcro riusciva a non piangere, come... come...

In un respiro, le sue braccia circondarono i colli di Shin e Ryo e li attirò a sé, stretti stretti, come gli capitava nei temporali, con i suoi fratellini che si accoccolavano intorno a lui, terrorizzati.

E ora la paura, quella di perdere se stessi, i propri _nakama_ , ogni cosa... tutto quello era ciò che li muoveva.

Ma non voleva, non riusciva a concepirla. Voleva che fossero forti. Dovevano esserlo. Non voleva perdere nessuno, nemmeno se stesso.

“Se ci amiamo tanto” cominciò a parlare, un sussurro, “non dobbiamo avere paura. Non dobbiamo piangere, noi non ci lasceremo mai. Ci amiamo e questo è ciò che conta. Vi amo, vi amo tanto che non so... non so nemmeno se il mio cuore è abbastanza grande”.

Tornò il silenzio mentre, tra le sue braccia, Shin e Ryo erano rimasti silenziosi. Le sue mani, allora, salirono ad accarezzare il loro capo e Shu sentì un piccolo sorriso sorgere sulle proprie labbra: così, muti, abbandonati fra le sue labbra sembravano dei bimbi alla ricerca di un rifugio e di conforto. Spinto dall'istinto, si abbassò sui loro capi e si li baciò con tanta facilità che non riuscì a non sorridere ancora. Gli sembravano piccoli tra le sue braccia e la cosa era quasi buffa a pensarci bene.

 

Ryo si crogiolò in quell’abbraccio, strofinò il capo sul petto di Shu e strinse una mano di Shin nella propria; si sentiva anche un po’ in colpa nei confronti del padre, avrebbe dovuto essere felice di tornare a casa e di poterlo riabbracciare. Non che non lo fosse ma…

Avesse potuto portarli tutti con sé…

Era davvero tanto strano se mai, come nella villetta di Nasty, si era sentito a casa? Se per la prima volta, in quel luogo, aveva percepito il calore di una famiglia?

In fondo quel luogo non era tanto dissimile dai suoi monti di Yamanashi a livello ambientale, l’unica differenza era che, a Yamanashi, non c’erano loro.

E forse non era neanche giusto sentirsi in colpa, suo padre stesso sapeva di averlo sempre lasciato solo, forse sarebbe stato anche felice per lui nel sapere che aveva qualcuno…

Sospirò…

Tutti quei dubbi, al momento, erano inutili: in fin dei conti, prima o dopo tutti sarebbero dovuti tornare, il fatto che il primo a rompere l’incanto fosse stato suo padre era solo un caso, sarebbe stata comunque questione di giorni.

La mano libera da quella di Shin carezzò la guancia di Kongo:

“Grazie, Shu…”.

Intanto posò un bacio tra i capelli del povero Shin che aveva quel dono, tanto prezioso per gli altri quanto opprimente per lui, quella sua capacità quasi magica di assorbire le reazioni dei cuori altrui:

“Shin-chan… va tutto bene…”.

Shin si mosse, si sollevò un poco, fece in modo di poter essere lui, questa volta, ad avvolgere entrambi nel suo abbraccio, elevandosi su di loro fino a sembrare più alto e cullandoli come avrebbe fatto una madre:

“Io ve lo giuro, ragazzi… se vi sentirò sereni, lo sarò anche io”.

Poteva mantenere quella promessa?

Era difficile, ma ci avrebbe provato, per loro avrebbe tentato tutto e se non fosse riuscito a mantenerla…

Solo un fallimento in più…

Avrebbe forse tradito ancora la loro fiducia.

Si morse le labbra, soffocando il nuovo singhiozzo e imponendo con severità a se stesso:

_“Non pensarci Shin! assolutamente non pensarci, pensa solo a loro!”._

“Lo promettiamo? Facciamo una promessa?” mormorò Shu arrossendo un poco. Era una cosa infantile? “Promettiamo che anche da lontano noi... noi non ci perderemo. Mai!”.

Le loro mani si raggiunsero ancora, si aggrapparono le une alle altre, in un circolo perfetto.

“Io non vi perderò mai, neanche un giorno, perché vi avrò sempre nel cuore. Ma quando ci ritroveremo anche fisicamente… allora…”.

“Sarà ancora meglio, Shin… lo so” concluse Ryo per lui, sentendo che la voce del compagno si stava incrinando.

Shu baciò ancora i ragazzi, sulla fronte, poi trascinò a terra entrambi, tenendo Shin tra di loro.

“Stiamo insieme stanotte, non lasciamoci, voglio che stiamo assieme”.

Continuavano le sue richieste strane, ma lui non si sentiva strano. Erano le parole più giuste che avesse detto negli ultimi giorni.

“Sì, stiamo insieme… se solo anche Seiji e Touma…” Ryo faticava a parlare, il sonno andava lentamente impadronendosi di lui.

Finalmente, una risatina di Shin deliziò le loro orecchie:

“Credo che se vedessero adesso, fuggirebbero a gambe levate, altro che restare con noi”.

Poi si accoccolò meglio, scrutandoli con quello sguardo che cercava di rendere severo, quello sguardo con cui cercava di prendersi seriamente, di tirare fuori quella parte adulta…

Quello sguardo che lo faceva apparire invece, agli occhi degli altri, ancora più tenero e disarmante:

“E comunque me la pagherete, quel che dico mantengo, per quello che mi avete combinato stasera la pagherete carissima”.

Shu sbuffò una risatina sommessa.

“Avanti Bocchan, addirittura? A me è piaciuta la panna... a te, Ryo?”.

Si dovette mordere le labbra per non ridere in maniera più plateale, cosa che invece fece Rekka:

“A me è piaciuto di più il dolcetto che ha ornato”.

“Oh, insomma” sbottò Shin affondando le mani nelle chiome di entrambi e spingendole a terra, “siete due pesti!”.

“Adorabili pesti direi, vero Ryo?” e Shu fece una linguaccia rivolta a entrambi. “Ah, panna con Shin è il mio piatto preferito”.

La risposta di Shin a quell’ennesima battuta fu un affondare del viso nelle mani, il tutto accompagnato da un piagnucolio di puro imbarazzo, dettato anche dal fatto che si rendeva conto, pian piano, di quello che avevano fatto, con la sua completa accettazione, quello in cui era stato trascinato…

E avrebbe desiderato rifarlo ogni giorno.

Quella consapevolezza lo colpì a tal punto che, senza scoprire il viso, si fece minuscolo tra di loro, fin quasi a voler scomparire tra le loro braccia, continuando a piagnucolare.

Ryo lanciò un’occhiata a Shu, un po’ divertita, un po’ intenerita, un po’ confusa.

Shu passò il braccio attorno al busto di Shin, mettendosi sul fianco, posando un bacio delicato sulla guancia arrossata. Poi guardò Ryo e gli fece cenno di fare lo stesso, dall'altra parte: si sentiva stanco, un po’ spossato dalle troppe emozioni e ora sonnecchiare accanto a coloro che, senz'ombra di dubbio, erano...

Il suo centro, il suo tutto...

Sospirò chiudendo gli occhi.

“Dormiamo, ora?”.

Il sospiro di Shin fu un assenso, per quanto impregnato d’ansia.

L’ultima sera… e poi… per quanto…

O meglio… li avrebbe rivisti?

E perché lo attanagliava quella maledetta domanda, che come si presentava alla sua mente gli faceva girare la testa in maniera violenta?

Forse era il sonno…

Il respiro di Ryo accanto a lui diventava regolare, ne sentiva il calore sulla pelle, Shu stava pian piano scivolando nel mondo dei sogni…

Solo lui faceva fatica.

Si impose di concentrarsi sui loro respiri, sui battiti dei loro cuori, finché finalmente, dentro di lui, solo questi suoni esistevano…

E nei loro cuori avrebbe voluto addormentarsi, come gli stava accadendo…

Ma per sempre.

 

 

 


	16. CAPITOLO 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo tanto angst e dopo una scena d'amore a tre, in questo capitolo sostanzialmente c'è un po' di leggerezza. Diciamo che si ride un po', se si esclude forse la fine :)

**-16-**

 

La luce delle otto lo trovò sveglio, seduto sul letto con un'espressione stranita: forse il poco sonno, forse il fatto che Seiji stava ancora dormendo e, a quanto pare, anche il resto della casa.

Ma che accidenti ci faceva lui, Touma Hashiba -  chiamato panda dormiente non a caso e forse un po’ pigro e indolente come quel morbido animale bicolore - sveglio a quell'ora indecente?!

Lo stomaco parlò per lui quando si mosse irritato a gridare al mondo la sua infinita fame.

O gola.

Arricciò il naso, ancora intontito e irritato dal poco sonno, scese dal proprio letto e salì su quello del compagno, braccia e gambe attorno alla figura ancora tranquilla di Korin e, mosso il viso verso quello mezzo coperto dal lenzuolo del ragazzo, mugolò un:

“Seiji... mi porti la colazione?”.

 

Un panda che gli mugugnava all’orecchio la sua fame…

Era il risveglio o stava ancora sognando?

Aprì un occhio, mugolò qualcosa:

“Che ore sono? Che c’è?”.

“È presto, sono sveglio e tu stai ancora dormendo, tutti stanno dormendo e io... ho fame... e ho ancora sonno...”.

Il tutto detto con vocetta lamentosa e occhi in preda al languore di chi ha bisogno di dormire ancora.

L’unico occhio aperto di Seiji si richiuse e le sue labbra esalarono un sospiro, poi si mosse lentamente, con calma si mise seduto, le palpebre ancora abbassate, i capelli che, così scarmigliati quando ancora il pettine non era intervenuto a conferire loro un ordine, sembravano ancora più lunghi, il ciuffo che ricadeva disordinato davanti, solleticandogli naso e bocca. Entrambi gli occhi si intravedevano appena dietro le ciocche dorate.

Sbatté un po’ le palpebre, cercò di mettere a fuoco.

La sua voce materializzò parole prive di qualunque colore ed inflessione:

“L’hai detto, sto dormendo… forse stavo dormendo… e se io stavo dormendo e tu eri sveglio, perché hai svegliato me per soddisfare il tuo bisogno di nutrimento, quando hai un’età che dovrebbe renderti abbastanza autosufficiente da procurarti da solo il cibo di cui abbisogni?”.

Spingendo ancora più avanti il busto, Touma avvicinò il viso alla cortina di capelli e, con un sorriso ancora mezzo assonnato, li spostò per lasciare un bacio leggero leggero sulle labbra semichiuse di Korin.

“Facciamo colazione a letto? Dai, Seiji...” inclinò il viso e guardò da sotto a sopra il coetaneo. Era un'arma e, a volte… spesso... funzionava. “Tengo il letto caldo...”.

Una mano di Seiji salì alla fronte, il ciuffo aiutava la nebbia provocata dal sonno ad oscurargli la vista e i sensi:

“Mi daresti il tempo di svegliarmi e di connettere, così forse mi rendo conto di quello che mi stai dicendo?”.

Il viso di Touma scese di nuovo su quello di Seiji e lo baciò, mordendogli il labbro inferiore prima di staccarsi. Dopo di che, si infilò bellamente nel letto accanto a lui.

“Comincio a tenere caldo il letto...”.

Seiji si lasciò ricadere un attimo accanto a lui, lo fissò, non era ancora certo se fosse sveglio o se il panda si fosse intrufolato nel suo sogno:

“Stai cercando di convincermi che io dovrei alzarmi?”. Voce bassa, Seiji credette di averla materializzata dall’oltretomba.

Touma gli si avvinghiò addosso e gli soffiò leggermente sul ciuffo.

“Altrimenti rimarrò qui e diventerò insopportabile e poi tu vorrai scappare e io non te lo permetterò! Dai, Seiji...”.

Il tutto pronunciato a occhi chiusi, con un sorriso monello sulle labbra.

Le palpebre di Seiji sbatterono ancora, più volte, lo fissò, si pose più volte la domanda: _sono sveglio_?

Poi, quando si rassegnò alla dura realtà che era proprio così, mise i piedi fuori dal letto, cercò le pantofole e si drappeggiò intorno al corpo la vestaglia. Nonostante fosse ancora estate, lì in montagna il clima, a quell’ora del mattino, era ancora abbastanza rigido.

Poi si rese improvvisamente conto di quello che stava facendo: obbediva senza protestare? Senza dargli un po’ di filo da torcere? Perché?

Lanciò un’occhiata alle proprie spalle: Touma, in posizione prona, stava abbracciando il cuscino e così rannicchiato proprio non sembrava il più alto di loro, nel sonno ciò che veniva fuori era la parte di lui che, anagraficamente, lo rendeva il più piccolo del gruppo. E Seiji si strinse nelle spalle; adesso lo sapeva perché stava obbedendo.

Scostandosi il ciuffo dalla fronte, uscì rassegnato dalla stanza.

Tutto era ancora immerso nel silenzio, neanche Nasty sembrava essersi ancora svegliata ma, quando giunse nel soggiorno, trovò il vigile Byakuen che lo osservava. Lo scrutò perplesso: come mai non era a dormire con Ryo nella sua stanza?

“Buongiorno” borbottò.

 

_Ah, che non lo guardasse con quell'espressione. Sapeva a cosa stava pensando._

_I cuccioli avevano bisogno di stare assieme e lui aveva vegliato su di loro, un poco da lontano. Era un momento particolare, lui stesso, forse più di tutti gli altri, lo percepiva il cambiamento. Sottile sottile era lì con loro._

_Sbadigliò e si alzò per andare a strusciarsi sulla gamba di Seiji e dare il buongiorno con una leccatina sulla mano: chissà quando avrebbe rivisto il cucciolo della Luce..._

_Chissà quando avrebbe avuto ancora i suoi cuccioli tutti insieme, chiassosi e adorabili?_

_Mosse il capo contro la mano di Seiji a richiedere qualche coccola e, dopo essere stato accontentato, tornò a stendersi sul giaciglio dov’era prima._

 

Seiji lo seguì un poco con lo sguardo, aveva percepito qualcosa nel loro spirito guardiano; lo fissò a lungo.

“Byakuen, tu sai qualcosa che noi non abbiamo ancora capito? O forse… che non accettiamo… e non vogliamo capire”.

La tigre aprì un occhio e tra loro intercorse uno strano sguardo che parlava di nostalgia. Senza sapere perché, a Seiji venne l’impulso di avvicinarsi ancora a lui, di inginocchiarsi e gettargli le braccia intorno al collo, stringendolo forte forte, affondando nel suo pelo morbido, senza bisogno di parole, perché l’unica parola che sentiva nella sua mente era una parola di addio…

E non la voleva assolutamente pronunciare, né ascoltare.

 

_La malinconia era già sua, ma se i cuccioli finivano per salutarlo così tutto mutava in tristezza. E in fondo sapeva che al momento non c'era altro modo, altro percorso possibile._

_Prima o poi avrebbero capito. Prima o poi si sarebbero ritrovati._

_Prima o poi._

_Aveva fiducia, anche se era così triste._

_Con la lingua leccò una guancia del ragazzo e si prodigò nelle sue fusa, per mettere un poco a tacere le tristezze proprie e del cucciolo: si sarebbero rivisti, avrebbe dovuto essere così._

 

Seiji si riscosse, chiedendosi cosa gli fosse preso, si rimise lentamente in piedi, rivolgendo alla tigre uno sguardo di scuse e tentando di ricomporsi; si sforzò anche di sorridere all’amico felino, pensando che tutte quelle paure non avevano senso. Era finito tutto bene in fondo, lui si era ripromesso di lottare fino in fondo per mantenere il gruppo unito, non vi era alcun motivo di temere il futuro.

Eppure, dare le spalle alla tigre e sospirare rassegnato a quel peso che non se ne andava fu tutt’uno. Si sforzò di raddrizzare le spalle e di far tornare il sorriso sulle proprie labbra nel momento in cui la sua mano si posò sulla maniglia della porta che dava sulla cucina. Ma il sorriso scomparve nel momento in cui i suoi occhi poterono contemplare lo scenario che si trovava al di là.

Rimase immobile, strizzò le palpebre, sul suo viso si alternarono varie tonalità di rosa e rosso, fece per dire qualcosa, ma non uscì nulla, richiuse strettamente le labbra poi, come risvegliatosi da uno stato di torpore, serrò la porta, diede le spalle alla cucina, a passo spedito transitò davanti a Byakuen che riaprì un occhio incuriosito e si infilò su per le scale.

Non si fermò finché non fu davanti al letto sul quale Touma giaceva, lì afferrò il lenzuolo, lo tirò via scoprendo il corpo del compagno e sbottò:

“TOUMA!”.

 

Il sonno era leggero, ecco perché si svegliò rotolando a terra. Quella mattina era davvero snervante.

“C-che succede Seiji...?”.

Si rialzò poggiando il mento sul letto e, a occhi socchiusi, guardò il ragazzo: aveva un'espressione che...

“Non c'è la colazione? E la panna?”.

La memoria di Seiji andò confusamente alla lattina che gli pareva di aver intravisto sul pavimento, accanto a…

Scosse il capo, confuso:

“Panna… no… e le fragole… credo siano cadute sul pavimento e… non mi era possibile arrivare al frigo…”.

Niente panna. Niente fragole...

Per terra?!

“Perché non riuscivi ad arrivare al frigo? E la dispensa almeno?” una mano andò allo stomaco che, proprio in quel momento, borbottò sonoramente. “Io avevo fame però... tu non hai fame, Seiji?”.

 

Fame? Dopo quel che aveva visto? Era l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri. Il solo immaginare come tre menti pericolose avevano ritenuto di dover utilizzare il cibo…

Sgranò un attimo gli occhi, scavalcò Touma, si infilò sotto le coperte e gli diede le spalle:

“No… fame no… voglia di far finta di non aver visto sì…”.

Era una reazione ... così poco da Seiji quella.

“Ma cosa hai visto? Shu ha fatto uno spuntino di mezzanotte? Oppure Ryo ha fatto un picnic con Byakuen? Se lo sa Shin li strozza, come minimo...”.

Seiji si mosse, ma si rannicchiò un po’ e la sua voce uscì semisoffocata dalle coperte, in un borbottio:

“Spuntino… sì… forse hanno fatto uno spuntino di mezzanotte… Byakuen è innocente… Shin per nulla…”.

“Shin ... non è innocente? Che storia è? Oh, dai, Seiji, non a quest'ora, non senza una colazione” il capo corvino di Touma si infilò sotto le coperte. “In che stato è la cucina? C'è ancora cibo?”.

Ancora un movimento, Seiji stava scomparendo sotto il lenzuolo:

“Shin non è innocente, Shu non è innocente e neanche Ryo è innocente… e la cucina ha le fragole per terra e la panna… credo sia servita per altri usi e… io non so arrivare al frigorifero e alla dispensa per vedere se c’è ancora cibo, l’idea del cibo ora mi nausea un po’ a dire la verità, quindi se vuoi cibo, mi spiace ma dovrai avventurarti tu in quel… quel posto”.

Aveva parlato velocemente, rallentando con un’incertezza solo alla fine, quindi concluse:

“E ora scusami, ma ho bisogno di dormire ancora… forse… forse in realtà non sono mai stato sveglio!”.

La testa corvina si tolse da sotto le coperte, mentre il suo stomaco si faceva ancora sentire.

“Non capisco, però ho fame... uff...”. Touma si rialzò passandosi una mano tra i capelli. C'era un motivo se dormiva a lungo la mattina: non riusciva ad essere completamente lucido. “Allora vado io a caccia della colazione!” e uscì veloce come una lontra affamata rischiando quasi di cadere dalle scale.

Giunse da Byakuen, che riaprì nuovamente gli occhi e gli diede la solita arruffata contropelo, cui Byakuen rispose con uno sbuffo.

“Tu sai che ha visto Seiji? Non capisco se ha sbagliato stanza o se ha trovato il finimondo in cucina”.

La tigre mosse le orecchie spostando lo sguardo sulla porta della cucina: cosa fosse successo là dentro, l'aveva intuito. Ma non sapeva bene che spettacolo poteva presentarsi all’occhio. Umano o felino che fosse.

“Chiaro, chiaro... vado, vedo e torno! Con la colazione” e il ragazzo del Kansai, messa mano sulla maniglia, entrò senza tante cerimonie.

Qualche secondo e ne uscì con aria molto, MOLTO, sveglia. Tossicchiò, guardò Byakuen e si morse le labbra per non ridere.

“Torno. Con la colazione” e si infilò nuovamente nella cucina.

La moderna e pulitissima cucina di Nasty era...

Un campo di battaglia?

No, no...

Un parco giochi si avvicinava di più alla descrizione.

Spruzzi di panna sul tavolo, a terra fragole abbandonate come le briciole di Pollicino...

E ...

Touma dovette spostare lo sguardo per evitare di arrossire ancora di più e sghignazzare senza ritegno: sorpassò il più silenziosamente possibile una gamba di Shu e un braccio di Ryo e giunse al frigorifero. Lo aprì e le bottiglie all'interno fecero un po’ di rumore. La testa corvina si voltò verso i tre, temendo un risveglio non programmato.

Qualcosa in quel mucchio umano si agitò, Touma vide la figurina stretta in mezzo emergere un poco e rotolare ancor più addosso a Shu, mentre si avvinghiava maggiormente addosso a Ryo, la bocca di Shin borbottò qualcosa ma, all’apparenza, i suoi occhi restarono chiusi.

Oh, ecco il fulcro del misfatto, perfettamente a suo agio tra i suoi due angioletti protettori.

Touma si coprì stavolta la bocca per evitare esplosioni: certo, c'era l'imbarazzo nel vederli come... Beh, al naturale...

E non c'era decisamente nulla lasciato all'immaginazione.

Ma erano teneri in quell'atteggiamento pacifico e soddisfatto, come dei bambini distrutti dal gioco più bello del mondo.

Tenku sospirò e tornò alla sua caccia raccogliendo yogurt, banane e dei budini miracolosamente salvatisi dai loro 'giochi'. Poi, altro passetto sopra il braccio abbandonato di Shin e il capo di Ryo e raggiunse il lavabo da dove raccolse due tazze e il vassoio.

Superò nuovamente i tre corpi dormienti e giunse al tavolo intaccato dal loro 'divertimento': guardò le fragole rimaste a terra e quelle ancora presenti nel contenitore e si ritrovò a sorridere divertito. Ne afferrò tre e, lasciato il vassoio sul tavolo, andò ad accovacciarsi vicino alle teste dei tre dormienti: uno ad uno, chi sul naso, chi sulla bocca, chi sulla guancia, Touma pose delle fragoline ancora intatte su di loro, mordendosi ripetutamente la lingua per non scoppiare in una tremenda risata.

Infine, quatto quatto, se ne uscì vittorioso dalla cucina. Richiusa la porta alle spalle fece un occhiolino a Byakuen, che si limitò semplicemente a inclinare il muso, mentre i passi dell'arciere si affrettavano su per le scale.

“Missione compiuta!”.

Con un'entrata trionfale in camera, la sua voce poté finalmente sfogarsi e, abbandonato con nonchalance il vassoio sul tavolo, si gettò sul lato vuoto del letto di Korin.

“Seijiiiiiiiii!”.

Un lieve movimento sotto le coperte, una ciocca di capelli biondi che spuntò appena, spargendosi sul cuscino, seguita dalla fronte, poi da un paio di occhi viola, entrambi visibili per via del ciuffo che ancora andava dove voleva. La bocca rimase sotto, ma Touma poté comunque udire il suo borbottio:

“C’erano? Ero sveglio?”.

“Sì, c'erano dei budini. E anche qualcosa d'altro...”.

Touma dovette distogliere lo sguardo per non scoppiare a ridere in faccia a Seiji.

Le coperte frusciarono e Seiji si mise seduto. Il sipario di capelli davanti al viso e quello sguardo vacuo lo facevano sembrare simile a un sonnambulo:

“I budini erano in frigo? Ma le fragole per terra? E… non c’era altro per terra?”.

Adorabile. Il suo Seiji era davvero adorabile, avrebbe dovuto svegliarlo lui ogni volta e avrebbe visto questo suo lato... meraviglioso.

Nella mano di Touma spuntò una fragola, che finì dritta dritta davanti al naso di Seiji.

“Questa era intatta nel suo contenitore, sembra buona”.

Sorrise abbassando il mento. Voleva vedere la reazione a quel punto.

Seiji si ritrasse come attraversato da una scossa:

“Dove… dov’era quella? Era vicino a…”.

Poi si morse le labbra, Touma non accennava a quello che aveva visto lui, che avesse davvero sognato?

“Insomma… rimasta intatta da cosa? Cosa c’era in cucina, Touma?”.

“Oh, un piccolo parco giochi”, la sua mano seguì il movimento del viso di Seiji e il sorrisetto sulle sue labbra si fece sempre più divertito. “Con tre cucciolotti arrotolati l'uno contro l'altro”.

Le palpebre di Seiji si strinsero, il violetto dei suoi occhi lampeggiò tra le due fessure, mentre faceva di tutto per distanziarsi dalla fragola che Touma gli porgeva:

“Allora… c’erano… ma… la panna… e le fragole… cosa…”.

Si morse le labbra trattenendo la domanda: non era proprio certo di voler avere una risposta a quanto stava per chiedere.

Si ritirò la coperta addosso e si raggomitolò girandosi dall’altra parte:

“Mangia tranquillo Tou-chan, io…”.

Poi si rialzò di scatto:

“Nasty dorme ancora, vero?!”.

“Te lo dico se mangi con me. Non vorrai lasciarmi solo a fare colazione?”.

Ecco di nuovo gli occhioni, ecco di nuovo un modo per smuovere, forse, Seiji. Però era anche l'ultima colazione assieme.

Seiji lo fissò un po’: in fondo cos’era successo di strano?

Forse si era sconvolto a tal punto perché la sua mente ancora dormiva, forse… forse non era così importante…

Molto più importante invece ciò che implicavano quegli istanti. Se i loro tre _nakama_ avevano desiderato, in quel modo, sentirsi uniti, meritavano solo comprensione.

Sospirò, strisciò un po’ verso Touma, spalla contro spalla:

“Allora? Quella fragola?”.

Ricomparve un sorriso soddisfatto sulla bocca di Tenku, mentre la mano riportava da Seiji la fragolina.

“E poi c'è Byakuen, non la farebbe passare mai. In qualche modo lui sa tutto”. E, mentre Seiji accettava il piccolo frutto rosso, Touma sbucciò una delle banane e l'addentò con gusto. “E comunque...” con gli occhi rivolti al soffitto fece girare gli ingranaggi della propria mente. “Nasty non la vedo come un tipo che si potrebbe scombussolare così tanto”.

Sgranocchiando con calma la fragola, Seiji lo fissò, inarcando le sopracciglia:

“Lei forse no, forse neanche Ryo, probabilmente neanche Shu… ma qualcuno si scombussolerebbe molto”.

Touma, a quel punto, poco mancò che si strozzasse con la banana per la risata che lo travolse.

Quando, tossendo, riuscì a riprendere il controllo di sé, era rosso fuori misura.

“Shin, secondo me, è stato scombussolato abbastanza ieri. Però, a mio avviso...” e qui il ghignetto divenne davvero diabolico. “Un pochino anche Shin ha sconvolto”.

Anche Seiji tossicchiò, distogliendo lo sguardo, un lieve rossore accese le sue guance mentre borbottava:

“In effetti… sì…”.

Poi risollevò gli occhi, cercava il coraggio di dire qualcosa a Touma:

“Forse… ho sete…”.

“C'è il latte...” e lo scrutò curioso. “o vuoi altro?”.

Ancora una mano davanti alla bocca, un colpetto di tosse…

Forse, dopotutto, quella situazione cominciava a divertirlo; decisamente essere sveglio conferiva alle cose tutta un’altra luce.

“Spremuta d’arancia” mugugnò, un po’ birichino, un po’ serio.

“Oh...” gli occhi vispi di Touma guardarono quelli di Seiji e non poté trattenere un sospiro esasperato, quasi... disperato. “Guarda che non ho svegliato nessuno prima. E gli sono passato sopra. Due volte”.

Questa volta Seiji lo fissò con maggior decisione e si lasciò persino sfuggire una risatina un po’ furbetta:

“E la tua abilità ti premierà ancora; riuscirai anche questa volta nella tua difficile impresa per procurare il necessario per il mio sostentamento”.

“Mi stai quindi pregando di andare a prenderti l'altro pezzo di colazione?”.

Un sopracciglio sollevato, Touma fece un ghignetto divertito: gli stava facendo il verso, tipico suo testare Korin quando meno se lo aspettava.

Ma Seiji era preparato a rispondere e gli rifece il verso a sua volta, con la sola espressione, aggiungendo il tocco del suo dito sul naso di Tenku e spingendo, adornando il tutto con una linguaccia:

“Una colazione non è tale senza una spremuta d’arancia. Vai in cucina, prendi le arance più belle che trovi e fai bene attenzione a non farci cadere dentro i semini, se ci cadono toglili”.

“Aspetta aspetta... come?!”, Touma sfoggiò un'espressione scioccata che, pian piano, virò sull'indignato. “Se spremo le arance finisco per svegliarli! Non ho voglia che Shin finisca per lanciarmi addosso tutta la cucina! Non stai dicendo sul serio, vero Seiji?!”.

Seiji stropicciò un poco le labbra nel tentativo di soffocare una risata, senza riuscirci del tutto e nel farlo rintanò leggermente la testa tra le spalle:

“Io credo che in un caso come questo, Shin sarebbe troppo impegnato a cercare il modo migliore per scavare un buco nel pavimento e sparirci dentro. Non oso immaginare la sua implosione quando si renderà conto della situazione nella quale si è addormentato”.

Una smorfia, uno sbuffo e Tenku gli diede le spalle.

“Se qualcuno attenterà alla mia vita - sia esso Shu o Shin, con Ryo so di essere al sicuro - beh, almeno sii disposto a venirmi a salvare!”.

E, con un gesto plateale, si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Poi, con una marcia simile a quella di una parata militare, scese fino all'ingresso della cucina dove trovò, proprio contro la porta, Byakuen liberamente acciambellato sul posto di guardia: la tigre alzò il muso, con aria decisamente interessata, verso di lui.

“Non una parola!” sussurrò tra i denti il ragazzo. “Seiji vuol fare il sadico con me e mi ha rispedito qui. Non è colpa mia”.

I grandi occhi nocciola di Byakuen si aprirono e, Touma giurò, vi brillò una luce divertita.

“Non prendermi in giro. Almeno tu”.

Byakuen si alzò scuotendo un poco il pelo e mosse il muso contro la mano abbandonata di Touma, dandole un tocco tenero e, nuovamente, divertito. Le dita del ragazzo lasciarono una grattatina sopra il naso del felino, prima di soffiare ancora qualche parola:

“Incrocia le zampe per me”.

Ed entrò, lentamente, mentre gli occhi giungevano subito al trio ancora addormentato. La situazione era leggermente cambiata ora: Shu aveva chiuso Shin tra sé e Ryo, intrecciando le gambe con quelle del pesciolino e, in parte, con quelle del micetto. Tolto l'imbarazzo della scena era decisamente, spiccatamente... divertente.

La loro fisicità era sempre stata molto accentuata. Ryo era la forza scatenante, la fiamma che alimentava lo spirito elfico di Shin e quello un po’ folletto di Shu.

Però Shin era sempre il loro piccolo centro di gravità, quello tenero da proteggere. Che strano trio.

Con un piccolo sbuffo di riso, Touma si accorse che, non sapeva nemmeno lui come, le fragole erano rimaste loro addosso.

_'Devo smetterla, devo smetterla!'_ gridò a se stesso. Ma la risata era lì sulle labbra e non voleva andarsene. Così si girò su se stesso e cercò con gli occhi quelle benedette arance.

Le trovò proprio accanto al lavandino, quasi fossero lì in attesa solo di essere spremute; aprì lo scolapiatti per prendere lo spremiagrumi e, in quel momento, il rumore di una sedia strisciata sul pavimento lo fece sussultare.

Quando si voltò, la mano di Shin era aggrappata alla gamba della sedia e i suoi occhi appannati dal sonno… aperti…

Forse non svegli… non ancora…

Si appiattì contro la credenza e strisciò con la schiena contro il mobile, sperando di scomparire dietro al tavolo.

Trattenne il respiro, cercando di capire se la fochetta stesse, in realtà, nel bel mezzo di un sogno. O no.

Però mancava davvero poco.

Aveva tutto quello che serviva, avrebbe spremuto tutto quello che c'era da spremere in camera. E se Seiji avesse avuto da obiettare, sapeva dove sarebbe finita la spremuta.

Un braccio attorno alle arance, un dito che sorreggeva lo spremiagrumi, l'altro braccio impegnato a farlo muovere verso l'uscita. A quattro zampe.

Caso volle - tanto per cambiare - che una delle arance cadesse a terra e, destino dei destini, che raggiungesse uno dei piedi di Ryo.

Touma ingollò nervosamente.

Ryo si limitò a spostarsi un poco, ma nel farlo urtò inevitabilmente Shin che, intanto, aveva richiuso gli occhi… all’apparenza…

Per districarsi nel sonno – o nel dormiveglia? – da quella nuova invasione di Rekka, tirò fuori un braccio e le sue dita si avvinghiarono alla prima cosa che si trovava alla portata: la caviglia di Touma.

Quest'ultimo non riuscì a trattenere un'esclamazione di sorpresa e, testardamente (prima che la fochetta si trasformasse in orca assassina), tirò la gamba verso di sé, cercando di districarsi dalla presa di ferro del ragazzo.

Non funzionò, se Shin dormiva questo non gli impediva di essere volitivo come e più di quando era sveglio; tirò dal lato opposto e Touma si trovò proiettato verso il gruppetto, barcollando in maniera paurosa e lottando per mantenere l’equilibrio. Shin strisciò un po’ sul pavimento, si arrotolò maggiormente intorno alla sua gamba e strofinò su essa il viso, mugolando qualcosa di incomprensibile.

_'Non è possibile... non sta succedendo a me... ditemi che... accidenti!'_.

Oh, anche Touma sapeva essere testardo: tirò ancora di più verso di sé e la seconda arancia cadde a terra, giungendo contro la gamba di Shu. Touma si maledisse internamente.

La scimmietta si mosse molto più di Shin, girandosi sul fianco e allungando una mano sullo stomaco di Suiko gli si avvinghiò con tenerezza, affondando il viso sulla spalla del ragazzo più grande.

Shin stranamente si sottrasse, cercando di sgusciare via, arrampicandosi a guisa di serpente lungo la gamba di Touma, finché il viso raggiunse l’altezza della coscia e, questa volta, il sussurro sottile delle sue labbra giunse chiaro alle orecchie di Tenku:

“Caldo…”.

_'Caldo? Caldo cosa?!'._

Touma appoggiò tutto quello che ancora aveva in mano a terra, poi scivolò all'indietro fino ad arrivare all'altezza della propria caviglia. Shin si era attaccato come un bambino con il suo pupazzo durante un temporale.

Touma si mordicchiò le labbra e scese con la mano sulla presa d'acciaio di Shin. Cercò di infilare un dito sotto quelli di Suiko, ma il tentativo fallì subito miseramente. Allora scese diligente sul polso e cominciò a titillare la parte nel disperato tentativo di liberarsi da quella situazione impossibile.

Sul visetto di Shin il naso si arricciò in una smorfia di disappunto e fastidio, quindi si mosse, con il chiaro intento di cambiare posizione ma, nel farlo, dalla gamba del malcapitato passò direttamente al busto, circondandolo in un abbraccio che spinse Touma del tutto a terra. La testa castano-rossiccia di Shin si abbandonò sul suo ventre e, come se non bastasse, nel medesimo istante anche Ryo reagì a tutto quello scombussolamento aggrappandosi alla schiena di Suiko, borbottando qualcosa:

“Shin? Dove vai?”.

_'Ditemi che non è vero... ditemi che non è vero... Seiji, questa me la paghi!'_.

Si portò una mano tra i capelli spiando la reazione di Ryo: per chissà quale grazia ricevuta, lui stava ancora dormendo - dormivegliando? mah - ma il gattino di casa aveva incasinato ancora di più la situazione. Shin sulla sua caviglia non era abbastanza?

Con fare stizzito, decise di mandare all'aria tutto: se avessero avuto di che dire - senza 'se'. L'avrebbero avuto, senz'ombra di dubbio - avrebbe scaricato ogni responsabilità su Seiji. Voleva la spremuta? Ecco, ora si prendeva le conseguenze dei suoi desideri impossibili.

Si chinò sul viso addormentato di Shin e cominciò a sussurrare il suo nome.

“Shin? Shin-chama? Mi lascia andare?”.

Un altro sussurro in risposta si levò dalle labbra di Suiko:

“Shu? Ryo? Ho… ho caldo…”.

Ryo si arrampicò sopra di lui… e quindi anche addosso a Touma… che faticava sempre di più a non ritrovarsi sdraiato sotto i loro corpi riuniti.

Ma quei due lo facevano apposta?! Non era possibile, non...

“Allora emigrate a terra, animaletti...” sussurrò non senza stizza Tenku che, ormai subissato da ben due corpi, cominciava a risentire del calore che soprattutto Rekka emanava. Come una piccola stufa impazzita. “Io ho caldo...”.

Il corpo di Ryo si arrotolò su se stesso, simile a un gattone stirò le membra, sbadigliò e si posizionò in posizione supina, mettendo completamente allo scoperto e senza pudore le proprie intimità prive di veli e, nel movimento, afferrò un braccio di Shin e lo trascinò sopra di sé, così liberò momentaneamente Touma. Suiko si agitò, sbuffò nervoso, il suo corpo era sudato da capo a piedi, sul suo viso il broncio si fece più accentuato e, senza preavviso, scattò in posizione seduta, con un secondo sbuffo palesemente seccato e una protesta molto più decisa:

“Maledizione, ho caldo!”.

“Beh, benvenuto nel club pesciolino. Ora ti levi da me?”.

Aveva abbandonato le armi. Si era arreso. Che importava. Almeno sarebbe riuscito a tornare da Seiji e a fargliela pagare. Con gli interessi.

Shin sbatté le palpebre, arricciò ancora il naso, si portò le mani a stropicciarsi gli occhi, quindi posò lo sguardo su di lui...

Almeno così sembrava...

In realtà non dava l'idea di essere proprio connesso con il mondo che lo circondava. Rimase muto, l'espressione inintelligibile e... fissava Touma... senza dire una parola...

E Ryo e Shu dormivano... così pareva.

“Terra a Shin... ci sei? Sei sveglio? Se non sei sveglio torna a dormire che io torno in camera”.

Detto questo, Touma tentò di rialzarsi in piedi.

Ma ancor prima che si fosse del tutto riassestato e voltato, alle sue spalle un movimento brusco e una vocina ben nota, che sempre si faceva isterica nei momenti di tensione, rischiò di rovinargli l'udito per sempre:

“Merda!”.

Ops. Ops davvero.

“Buongiorno pesciolino...”.

Si voltò del tutto, un sorriso condiscendente e innocente in viso. Tanto, conoscendo il ragazzo, in un momento simile tutta la delicatezza non sarebbe servita a un bel niente.

“Io prendo le mie arance e torno in camera. Perché non torni anche tu a nanna?”.

Ora sì che gli occhi della fochetta erano svegli... e grandi...

E il rischio che si tramutasse in orchetta sempre più prossimo.

Touma lo vide muoversi come un fulmine, correre intorno a sé a raccogliere vestiti alla rinfusa, non importava se suoi, di Ryo, o di Shu, qualunque cosa potesse trovare da gettarsi addosso poteva servire allo scopo ma... l'ultima cosa che raccolse servì ad altro...

Tenku vide l'oggetto... - una lattina di panna? - volare verso il suo viso e, contemporaneamente, il nuovo urlo di Shin:

“TOUMA, ESCI DI QUI SUBITO!”.

Fu solo per un soffio che Touma evitò la lattina, scivolando peraltro a terra con un tonfo - forse il residuo di panna... oh... - e dovette sgattaiolare velocemente per ritrovarsi fuori dalla portata delle mani di Shin e appiccicato alla porta della cucina.

Dal canto suo Shin continuava a raccogliere tutto ciò che poteva da terra, Touma era convinto che avrebbe finito per indossare qualcosa di Shu e qualcosa di Ryo in un bel miscuglio assurdo, tanto per completare la loro ormai pressoché totale fusione. Ma non fece in tempo a riflettere troppo, perché nel frattempo Suiko corse a rifugiarsi dietro al tavolo, sparì acquattandosi a terra dalla parte opposta, ma ciò non gli impedì, nel movimento, di afferrare il contenitore delle fragole e usare anche quello come proiettile improvvisato:

“VATTENE, VATTENE, VA VIA!!!”

Touma non riuscì ad evitare il secondo proiettile e a farne le spese fu la sua zazzera assurda, ancora più incomprensibile con quelle fragoline ad ornarla come una coroncina infuocata: si chiuse la porta alle spalle e si infilò su per le scale, evitando per poco di incespicare in Byakuen.

Quando giunse in camera si gettò con foga sul letto occupato da Seiji, distribuendo fragoline per tutta la stanza e soffocando un mugolio irritato nelle lenzuola.

“Se non mi uccide Shin oggi, non lo farà mai più. Giuro”.

Uno sbuffo e scosse le ultime fragoline ancora infilate tra le trame nere dei suoi capelli.

 

Korin fece appena in tempo a spostarsi per non venire travolto da quel corpo bizzarramente ornato di fragole e scrutò ogni suo movimento, le sopracciglia sollevate: solo una era però ormai visibile, evidentemente il biondino aveva passato l'attesa a sistemarsi la vaporosa chioma e il ciuffo era tornato ad occupare il posto che gli era abituale, davanti all'occhio destro.

Poi, con il tono più innocente del mondo, pose la naturale domanda:

“Perché eri tutto coperto di fragole?”.

“Uno Shin-proiettile... quasi nudo. Anzi, nudo. Poi...” una risata sommessa gli nacque dallo stomaco, salì fino al viso e poi Tenku si ritrovò pancia all'aria scosso da una risata incontrollata. “L-lui... la... la sua espressione... sembrava che... non... non avesse... sembrava...” si portò le braccia sul viso cercando di calmarsi, ma la risata proruppe forte e incontrollata, provocando anche alcune lacrime.

Seiji si portò un dito a grattarsi la punta del naso, un po' perplesso, un po' divertito, un po' curioso:

“L'hai svegliato? Si è reso conto? E non è imploso?”.

“Si è svegliato perché non mi mollava la caviglia. Si è reso conto... dopo poco... e...” una risata interruppe ancora le parole di Touma. “Possiamo considerate l'urlarmi di uscire come un'implosione? Ah e lanciarmi la lattina e le fragole...”.

Una linguaccia e Touma sfoggiò un ghignetto divertito.

“Posso dire di averli visti tutti al naturale!”.

Seiji tossicchiò, si passò la lingua sulle labbra per soffocare una risata e riuscì a mantenere un'apparenza seriosa:

“Effettivamente a un certo punto i miei timpani hanno subito una strana vibrazione. Forse quando lui ha cominciato ad urlare. E con lui che urlava... Shu e Ryo hanno continuato a dormire? Devono essersi stancati parecchio”.

“Ho-ohhhhh... Seiji-kun... certi sensi dalle tue labbra suonano strani, ma intriganti, lo sai?” un brillare negli occhi ed una risatina accompagnarono il distendersi delle membra di Tenku.

Seiji strisciò verso di lui, puntò il dito sul suo naso e quell'atteggiamento, unito al volto serio serio, procurò un effetto ancora più buffo:

“Nessun senso, piccolo panda, non è che là sotto si lasciasse molto spazio all'immaginazione”.

“Dici?” Touma arricciò le labbra. “Io ho un dubbio... secondo te Shu con Ryo...” girò la testa con espressione fintamente seriosa e, senz'alcun dubbio, saccente. “Beh, io penso che sia assolutamente... sotto”.

Seiji rimase immobile nella propria posizione, il dito ancora sul naso di Tenku, sguardo apparentemente impassibile, mosso solo dallo sbattere ripetuto delle palpebre. Touma si avvide però del veloce spostarsi dell'altra sua mano solo quando si ritrovò un cuscino sulla faccia:

“Io non sono certo di volerlo sapere!”.

Touma spinse via il cuscino con facilità, rivolgendo poi l'ennesima linguaccia a Seiji.

“Beh, comunque... noi possiamo fare colazione, vero?”. Saltava, come una rana, da uno stagno all'altro. “La fame mi è aumentata vertiginosamente”.

Non si sarebbe mai aspettato le successive parole di Seiji mentre, con calma, raccoglieva una fragola caduta sulle coperte e se la portava alla bocca:

“Shin è proprio sotto, eh? Non si direbbe così passivo da come ti ha fatto scappare dalla cucina”.

Touma rimase con la lingua all'aria, mentre leccava il contenitore dello yogurt, occhi fissi sul compagno e l'aria di chi temeva di non aver capito proprio.

“Shin è Shin...” mugugnò cercando di riprendersi dalla sorpresa. “Se lui si arrabbia scappa anche Shu: tu e Ryo siete gli unici a tenergli testa”.

Seiji assunse un'espressione riflessiva: avrebbe tenuto testa a Shin in una situazione del genere? Si strinse nelle spalle, doveva ammettere che un po' di paura ad entrare in quella cucina l'avrebbe avuta anche lui.

Poi si ricordò che Shin era sveglio... e cosciente... e vigile... non poteva essersi concluso tutto così facilmente.

“Ma saranno ancora in cucina? Credi che Ryo e Shu corrano qualche rischio, così addormentati in balia di un'orchetta innervosita che si aggira intorno a loro?”.

“Hanno voluto la fochetta imbizzarrita? E, soprattutto come l'han voluta...” mormorò, occhi al cielo. “Beh, ora pagheranno le conseguenze... almeno Shu. Anche se, secondo me, la spada di Damocle dovrebbe pendere di più su Ryo... il micio è più pericoloso di Shu. Così...” gli occhi tornarono a Seiji. “...torniamo alla famosa questione: Shu è sotto Ryo, non ho dubbi. Non dovresti averli nemmeno tu. E non mi lanciare altri oggetti addosso, grazie”. Tutto questo detto mentre armeggiava con una delle poche arance rimaste.

Gli occhi di Seiji vagarono nella sua direzione, il capo rimase immobile, ma la mano si mosse a rubargli l'arancia, staccando uno spicchio e sentenziando, mentre se lo infilava in bocca:

“Vorrei capire perché per te è così interessante indovinare chi sta sotto a chi... io sono più curioso di sapere cosa sta succedendo in questo momento in cucina”.

“Così so chi prendere in giro...”. Seiji gli lanciò un'occhiata poco carina, Touma sospirò alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Avanti, tanto incasso bene i colpi... e poi sono cose innocenti, non negarmelo...”.

Le sopracciglia di Seiji si inarcarono, il continuo masticare tranquillo dei denti si bloccò e rimase un po’ a fissare il compagno con una fragola in bocca, tenendola per il picciolo; poi deglutì l’ultimo pezzo e osservò, con tono vagamente ironico:

“È tutto così innocente in questa situazione… vero, Touma?”.

“Beh, appurato che pesciolino là sotto non lo è al cento per cento e considerato il tutto... mah, vagamente... insomma... diciamo che è stata... tutta natura. Quindi, innocente”.

E Seiji non poté farne a meno, la risata gli uscì spontanea, quella mattinata aveva un che di paradossale che sarebbe passato alla storia nelle vicende del loro, di sicuro, particolare gruppo.

Era sul punto di ribattere quando un frastuono si fece udire dal piano inferiore, una porta che si apriva con una certa violenza e una voce… quella voce… il sirenetto che mutava in altissime e acutissime note il suo dolce canto:

“METTETE TUTTO A POSTO, NON STATE LI SDRAIATI, ALZATEVI, RENDETE PRESENTABILE QUESTA CUCINA… E RENDETEVI PRESENTABILI VOI, IO… IO…”.

E poi le voci alternate, nonché decisamente confuse, di un gattino e di una scimmietta:

“Dove vai Shin? Ehy, torna qui!”.

Seiji fece appena in tempo a rendersi conto dei passi concitati su per le scale, non gli fu neanche concesso il tempo necessario per preoccuparsi che la loro porta si aprì con uno schianto e una furia dai capelli rossi, alcuni abiti buttati addosso alla rinfusa, si piantò sulla soglia, puntando un dito contro Touma:

“TU NON HAI VISTO NULLA! NON UNA PAROLA TOUMA, ACCETTALO COME CONSIGLIO PERSONALE!”.

Ci volle una manciata di frazioni di secondi perché il ragazzo del Kansai si riprendesse dalla sorpresa: avanti, conoscendo Shin (e lo conosceva abbastanza ormai) sapeva che sarebbe salito per 'mettere i puntini sulle i' ossia velatamente minacciarlo di qualcosa di non ben definito per cacciare la propria vergogna.

“Oh, ok Shin. La mia boccuccia sarà serrata. Guarda...” e, presa una delle fragoline, se la infilò in bocca, muovendo le spalle a mo’ di spiegazione. Era davvero una situazione servita su un piatto d'argento quella... farsela scappare così...

“Tou…” riuscì a malapena a sussurrare Seiji, Shin si mosse più guizzante di un pesce, prese la bottiglia con il latte e tutto il suo contenuto fu rovesciato in pochi secondi sulla testa di Touma poi Suiko, veloce com’era venuto, tornò verso la porta e la sbatté alle proprie spalle con un’ulteriore strillo:

“STROZZATICI CON QUELLA FRAGOLA!”.

Al grido e al successivo sbattere della porta, Seiji rintanò istintivamente la testa tra le spalle, ancora incerto di quanto fosse accaduto.

Una lingua guizzò a leccare il latte che colava dalla testa, mentre Touma socchiudeva gli occhi, beato.

“Ne è valsa la pena, non credi? Quando Shin è così è tutto se stesso, fino all'ultima cellula”.

Ancora quel tipico inarcarsi di sopracciglia che faceva tanto Seiji:

“Come l’acqua impetuosa… dovrebbe essere rassicurante?”.

Poi sbuffò, si strinse nelle spalle…

Finché l’impetuosità era quella…

Finché era mareggiata che si abbatteva, ma restava nei limiti del controllo…

Finché era corrente vorticosa che non rompeva gli argini…

Perché avevano già visto cosa accadeva a Shin se gli argini andavano in pezzi… e la prima vittima era proprio lui stesso.

“Forse hai ragione… se potesse sfogarsi sempre così… ma il più delle volte si trattiene e allora, le sue esplosioni…”.

“L'hai detto tu stesso che dipendeva da lui uscire dal suo bozzolo. Noi gli siamo stati vicini, ma è stato lui a decidere di tornare da noi. Shin è forte, ma è veramente forte assieme a noi, o per noi. D'altra parte” e Tenku si gettò sulla testa una sua maglietta abbandonata su una sedia. “È da Shin, ma non è solo da lui. Comunque, ora che lo vedo così sono un po’ più tranquillo. Avevo paura di questo giorno, in fondo”, scosse le spalle, sospirando. "Inquieta anche me lasciarvi. Anche se ci ritroveremo, mi inquieta. Sai, dovremmo pensare a quella cosa... seriamente”.

Per una volta lo sguardo di Korin non poté mantenersi saldo, perché lo comprese: quell’argomento gli faceva profondamente male, allo stesso modo in cui gli aveva fatto male quello scambio di pensieri con Byakuen poco prima.

Il pensiero di lasciarli… lasciarli soli… a se stessi…

E stare solo… con se stesso… senza di loro…

Era possibile? Ne era ancora capace?

Lui era sempre stato capace di essere solo, ma poi erano arrivati i ragazzi e tutta la sua esistenza si era mutata in un’altra storia.

Oh, da quando si erano conosciuti si erano già separati, si erano già salutati…

Cosa c’era di diverso?

Ancora non lo capiva.

Proprio lui che li aveva rassicurati fino a quel momento riguardo alla scomparsa delle _yoroi_ , alla fin fine non era così sicuro?

E uscirono parole strane e non cercate dalle sue labbra, pronunciate con il suo tono che sapeva essere dolce, come una carezza:

“Dove ti piacerebbe vivere, Tou-chan? Dove vorresti la nostra casa?”.

Le labbra di Touma si piegarono in un sorriso dolce mentre chiudeva gli occhi, per dare sfogo alla propria fantasia.

“Qui, perché no? Qui siamo stati felici e qui lo saremo sempre”. Un sospiro, poi... “Sarebbe bello una casa con giardino, con un laghetto per Shin e una cucina enorme per gli esperimenti di Shu, dovrebbe avere tanto verde per le passeggiate di Ryo e Byakuen e una palestra silenziosa per te e...” gli occhi cobalto si riaprirono, mentre una risatina addolcita sgorgava dalla sua bocca. “Finirebbe per essere una reggia, altro che casa!”.

Seiji non resistette e una mano si allungò ad accarezzargli la nuca, anche lui sorrideva, con la medesima tenerezza:

“E per te, Tou-chan? Cosa vorresti per te in questa reggia?”.

Al tocco di Seiji, il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi, un sorriso beato sulle labbra.

“Una grande libreria... in una stanza piena di luce...”. Un sospiro, poi una risatina. “E un grande letto matrimoniale, non credi?”.

Seiji sbuffò:

“Ma pensi sempre a quello?”.

Proprio mentre Touma era sul punto di rispondere, entrambi vennero attratti da altri passi concitati su per le scale; di sicuro non era una persona sola e, forse, erano passi più simili ad una mandria di bufali che a leggeri piedi umani.

La porta venne per l’ennesima volta sbattuta contro la parete e, sulla soglia, si materializzarono due figure, una trafelata, ma bene o male coperta con abiti gettati addosso un po’ disordinatamente… gli occhi di Seiji vennero tuttavia maggiormente attratti dall’altra figura, la chioma corvina che si allargava in tutte le direzioni possibili senza un ordine logico e…

“Dov’è Shin?” chiesero entrambi in coro, interrompendo le considerazioni di Seiji.

Poi dal bagno giunsero inconfondibili suoni di acqua corrente e le due figure, in un lampo, corsero via in un coro che fece tremare le pareti:

“SHIIIIIIN!!!”.

“Pfff...” le mani di Touma andarono alla propria bocca, tentando di trattenere lo scroscio di pura ilarità che gli saliva dallo stomaco. Guardò Seiji per cercare di calmare il proprio istinto ma, sul viso del compagno, resisteva solida come il ferro una maschera di orrore misto a scandalo e imbarazzo che era a dir poco ... comica.

Sì, faceva un effetto decisamente unico vedere il loro Ryo correre per la casa con tutta quella naturalezza. E completamente, senza alcun dubbio... nudo. Come mamma l'aveva fatto.

Il viso di Touma affondò nelle lenzuola mentre una specie di riso simile a un ululato lo scuoteva senza freni.

La testa di Seiji si voltò lentamente verso di lui, lo squadrò un poco, poi la domanda gli uscì spontanea, perché senza dubbio poteva essersi sbagliato, in fondo non era del tutto sveglio:

“Ho visto bene? Ryo era…”.

Con un'immensa fatica, Touma rialzò il viso, ormai costellato da lacrime di ilarità, verso il ragazzo e riuscì a malapena a scuotere la testa in assenso prima di rigettarsi sulle lenzuola e continuare la sua 'attività'.

Dopo qualche istante, tremando ancora per le risate, Touma si rialzò, afferrando il lenzuolo e tirandolo completamente verso di sé: un singulto, una risatina a stento trattenuta e si ritrovò in corridoio scorgendo, a qualche metro da lui, ancora i colpevoli del misfatto.

Ma proprio nel momento in cui stava per drappeggiare quel lenzuolo intorno al corpo di Ryo, Shu stava aprendo la porta del bagno e, prima che ciascuno di loro potesse vedere cosa si trovava al di là, dallo spiraglio giunsero, nell’ordine, una salvietta appallottolata, una spugna ed una saponetta: la prima colpì Ryo, la seconda Shu e la terza Touma, mentre le orecchie di tutti furono aggredite dall’avvertimento che giunse dall’altra parte della trincea:

“CHE NESSUNO OSI ENTRARE QUI DENTRO!”.

Dopo di che la porta si richiuse con un botto, lasciando i tre senza una parola. Beh, più o meno.

“Per una volta che stavo facendo qualcosa di buono...” bofonchiò Touma massaggiandosi la fronte 'duramente' colpita dal proiettile di sapone.

Shu si voltò con aria sconvolta, di chi si è appena svegliato e ancora non sa bene dove si trova.

“Cosa...?”.

Touma alzò un sopracciglio.

“Ha un che di assurdo vedere addormentato te e saper me stesso molto più sveglio”.

Le sopracciglia di Shu si aggrottarono ma, prima che riuscisse a riaprire bocca, giunse Tenku a spiegare il tutto.

“Il micetto qui è un po’ troppo 'al naturale' per la casa... per te e Shin forse no, ma per Nasty direi di sì...”.

Le sue parole fecero da sveglia a Kongo e gli ridettero un certo colorito impossibile da ignorare.

Ryo raccolse in un sol gesto il lenzuolo che Touma gli porgeva e l’asciugamano lanciato da Shin; sembrava incredibile, ma persino l’istintivo Rekka era improvvisamente arrossito e teneva lo sguardo basso ed imbronciato mentre borbottava, avvolgendosi nella coperta e posando la salvietta intorno al collo:

“È che… da piccolo… a volte dimenticavo di vestirmi… o i vestiti mi davano fastidio… e _obaasan_ mi rincorreva anche fuori per tentare di vestirmi…”.

Touma si addolcì a quella vista così rara e sospirò in un sorriso.

“Sei proprio un gattino, non mi stupisce!” poi, rivolgendosi di nuovo a Shu. “Tu, Shu...” una serie di sguardi ricchi di ammonimenti e prese in giro furono scambiati tra i due. “Non mi stupisce che ti sia rivestito. Beh, in qualche modo...” girò le spalle ai due ragazzi e si infilò le mani in tasca. “Forse dovrei stupirmi di più di quello che è successo in cucina. O no?”.

“Touma!”.

Ed ecco di nuovo Shu con quel suo rossore, cui Touma desiderava mettere una bella classificazione.

“Oh e la cucina? Col casino che avete fatto, Nasty si sarà svegliata e Byakuen non potrà trattenerla per molto al di fuori del campo di battaglia”. Una mano sullo stipite della porta della camera, finì per fare a entrambi un occhiolino. “Vi conviene affrettarvi fragoline!”. E si richiuse la porta alle spalle. Tipico.

Proprio nel medesimo istante la porta del bagno si riaprì, lasciando sbucare il viso di Shin che sembrava tramutato in un frutto rosso persino troppo maturo. Anche la sua voce si fece udire, dimessa, un po’ piagnucolosa:

“Ho… fatto male a qualcuno?”.

A quella vista Shu non mancò di arrossire, con un sorriso un po’ ebete stampato in faccia e un tossire nervoso.

“Ah ... ecco... forse Touma... avrà un bernoccolo... ma... n-niente...”.

Shin saltò fuori dal bagno, avvolto in un telo enorme che lo ricopriva da capo a piedi, gli occhi sgranati:

“Touma… era qui?”.

Senza aspettare risposta corse verso la stanza dei due compagni mancanti, ma poi tornò sui propri passi, sistemò la maglietta di Shu e coprì meglio il corpo di Ryo non del tutto nascosto:

“Andate a mettervi in ordine, vi prego”.

Infine riprese la precedente direzione e spalancò, senza neanche bussare, la porta della camera:

“TOUMA, SCUSAMI!!!”.

Seduto sul letto, quasi accoccolato contro Seiji - in chiara richiesta di coccole - Touma sobbalzò travolto dalla sorpresa e socchiuse la bocca, senza però aver parole per quell'apparizione quasi... comica?

Con un tocco di dolce maestosità.

Il che rendeva il tutto alquanto bizzarro.

Shin avanzò, fiero ed eretto, seppur ancora con le guance arrossate che rendevano più buffa l’espressione risoluta, poi si inginocchiò davanti a Touma, guardandolo fisso negli occhi mentre gli metteva le mani sulle guance:

“Fammi vedere!”.

“Ma Shin... insomma... e... quei due?”.

Touma si torceva le mani, incapace di riassumere su di sé un solo sentimento adatto ad affrontare quello strano Shin.

“Stanno bene, Shu mi ha detto che ti sei fatto male solo tu!”.

Gli scostò il ciuffo dalla fronte e scrutò con un’attenzione puntigliosa, poi puntò il dito contro un leggero rigonfiamento sul lato destro della fronte:

“È qui?”

Accanto a loro Seiji li osservava, incerto se dovesse ridere o preoccuparsi per una situazione che aveva del paradossale.

“Un bernoccolo. Mi capita spesso di averne quando azzardo parole con te o Shu. Ma non ho bisogno di cure immediate” una linguaccia poco convinta a Shin e, sguardo puntato a Seiji - piuttosto alla ricerca di una via di fuga - si rivolse a quest'ultimo. “Di coccole non sarò mai sazio però”.

Seiji non fece in tempo a dire nulla di utile che già Shin era sgattaiolato in mezzo a loro e i suoi occhi, ora enormi e supplichevoli, si puntarono su Korin:

“Seiji-kun, puoi fare qualcosa tu vero? Puoi curargli il bernoccolo?”.

Le palpebre del samurai della luce sbatterono un po’, le sopracciglia si aggrondarono:

“Shin… è solo un bernoccolo…”.

“Ma gliel’ho fatto io e non posso sopportarlo!”.

Il tono si era fatto lamentoso, come quello di un bimbo viziato che voleva ottenere qualcosa… solo che non era per se stesso.

 

Ah, e quello era il più grande tra loro...

Però, approfittando di una tale occasione, Touma pensò bene di chinarsi verso Seiji, spalla contro spalla con Shin e di invocare, con voce melliflua e sorniona, l'aiuto di Korin.

“Mi unisco all'appello di Shin-kun... Seijiiiiiiiiii?”.

In fondo era un modo come un altro per ricaricarsi. Godere delle attenzioni della sua luce di cui quel mattino, per motivi oscuri e sfortunati, non riusciva ad approfittare.

Indovinando la situazione, Shin si alzò di scatto, togliendo l’appoggio a Tenku che così ricadde del tutto con la testa in grembo a Seiji.

“Allora te lo affido” cinguettò ora giulivo il ragazzo più grande, dirigendosi verso la porta.

Sembrava di colpo un uccellino che svolazzava allegro tra i rami…

Si era forse reso conto dell’accaduto… e aveva appurato che non era stato affatto spiacevole?

Richiusa la porta della camera, Touma si ritrovò a fissarla un po’ allibito, un po’ frastornato da quel comportamento bizzarro.

“Sembrava un bimbo colto in fallo...” mormorò lasciandosi andare completamente nel grembo di Seiji, mentre un sospiro di beatitudine usciva dalle sue labbra. “Ma adesso... sono tranquilli”.

 

Lo erano davvero? Pensò Seiji…

E io lo sono?

Non espresse i propri dubbi ad alta voce, non era sua intenzione tramutare in tristezza quello che era un momento tenero e sereno, ma lasciò che la sua mano si muovesse, ad accarezzare i capelli di Touma, per poi posarsi sulla fronte e chiedere, rendendo anche il suo tono dolce come una carezza:

“Allora… questo bernoccolo… ti fa tanto male, piccolo panda?”.

La mano dell'arciere andò ad afferrare quella affusolata e calda dello spadaccino e la condusse un poco sulla fronte, un poco sugli occhi.

“Solo un poco...” mormorò il ragazzo più giovane, stringendo le dita del compagno. “Ma rimani così, ancora qualche istante...”.

La sua mano, il calore del sangue che scorreva in lui, il suo profumo delicato ed elegante...

Voleva imprimere in ogni angolo della sua memoria quel ricordo, quelle sensazioni.

Poi Seiji fermò quella stessa mano sulla fronte e percepì sotto i polpastrelli il lieve gonfiore.

Certo, davvero una cosa da nulla se paragonata alle ferite ricevute in battaglia, ma se poteva alleviare qualunque sofferenza, anche la più minima al suo tesoro…

E poi non voleva certo che Shin si separasse da loro struggendosi in preda ai sensi di colpa.

Ed era un ulteriore modo per mettere alla prova i loro poteri…

Shin si era reso conto di cosa aveva chiesto?

Abitudine?

O, semplicemente, anche lui si era rassegnato al fatto che una parte di loro sarebbe rimasta per sempre samurai?

Era proprio così?

Chiuse gli occhi, si concentrò e nuovamente, proprio come quando aveva ritrovato Shin in fondo al lago, la luce risalì lungo lo spirito e il corpo e si irradiò dalle sue dita.

Sospirò:

“Tou-chan… lo senti?”.

“È sempre lei... è parte di te, completamente”. La voce si fece un sussurro, mentre il viso si colorava di rosso. “È calda... e gentile e... dice tutto di te...”.

Touma non poteva vedere l’espressione di Seiji, gli occhi violetti socchiusi, un sorriso lieve sulle labbra, un sorriso che era solo il suo, il senso di protezione, la tenerezza…

E anche la forza morale del suo animo saldo, nonostante tutto, nonostante anche Korin avesse il cuore gravato di paure e dubbi sul futuro.

“Va un po’ meglio? Il dolore passa?”.

“Io sto bene. Davvero” Touma prese il respiro, gli sembrava di fare quasi una confessione. “Starò bene... anche dopo. Ma mi dovrete sopportare, in un modo o nell'altro”.

Un sospiro scosse il petto di Seiji, anche il sorriso scomparve dal suo volto, la mano si spostò dal punto contuso sulla fronte, giocò un attimo con i capelli, poi andò ad accarezzare il viso, dalla guancia, fin sotto al mento:

“Tu non stai parlando del bernoccolo… vero Touchan?”.

Gli occhi cobalto si richiusero nuovamente, godendo di quel contatto, per quanto le parole che incorniciavano il momento non fossero poi così dolci.

“Non sono bravo a camuffare i discorsi” un sospiro. “No... certo che no... è solo che ti sentivo... insomma siamo tutti... così...”.

Seiji si mosse, portò entrambe le mani sul volto di Tenku, lo fece voltare verso di sé, mentre chinava il busto, per portare più vicini i loro visi e le loro labbra:

“Così vicini Touma… siamo vicini… e lo saremo sempre… credimi…”.

Strinse un po’ le labbra, perché sulle ultime parole sentì la propria voce vacillare; quel ‘credimi’ era rivolto anche a se stesso, non solo a Touma.

Per nascondere quel tremito, quell’incertezza, aggredì con le proprie le labbra di Touma, soffocando in esse tutte le paure.

 

Quel bacio così improvviso era tutta una valanga di parole silenziose che rivestivano entrambi, forse la casa stessa.

Si volevano bene, si amavano...

Eppure i dubbi sembravano ancora più forti, le paure più profonde, spaventose...

Il distacco non era qualcosa cui avevano a che fare. In fondo per loro era sempre stata un'infrangibile promessa.

Che la vita non li frenasse, che non li tenesse distanti...

Che li riportasse assieme, ancora una volta, l'ultima. Ma che fosse quella definitiva.

Quanto desiderava, ora, quella piccola reggia.

 


	17. EPILOGO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E così giungiamo alla fine. Torna un po' di amaro, le incertezze sul futuro sono tutt'altro che fugate. Ma abbiamo già pronte le due fanfic seguito di questa e per i nostri cinque la parola fine non sarà mai scritta

 

 

 

**-EPILOGO-**

 

La stazione di Tokyo quel mattino pullulava di gente, pendolari, qualche studente di corsi privati, sparuti turisti stranieri: non aiutava certo che i binari della metropolitana corressero, proprio in quel punto, a fianco di quelli della linea ferroviaria vera e propria.

“In certi punti la stazione di Tokyo sembra il macello che è quella di Osaka nei giorni festivi”.

“Non oso immaginare i giorni di lavoro, Touma. Yokohama è vivace sì, ma nelle strade”.

“E nei ristoranti!”.

“Poco ma sicuro, panda!”.

Si scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa Touma e Shu, nel tentativo di ravvivare un poco l'atmosfera della separazione.

“Oh, già!” esclamò Nasty guardandosi attorno, mentre cinque paia di occhi la fissavano confusi. “Il pranzo!” e sgattaiolò via da loro perdendosi subito tra la folla.

Rimasero un po’ straniti a fissarla mentre si allontanava, poi si scambiarono un’occhiata.

“Non avete la sensazione che… che l’abbia fatto apposta?” mormorò Shin, mentre Seiji annuiva.

“A che ora sono i vostri treni?”.

“Il mio tra poco” sospirò Ryo, lo sguardo basso, che risollevò quasi subito sui compagni. “Invidio Touma e Shin, almeno faranno una parte di viaggio insieme”.

“Spero per Shin che mi possa sopportare per così tante ore da solo”. una linguaccia monella e Touma andò a scompigliare i capelli a Suiko.

Shu guardò il compagno, socchiuse gli occhi, abbozzando un sorrisetto.

“Al massimo, amore, puoi passare il tempo riposandoti, immagino che il nostro panda possa funzionare da camomilla, se si impegna”.

“Ah, ah... spiritoso”. Tenku alzò gli occhi ai tabelloni e si passò una mano tra i capelli. “Le attese sono snervanti”.

“Ma il momento arriva sempre troppo presto…” anche lo sguardo di Ryo si era sollevato tristemente al tabellone, “il mio treno arriva tra pochi minuti…”.

Quasi in contemporanea gli altoparlanti annunciarono il prossimo treno per Yamanashi e tutti sobbalzarono, come colti di sorpresa, quasi la voce che si irradiava per la stazione fosse un demone dal mondo degli _youja_.

Istintivamente Shin si portò più vicino a Ryo e l’attimo dopo gli gettò le braccia intorno al collo, senza dire una parola, nascondendo il viso contro la sua spalla. Rekka tremò un po’ prima di sollevare le proprie braccia e ricambiare, con una stretta delicata ma forte, una mano aggrappata al fianco di Shin, l’altra affondata tra i capelli. Nessuno di loro osava parlare.

Poi fu Shu a circondare il collo di entrambi, attirandoli contro di sé, il viso tra le loro ciocche scomposte; avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, parole di conforto, d'amore, di speranza, ma... adesso era solo triste.

Li amava ed era triste.

Ed era tremendamente difficile lasciarli andare.

In mezzo a loro le spalle di Ryo si scossero, non era difficile indovinare i piccoli singhiozzi che non era stato in grado di trattenere; ma quando risollevò il viso, sotto gli occhi luminosi e lucidi, grandissimi in quel momento, si allargava un sorriso, che rivolse a ciascun compagno, come un abbraccio avvolgente:

“Io… vi ringrazio ragazzi… di tutto… voi mi avete cambiato la vita… e mi avete reso migliore…”.

Shin fece un passo indietro, ma la sua mano sembrava non poter smettere di sfiorare il braccio di Shu: vi era apparente tranquillità nel suo sguardo, eppure bastava guardare con attenzione i suoi occhi per cogliere l’ombra e le lacrime a stento trattenute. Le labbra stavano tentando di forzare un sorriso, ma per evitare di apparire ancor meno credibile vi rinunciò.

Una mano di Shu andò ad afferrare la sua e l'altra si aggrappò al braccio di Ryo.

“I nostri cuori saranno sempre assieme, ricordatevelo”.

Occhi umidi si alzarono verso Touma e Seiji e Kongo fece un cenno, chiamandoli accanto a sé. Vicini, come in un abbraccio d'anime, Kongo sorrise, mentre una lacrima scendeva da un occhio di Tenku.

“E lasciamoci con un sorriso... non voglio la smorfia di Touma come ricordo di oggi”.

Tenku sobbalzò, abbassando il viso e ingollando a forza.

“Agli ordini, scimmietta...”.

L’arrivo del treno sovrastò le sue parole, si persero nel rumore della frenata e nel vocio della folla che si apprestava a salire.

Ryo si avvicinò, un po’ titubante, al vagone più prossimo, le mani nervosamente strette intorno alle cinghie dello zaino. I suoi passi sembrarono rigidi ai compagni e, prima che mettesse il primo piede sulla vettura, la mano di Shin si posò sulla sua spalla:

“Non sparire subito quando arrivi, fatti sentire…”.

I compagni sapevano perché Shin avesse sentito il bisogno di dirlo: Ryo non lo faceva apposta ma, una volta che si rifugiava tra i suoi monti, era come se scomparisse dal mondo, come se neanche prendesse in considerazione l’esistenza di un mezzo tanto tecnologico come il telefono. Ryo sospirò: lui stesso si chiedeva perché, per quanto non smettesse un attimo di pensare a loro, gli risultasse così faticoso farsi vivo, mettersi in contatto con i compagni.

“Non vale solo per lui” si intromise Seiji, “dovremmo farlo tutti. Appena sappiamo che saremo tutti a casa, facciamo un giro di telefonate”.

“Ragazzi!” correndo a perdifiato, abbracciando dei pacchetti, giunse trafelata Nasty, che cacciò velocemente nelle mani di Ryo uno dei pacchetti. Riprese quasi subito il fiato, una mano sul fianco e l'aria di chi la sapeva lunga. “Tu Ryo vedi di mangiare di più e non fare lo scavezzacollo, chiaro? Non devi fare preoccupare nessuno dei tuoi amici. E nemmeno me”.

Un tono da sorellona, quello di Nasty. Eppure sorrideva, anche lei, con le lacrime agli occhi. Non sarebbe più stato lo stesso senza i ragazzi per casa.

Prima che Rekka potesse rispondere, Seiji lo prevenne, senza mancare di arruffargli i capelli:

“E non farci preoccupare non significa scomparire dalla nostra vita per paura di crearci problemi, sono stato chiaro?”.

Un lieve rossore si diffuse sulle guance di Rekka, mentre il suo viso si abbassava ed accennava un sorriso un po’ confuso, un po’ colpevole, perché sentiva di non sapere mai esattamente come comportarsi per non essere di peso e mantenere intatta la propria indipendenza.

Ma tale indipendenza esisteva davvero?

Si poteva realmente essere indipendenti da quei compagni e pretendere di stare bene con se stessi?

“E salutaci tuo padre” aggiunse la vocina morbida è un po’ tremante di Shin.

Giunse infine la mano lesta di Touma a braccare il suo naso in maniera impertinente.

“Prenditi cura di te micetto, mi raccomando”.

Arrivò il fischio del treno, la mano dell'arciere si staccò da lui e la porta scorrevole si richiuse davanti ai suoi occhi, silenziosa.

Ryo rimase immobile a fissarli oltre il vetro, il sorriso scomparve e, nel momento in cui il treno prese a muoversi, sollevò una mano, agitandola lentamente, in segno di saluto; tutti furono convinti di aver visto una lacrima brillare sulla sua guancia.

Fu forse quella vista a far muovere le gambe di Shu: cogliendo di sorpresa tutti si mise a correre parallelamente al binario, quasi si illudesse di poter raggiungere il treno che potava via il loro amico.

O, certo, i poteri dei samurai glielo avrebbero anche permesso, ma in quel momento…

Non c’entrava nulla, giusto?

Non erano samurai, non più… sia che i poteri permanessero o meno…

Erano solo un gruppo di ragazzini che un mondo quotidiano agognato nel periodo delle battaglie stava costringendo a separarsi.

Quante contraddizioni tormentavano i loro cuori?

Non era proprio possibile condurre una vita in pace, senza _yoroi_ … e al tempo stesso restare vicini?

La corsa disperata di Shu si arrestò quando, ormai, agli occhi dei compagni era rimasto un puntino, lontano sul binario. Quella vista oppresse gli animi dei ragazzi: istintivamente Shin si abbracciò, come per proteggersi dal freddo in quella caldissima mattina d’estate e le sue labbra si schiusero in un sussurro:

“Shu… Ryo…”.

 

Era andato.

Era l'inizio, non certo la fine della loro storia.

L'inizio era sempre quello più appassionato, ardente e selvatico come un cavallo scalpitante.

Era davvero l'inizio, una nuova epoca.

Davvero.

Non riusciva a controllarle, accidenti a lui. Si sfregava gli occhi ed era lì che le lacrime non avevano fine e uscivano come a scrosci di un mare in tempesta ed il cuore nel petto era tutto strizzato su se stesso, per amore e d'amore.

Shu si schiaffeggiò le guance prima di voltarsi indietro ed inspirò quella strana aria pesante di una Tokyo troppo calda: il caldo gli dava alla testa, certo, e nemmeno più vedeva l'orizzonte che condividevano. Il bracciò andò ancora ad asciugare il viso e si ritrovò con qualche lacrima in meno e gli occhi tanto scuri, ora, da riflettere il colore plumbeo del cielo.

Doveva tornare da Shin e dai ragazzi. Doveva fare in fretta, doveva salutarli tutti e doveva fare raccomandazioni a tutti. Doveva proprio rimettersi in sesto.

“Sei proprio una scimmietta sorprendente”. Davanti a lui, una mano sul fianco, stava Touma, gli occhi lucidi ma più decisi e caparbi. “Ma Shu è Shu e avremmo dovuto aspettarcelo”. Due falcate ed il ragazzo gli fu accanto, prendendogli la mano. “Tra te e Ryo non so mai chi sia quello più scalmanato... ci fate girare come matti”.

Uno sguardo tra i due e Shu lesse quella solita, indolente ironia che sapeva di dolce su Touma.

“In fondo, panda, lo facciamo perché ci siete voi a tenerci…”.

“Ma davvero? Che onore...”.

“Certo che devi essere onorato”.

“Me ne ricorderò”.

Sui loro volti l'abbozzo di un sorriso un po’ più disteso, proprio quello che avrebbero voluto entrambi mostrare a chi li stava attendendo.

Le mani di Seiji erano posate sui fianchi mentre fissava il loro ritorno con un sorriso condiscendente:

“Temevo volessi seguirlo fino a Yamanashi, scimmietta…”.

Shu tirò fuori la lingua massaggiandosi la nuca, poi spostò il proprio sguardo su Shin, che lo stava fissando con una delle espressioni più dolci e affettuose che gli avesse mai visto.

“Mi accompagnate sul mio binario?” giunse come una doccia fredda la richiesta di Seiji.

Una volta che si cominciava, non ci si doveva più fermare. Andare avanti, fino alla fine... l'attesa era spasmodica, era odiosa.

Touma prese da Nasty due _bento_ , ringraziandola con un sorriso, mentre raggiungeva il passo un poco marziale di Seiji e gli faceva quasi cadere dall'aria uno dei cestini.

“Lo stavi dimenticando...” fece con un borbottio timido, mentre proseguiva al suo fianco in totale silenzio. Normalmente avrebbe detto qualche idiozia, oppure avrebbe usato una frecciatina per allentare la tensione nell'atmosfera, perché non amava quelle situazioni. Ma stava zitto, oggi, temendo di dire cose sbagliate. E temeva di non avere il tempo di riparare anche solo a un piccolo torto.

Non voleva sprecare così quei momenti.

E allora perché diavolo stava zitto?!

Seiji prese il suo pacchetto quasi meccanicamente, mentre di sottecchi scrutava il compagno. Dietro di lui, Shin prese Shu sottobraccio, sussurrandogli in un orecchio:

“Rallenta…”.

Nasty comprese al volo le intenzioni di Shin e lei stessa moderò il proprio passo, arrivando anche a far fermare Shu e Shin qualche istante per distribuire loro il cibo.

Seiji e Touma si trovarono così a camminare per la stazione in solitudine, ma solo Seiji sembrò rendersene conto e fece una cosa decisamente non da lui; giunse a stupirsi lui stesso nel momento in cui afferrò una mano di Touma e lo trascinò dietro ad un ascensore, laddove momentaneamente nessuno poteva vederli. Lì gli sfiorò una guancia, in un gesto fugace posò le labbra sulle sue e mormorò:

“Io arrivo a casa prima di te… tu chiamami appena arrivi… d’accordo?”.

“S-sì...” si ritrovò a sussurrare il compagno con sguardo stupito, enorme su quel viso pallido che andava colorandosi di rosso mano a mano che si rendeva conto della sua platealità. Non era da Seiji, ma... proprio perché era un gesto così eccezionale era straordinariamente bello e dolce. “Lo farò... certo che lo faccio...”.

Poi la stessa mano che poco prima aveva accarezzato la guancia di Touma si chiuse a pugno e Seiji tossicchiò, nascondendosi dietro ad essa, l’altra mano che stropicciava nervosamente il sacchetto con il _bento_.

Uscirono dal loro improvvisato nascondiglio proprio mentre i compagni li stavano raggiungendo e incontrando i loro sguardi il rossore di Seiji si accentuò, tanto che si mantenne un poco dietro a Touma.

Quest'ultimo non era certo risparmiato dall'imbarazzo, ma se la cavò meglio e afferrò, con aria quasi guerresca, la mano di Seiji. Guardò Shu e Shin che contraccambiarono l’occhiata con un certo nervosismo, mentre Nasty nascondeva le proprie reazioni dietro ad un tossicchio.

Giunse, fulmine a ciel sereno, l'annuncio del treno per Sendai e gli occhi furono magicamente calamitati verso il binario prossimo.

“Dobbiamo proprio salire, vero?” borbottò Shu, con il medesimo tono di un bambino capriccioso.

Seiji scosse il capo con un sorriso monello e condiscendente, quindi imboccò le scale che lo avrebbero condotto al suo treno. Mentre tutti si apprestavano a seguirlo, Shin passò accanto a Touma, le cui gambe erano momentaneamente rimaste immobili e gli lanciò un’occhiata piena di comprensione, sfiorandogli il braccio con le proprie dita delicate.

Discreto ma presente… come sempre Shin desiderava essere.

Alzò lo sguardo su di lui ed ingollò con un tremito, andando ad afferrarne la mano e continuando la salita verso i binari: doveva muoversi e doveva lasciar andare anche Seiji.

E doveva lasciarlo andare con un sorriso sulle labbra, non voleva avesse un brutto ricordo per quel loro 'arrivederci'.

Era forte, almeno un po’ più forte di quando si erano conosciuti tutti: doveva dimostrarlo, soprattutto a lui.

Finì così per trascinare Shin in cima alle scale, lasciandosi alle spalle sia Nasty che Shu e, quando giunse l'ennesimo annuncio, seppe di potercela fare.

La schiena di Seiji era dritta di fronte a loro, gli sportelli già aperti, pronti solo per caricare nuova gente e trasportarla verso nuovi lidi

“È l'Hikari, vero?” chiese Touma.

“Proprio uno a caso, eh, Seiji?” si sforzò di ridacchiare Shin.

Il guerriero della luce posò prima la propria borsa poi salì anche lui, un pugno stretto intorno alla maniglia vicino alla porta e a tutti, adesso che si trovava un poco più in alto rispetto a loro, sembrò bellissimo, con quell’espressione fiera che li guardava, come se volesse abbracciarli e proteggerli, i capelli d’oro nei quali si rifletteva il sole, elegante, nobile e maestoso come un’autentica divinità della luce alla quale avrebbero desiderato prendere la mano, per aggrapparvisi e non lasciarlo andar via. Rimasero qualche istante senza fiato nel momento in cui quel volto sorrise e un braccio si levò in saluto, proprio mentre la porta si chiudeva.

 

Non si trattenne.

Ora no.

Avrebbe sorriso, ma non sarebbe riuscito a frenare le lacrime: da quando scendevano con tutta quella facilità?

Per Touma le lacrime erano sempre state episodi sporadici, fastidiosi. Perché ora diventava impossibile viverne senza?

“A presto...” sussurrò tra sé, cercando di non far caso alle gocce impertinenti sull'orlo del mento. Doveva essere forte, anche se le lacrime non significavano debolezza. Ma con loro era un po’ più difficile guardare in avanti e vedere l'orizzonte.

Il treno si mosse, lo sguardo di Seiji che si muoveva, verso di loro, con loro, mentre si facevano più piccoli. Non vedeva più il suo viso, ora. Strinse le mani, azzannò le labbra e respirò a fondo. Andava tutto bene.

La mano di Shu finì per intrufolarsi tra le sue ciocche, delicata e comprensiva, con la dolcezza che Shu dedicava sempre a loro: non disse niente, non c'erano parole giuste, c'era solo il silenzio che, a volte, sussurrava il conforto più giusto.

Eppure nessuno sembrava decidersi a muoversi per lasciare quel binario.

Nessuno si era accorto che lo sguardo di Shin restava fisso sull’orizzonte, laddove il treno di Seiji era scomparso e quasi sussultò quando la mano di Nasty giunse a carezzargli una guancia:

“Per i vostri treni c’è ancora tempo… vogliamo andare a sederci da qualche parte?”.

“Non poi così tanto… un’ora…”.

Già… pensava il ragazzo… un’ora…

Era un arco di tempo tremendamente corto…

Pensare che vi erano state situazioni in cui anche pochi minuti sembravano non passare mai.

Almeno lui e Touma sarebbero stati insieme ancora un poco.

Cercò Shu con lo sguardo… e con un fremito di paura.

Di Shu furono gli occhi, caldi e sinceri, a catturare la sua attenzione.

“Dobbiamo cercare di renderla più lunga allora...”.

Un passo portò Shin più vicino a Kongo, i loro nasi si sfioravano, poi il più anziano appoggiò la fronte a quella del compagno, sorrise e sussurrò, così piano perché solo l’altro potesse udirlo, in quegli istanti di intimità che li racchiudevano in una bolla protettiva plasmata dalla loro tenerezza:

“E come scimmietta? Hai qualche idea?”.

Shin si ritrovò improvvisamente stretto in un abbraccio soffocante, il viso affondato tra la spalla e il collo del ragazzo, egli percepiva chiaramente il battito del cuore di Shu, forte eppure tremolante, appassionato e nervoso.

“Stammi vicino... solo questo, cucciolo...”.

Nel frattempo Touma, con la scusa di un dolce, aveva trascinato con sé Nasty, fischiettando con fare rilassato e un pizzico timido. Così quando Shin aprì gli occhi e si guardò intorno non li trovò e, stranamente, persino la folla sembrava aver fatto il vuoto intorno a loro.

“Il mondo intero può essere così comprensivo a volte…” mormorò tra sé, con tono un po’ assente, senza quasi rendersi conto di avere parlato. Poi riportò la propria attenzione su Shu, che lo guardava stranito.

“Io… vorrei starti vicino per sempre scimmietta e…” si bloccò… doveva dirgli cosa pensava? Cosa stava seriamente pensando di fare?

No… non era il caso… poteva sembrare una follia… poteva dare false illusioni e vivere di false illusioni…

Ma lui ci pensava davvero…

Lui avrebbe fatto quello che aveva in mente, non riusciva a scorgere altra prospettiva futura. Non senza di loro…

“E?” incalzò Shu, vedendo che esitava.

Suiko sorrise, scosse il capo:

“E… lo saremo… lo saremo sempre…”.

A quel punto Shu puntò il proprio naso contro quello di Shin e lo guardò serio serio in viso.

“Mi prometti una cosa?”.

“Ci siamo fatti tante promesse in questi giorni, lo sai?” rispose Shin con un sussurro malinconico.

“Sorridi”.

“Eh?”.

“Sorridi. Quando non ci vedremo... ogni giorno che non saremo insieme... sorridi... sorridi per me Shin-chan... fammi questo regalo...”. Un bacio, delicato e a fior di labbra, una richiesta, quasi una preghiera.

Shin si ritrasse un poco, era più forte di lui: un bacio tra due ragazzi, così, in mezzo alla gente, in un luogo pubblico…

Non che ci fosse qualcosa di male ma… non era da lui.

Poi però vinse l’emozione, vinse l’impulso, forse solo in nome dei propri sentimenti Shin era in grado di mandare al diavolo tutto, persino la forma, persino l’educazione ricevuta…

E allora fece quello che lo Shin riservato non avrebbe mai fatto, compì un gesto che avrebbe sconvolto chi da lui non si sarebbe mai aspettato una cosa del genere, o meglio, lo avrebbe fatto senza problemi nell’intimità, ma non così, non in mezzo alla folla…

Un gesto che forse, in altri momenti, avrebbe sconvolto lui stesso.

Gettò le braccia intorno al collo di Shu ed incollò le labbra alle sue, andando oltre, chiedendo in quel bacio l’aprirsi delle labbra del compagno, perché quel contatto diventasse più profondo.

 

Sarebbe caduto a terra se non avesse avuto il muro alle proprie spalle. Il suo Shin che lo baciava, così, appassionato e deciso e bello...

Bello e triste e...

Le mani andarono a stringere quella schiena ancora così piccola e socchiuse la bocca, dando spazio alla bocca affamata e dolce del ragazzo, chiuse gli occhi inclinando il viso e si perse nel suo odore e lo impresse nella sua memoria: far tesoro di tutto, di ogni singolo particolare, anche solo di come la sua pelle fosse morbida e i suoi capelli sottili.

 

Quando Shin si staccò i suoi occhi erano grandi e smarriti, il respiro un po’ affrettato e… il cuore che gli faceva male… perché non sapeva se ne sarebbe stato in grado… non solo di salire sul treno e partire ma anche, in quel momento stesso, smettere di abbracciarlo, di guardarlo negli occhi, di perdersi nel suo sguardo…

Si sforzò, fece violenza su se stesso per distogliere il viso ma, nel momento in cui lo fece, al suo corpo accadde qualcosa di bizzarro: sembrò non sapersi più tenere in equilibrio e senza neanche accorgersene si ritrovò in ginocchio ai piedi di Shu, le braccia strette intorno alle sue ginocchia, il viso contro le sue cosce, le dita che, come in cerca di appiglio, si aggrappavano alla stoffa dei suoi pantaloni.

“Shin?” Shu si ritrovò quasi a gridare il suo nome, con la voce tremante e instabile, mentre da lontano giungevano, con passo affrettato, Touma e Nasty. “Shin, che succede? Non stai bene?”. Gli teneva le braccia che forse gli faceva male, ma non sapeva a cos'altro aggrapparsi ora che Ryo e Seiji se n'erano andati.

 

Stava male? Forse…

Forse aveva avuto un mancamento, era possibile? Era così debole?

Senza di lui sì…

Shu era la sua sicurezza dopotutto, il suo punto di riferimento, lui aveva bisogno di Shu per cercare la forza dentro di sé. Adesso poteva affermarlo con certezza: se non ci fosse stato Shu, probabilmente, il crollo dovuto alla paura della battaglia sarebbe giunto molto prima. E anche se le _yoroi_ non c’erano più, gli sembrava impossibile affrontare la vita semplice e bella, piena di pace, che aveva sempre desiderato, proprio come gli era stato difficile affrontare le battaglie, se Shu non era con lui.

Mentre anche Touma e Nasty lo circondavano premurosi, si affrettò a rialzarsi, sostenuto dalle mani di Shu, ma si ritrovò a barcollare, al colmo dell’imbarazzo per lo spettacolo di sé che aveva dato.

“Non… non è niente…” balbettò, cercando di sorridere, il volto basso, “sto bene davvero… è che… fa caldo… forse…”.

Forse cosa? Gli girava troppo la testa per il caldo? Si rendeva conto di quanto fosse poco credibile? Sbuffò, maledicendo se stesso, mentre Nasty gli toccava dolcemente la guancia e la fronte, come per accertarsi delle sue condizioni.

“Shin sei... sei sicuro di stare... di...” Shu richiuse la bocca, sconfitto dai suoi stessi pensieri. Come faceva a lasciarlo se c’era anche solo il sospetto che non stesse bene?

“Appena saliamo sul treno, allora, ti imboccherò io”. Lo sguardo blu di Touma raggiunse quello verde di Shin e, in quel momento, il ragazzo capì che sapeva. Sapeva e taceva. Forse per non arrecare ulteriori disturbi, forse... “Poi ti chiameremo tutti i giorni per sapere se hai mangiato a sufficienza, chiaro pesciolino?”.

Shin deglutì: l’aveva fatto di nuovo.

Perché da un po’ di tempo tutto ciò che era in grado di fare consisteva nel mettere in crisi i compagni? Cosa stava diventando? Dove si era cacciato il vecchio Shin rassicurante al quale tutti si aggrappavano per ritrovare fiducia e speranza?

Non era così difficile immaginarlo: il vecchio Shin se n’era andato insieme a quella stessa fiducia e la fiducia stava fuggendo via insieme alla paura del futuro.

Ma non poteva permettere che fossero i ragazzi a farne le spese, loro non avevano colpa, non lo meritavano, non doveva far pesare su di loro la pesantezza che sentiva dentro di sé; scosse il capo e sorrise, cercò di apparire forte, anche se dentro si stava odiando, fece una linguaccia a Touma, almeno per dare l’illusione che nulla fosse cambiato in lui, che davvero era tornato ad essere il vecchio Shin.

“Io mangio sempre a sufficienza, non è detto che per mangiare a sufficienza ci si debba ingozzare come i panda golosi!”.

“Certamente non mangiando come un uccellino quando ti dai da fare come una formichina” gli occhi blu lasciarono il ragazzo più anziano, una mano andò a sconvolgere la già sconvolta chioma nera, prima di ricordarsi cosa aveva in mano. Allungò un sacchetto ancora tiepido a Shu e gli si rivolse con tono ironico:

“Allora questa la do a Shu che con questo faccino, ora, sembra sul punto di cadere a terra!”.

Il ragazzo di Yokohama stava effettivamente riprendendo il colore che dalle gote era scomparso, quando Shin gli era scivolato via dalle mani.

“Non capiterà mai”.

“Allora fa il bravo e mangiali tutti”.

Touma lo punzecchiò sulla guancia prima di infilare una mano nel proprio sacchetto ed estrarre qualcosa di bianco che finì nella boccuccia ancora semiaperta di Shin.

“Non si sa mai..." borbottò Tenku, prima di prendere il proprio bagaglio e, seguito da una paziente ma nervosa Nasty, andò verso il binario ormai annunciato del treno.

Il volto di Shin si rintanò tra le spalle mentre sbocconcellava rassegnato il suo mochi; aveva la stessa espressione di un cucciolo offeso blandito da una coccola e da un bocconcino, ne era consapevole, ma era anche consapevole di quanto bisogno avesse di quelle attenzioni e ne avrebbe dovuto fare a meno così a lungo.

Lentamente, sempre masticando il suo dolce e succhiandosi un dito rivestito della glassa zuccherina, lanciò un’occhiata in tralice, con aria colpevole, a Shu; voleva chiedergli scusa, ma forse il suo sguardo sarebbe bastato.

 

Il suo Shin...

Un attimo prima lo spiazzava e lo metteva in crisi, un attimo dopo lo rincuorava con uno sguardo pieno di innocenza e dolcezza: Shu allungò una mano e pulì con un pollice la glassa lasciata sulla guancia, portandosi poi il dito alla bocca. Quindi avvicinò la propria guancia a quella del compagno e si posò silenzioso su di lui, ad assaporare gli ultimi istanti.

Poteva fidarsi delle promesse? Shin non le avrebbe mai tradite, ma... la tristezza era capace di tutto. E se non c'era lui accanto al suo pesciolino... chi...?

Rialzò lo sguardo su di lui, infilò una mano sotto il mento e affondò i suoi occhi tristi in quelli di Shin, suoi specchi.

“Ti amo... lo sai, vero?”.

L'annuncio del treno per il sud giunse come un fulmine a ciel sereno.

Gli occhi di Shin si strinsero un attimo per arginare l’ondata di commozione, deglutì il proprio desiderio di piangere, poi trasse un profondo sospiro: era il momento di tornare ad essere forte… se mai lo era stato realmente.

Aveva paura di dire anche solo poche, significative parole, perché temeva tradissero la sua debolezza e fossero sufficienti a farlo crollare, ma doveva dirle, perché non poteva lasciare Shu senza una risposta:

“Ti amo anch’io… scimmietta…”.

Deglutì ancora, perché la sua voce vibrò pericolosamente, diede le spalle al compagno, con un po’ di fretta, ma non perché voleva essere freddo: semplicemente non voleva scoppiare a piangere davanti a lui, non voleva mostrarsi ancora sofferente.

Un po’ rigido, come un automa, si avviò, sperando che Shu lo stesse seguendo.

E Shu lo seguiva e sapeva. Sapeva perché aveva fatto così. E ringraziò che Touma potesse stare con lui per un po’, sulla strada del ritorno. Almeno un po’ di quelle lacrime le avrebbe raccolte lui, non tutte sarebbero scivolate verso la sua bocca.

Quand'era così, la tristezza di Shin era quasi insopportabile.

Giunsero al binario mentre il treno era sul punto di fermarsi: sarebbe rimasto fermo quel tanto che serviva ai passeggeri per scendere e poi...

Touma e Nasty si voltarono verso di loro, ma non profferirono parola a riguardo, anzi.

“Ne, Shin... hai già deciso a che università iscriverti?” chiese la ragazza cercando di districare tutti da quello strano imbarazzo. “Sarebbe bello se venissi qui a Tokyo...”.

Shin sussultò, la fissò un po’ come se fosse appena cascato dalle nuvole.

“Io… credo…” cominciò a dire, ma fu distratto da Touma che gli passò davanti per abbracciare la ragazza.

“Abbi cura di te, Nasty…”.

“Anche voi due… mi raccomando…”.

Quindi Touma si staccò e soffocò letteralmente Shu nel proprio abbraccio, mentre Shin rimaneva immobile a guardare, come congelato sul posto.

“Shin?” lo richiamò Nasty, che aveva fatto qualche passo per fermarsi davanti a lui, “allora ci sentiamo… mi raccomando, saluta tutti a casa e…”.

Sembrava essersi dimenticata della precedente domanda. Shin interruppe ogni sua altra parola abbracciandola forte e sussurrandole in un orecchio:

“Stai vicina a Shu fino all’ultimo istante, ti prego… e voi che abitate vicini…”.

Lei rimase perplessa, poi allungò una mano a spostargli un ciuffo di capelli dalla tempia, sorridendo dolcemente:

“Farò in modo di non perderlo d’occhio, te lo prometto”.

Allora Shin sospirò, pose fine all’abbraccio e, rassegnato, si apprestò al momento più doloroso: l’ultimo saluto a Shu.

Questi aveva abbozzato un sorriso, forse l'ultimo del giorno, perché non ce la faceva più a resistere: era stanco e sorridere troppo difficile.

Cosa poteva dire ancora? Cosa, se le parole si erano estinte? Ogni verità era stata detta, ogni promessa fatta, ogni sorriso bugiardo vigliaccamente mostrato.

Eppure gli prese la mano e lo attirò verso di sé e mise tutto il suo calore in quell'abbraccio e lasciò che fosse il suo corpo a salutarlo, perché negli addii era una frana, l'aveva già dimostrato.

E non avrebbe retto a correre dietro anche a questo treno. Poi lasciarlo andare sarebbe stato quasi impossibile.

L'altoparlante gracchiò ancora una volta e Touma salì lo scalino del treno, carico dei pochi bagagli, il suo sguardo cercò loro. E Shu staccò Shin da sé e lo affidò a Touma, perché qualcuno si prendesse cura del suo cuore.

Shin fece un passo indietro, era necessario distogliere i propri occhi da Shu oppure…

Il suo polpaccio sbatté contro lo scalino del vagone e in quel momento la mano di Touma si strinse intorno al suo avambraccio:

“Shin, sali, o ci lasciano qui!”.

Il ragazzo più grande si voltò di scatto, di nuovo come prima diede le spalle al compagno piuttosto bruscamente, non sapeva in quale altro modo fare. In un balzo fu sulla carrozza accanto a Touma e solo in quel momento si voltò per tornare a guardarlo, nello stesso istante in cui Shu correva verso di lui, fermandosi a un passo dal treno; entrambi allungarono una mano, le loro dita si sfiorarono, ma la porta che si stava chiudendo costrinse Shin a ritrarsi. Ed udì la propria voce elevarsi, nel vocio e nei rumori fastidiosi del treno:

“Verrò a Tokyo Shu, il tempo di organizzarmi, verrò ad abitare a Tokyo e finirò il liceo qui!”.

L’aveva sentito? La porta si era già richiusa sulle sue ultime parole che si persero nel rumoreggiare variegato della stazione.

 

Gli occhi di Shu si spalancarono sul viso di Shin che ormai si stava allontanando, lentamente: gli era parso di udire qualcosa, qualcosa di troppo bello che...

No, si era sbagliato. Forse... forse era solo la promessa di una visita, forse...

Era troppo bello credere qualcosa di simile. Il suo Shin così vicino...

Diede le spalle al binario ormai vuoto e guardò il viso di Nasty, intriso di malinconia, sorridergli con gli occhi lucidi.

“Mi accompagni? Anche il mio treno partirà tra poco...”.

“Certo, Shu...”.

Si incamminarono su quei vialetti affollati da gente di ogni sorta, i rumori assordante di voci e treni si mescolavano a formare un tutt'uno incomprensibile e fastidioso.

Shu sospirò, gli occhi a terra.

“Ryo starà per arrivare...”.

Nasty sollevò lo sguardo all’orologio più vicino:

“È vero… come passa il tempo…”.

Poi scrutò Shu con attenzione, la sua mano andò ad arruffargli i capelli:

“Vuoi sederti da qualche parte a mangiare?”.

Shu abbozzò un sorriso e raddrizzò le spalle: non era nemmeno giusto lasciare Nasty così: aveva visto così tante lacrime quel giorno. Nemmeno per lei tornare in quella grande casa da sola sarebbe stato facile.

“Perché no? I treni per Yokohama partono ogni mezz'ora... però...”. Già, però, però... “Voglio essere il primo a chiamare Ryo. Gli ho mostrato una scena un po’... patetica prima...”.

Però l'avrebbe rifatto.

 

Nasty avrebbe desiderato che Shu volesse restare ancora un po’, ma come dargli torto? Tutti e cinque stavano bene con lei, era capitato che venissero a trovarla anche da soli, soprattutto Shu, Touma e Ryo, ma quella situazione era un po’ diversa. In quel caso restare lì, in quella stazione, senza i ragazzi riuniti, si sarebbe rivelato forse ancor più doloroso della separazione stessa.

E poi l’aveva detto Shin, se l’erano promesso: lei e Shu avevano la possibilità di rivedersi spesso.

Annuì con un sorriso:

“D’accordo, al prossimo manca circa un quarto d’ora, abbiamo il tempo di sederci almeno dieci minuti, così potrai gustarti tranquillo i tuoi mochi”.

Un sorriso di riconoscenza e il ragazzo si sentì più tranquillo.

Tornare a casa, rivedere le sue pesti e i genitori, telefonare ai ragazzi e sentire le loro voci…

Le loro voci...

Era un pensiero confortante, nel bel mezzo della malinconia.

Almeno quello, lo era.

 

***

“E quindi ti trasferiresti a Tokyo, Shin?”.

Fulmine a ciel sereno. Com'era suo solito, nel bel mezzo di un discorso, Touma se ne usciva con tutt'altro.

Seduti ai loro posti, nel vagone, osservavano il paesaggio correre attorno a loro, mentre Touma si avventava sul suo _bento_ e Shin lo rimproverava per l'ingordigia.

Il ragazzo più anziano si appoggiò all’indietro, facendo aderire del tutto la schiena al sedile, quasi volesse mettersi al riparo, sentendosi improvvisamente teso; era logico che Touma l’avesse udito, il grido che aveva rivolto a Shu era perfettamente udibile dalle persone accanto a lui sul treno…

Forse non altrettanto da chi restava a terra.

Eppure non aveva neanche voluto dirlo, era stato solo il cuore a parlare, nel momento in cui aveva fatto quella promessa a Shu ogni barlume di riflessività era svanito nel nulla. E forse Shu non aveva neanche sentito.

C’era stato quell’attimo di totale imbarazzo quando si era reso conto, in quel momento si era atteso una qualunque battuta da parte di Touma, per restare spiazzato, quasi deluso, nel momento in cui il compagno se l’era trascinato dietro, senza una parola, fino al primo posto libero.

Poi si era messo a chiacchierare di qualunque cosa, praticamente a vanvera, tanto che Shin aveva creduto che proprio non ci aveva fatto caso.

E ora quello, così, dal nulla.

Cosa poteva rispondere?

Ed era davvero così ferma la sua decisione?

Il progetto andava formandosi nella sua mente e più ci pensava più gli sembrava fattibile; era un colpo di testa da parte sua che ponderava sempre tutto, che tendeva ad essere riflessivo? Come avrebbe posto la questione a casa? Come l’avrebbero presa? Gli avrebbero detto che era davvero impazzito del tutto, che era diventato irriconoscibile?

“Non lo so… veramente… io…”.

Doveva rispondere qualcosa a Touma, ma era talmente confuso a riguardo che uscirono solo sconnessi balbettii.

“A me piace come idea. Saremmo tutti più vicini, soprattutto Shu e Ryo”. Poi il solito sorrisetto alla Touma colse impreparato Shin. “Proprio una scelta a caso, vero?”.

Non c'era nulla di cui stupirsi.

O forse sì?

I giorni precedenti avevano cambiato tutte le carte in tavola. Erano cambiati. Tanto che Shin era stato protagonista di tanti e tali colpi di testa che questo gli pareva, sicuramente, il più azzeccato. Anche se così straordinario per lui.

Forse doveva aspettarselo, ma quella era davvero una delle sorprese più piacevoli che il ragazzo gli avesse mai fatto.

Il viso di Shin si abbassò e le sue labbra si strinsero; non avrebbe dovuto mettersi sulla difensiva, lo sapeva, non vi era alcun intento negativo in Touma. Con un sospiro, senza sollevare il volto chiese, un po’ timidamente:

“Tu credi… che sarebbe davvero fattibile? Cioè… potremmo vederci più regolarmente se…” si morse le labbra, non sapeva bene come formulare i propri dubbi, come non aveva il coraggio di esprimere una delle sue tante paure.

“È che… voi siete tutti più o meno vicini… per voi è più facile…”.

Come dire quello che realmente temeva senza risultare patetico?

E poi cosa temeva davvero?

Che lo lasciassero indietro e lo dimenticassero?

No, non era da loro ed odiava quelle paure irrazionali, quegli attacchi d’ansia che sempre più spesso lo prendevano da quando aveva lasciato via libera ai propri tormenti, quelli che per lungo tempo non aveva ascoltato.

“Già, i treni non sono così veloci in fondo”. Gli occhi blu di Touma guardarono con la coda dell'occhio Shin, prima di fissare lo sguardo sul suo riflesso del finestrino. “Io credo che tutto sia fattibile Shin. Se lo desideri davvero, è giusto che tu lo faccia e stare più vicino a noi non farebbe bene solo a te”. Un sospiro, poi le sue parole si fecero quasi un mormorio. “Me lo chiedo spesso come sarebbe stato vivere tutti nella stessa città o, addirittura, nello stesso quartiere. E non ho dubbi che ci saremmo piaciuti allo stesso modo”.

Lo sguardo di Shin finalmente si sollevò e fissò tristemente il profilo pensieroso di Touma, lo distolse di nuovo, poi ancora tornò a fissarlo, si umettò le labbra con la lingua, si morse il labbro inferiore e infine, con titubanza, nuova parole uscirono:

“Tu… mi sopporteresti, Touchan? Ad avermi sempre vicino intendo…”.

“Si sopportano gli insopportabili, non gli amici, sai?”.

Shin si colorò vivacemente, Touma si ritrovò a fare lo stesso.

“E non sei l'unico che non vuole rimanere da solo. Mi avete viziato”.

Un silenzio imbarazzato calò sui due, poi il trillo del carrello del pranzo li fece sobbalzare e si ritrovarono a guardarsi, occhi negli occhi.

“Non guardarmi così”.

Shin sporse le labbra in un piccolo broncio e borbottò:

“Così come?”.

“Come se avessi un serpente a tre teste al posto della testa”.

“Non so se sia peggio la tua faccia o le tue similitudini” sbottò Shin incrociando le braccia sul petto, per tornare poi a guardarlo e sorridere di gusto e con tenerezza alla sua espressione.

“In realtà ti stavo guardando come guarderei un buffo panda”.

Touma sbuffò, con aria saccente e risentita.

“Io sono un panda, ricordi? Mi chiedo che panda tu abbia in mente”.

La testa di Shin si rifugiò un po’ tra le spalle, mentre sbuffava una risatina:

“Ho in mente il panda più buffo che conosco”.

Il suo braccio si tese e il dito indice andò a spingere la punta del naso di Touma; in realtà avrebbe voluto alzarsi e abbracciarlo, ma la sua riservatezza stava tornando, avrebbe attirato troppe attenzioni tra i passeggeri.

“Conoscendoti chissà come me l'hai conciato” ridacchiò l'arciere. Poi allungò la mano e andò ad afferrare, con piglio ferino, il nasino di Shin che, colto da stupore, si ritrovò tra le braccia dell'altro ragazzo quasi senza rendersene conto. “Allora, quando avrai deciso, mi chiamerai? Però io voglio l'esclusiva...”.

Lentamente Shin sollevò le braccia, a ricambiare quella stretta ed appoggiò la fronte sulla sua spalla; a quel punto non ce la faceva più, bastava anche un piccolo gesto ed ogni sua inibizione crollava e non gli importava più nulla, il mondo intorno scompariva…

E andava bene così, benissimo… tuttavia…

“Tou-chan… se fai così io…” la voce fu rotta da un singhiozzo, era più forte di lui, la sua propensione al pianto andava aumentando con la crescita anziché diminuire, bastava sempre meno per commuoverlo e farlo sentire a nudo, indifeso… e desideroso di esserlo.

“Ehi, ehi...” la mano di Touma si infilò tra le ciocche rossastre del ragazzo e la sua voce si fece un mormorio. “Se fai una cosa così bella devi essere felice. Saremo più vicini, questo non è abbastanza per un sorriso, eh?” con un dito andò a sollevare il mento del compagno, con l'altra mano andò a raccogliere le lacrime già versate.

 

Era vero, sarebbe stato bellissimo e dentro di sé sapeva che non si sarebbe tirato indietro, ma c’era quella paura, quell’ansia di fondo e senza nome.

Rimase così, tra le braccia di Touma, avrebbe quasi voluto smettere di respirare, ma un leggero singhiozzo gli scuoteva un poco le spalle.

“E gli altri?” pigolò con la sua voce più sottile, “sarebbero… davvero contenti?”.

Ed ecco una pizzicata sul naso.

“Ora chi sta parlando è la tua paura, non il tuo cuore”. Shin alzò un poco il viso e vide negli occhi dell'altro ragazzo una decisione e un broncio decisamente molto seri. “Credi davvero che non possano essere felici? Le lacrime di oggi, la nostra tristezza, dicono tutto. Noi tutti detestiamo la distanza. Non giriamoci attorno, non ha senso mentire a noi stessi, non credi?”.

Il viso si riabbassò, le mani di Shin si persero nel proprio grembo, a tormentarsi nervosamente.

“Però…”.

Già… però cosa? Non lo sapeva neanche lui. Le _yoroi_ non c’erano più, era un sollievo, giusto?

E avrebbero potuto stare vicini, senza le _yoroi_ , senza combattere, senza che ci fosse un maledetto guaio ad incrinare la pace delle loro giornate e la felicità della loro vicinanza.

E allora cosa?

Non trovava un senso…

Quella pace senza le _yoroi_ … perché non riusciva a colmarla di un senso? Qualcosa continuava a sfuggirgli, senza risoluzione.

Ricadde all’indietro sullo schienale, portò lo sguardo oltre il finestrino, a contemplare il paesaggio che correva…

Correva come loro… troppo… troppo lontano dagli altri… troppo lontani gli uni dagli altri… e anche la loro vita correva…

Crescevano in fretta e non erano mai stati realmente adolescenti, non era stato loro permesso e forse mancavano dei pezzi, dei tasselli, qualcosa non era al posto giusto.

“Tou-chan, hai mai pensato… che crescere non sia poi così bello?”.

 

Cosa fosse successo a quella testolina per uscirsene così, non riusciva a comprenderlo. Però...

“Una volta pensavo che crescendo avrei potuto fare cose che non potevo fare. E che la gente avrebbe cominciato a trattarmi per l'età che avevo, non per quella che dimostravo”. Lo sguardo si perse nel paesaggio sfuggente, una luce più intensa baciava i prati e le case sfuggenti, che sparivano come fantasmi dietro di loro. “Però, più il tempo passava, più quelle persone non cambiavano i loro occhi, il loro sguardo. Per loro ero sempre lo stesso. Insomma, pensavo che se non notavano differenze, se il loro sguardo non cambiava, forse era meglio rimanere fermo nel mio bozzolo”.

Lo sguardo andò a posarsi sulle spalle ancora tremanti di Shin e allora Touma sospirò.

“Crescere assieme a chi si ama è bello. Anche se possiamo perdere delle cose per strada; per me ciò che importa è non perdere voi. Anche se abbiamo sofferto e abbiamo vissuto cose che nessuno dovrebbe provare e se la nostra adolescenza non è stata come quella altrui, io... io sono felice che voi siate stati con me. E sarò felice se rimarrete con me ancora a lungo, non voglio pensare a ciò che posso perdere, ma a ciò che posso avere. E se posso avere voi, allora sono pronto anche a qualche stupido mio sacrificio”.

Il viso di Shin si mosse e ricercò lo sguardo di Touma che, come attratto da quegli occhi puntati su di lui, accettò il loro incontro…

Così si trovarono di nuovo l’uno di fronte all’altro.

Adesso le mani di Shin erano intrecciate così strettamente che poteva scorgersi il loro tremito, persino lo sbiancarsi delle nocche tanta era l’energia che il ragazzo impiegava in quella stretta; poi si slacciarono e una salì alle labbra, dove Suiko prese a rosicchiarsi dubbioso il pollice e l’indice.

“Mi perdoni, Touma? Se sono diventato così intendo. Lo so di non essere più quello di un tempo… e so che non posso più negare a me stesso di essere un debole, forse un vile. Avevate ragione tu e Shu, ma negare una parte di me stesso… abbiamo visto a cosa ha portato: è accaduto quello che forse nessuno, nemmeno io si sarebbe aspettato da me… vi ho preso a pugni e poi… ora ricordo qualcosa di quel blackout che ho avuto, sono arrivato sull’orlo della follia… anzi l’ho superato, perché sono andato completamente fuori di testa per un po’, lo so. Non mi avete detto nulla di quel che ho fatto o detto in quei momenti, ma ho qualche sprazzo di ricordo… e non mi piace, non mi piace per niente… non voglio che accada di nuovo e…”.

Si bloccò, rendendosi conto che continuando lungo quella strada avrebbe fatto preoccupare Touma, avrebbe fatto sì di lasciarlo in preda all’ansia e alla preoccupazione per lui quando si fossero salutati…

Si rese anche conto, tuttavia, che non ne aveva potuto fare a meno di lasciar andare così fluidamente i propri pensieri, di non poter fare a meno di mettersi a nudo, forse proprio perché sentiva che era necessario per allontanare la prospettiva di un ulteriore crollo.

Eppure tornò sui propri passi, non poteva permetterselo, non era giusto, aveva causato loro già troppi problemi e sofferenze. Chinò il capo con un umile sorriso, mentre continuava a rosicchiarsi le dita:

“E non accadrà di nuovo, davvero, è che… mi inquieta pensare a quello che stavo per diventare”.

Touma si morse le labbra, non sapeva se fosse un bene per Shin aver ricordato tutto. Però anche negare quel fatto od occultarlo non avrebbe certo portato a buone conseguenze. Gli prese le mani, un gesto che ormai associava sempre più spesso al suo Shin-chama. Forse temeva sempre più di vederlo scivolare via.

“Certo che non accadrà. Ci siamo noi e devi fare affidamento su di noi, sempre. Seiji dice sempre che la battaglia peggiore è quella contro se stessi e che siamo i soli a poterne decretare la vittoria. Chi ci ama può solo stare a guardare e aiutarci e...” le sue mani si strinsero su quelle dell'amico, mentre le avvicinava al proprio viso. “E io... noi tutti... vogliamo starti vicino, sempre”.

Shin rispose poggiando le mani sulle sue guance:

“Lo so…” mormorò con un sospiro triste, “lo so che ci siete…”.

Non aggiunse lo spaventoso pensiero che lo aggredì: e se fossi io… a non esserci? Ad essere troppo debole per restare… restare con voi… ma anche per restare me stesso… lo sono mai stato, dopotutto?

Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò ancora, sforzandosi di cacciare ogni cosa che non fosse la loro immagine, il loro cuore, la loro anima, l’unica anima di tutti e cinque.

L’anima dei _troopers_ forse non c’era più, ma quella di cinque ragazzi e una tigre che si amavano? Quella non poteva forse resistere ad ogni cosa?

“Ci siamo… e ci saremo sempre…”

Ancora un sorriso triste e tornò a contemplare il mondo che correva via, mentre posava una mano contro il vetro, come a volerlo afferrare, trattenere e stringere contro il suo cuore.

Allora Touma si spostò, accanto a lui, gli sorrise semplicemente e si accoccolò senza pudore sulle sue gambe, stringendo un braccio attorno al suo ginocchio.

"Sei sempre morbido e accogliente ... questo non cambierà mai ..." e, chiusi gli occhi, sospirò rifuggendo i brutti pensieri.

Non sapeva se sarebbero giunti altri momenti difficili. Forse, a volte la vita era inevitabile. Prima o poi l'inquietudine se ne sarebbe andata e loro avrebbero ritrovato se stessi, completamente. Le paure, i dubbi ... sarebbero stati fugati, prima o poi.

La mano di Shin si posò tra i suoi capelli e prese ad accarezzare…

“Questo sono io” pensava Shin, “questo è quel che sono sempre stato, forse non cambierà mai davvero…”

Il vecchio Shin che elargiva coccole e che ritrovava sicurezza in quel semplice gesto perché era quanto gli venisse di più naturale.

“Proprio come coccolare un panda sonnacchioso” ridacchiò.

Si sarebbe aspettato una risposta arguta da parte di Touma, ma non giunse nulla, se non il sospiro regolare, che lo cullava facendolo sentire bene come solo il contatto coi ragazzi lo faceva sentire. Tornò a guardare fuori dal finestrino senza smettere di accarezzare; probabilmente Touma avrebbe dormito per il resto del viaggio e avrebbe dovuto svegliarlo per farlo scendere a Osaka ma non si sarebbe sentito solo, non si sentiva solo se poteva vegliare su di loro… vegliare sul suo sonno e renderlo sereno con semplici carezze. Il mondo fuori correva, ma loro erano lì, immobili, in quell’intreccio di anime e corpi, a dimostrazione che qualcosa di immutabile c’era, come quel contatto e i sorrisi dei ragazzi che si accesero nel suo cuore, era sufficiente tenerli stretti e non lasciarli scappare, tenerli fermi, lì dentro di sé… e in un mondo che correva, la loro storia d’amore si sarebbe elevata al di sopra del tempo.


End file.
